The Right Kind of Wrong
by MoonlightRainbow
Summary: Nanoha's perfect boyfriend takes her home to meet his family. But nobody is quite what they seem to be. With her world turned inside out who will she choose? Posted Chapter 25.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first story, which I totally plan to complete in a reasonable amount of time. I also plan to update within this week. This is completely AU and I might alter some personalities just slightly. If you don't like the changes, I am flexible so please rate and review. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN characters or storyline. If I did well changes would be made...

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Country

Two weeks, well I think it was two weeks. I really can't remember, but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that during my spazing two weeks ago I sold my soul... not really, but I did something extremely stupid even for me. See, for me commitment in any form causes serious problems. Here I am standing in this small airport far from Japan, far from safety or sanity. Back to the moment of stupidity, two weeks ago, on autopilot I agreed with Yunno Scrya-Harlaown, my boyfriend of five months, to meet his family. Someone...anyone... shoot me.

I could exactly say, "Oops, just kidding, I change my mind," when my green-eyed Blondie jumped from his seat, and commenced with some kind of victory dance including twirling, jumping, and fist pumping.

_Present Time..._

Dammit! Those dumb bags are taking forever in a fricken day. Oh, oh he's smiling at me. I smile back hiding the fear and panic that has been growing since we got on the plane. Finally, the bags come around on the carousel. With all my pent up anxieties from ride over, I stride over to my bag and yank it off the line. At the same time I just have this desire STARLIGHT BRE... Crap!

"Are you okay?" Oh good Lord! I mowed over a child with my obese bag.

"CRAZY WHALE! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" he said clutching his supposedly broken nose.

Little rotten punk, "WELL I DAMN HOPE I BROKE SOMETHING! SHUT YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOUR TALKING TO ME! RATBOY!" he was twelve he could take it.

"FAT DEVIL LADY! I'm gonna tell my mom on you." he threatened as he ran away with fake tears.

"YEAH, YEAH! GO, GO TELL YOUR MAMA, lil' snot-faced runt...I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY...!" Yunno had me by my arm half-dragging me out of the airport. I swear some kids just don't have any manners. A minute later the arm dragging me felt a little too oppressive, "Yunno, let me go. I'm calm now." Relatively calm, actually a brief moment of explosive verbal abuse on a child did me well.

"Are you sure? You just threatened to beat a child after you slammed him in the face." He said in his calm monotone. Granted he did have a point, but...

"Mou... Yunno-kun he called me fat and a devil. Plus, he ran into my bag."

"Sure... but please try to control yourself, I mean you know try to control that temper while were here." He said with a pleading smile, eyes begging for agreeance. "And let's try to restart this vacation on a perhaps less violent way." Yunno lightly kissed my lips and proceeded to lead us to the curb. The plan was for his brother to pick us up and take us back to the "The Fort" as Yunno put it. After, five minutes of pacing on the curb, I still couldn't get rid of my nerves, but Yunno announced excitingly, "Nanoha, they're here!" Fabulous...

A midnight blue Dodge three-quarter ton with chrome sidings pulled up in front of us immediately triggering my friendly smile. From the driver's side exited a tall, handsome man with dark-blue hair under a stetson. The man hurriedly moved around the truck and took my boyfriend into a suffocating bear hug. Yunno returned the embrace with as much vigor. When the brotherly love fest was over Yunno and his brother turned towards me. With a smile a child would wear when showing off his new toy he introduced us, "Chrono, meet Nanoha Takamachi, my girlfriend. Nanoha, this is my older brother, Chrono Scrya-Harlaown."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chrono," I said extending my hand.

"Ah don't be so formal! Come in for the real thing!" Chrono announced as he wrangled me into bear hug. "She's prettier than I imagined you could get," Chrono chuckled out to his brother.

"Shut up!" Yunno spat back.

"Hahaha," I heard feminine laughter coming from the passenger side of the truck, "Oh, come on Chrono he ain't as scrawny as he once was." A woman with short, light brown hair said as she also hugged Yunno. Turning towards me she smiled, then looked as Yunno and said, "But, my oh my, the lil' bookworm managed to get himself a hottie." I couldn't help but blush at the teasing. Damn these porcelain cheeks!

"Geez, I just arrive and you two are already ganging up on me," fake hurt in his voice.

"Oh stop cryin' and introduce me dammit," the shorter woman said turning her attention to me.

"Okay, okay, I see whose still wearing the pants in your relationship," Yunno snickered directing his attention to Chrono.

"Pfft!" Was all the cowboy managed to choke out receiving a quieting glare from short-haired brunette.

"Amy meet Nanoha, Nanoha this is Amy Limiette, my brother's keeper, I mean girlfriend." Before I got pulled into another hug. I went for it and hugged her and sure enough it was warmly returned.

When all the introductions and friendly jabs were made we all jumped into the four door lifted-truck and headed to "the fort". On the way the Chrono, Amy and Yunno took turns pointing out landmarks or sharing embarrassing stories about certain places. As we made our way down the main throughway of Midchildan the main town, which was not very large. About a minute and we out of the town. Five minutes out the town, I couldn't help but notice two huge wooden gates open towards the road with a sign on the side, "Harlaown Veterinary Clinic". Up the driveway had a few trucks parked and what look like a helicopter pad.

"Huh, looks like she'll be late as usual." I heard Chrono purposely whisper to Amy, while she nodded.

Odd...

Another half-hour and we were in the middle of nowhere going down a red dirt road with rolling hills covered with green grass on each side. In front of us was a huge, two-story home that had a large deck in the front looking out over the yard which had fruit trees and pines. I swear I could see a pond in the back. Oh no, they're loaded! I can't do this! I don't know proper table manners. If and when I use forks, I use one... for the entire meal. Just as I was about to go into a paralyzing heart attack, Chrono proudly announced, "Well we're home!"

"Ready?" Yunno asked as we were the last to leave the truck mostly due to the fact that I was grasping the handle like it was a lifesaver.

Okay, deep breath, "Yep, let's go."

With my baggage tightly gripped in my hand, just so you know I don't like being babied, just one of my many pet-peeves. Chrono held open the door as Yunno and I entered the country mansion. I tried not to let my mouth hang open as I glanced at all the beautiful décor, it looked like one of those million dollar log cabins. The floor was hardwood and looked like Cherry. As I tried to hold in my drool, I heard quick footsteps coming from the stairway to my right, just as I turned my attention the the stairs I heard a loud exclamation, "MY LIL' BOY!"

"MOM!" My boyfriend managed to get out before he was tackled by a teal haired woman.

When the woman in her fifties, finished squeezing the life out of her son, she turned her attention to me. "Well, well whose this precious lil' thing we have here."

"My girlfriend, Nanoha Takamachi," Yunno told her proudly, "Nanoha this is my beautiful mother, Lindy Scyra-Harlaown."

"Aww, thank you Yunno, but flattery will get you nowhere," Lindy chuckled out, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Nanoha. Especially since all my son does is gush about you like schoolgirl during our phone calls."

"MOM!" Yunno screamed. While everyone laughed at his expense.

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you as well... although Yunno hasn't told me much about any of you. He wanted it to be a surprise." I said glaring at him all the while. "But that aside thank you for allowing me to stay with you."

"Oh no problem. Family aren't allowed to stay in hotels. And even if he didn't say much about us," Lindy paused to give her son a disapproving look, "its okay, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each, but for now, why don't I show you both to your room." She said leading us up the stairs. As we reached the top of the stairs there was a large window with a view of a pond rivaling a lake with ducks and geese gliding across and two people fishing on a dock. In the background lie a pale-blue sky melting into pastel yellow painted with streaks of red-orange, pink and purple. Picture-perfect didn't quite cut it.

"Here we are." Lindy declared as we arrived at a room with a queen-sized log bed, antlers on the wall opposite the bed with a painting below of horses that appeared to gallop off the canvas. I also noted the small doorway. "As you can see," kind blue-green eyes pointed to doorway, "this room has its own bathroom, so you two luckily don't have to share with everyone else." Huh, exactly how many people live in this country castle. "Okay," teal hair whipped around after a final glance at the room to address us, "you two get settled. Take a shower. Whatever you want, but in two hours I expect the both of you to be at the dinner table ready to eat some steaks and baked potatoes. Understood?" She finished with a assertive tone... as if I had a choice...

"Understood." We both affirmed at the same time.

As soon as she left I walked into the room and began unpacking the clothes and supplies I had brought for the trying journey ahead of me. A month... a very, very, long month. God have mercy! Just as I finished shoving my luggage in the closet I felt two arms snake around my sides and blonde hair brushed against my cheek as Yunno rested his chin on my shoulder. All I can think is, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" You know those moment where you just want to be left alone. Its almost as if you give off the vibe of, "I don't want anyone around me. Don't touch me, don't talk to me, just don't." Well my green-eyed intruder-of-personal-space never, I mean never feels the vibe. AND I AM SO GIVING THE VIBE!

"You smell good Nanoha," boy better not be the mood because my foot is in the moodto kick something. Continuing in a supposedly seductive voice, "we still have an hour before we have to go downstairs... and it has been a while since... you know." NOT IN THE MOOD, NOT IN THE MOOD! The chant seemed to echo in my mind even as Yunno began to kiss my neck. As subtly as I could I gently removed his arms from around my waist placing them at his sides. As we came face to face I finally opened my eyes that had been controlling my fury. Poor thing recoiled, tucking his tail like a dog done wrong, as he was meet with two icy, blue sapphires. I tried as best as I could to keep the, "GET YOU FUCKING HANDS OFF ME," tone out of my voice.

"Sorry babe, but I don't really feel up to that after all the traveling," partially true, "I'm pretty tired y' know... And I don't feel comfortable doing that in your mother's house." Yes, there is the discomfort in those eyes, let the unease and guilt settle in. Now for the final touch, an excuse. "Plus, I planned to take a shower. I feel so gross after all the traveling we did. Thanks for understanding." I said, gently squeezing his hand.

"O...of... course." He managed to squeak out. Still in a stunned state of mind. Hmm... I almost feel bad. Almost...

_4 hours later..._

Dinner went without a hitch, just filled with embarrassing stories of Yunno in his childhood. Including an incident where Lindy and Chrono caught Yunno dissecting a bird who had a hit the house window, while his friend Johnny passed him tools. Lindy said that was the moment she knew he was going to be a doctor and not a veterinarian. Which is something else that explained my lavish surroundings. It turns out Lindy owns the Harlaown Veterinary Clinic, which she had inherited from her late husband Clyde Harlaown. Chrono turned out to be a vet at the clinic and Amy, his assistant. However the topic was brushed off fairly quickly especially after Amy began to complement how good Chrono was, I believe it was just to see him blush, poor bastard. The most interesting or mysterious conversation of the night went like this.

"Oh don't be so humble, honey." Amy began, "Come on it something to be proud of, share." When Chrono resisted the teasing woman she went on directing conversation to me, "Since someone has lock-jaw, I'll share. Chrono happens to be the fourth best veterinarian in the state. And let me tell you there are many, many talented vets in this state." I do admit I was somewhat curious and eager to help in the teasing. Especially since that blue bear made me fear for my life when he came in for the real thing.

"So who beat him out of the top three?" I questioned in a playful voice.

"Hahaha. Women, of course!" The brunette laughed out. After she contained her giggling at her glaring blue-haired companion, she continued. "Well, of course Aunty Lindy is third, Shamal Yagami is second. Oh, you'll meet her later on. She's a good friend. And..." Amy seemed to pause looking at Lindy, then at Yunno, whose face seemed to tighten, jaw clenching. The usually perky brunette hastily finished with, "You'll meet that one later. I'll let it be a surprise." After that awkward statement, a strange silence took over the table until Lindy asked if anyone wanted seconds on steak or potatoes. But there was definitely something going on...

Anyways, I was officially exhausted. A full of day of traveling, all my nerves buzzing, introductions, all that smiling. Yes, all I want to do is sleep...but I can't. I got out of bed an went downstairs, so I didn't wake Yunno with all my restless moving. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I just sat down unsure of what I could do at the moment, counting sheep wasn't helping. Sitting there, huddling to keep warm, I began staring out the window, above the door down the hall. The full moon shone right into the house, light reflecting off the polished wooden tables in the entryway. Enraptured by the light I didn't notice the quiet footsteps behind me, until the little beast was upon me. With a lick to my neck, a shiver ran down my spine, but before I could scream bloody murder. I turned around to see the most adorable, fluff-ball with innocent rusty-colored eyes. She (I checked) was the cutest, yet fiercest looking puppy I had ever seen. It was hard to tell in this light but her fur appeared to be red and she had a wolf like-look, expect for the fluff of fur around her neck. Of course I could resist the urge, so I scooped her up and squeezed her like I would a teddy-bear. The wolf-pup didn't seem to mind, just continued to lick my face. In the middle of our squeeze session the loud roar of a diesel engine pulled up in front of the house. My new friend's ears quickly perked up. As soon as the sound of a key turning in the lock could be heard she was on all fours racing to the door just as the late-night intruder came through.

"Arf?" A low feminine voice quietly questioned. The red puff leapt using the strength in all four legs to propel her into the arms of the unknown person. Seemingly out of reflex the woman caught the furball, who began a licking onslaught. "Geez, Arf! Be careful will you. Jumping like that is dangerous. What if I couldn't catch you." Genuine concern and heartfelt affection dripped from those words, while a kind hand ruffled the fur on Arf's head. As the mysterious newcomer moved in further the moonlight lit her form as she slowly bent down to release the little jumper from her arms.

And oh my bejeezus! From that crouching position emerged a goddess. With hip-length hair- if not longer followed freely over a super-model, no no, super-models were human, and this person could not be human. The angel with curves in all the right places, appeared to be toned perfectly. Skin so perfect the moonlight radiated off of it to give her the angelic glow. Even her golden locks seemed to create a halo. Tight jeans hugged her curves and a long-sleeved black V-neck clung to her form in just the right way. As I completed my I inspection from bottom to top of my tall angelic statue. My eyes caught a gaze I'd never forget. Burgundy eyes, so cold, so vague, held me in place, shut my jaw that had been hanging open and choked back the drool that had been spilling out.

Damn voice! Just when I need it most. Okay, calm down. Heart, stop beating so fast so I can think. Nanoha inhale and force the words out. What words, now? I think I'm ready, "I...I...I'm," dry-throat, I sallow and start again, "Na...na..nano.." SAY YOUR DAMN NAME GIRL! As I composed myself, I realized I looked completely foolish squatting on the floor where I had been petting Arf. Managing to break eye contact I attempted to get up, but my legs were weak from squatting so long I stumbled getting up. I heard quick footsteps in the back of my mind as I prepared myself to crash into a wall.

Slowly, opening my eyes upon impact I realized this wall was quite soft and warm. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I felt the warmth of this comfortable wall. Wait. Hmm... walls aren't soft, or warm. I adjusted my eyesight to see a creamy white neck, and understood I was leaning against the golden-haired angel. Looking up further, those enigmatic burgundy eyes stared at me in amusement. Captured in that powerful gaze I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I mean I just crashed into the most beautiful creature created. Smooth move, graceful! I could feel her arms around me holding me gently , yet securely. My hands, thank the Lord, weren't on her breasts, but her strong shoulders. I stood there regaining control of my weak knees. Traitorous bastards!

With a slight grin, she said in her husky voice that could melt butter, "I'm Fate."

I must have been butter because all I could manage was, "Really?"


	2. Sing to Me Part I

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 2: Sing to Me Part I

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Okay so this time I have perspectives of both Nanoha and Fate. And I just want to make this clear everyone has a reason. Also, I use the song Airplanes by B.o.b (feat Hayley Williams). Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Next chapter in the next three days. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I still don't own MGLN or any of the characters or songs I use.

_Last Time..._

I mean I just crashed into the most beautiful creature created. Smooth move, graceful! I could feel her arms around me holding me gently, yet securely. My hands, thank the Lord, weren't on her breasts, but her strong shoulders. I stood there regaining control of my weak knees. Traitorous bastards!

With a slight grin, she said in her husky voice that could melt butter, "I'm Fate."

I must have been butter because all I could manage was, "Really?"

**Nanoha**

HEAVEN HAVE MERCY! How can that be the only thing I come up with. Saying something in Japanese would have been better. I could have at least used an excuse like, "Sorry it just slipped out. Hahaha." My sophisticated reply brought a glint to those burgundy eyes and... I knew I was in trouble.

" My name is Fate... unless my parents lied." Smart-ass. With that my head was clear. No longer overwhelmed by beauty.

"They lied." I spat back. "I'm Nanoha Takamachi, Yunno's girlfriend." Immediately after that any amusement in her eyes slowly diminished.

"I know," she whispered. There was a moment of silence, both of us locked in a staring contest. But before I could even blink, my wiseguy savior released her hold. In shock I tried to look at her eyes to find an answer, but that same cold, vagueness had returned. Her face completely unreadable. As briskly as the tall blonde had abandoned her position, she shifted her attention to the top of the stairs. Before he even arrived Fate addressed him with an apathetic, "Yunno, welcome home."

Good Lord! How did she even hear him? Much less know it was Yunno. There are three other people in this house. Maybe she has superpowers... or it could just be the fact that I'm missing from bed. Nah... its definitely superpowers.

An icy voice would probably be the best description of Yunno's voice as he said, "Fate." I think I might be in trouble. "I see you've met..."

"Your girlfriend, Nanoha." Fate finished for him. Green eyes just stared down at the blonde woman as if she was some kind predator. As if sensing a threat to her owner, Arf growled at Yunno. "ARF!," Fate scolded her.

"Nanoha, this is my sister." Really, now.

"I see. It's nice to meet you." I am so trying my best to sound relaxed in a no fly zone.

"Same to you," she replied, unconvincingly. "Well, it's midnight and... down pillows are calling me so... I'll see you two in the morning. Goodnight." Short and not so sweet. Golden hair disappeared down the hall into the darkness. Little red wolf following like soldier.

"Are you okay?" Yunno asked his voice emphasizing his concern.

Well I'm not in the crossfire. What the hell was that? "Yeah, I'm fine." I voiced calmly walking up the stairs. "Are you... okay?"

Yunno smiled gently, leaning in to place a soft kiss on my lips, then said, "I am now." Strange... "Well, let's get some rest."

"Yeah, sounds good." Now I was officially exhausted from meeting an angel to finding out she was angelic-looking demon, then being stuck in the middle of no-man's land in a war zone.

**Fate**

Geez. As if this day couldn't be anymore tiring. I'm forced to deal with him. Those forest green eyes still look at me as if I'm a criminal. Hmm... sounds like they went up stairs.

I'm not tired after that, so let's see what's in the fridge.

Steak and potatoes... let's see. What else lurks... why are these people up so late?

"Good evening, Mother." I could tell by those floppy bunny slippers.

"Unless my parents lied," she replied in a mocking tone, "I never knew my daughter to be so rude to someone she doesn't even know." Pausing to allow her guilt-scolding settle in. "Good evening to you to my dear Fate. Why... might I ask, ON the evening your brother comes home for the first time in three years, three years! Do you suddenly take an emergency call eight o'clock at night?" Disappoint in her voice.

She knows why, so... I lie. "What was I suppose to do... let that horse die? If I didn't go, he'd of died. And that's Jeb's best rope horse." Exhaustion filled my voice.

"Fate, you are the best... but you aren't the only veterinarian in this town. And I know Shamal was on emergency call... not you." She was right, always seems to be, darn motherly intuition stuff. "Shamal is qualified enough to have taken that call." I can't seem to escape this time, though I refuse to go down without a fight.

"What do you want me to say?" Hopelessly begging for her to NOT go there.

"Why?" Her eyes pleading for the truth.

Whatever, all I can feel is a steady pulse between my eyes. Unable to gaze into those earnest eyes as as I speak, I bend down to stroke Arf's fur. "You already know why... Yunno... its just hard, Mother. He... he hates me."

"He doesn't."

"You were there the whole time. You heard his voice... it was seething with the desire for me to just drop dead." My voice, beat like the rest of me.

"I heard him and I heard you. It's not as if you had the warmest of voices." True, but still...

"He would be even more pissed if I tried to act like everything is fine between us." My voice soft, it was the truth. "Look, I was civil. That's the best I can do. I can't fix this by myself, he needs to give me something to work with here." I knew my eyes were begging for her understanding as I caught her glance.

"I know..." Her warm eyes fell to the counter, shoulders hanging with burdens I just couldn't help her with tonight.

"It's true, I was avoiding Yunno when I took that call." When she looked so vulnerable I couldn't help but cave. "I stay out his way and everyone can remain one family. It's for the best. I won't be the reason this family falls apart!" I reached for her hand, offering reassurance, "You know me... I'll do what I have to do even if it means keeping my distance." Hard as it maybe to understand, even if Yunno hated me, destroying my happiness meant nothing to me if I could keep everyone else happy. Keep her happy.

"What about Nanoha?" Her quiet voice bringing me back to the present.

"What about her?"

"She's kind, Fate... and cute. Get along with her." A firm squeeze to my hand as encouraged me.

"I would never be cruel to someone I don't know, Mother. But Nanoha's with Yunno. It's better for her if I just keep my distance... it's better for her if she hates me too." I'd probably just make her life miserable if I got too close. Seems to be what I do best. My mother searched these shadowy eyes for answers, for some sign of emotion, but she wouldn't find anything. My walls were up, not even a mother could see through. I smiled my weak smile, gently squeezed her hand to tell her everything was going to be okay. I kissed her cheek, then reprimanded her, "Come on now, it's to goddamn late for an old woman to be up. Go to bed. You worry too much."

"I worry because I have such a reckless daughter. And I ain't that old... I'm a cougar." Sly smile gracing her lips.

"Sure. Your fierce, Ms. Scrya."

With a genuine smile she says, "I'm glad your home, Fate." Love filling her voice. "It's too bad you both can't be friends, she's so nice."

"Yeah, yeah... Love you, Mother. Goodnight." A kiss to my forehead and she left me once more to my thoughts. "She is beautiful... and funny." I whispered.

"I heard that." The admiral said loud enough for just me to hear.

"GO TO SLEEP, BIG EARS!" I could make out chuckling.

Sighing I looked down to spot a curled up red puff by my feet. Carrying her since I knew my little pup was too deep in sleep to wake up.

"Come on fur-ball. Let's hit the sack." Well, maybe a shower first... a hot shower.

**Nanoha**

Ever get that feeling when you go to sleep and even though its a few hours later, it feels like five minutes. Well here I am four minutes later with nature's alarm clock outside my window. I'm trying to imagine that the crowing is just a strange song in a nightmare because even if its a nightmare I will still be sleeping. Give it a few minutes...

_30 seconds later_...

Nope can't... just can't do it. Five... Five o'clock in the morning. I don't think the Sun has even risen. No this godforsaken foul just feels the need to be the first to crow the morning in. What kind of demonic bird, goes about squawking before the Sun's rays can even light the sky. Okay Nanoha, game time just phase him out. I can do this, MUST... SLEEP... LONGER. Phasing...

UGHHHH! Okay I'm not going to be the only one up this early. "Yunno... Yuuno," how can he sleep through the noise, "Wake up, Yunno wake up." Shaking him on the shoulder as his back is faced me. "Yunno...," a warning streams through my head: _PATIENCE RUNNING LOW_, "DAMMIT WAKE UP!" Thrashing the blonde as if an earthquake had suddenly rocked the house.

"Nanoha?" Who else would it be. Groggily he shifts to get his glasses, "What time is it?"

I feel somewhat guilty, but I refuse to be the only one woken by that stupid rooster. "Sorry the rooster woke me up. It's 5. Want to go for a run?" Ideas just come to me. Since its so early it would be a waste to not go while its still cool and... I need to clear my head of all violent intentions towards feathered animals.

Slight reluctance lined his face, but he nodded his head saying, "Fine, just five more minutes." And his head hit the pillow.

"No, now Yunno." I tugged his sleeve.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Yawning he got out as did I.

After getting all suited up we began stretches and Yunno explained the running path in the forest behind the house would be refreshing in the morning. At the moment I didn't really care as long as I could feel the wind hitting my facing and the scenery rushing past me. As we ran past the pond, the first rays of warmth glinted off the surface of the water. Reflecting like silver off ripples caused by trout jumping for insects. The whole scene with birds chirping cheerful songs in the background just made it amazingly beautiful. Magnificent in a way that rivaled her beauty yet was unique in its own way.

Looking ahead at my boyfriend, I just couldn't see the resemblance. Besides the blonde hair which couldn't be considered in the same league, it lacked... something.

During my physical examination he turned around and smiled. I returned it naturally and continued running.

_Thirty minutes later..._

I could have sworn he was right in front of me, but that was before this strange flower similar to an orange lily with a pink center caught me. Curse my spazing behavior. Oh well, still on the path. Running onward until I hear water gurgling as if passing over rocks. I'm curious, not stupid, hence forward motion. Come on I have seen _I Shouldn't Be Alive, _following gurgling equals slowly dying_._ "Whoosh... whack!" Hmm... I should keep to this path, but that sound is just so familiar. As if something is cutting through the air. Unfortunately, curiosity wins but I make sure to break branches as I go towards the sound. Approaching the origin of the gurgle, I notice the 'whoosh' is gone. Fine... At least it lead me to this creek.

As I dip my hand into the cold water. I look across the water to see a squirrel run up a wide cedar and straight into a hole. Out of the bush hopped to two cottontails, who quickly retreated upon catching sight of me. Hearing the crunch of dried leaves with each step as I moved to sit on a boulder brought a smile to my face. In this peaceful place, my minor anger problem seemed to slip away replaced by thoughts of nothing at all. Well... almost... except for a pair of burgundy eyes I couldn't quite decipher. That detached gaze? Before I could stop myself I began to sing-a-long to the new American song I had just got,

Can we pretend that airplanes,

In the night sky,

Are like shooting stars,

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes,

In the night sky,

Are like shooting stars,

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

I was so caught up in the music and the tranquil surroundings. Perfect spazing conditions.

Yeah,  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish,

to go back to a place much simpler than this,  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin',  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion,  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness,  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness,  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap,  
And you hoping but them people never call you back,  
But that's just how the story unfolds,  
You get another hand soon after you fold,  
And when your plans unravel,  
And they sayin' what would you wish for,  
If you had one chance,  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late,  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate,  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight,  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

Let me just be clear I AM NOT A SINGER, so I'm not so good with the verses but I can do chorus.

Can we pretend that airplanes,

In the night sky,

Are like shooting stars,

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes,

In the night sky,

Are like shooting stars,

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

I don't think this song really matches my environment... but the hell with it. Not to mention any song about the sky and stars puts me in a happy place. On repeat it goes.

Somebody take me back to the days,  
Before this was a job, before I got paid,  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank,  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway,  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it,  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant,  
I'm guessing that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes,  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days,  
Before the politics that we call the rap game,  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape,  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang,  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray,  
So can I get a wish to end the politics,  
And get back to the music that started this shit,  
So here I stand and then again I say,  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes

Enjoying my peaceful moment. I really started to look around me and... how do I keep myself calm because... I'm lost. Very, very lost. I don't even know where that branch I broke is. Damn.. this is NOT good. But I have to remain in control, keep singing. Not good, I can't last one day without food. Are there mountain lions? I don't fight lions of any sort, I'm not Daniel. My, oh my... Good going Nanoha! Spazing, always the spazing. Somebody... anybody... help!

Can we pretend that airplanes,

In the night sky,

Are like shooting stars,

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes,

In the night sky,

Are like shooting stars,

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

**Fate**

I was chopping until footsteps approached, which is unusual since it was so early. Chrono prohibits any activity before seven on a Saturday. Mother and Amy are having their first cup of coffee, so that leaves one of the two. There goes avoiding conflict...

After a bit of waiting for whomever it was to leave, curiosity got the best of me. Silently creeping behind a cedar, glancing around it I saw long brunette hair falling over her shoulder in a side-ponytail. Head bobbing slightly like she was keeping beat. From her running shoes it seemed like someone went off the path. Don't people watch _I Shouldn't Be Alive. _

Even in the darkness of last night and the stumbling I could tell she was athletic. Nice, toned legs and arms. Flawless skin, that currently held a light pink blush from exertion. Her back has a nice curve and... I probably shouldn't be checking out the brother-who-hates-me's girlfriend.

I think she's singing if that can be considered singing sounds kind of like someone trying to saying the words be guessed the wrong ones. Hmm... at least she got the chorus down. What song... is... oh, Airplanes. Nice choice. But from the way she's looking around, the concern that's seeping into those sapphire orbs and the grip on those shorts... She's lost. I refrained from laughing but I wasn't about to let her go so easily.

I shook branches and kicked leaves. Hahahaha... sprung up like jackrabbit. I dub her Usagi. With panic written all over her face she asked the worst possible question, "Whose there?" I decided to ease her worry.

"You do realize, if, that was a wild animal... I'm fairly sure he wouldn't reply, 'Be at ease child its just Papa Bear'." I realized last night sarcasm was the best way to relax her into speaking naturally.

"Oh, its just you. Witty as always." An emotionless face deadpanned, but deep blue eyes held relief.

"Come on, you're gonna miss breakfast if you stay here any longer." I tried to sound casual, to maintain a level of formality. Leading us back to the path, she silently followed. One time I turned around to check on her when I was met with a strong gaze filled with questioning examining my back. The brunette immediately looked at the ground again as did I. Coming upon the path I spoke in my usual business tone, "Just keep on this back to the house." Her emotions can be so easily read on her face, especially in those gem-like eyes. Confusion. "I need to go finish picking berries, so go ahead." Pretty much a lie, I just didn't want to be seen leading her back. "Bye." I turned away leaving her side... The thing is I felt bad, leaving her like that. Sick with myself, with my icy walls, with the situation. I sprinted back into the woods, alone again.

**Nanoha**

I don't know what's more strange the fact that the wiseass found me and helped me. Or the fact that wiseass found me and didn't even comment my lostness. Or how the angelic demon dumped me on this path. I think I've been standing in same spot five minutes now. Goldy-locks almost gave me whiplash as she took off like someone was chasing her. Now it feels really weird now that I'm walking alone, I feel... abandoned. And pissed again because she just... SHE JUST RAN AWAY. I didn't even get to say thanks. That's twice already! Always disa... OWWW...owwweee. Perhaps kicking a tree wasn't the best of ideas. DAMN! That hurts! Maybe this is what Arisa and Suzuka meant about turning to violence when I try to make friends... Nah, no way.

There's the that small house. Oh, and there's Yunno I think if I run fast enough then maybe... yes! Got here first, but I have to appear after him. Wait for it, wait for it. Okay now. "Geez, Yunno you've gotten faster." I can be a pretty good actress when life calls for it, so I huff and puff, and wheeze here and there.

"Really? I thought I just got lucky." Well yeah ya' did but what you don't know, won't hurt you. He's breathing heavy and looks like he just went all out. Talk about trying to show male dominance. I'm going to have to run with full concentration next time, we'll see whose the fastest, buddy boy.

"No, you did great! Really left me behind!" Lies! But, if it makes him happy.

"Thanks, Nanoha." He wore a huge smile, it was nice to see, despite my competitive voice that was saying,'Wait til' next time.'

"Go take a shower. I'm gonna walk around a bit." No lies this time. I wanted to go down to the pond.

"Okay. I'll be done quick."

"Don't worry about it. Take your time." I said turning away as he started up the stairs.

"Hey, Nanoha," turning my attention back to him. Smiling as he says, "I love you."

"You too, Yuuno-kun." Yeahhhh... there's some issues with that, but something to worry about later. Now to see that pond.

_15 minutes later..._

There were two reasons I came sit on this old wooden dock. Number one: I wanted to see it. Quite simple really. However reason one can also double as an excuse as well, which leads me to number two: I wanted to know when Goldy-locks was going to finish her visit to Grandma's house. I'm gonna pick berries' she said, but I'm just not sure. Sometimes I surprise myself with the amount of patience I have. Sitting on the deck, my finger tapping like the beak of a woodpecker. Hopefully, I don't make a hole in...BOOOMMMM! WHAT THE FUDGE!

I heard some cracking, the forest was falling. Pulled out of my reverie I saw a treetop disappear from the from the rest. Once the dust had settled, all life seemed to go on as if it hadn't happened. Birds continued singing and chipmunks resumed chasing. Only I was left.. ready to run... prepared for an airstrike. Five minutes later I realized I might happen to be the subject of laughter in the mansion behind me.

A brief moment of relaxation, which was short-lived because I remember reason number two. Frantically, searching the treeline for a golden streak. I finally found peace as she walked out of the war zone unaffected. Something I couldn't quite make out slung over her shoulder. Heading to what I guessed was a barn, she looked up hurriedly as if sensing my eyes on her. This doesn't make me a stalker, right? Of course I was too slow just like in the forest so... she caught me. Not a talented stalker. I saw her perfect brow wrinkle but as quick as she emerged, she was gone again. Bloody phantom! All that time just for that and she didn't even have berries. I actually wanted to see those! Whatever...

A cold shower washed away my frustrations. It felt like a new day as I went downstairs to the kitchen. Yunno had been stopped on his way up to the room by Chrono for a one-one. Too bad they weren't taking bets. Chrono will win, it's not cruelty, just the truth. And the truth does hurt.

At the doorway, I could make out the clucking of hens, so I peeked in. Sure enough, Lindy and Amy were sitting around a big bowl peeling something. "Good morning," I announced. Being around these two was easier than I expected it to be. No awkward tension... well a bit but manageable.

"Mornin', Nanoha." Lindy warmly greeted.

"G'day, Roadrunner." Amy smirked at her welcome.

"AMY!" The older woman reprimanded, slapping the brown-haired girl her on the shoulder. Goodness gracious! They saw me! Crap, how embarrassing!

"Hahaha... sorry Nanoha, I couldn't resist," She paused to giggle more, "You look like you just saw the devil. I didn't think anyone could go from sitting to sprinting that fast." The teaser attempted to rein in her laughter.

"Mou... Amy, why are you so mean." I pouted with sad puppy eyes... I was going for guilt.

"Sorry, sorry," Amy said, "And don't try using that pouty face to guilt me," caught, "I know that trick. I use it all the time." Lindy chuckled at the both of us.

"Okay you to emotional players, help me with these," No way those can't be... she didn't, "gooseberries. Fate brought them in earlier." She did. "Oh yeah, Nanoha, Fate said you look a little worried when she saw you on the dock." Explains the frown. "Don't be frettin'. Fate just fell a tree," come again, "That girl, she's always concerned about us. Our stockpiles of firewood were low so she cut down an old tree."

Wow... and that explains everything. No mystery, I guess. But one question remained. Where was the lumberjack? It ran through my mind as I sat peeling the out leaf-pouch that surrounded the berry. Lindy said she was going to make jam... yep I'm in the country.

"Nanoha, Chrono and I are going to take you and Yunno down to the farmer's market at the main square after breakfast. Okay?" Was that really a question.

"Yeah sure."

"Great! Because Saturday is the second best day of the week around here." She leaned in as if sharing a secret. "You see, almost everyone is out on Saturday so its easy to meet everyone. And... its a great day to get caught up on gossip, rumors, basically the essentials." Yep, I knew it. I'm in the presence of a gossip queen. "Trust me we'll have ball." Sure we will, "Plus we also help out my father. He's a fruit farmer."

"Sounds good to me." I really didn't mind, it was something new to me. New things are good things... most of the time.

"Okay gossip girls, help me set the table. And..." Before Lindy could finish. A diesel engine could be heard rumbling into the driveway and horn soon followed.

"FATE!" The woman with teal hair yelled.

"I KNOW!" The normally soft-voiced girl shouted back. Running could be heard in the hall, "GOING ROPING WITH SIGNUM! BYE!"

The first engine died immediately followed by the starting of a different one. Roping? I'd have to ask Amy later. I guess Lindy spotted my confusion and nonchalantly said, "They use Fate's truck." I'm still lost. Oh well, breakfast smells good. Maybe this will be as good day... hopefully...


	3. Sing to Me Part II

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 3: Sing to Me Part II

Songs and time changes in _Italics_.

Perspectives in **Bold**.

First of all thank you to all my readers and a special thanks for all the reviews. I have written this story to have certain characters to have somewhat of a southern accent, but it up to you how you'd like to see them. Also, I have used a few country songs in this chapter which I recommend you listen to as you read, but if you absolutely hate country don't bother. Here's the music featured in order:

I Love This Bar by Toby Keith

One More Day by Diamond Rio (Strongly recommend)

Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood

Insensitive by Leann Rimes (Strongly recommend)

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN nor any the characters. Also, I don't own any of the songs.

Anyways enjoy!

**Nanoha**

My day had been surprisingly good... until ten minutes ago when I walked into a bar called, StrikerS. Which I'm told isn't what anyone around here calls it. It' called Blue's... I'm not sure how they got that, but I smile anyway. Now it's not the dingy look or the smell of booze and smoke. No its the fact that Amy got on stage and announced, "HEY Y'ALL," apparently no one told her she's holding a microphone, "As y'all know TONIGHT is KARAOKE NIGHT!" After the hoots and cheers exploded throughout the room. Amy composed herself again to continue, "But before that, I'd like everyone to give a warm welcome to my new friend, Nanoha." Shoot me now... "Now let's show this city girl how we PARTY!" With something that sounded like a battle cry the war began.

To my shock, people actually volunteered to sing... if volunteering meant Amy threatening some alcoholics to sing. The first person to "volunteer" was an old man by the name of Larry, who appeared to abide by the rule of drinking being legal at noon as he stumbled over two chairs and the steps to the stage. I'm not quite sure what he sang but I did make out, "beer for my horses," once. To my absolute horror, Yunno went up next... Amy didn't even volunteer him. Smile plastered on his face he choses his song... GOOD LORD... he isn't even hammered. Chrono looking at blonde and the horrified expression on my face... muffles his laughter in Amy's shoulder. The short-haired girl at his side looks on with concern, biting her lip in the process.

Then, the torture began as he started to sing...

Blame it all on my roots,

I showed up in boots,

And ruined your black tie affair

The last one to know,

The last one to show,

I was the last one you thought you'd see there

And I saw the saw a surprise,

And the fear in his eyes,

When I took his glass of champagne

I toasted you ,

Said honey we may be through,

But you'll never hear me complain

'Cause I got friends in low place,

Where the Whiskey drowns,

And the Beer chases my blues away,

But I'll be okay,

Now I'm not big on social graces,

Think I'll slip on down to the oasis,

Oh I got friends,

In low places

Oh the agony! He could have picked something that matched so much better, but no he picks a song with notes so low he can't even hit. I don't bother looking around... those drunk enough tap along.. others just attempt to phase him out and his best friend, Johnny, cheers him on. DAMN THAT MAN!

As my boyfriend obliterates debate over whether he can sing or NOT. I reminisce about my adventure today...

_Earlier that day..._

I'd really like to have taken bets on the basketball game, but I wasn't the only one who knew the outcome. When Chrono upon entering the house announced , "I WHOPPED YOUR ASS, BOY!" Amy casually said, "Figures," and Lindy mumbled, "I knew it." Poor Yunno... ah, he'll live.

After breakfast, the four of us piled into the truck. Everyone, except me was wearing jeans which didn't go unnoticed as the inspector declared, "We need to get you some jeans."

"That's okay I have some."

She stared at me for a while then spoke again, "You need more." And case closed.

Before we could pull out, Lindy drove off in her silver Suburban. At that moment something clicked. "Whose taking care of Arf?" A question that earned me a confused look from Yunno and a curious glance from the other two.

After a moment Chrono replied, "She went with Fate. Lil' wolf follows her everywhere."

Feeling the air go chilly all I could say was, "I see." The truck maintained a silent atmosphere until we reached the market. Amy was the first out, the joy to have some fresh air evident on her face. Chrono wore a frustrated expression but quickly dropped it. Yunno smiled while taking my hand. Talk about the wrong thing to say.

Finally in her territory, the queen of gossip grabbed my arm advising Yunno, "You boys get lost, its time for me to show Nanoha here my talents." Sooner than they could respond we were gone. "Okay so first were going to headquarters."

"Oh, is that your father's booth?"

"Pfft... Yeah right. I wouldn't stop working if we went there first. No, were going to Shamal's booth." Then a grin that could only be considered dangerous graced that soft-featured face. "Now for the low down on Shamal," she paused then blasted onward, "As you know Shamal Yagami is the second best veterinarian in the state and fairly high ranked elsewhere as well. She's thirty years old and was born in Japan, but moved here when she was seven because her parents knew Lindy," the informant paused as if remembering something, "Lindy's from Japan, something I'll completely explain later. Anyways her parents knew Lindy and after visiting just once decided to up an move here. Exact details are unknown. Currently she lives with Signum Wolkenritter and takes care of her cousin. Moving on, now this is the good one," this time she stopped glancing at me curiously, "she's with WITH Signum. And Signum is a girl. What do you think?" I think I frowned, but not at what she was telling me, more so her expression.

"I see. Well, I don't have a problem with that. My two best friends are lesbians. It hasn't really bothered me." The only time it has is when Arisa and Suzuka start confessing their undying love for each other. Saying the "I love you" to each other is like saying "I eat rice". And yes it does make me a bit angry that I can't just say it as easily. "As long as two people are in love, no one else should have a say on the matter. I think."

Smiling widely, "I knew I liked you." I couldn't help but smile back, then we started moving again. "You see not everyone around here shared your kind of outlook on the situation. But there attitudes changed over time as they realized Shamal and Signum were the same people they had know since they were children. Not to mention you can't be angry with the person who saves your animal's life. Or Signum cause' she's a horse trainer and you don't want a horse that will dump you on your ass." She said lifting an eyebrow. "But to me... there're both hot, so I don't care." Wow... impressive depth

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Right..." This place just keeps getting more interesting by the minute.

"Come on I see her." Walking to a booth named Klarer Wind. "I know it's a strange name, but trust me its worth it." As soon as we arrived a short-haired blond turned to greet us.

"Amy, good morning to you! And this must be Nanoha." AMY! She blabbed about me already.

"HEY! Shamal, your suppose to act like you don't know her!"

"Sorry, but you described her in such detail." It was then that I slapped the loud-mouth on the shoulder.

"Amy!"

"Hehehe... sorry Nanoha, but I only told Shamal I swear." Amy pleaded her case to me.

"OI! LOOSE LIPS! Where's that blue puppy?" A short teenager with red-orange hair said. The girl's dark blue eyes scanned me, then finally met my questioning stare, "Takamachi, I take it." She said nodding to me then turned away mumbling, "How did the pansy land that?"

"VITA! Doesn't anyone around here know how to act?" The disappointed rumor rat exclaimed while throwing her head back. The rat cracked one eye to side-eye me. "Come on Nanoha, have a heart and this time I swear its the truth... I only told Shamal...Vita...Signum... and Hayate. But that's all I swear. On my mama's life!" I dropped the icy expression I'd been wearing... it was useless... I take pity on Chrono. "Love you lots!" Amy said engulfing me in "the real thing". "Now, Ms. Rude over there is Vita Wolkenritter, Signum's LITTLE sister."

"Ehhh! Don't think I didn't catch that!"

"Hoped you did, shrimp. Anyways, child where's the better half of you?"

"I'm nineteen," That's surprising, "not old like you. If you're talking about the master of darkness, she's at home... making costumes."

"Matching huh?" Amy was attempting to remain composed as a smile came to her lips.

"Yes... some kind of military theme. Japanese cos-play has corrupted her." Vita angrily huffed out.

"So we'll see you at StrikerS then?"

"Unfortunately... I have to keep an eye on the menace. You know how she is when she drinks Rum." Vita averted her attention to the ground, "She starts dancing on tables, thinking she's some kind of magical girl. Pfft...Stupid woman!"

"Oh come on, Hayate ain't that bad." Huh, I had a friend from college with the name Hayate.

"Yeah, she ain't that bad because your up on the same table. Dancin' like you're in Coyote Ugly!" Vita proclaimed, glaring at Amy.

"NOT TRUE! I..." Unknown to me then, but Vita was right.

Before loose lips could get a word out Shamal killed the argument, "Okay, enough you two, you'll end up chasing away customers. And... it's true Amy," Said woman gasped, bearing an appalled expression, "both you and my dear cousin go buck-wild." I feel justified now to find my teaser thoroughly embarrassed. Wait! Did she say cousin? Before I could process, two thin arms quickly squeezed my waist causing me to shriek in surprise. As fast as I had been grabbed I was released and those to arms returned to their owner clenching her stomach as she bent over in laughter.

"Hahahahaha...hahahaha. Gomen, gomen Nano-chan." Catching her breath one of my best friends from college winked at me saying, "Well, well what a coincide for you to show up in my hometown, Nanoha-chan."

"HAYATE!"

"One and only. Now come here," don't say for the real thing, "for the real thing." These people all think the same! Being squeezed until I can't breathe isn't my thing. AIR!

"Hayate, your choking her." Vita reprimanded the prankster. God bless her.

"Oh, don't be jealous my love." Blue eyes glowering at Hayate-chan, from the clues this must be her girlfriend. Turning her attention back to me, Hayate-chan's hand still latched onto my arm squeezed more as she said, "So I see you met my cousin," she glanced at Shamal, "And my precious, sweet short half." With that said she pounce on Vita, and when I say pounce she literally pounced. Crazy in a cute wrapper that one. "Did you miss me?"

"No." Vita deadpanned.

"Ah come on, forgive me," Hayate pleadingly pouted at Vita breaking the threatening glare, "Shamal I need to borrow Vita, thanks. And Nanoha-chan sorry for leaving so soon. But we're going shopping on Monday. Got it, good!" The nut yelled over her shoulder ushering the younger girl forward. I swear I could hear, "Now let's get you naked!"

"HAYATE! DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT! PEVERT!" We all heard that.

"Measurements," was all the blonde said. Then continued with, "So Nanoha did you meet Hayate in college?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. She was in all my education classes." Hayate-chan had been studying to be a math teacher and I was studying to be a Physical Education teacher, which I enjoy doing. "Hayate-chan is one of my best friends from college."

"I see. Hayate and Yunno went to Japan because we all have family that lives there. Plus, Hayate has always loved Japan."

"I noticed. She had no trouble with speaking Japanese. In fact she's the reason why my English skills improved since High School." I owed a lot to that wild girl.

"Well looks like this world gets smaller and smaller everyday." Amy declared. "Hey Shamal, could you get me some of the cremes for bruises, the antibiotic gel, and burn gel, Aunty Lindy ordered. Thanks." As Shamal got her request Amy said, "Shamal makes her own healing cremes and gels from different plants that grow around her. For both human and animal use. Pretty neat, right?"

Surprised at the unique skill I replied, "Yeah, really neat," Geez these people can surprise you for living in such a small town. Something in the water. Then again...

"Nanoha!" Yunno's voice caught my attention. Turning to greet him I saw his friend, Johnny, I recognized from the pictures. "Great, I found you." Nope you lost me.

"Yep."

"I'd like you to meet my best friend, Johnny Lanster."

"Nice to meet you," I said extending my hand. I'll be damned if I have to hug this guy. No more real things! Well there is one person I won't mind hugging...

He shook my hand and kissed it, "Nice to meet you too. And Nanoha," sly smirk forming, "if my friend here," gesturing to Yunno, "is unable to satisfy a sexy thing like you, please allow me to check you for ticks." That was when my boyfriend stepped in to pull me out of his friend's grip. Johnny yelled over Yunno's shoulder, "I'll even butter your biscuit."

Yunno slapped him upside the head saying, "We'll be back later."

"Wow..." It was pretty much all I could say.

"A real Lanster welcome... you didn't meet his sister yet. That's when you'll really be stunned." Amy said, raising an eyebrow at the retreating figures.

"Well, got my stuff, so let's go sell fruit, partner. Bye Shamal." My brown-haired guide said over her shoulder walking through the crowd to her father's stand.

"It was get to meet you." I yelled back as I hurried to catch up.

After selling we went back to "The Fort" to get ready. Now that brings us to the present where I swear I just heard that idiot Johnny yell encore to Yunno. The song, Killing Me Softly, was more like the song that applied at the moment.

As Yunno finished the last verse to end the second round of killing that song. Chrono regained control over his laughter. He stared at the bar, smile gradually growing. "Get this fool off the stage before everyone leaves," he said leaning towards Amy to be heard over the final screech. After a confused look from Amy, Chrono nodded in the direction of the bar. "Look who just walked in."

Following his gaze I couldn't tell what caught their attention besides someone in a leather jacket with a hood.

"The Lightning Queen finally arrived, I see." Amy smirked as she walked towards the stage. Prying the microphone out of Yunno's hand and sending him to sit down... Thank the lord. "Thank you Yunno for that wonderful encore performance, you ain't singin' at anyone's wedding though." Everyone chuckled at that. "Everybody..."

**Fate**

I knew tonight was karaoke night. In fact I was starting to regret creating it because Amy would always "volunteer" me to sing not just one song, but for the whole night. Attempting to sneak in undetected I dressed in a black jacket with my hood covering my incriminatingly long blonde hair. Walking I glanced around thinking that someone might be dying from the screaming, but it was just Yunno. And he still couldn't sing worth a lick. Going to the bar I check in, "Hey Blue, how's everything?"

"Aww... just fine Miss Fate. Everybodys enjoyin' themselves," Looking at my brother on stage then back at me, "Alcohol helps." The old man said smiling. "A beer? Straight from the bottle, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Blue." Taking a long gulp of my Blue Moon, I was just about to enter my office until I was needed, seeing that Hayate and my future sister-in-law weren't table dancing...yet. When I heard...

"Everybody, put your dancing shoes on cause' StrikerS Enforcer, herself, just arrived! Fate don't you dare run out into that room! Get your sexy ass up here!" I knew I couldn't really run away... I did promise Chrono. Crap... "NOW!"

" 'KAY, I'm comin'!" I yelled back.

Throwing my leather jacket at Chrono, I know he sold me out so much for blood is thicker than water. "Keep that safe, Rat!" I'd get him back real quick. Luckily I didn't choose sweat pants. Instead I had on a short denim skirt with tight black spaghetti strap blouse and thigh high black leather boots. I'm not a slut, I'm just making them wish I was. Walking up on stage, I glanced around to see the normal crowd, my blonde brother's glare, and the brunette with beautiful sapphire orbs at his side. Refocusing on Amy I see her smirk.

"Oh, HOT MAMA!" Earning hoots and cat calls from around the bar.

Shaking my head at her antics, I snatch away the microphone making sure I was talking into it as I said, "If I sing for you I want you to promise me that you and your cohort over there," gesturing to Hayate who wore an innocent guise in her brown military uniform, "don't go gettin' shit-faced and dancin' all over my tables takin' your damn clothes off." Seeing her shocked with her mouth opened and everyone else laughing was enough revenge for me. "Okay seein' as that's taken cared of," turning to address the crowd, "what do you drunken' fools wanna hear?" Slurred requests were made, but I knew what they wanted, they always want it. "Alright, alright, shut up now." As anyone could see this wasn't my first rodeo. "I'm gonna sing, I Love This Bar, but... I need some help. Chrono get up here!" He smiled and shook his head in refusal... he was nervous but he needed one song before he sang for her. "Oh it seems my brother has some stage fright...or perhaps... he ain't man...no he ain't cowboy enough to sing." Bullseye. Weren't expecting that were you. "Yep he ain't no cowboy!"

As I finished he shot up and roaring each word separately, "HELLLL NO! I AM A COWBOY!" He ran up on stage grabbing the second mic.

"Well then let's do this!" We sang this song so much we didn't even need the words. As we began the screaming and hollering started.

_We got winners, we got losers  
Chain smokers and boozers  
And we got yuppies, we got bikers  
We got thirsty hitchhikers  
And the girls next door dress up like movie stars_

As I sang I pointed to the people who identified perfectly with the words, this time being Hayate. Who seemed to revel in the limelight, all smiles.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar_

_We got cowboys, we got truckers  
Broken-hearted fools and suckers  
And we got hustlers, we got fighters  
Early birds and all-nighters  
And the veterans talk about their battle scars_

I pointed at my blue-haired companion as he so passionately declared being a cowboy earlier. For veterans I nodded towards Blue who wore a big smile on his face and was singing along.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar_

_I love this bar  
It's my kind of place  
Just walkin' through the front door  
__Puts a big smile on my face  
It ain't too far, come as you are  
Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar_

I did love this song, especially when everyone got involved. Even Chrono closed eyes stomping along and singing each "I love this bar" from his heart.

_I've seen short skirts, we got high-techs  
Blue-collar boys and rednecks_

Pointing towards Johnny Lanster as I sang.

_And we got lovers, lots of lookers  
And I've even seen dancing girls and hookers  
And we like to drink our beer from a mason jar_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar  
Yes I do_

Right about now was when all the hooligans joined in and despite the alcohol those boozers knew every word.

_I like my truck (I like my truck)  
I like my girlfriend (I like my girlfriend)  
I like to take her out to dinner  
I like a movie now and then_

_But I love this bar_

Chrono in all his glory carried out the "luuvvv this bar" and everyone hollered louder.

_It's my kind of place  
Just trollin' around the dance floor  
Puts a big smile on my face  
No cover charge, come as you are  
Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar  
Hmm, hmm, hmm I just love this ol' bar_

As we finished off the whole crowd gave "CHEE-WHOOSSS" and "HELL YES I LOVE THIS BAR" could be heard throughout. Everyone was all smiles and all crazy. I looked at Chrono who had a smile big if not bigger than anyone else in the room. He looked at Amy and then at me, with a wide grin he nodded. "Enough you animals!" Who knew they'd yell louder. "Enough, enough." Finally dying down I spoke again, "Now that we got your attention." I paused for effect, "I got a special request about two weeks back by my best friend," tapping Chrono on the shoulder, "to sing a song that means a lot to him. So without further waitin' I give you my brother, Chrono."

"Thanks everyone for your time." Chrono said sitting on a stool. Then he looked straight at Amy, eyes full of love and adoration. "Amy I know that I always say we've been together way too long," smiling as he paused, "but you should know that's not how I feel at all. So if you have any doubts, let me lay them to rest." I turned off the music and grabbed a guitar handing it to him, then placing the mics in position. We started the introduction, Chrono strumming the guitar while I sat in the back playing piano. Then, Chrono began singing,

_Last night I had a crazy dream_

_A wish was granted just for me _

_It could be for anything_

_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion in Malibu _

_I simply wished, for one more day with you_

As Chrono sang, those on the dance floor slow danced falling into the rhythm of the song. Chrono had chosen the song two weeks ago and I had helped him practice, but it was the emotion, the truth in every word he spoke that brought the unique quality.

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied _

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

Amy began to tear as he gazed steadily into her eyes trying to pour out his feelings.

_First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl_

_Then I'd unplug the telephone_

_And keep the TV off_

_I'd hold you every second_

_Say a million I love you's_

_That's what I'd do, with one more day with you_

The audience suddenly sobered up thinking about the one person who they had pleaded with God to have one more day with. A little bit more time...

_One more day _

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again _

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

Glancing at the crowd I saw sapphire eyes focused not on Chrono or Yunno, but on me. I quickly hardened my face into a icy expression as I pulled my sadness in.

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day_

_One more day_

_One more day_

As he finished the blue-haired singer, closed his eyes took a deep breathe and refocused his gaze on the girl he cared for, "Amy, I know I may not say it enough but I do love and cherish you... You overbearing, teasing, gossiping woman. As the one I hope to have so many more days with. Will you please grant my wish and marry me?"

Never in all my years had I seen Amy lost for words. But there she was, eyes squeezed shut, trying to hold in the flood of happy tears that wanted to leak out. She tried look up but couldn't. The blue knight stood up to walk over and kneel before her. Opening a small black box in the process, "What do you say, Amy Limette, grant this country boy his wish?"

Swallowing sobs, the purple-eyed girl looked into that boy's eyes and said, "Damn you, Chrono Harlaown making my make-up run... And yes you stupid fool. YES!" Chrono placed the ring on her finger and planted a big kiss on her lips. Everyone erupted into cheers and congrats as the newly engaged couple that smiled from ear to ear.

"Congrats, you two. By the way Amy, remember your dream wedding plans I asked you about," she nodded, "Well I was going to wait til' Wednesday, for your birthday, but I just have to let you freak out right now... Because those dreams come true at the end of this month." Three weeks...

"No, NO, NO WAY! FATE I LOVE YOU!" She kissed Chrono again and both laughed in excitement.

"Now we can PARTY! BLUE, SET EM' UP! FREE ROUND FOR EVERYONE!" I screamed... well it was a time for celebrating. Starting up the music again I chose my favorite.

**Nanoha**

Wow... speechless. I can't help but smile for Amy. For one, Chrono can actually sing, not to mention sing beautifully. Then, to say all those things... minus the overbearing stuff, though even that was cute. But what really caught my eye, even in the previous song was long, toned... did I mention long legs wrapped tightly in black leather. It's a crime! Not to mention the cleavage being shown. Someone call 9-1-1 because that is ILLEGALLY gorgeous. The thing that's about to sing again. Good gracious God. My eyes will never be the same. Crime-stoppers there's someone violating the law of... of... making me feel insignificant. Yes, I'm jealous, completely jealous. It's probably... no most likely written all over my face as I stare at this... this freak of good-looking nature. The angelic demon can even sing... not just sing... but sings like Leann Rimes. It's obscene! Not to mention she has a kind heart too...

Oh she picked a fitting song for herself... just change the words cowgirl instead of cowboy and red eyes instead of blue. Yunno slightly agitated, I suppose at my complete concentration on his sister as he leaves to get drinks. What am I suppose to do Fate just started,

_You better take it from me_

_That boy is like a disease_

_You run and you try and you're tryin' to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

Why can't I get free from those eyes?

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You'll get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out, but he's holdin' you down_

'_Cause you can't live without one more touch_

I'm not addicted that's silly... I just can't... my neck it's got a cramp I can only look forward.

_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

Cool drink... oh, "Tha," I swallow to find my voice, "Thanks, Yunno." I kiss him on his cheek for bring my Blue Moon. Then, quickly turn back to see if I missed anything.

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

I'm swaying to the rhythm of her song and her hips. Meanwhile, Hayate-chan had already gotten on a table yelling at Fate, "YOU ARE A CASANOVA!" As Vita begged with her to get down but ended up being pulled up to join the table dancing shindig.

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again, 'cause I been where you been_

_And I know how it ends, you can't get away_

"What was that Amy?" I ask, trying to act like it was the noise in the room that made me unable to concentrate.

"She's great isn't she?" Amy repeats.

"Incredible." I could say this as Yunno when back for more drinks. Houston we might have a problem. Ignoring the alcoholism for a minute I asked questions that had been bothering me. "Why'd you say 'StrikerS Enforcer'? And how can she order a round of drinks?"

"Because she owns the place." No way... no fricken way!

"But, I thought Blue..." The place is called Blue's.

"Blue used to own it but he fell into hard times last year, so Fate bought it and they split profits fifty-fifty. No one else knows, they just know the name changed." Amy yelled back leaving me stunned as said owner sang her final verses,

_Run run away, don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you wanna hear_

_He'll break you heart, it's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feeling that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Oh, you better run for your life_

_Oh, you better run for your life_

I don't think I can move much less run. Fate continued with her singing as requests poured in, even I shouted out something. Not that I can remember. As I was getting drunk and having a great time dancing, even if my partner lacked what it took to match me on a dance floor. As the night winded down only diehards were left including the four of us on the floor.

Fate took breath then said, "Okay everyone its just about closing time so one for road. What will it be?"

"A slow one," someone managed to muffle out.

In a clearer voice a blonde whose beauty was in close competition with Fate's... close but not too much so... again that's the jealously talking and the alcohol, "How about Insensitive?"

Fate seemed to recognize the voice as she focused on the person who spoke those words. It looked almost like sadness filled those red eyes as she said, "Okay..." Closing her eyes she began a song I'd always remember as it was the one song that fit the cold, vague air she tried so hard to maintain.

_How do you cool your lips _

_After a summer's kiss?_

_How do you rid the sweat_

_After the body bliss?_

_How do you turn your eyes _

_From the romantic glare?_

_How do you block the sound of a voice_

_You'd know anywhere?_

Fate's eyes remained closed as she wore an expression that matched the song. I watched her clutch the microphone like a life line.

_Oh, I really should have known_

_By the time you drove me home_

_By the vagueness in your eyes _

_Your casual goodbyes_

_By the chill in your embrace_

_The expression on your face_

_Told me, maybe you might have some advice to give_

_On how to be insensitive_

Everyone's eyes were closed as we all swayed on the dance floor lost in the music, probably Yunno too. But my eyes were on the blonde standing in the corner, looking as though she knew the words by heart, looking as though she experienced those words first hand.

_How do you numb your skin _

_After the warmest touch?_

_How do you slow your blood_

_After the body rush?_

_How do you free your soul_

_After you've found a friend?_

_How do you teach your heart _

_It's time to fall in love again?_

Anyone could literally feel the pain the song spoke of. Did Fate?

_Oh, you probably won't remember me_

_It's probably ancient history_

_I'm one of the chosen few _

_Who went ahead and fell for you_

_I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch_

_I fell to fast, I feel too much_

_I thought that you might have some advice to give_

_On how to be insensitive_

_I really should have known_

_By the time you drove me home_

_By the vagueness in your eyes_

_Your casual goodbyes_

_By the chill in your embrace_

_The expression on your face_

_Told me, maybe you might have some advice to give_

_On how to be insensitive, insensitive, insensitive_

Just as Fate finished. The long-haired blonde with blue eyes left and burgundy eyes followed her out as she sang that last line. Then looked down again. Everyone had stopped to clap and I noticed Amy had caught sight of the mysterious visitor. She mumbled to no one in particular, "Looks like trouble came home."


	4. Drowning in Memories

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 4: Drowning in Memories

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Songs and time changes in _Italics_.

Hey everyone. Sorry about the delay on this chapter I didn't intend to take this long, but lack of sleep caught up with me. Anyhow, to address any concerns about whether I will not be updating as often, have no fear I plan to upload the next chapter within the next three days for sure. I doubt any of you would be happy with me if I don't upload the next chapter soon. Remember with every answer comes another two questions. Also, I have a mixture of musical genres in this chapter. And Yes Hayate and Vita ARE in a relationship. I appreciate all the guesses about the blonde. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Music:

I Don't Care by Apocalyptica featuring Adam Gontier

Hallelujah by Kate Voegele

Don't Laugh At Me by Mark Wills

I Won't Disagree by Kate Voegele

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN nor any of the songs featured.

Now here it is...

**Nanoha**

I could have sworn the alarm on my phone was set for later. Sure I was drunk, but not stupid. For one, I DIDN'T have sex with Yunno. That goddamn thing! Just a little further there, I got it! Why doesn't the music turn off? I'm smashing the cursed button but...but... that isn't music...

FUCKING FOUL! Springing out of bed, ready for bird hunting... I fell right back into place. Somehow the room just didn't want to stay still. The spinning got worse, then it was as though my head was a taiko drum resonating with a steady beat. That's when I sprang out of bed again, only to miss the entrance to the bathroom by foot... least the wall seemed to knock the drum out of my head along with my name. Bloody hell! And I could've sworn the door was right in front of me, then it just vanished. Reaching my destination with minor injuries, I rid myself of some extra weight I didn't need... Why do people do this on purpose... seemed to be the only thought I could hold onto as the acidic taste lingered in my mouth.

Soon after dousing myself with ice cold water and scrubbing my tongue until my didn't taste anything except nothing... I fumbled my way out of the room in a fluffy pink robe and matching booties. My hair was most likely in THE ugliest and tangled side ponytail. Hey! It was the best a hung-over disaster could manage, okay. Now all I need to do is run into that blonde angel on my way to the watering hole.

GOOD LORD DO YOU NOT HAVE MERCY! "Morning." My raspy voice not helping my look. Did I mention the sand bags under my eyes. Now it would have been awesome if she looked the same, but that's just not the way the world wanted to turn. Consquently a goddess stands before me. No make-up, just that disgusting natural beauty...and tell me how can golden hair be that long and not be a tangled mess. My hungover, jealous rage just burned, there the angelic demon stood in black silk robe showing too much leg for this early. Golden locks looking as smooth and soft as the silk cascading perfectly down her backside. Oh yeah she just happens to be leaning over the counter. While her perfect bottom just mocks me.

Turning slowly and straightening...thank God... she tilts her head at me while saying, "Good Morning..." don't say anything...don't say anything, then that evil smirk, "Sunshine." Ah, hell! Before my temper rises anymore her face softens just slightly, "Hold on jus' a sec. I'm pretty sure you're not the only soldier to come out of last night's battle wounded. Shamal's hangover cure is on its way. Figured everyone could use it." Her husky voice was something I could listen to for hours...wait I'm angry at her right now. Hold grudge...must hold grudge. "Here, don't ask what's in it just drink the miracle juice." Fate said placing the bluish-purple juice in front of me. Taking a hesitant sip, then another the difference was immediate. The drumming and spinning stopped completely. Even the pulsing in my giant bump, I named Kanna, stopped.

"Thanks... Fate. It really works." Brilliant words once again... but the princess inspects me while drinking her own magic juice.

Finally turning to the freezer the mysterious woman says, "Your welcome. But mind telling me why your growing another head.." Crap... Darn cheeks. Traitors I tell you.

Blushing furiously as she covers a bag of peas with a towel and gently lifts my head to get a better look at Kanna. Placing the bag on my head with utmost care, she gives me a questioning look...

**Fate**

I do admit I probably should have just handed her the drink and left without saying anything else. But it was the way she walked into the kitchen that I just seemed to break down my defenses. I had turned around expecting... well expecting a bit more effort to fix herself up. In spite of this before me stood a miserable mess of a brunette. Every hair out of place. Blue eyes being pulled down by those bags on the verge of buckets. The cute wreck completed by an all pink outfit.

It was just so easy and too wrong for me to be standing here holding a bag of frozen veggies to the mountain on the beautiful disasters forehead. Listening to that unique voice as she explained her incident. "The wall ran into me."

Not wanting to give her a full body blush, I didn't bother asking for more. About to get the Shamal's swelling crème I instantly caught myself as the sound of footsteps approached. Quickly hardening my expression I spoke with haste, "Keep this pressed to that thing." With that I left glancing to my right to catch a glimpse of blonde hair coming down the stairs. Before leaving earshot I heard a concerned Yunno ask what happened. Geez... talk about close call.

Throwing myself onto the bed face first rubbing against soft down until I feel two paws on my back. Just as I was about to turn around briskly to grab the red puffball she got me. I don't know who taught her to grab a bra strap and let it snap, but whoever it was... probably Hayate... was going to pay. The culprit retreated to the closet. Half-angry I closed one sliding door, then waited by the wall until she peeked out. Hastily, flipping her over and slapping her on the sides of her belly then jumping back on the bed. Arf angrily growled in mid-air,lunging at me. Falling backwards as though she had me pinned, I was attacked with continuous licks and finally her snuggling on my stomach with her innocent pale blue eyes searched mine.

Searching myself I can't help but wonder what it is about that brunette that brings down my defenses. Why did those sapphire orbs disarm me so? Why were they always filled with questions? But that was at the back of my mind, at the forefront were a pair of accusing green eyes, filling me with guilt.

Closing my eyes wishing for the darkness take the memories, take the nightmares, take the pain they brought... far away. An empty mind was better then drowning in images of the past... shoving on headphones to shut out the noise... the memories grew stronger...

_I try to make it through my life  
In my way  
There is you  
I try to make it through these lies  
That's all I do_

_Just don't deny it  
Just don't deny it  
And deal with it  
Yeah deal with it_

You tried to break me  
You wanna break me  
_Bit by bit  
That's just part of you_

I can still feel the sting on my back. Hear the flesh split.

_If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care,  
I don't care,  
And all the things you left behind,  
I don't care,  
I don't care_

_I try to make you see my side  
Always trying to stay in line  
But you're all I see right through  
That's all they do  
Im getting tired of this shit  
I got no room when inside this  
But if you wanted me just deal with it_

Trying to so hard... only to fail. Trying to run away... only to fall. Trying to remember... only to forget.

_So..._

If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care,  
I don't care,  
And all the things you left behind,  
I don't care,  
I don't care

(I never cared about, I never cared about)

(You won't be there for me; you won't be there for me) 

Red and blue lights flash as do the images... the blood... the screams... the twisting metal... the silence.

_If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care,  
I don't care,  
And all the things you left behind,  
I don't care,  
I don't care  
_

Acting like I didn't see those tears you cried because I couldn't feel the same.

___If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care,  
(I never cared about, I never cared about)  
I don't care,  
And all the things you left behind,  
I don't care,  
(you won't be there for me, you won't be there for me)  
I don't care at all_

I didn't WANT to care... I didn't WANT to feel... but both are killing me now.

**Nanoha**

I think I have whiplash. One minute she is tending to me with utmost care and suddenly those burgundy eyes are colder than this bag of peas. Of course with perfect timing Yunno appeared not ten seconds after she left. Why... I couldn't take it anymore!

"Yunno?" Hesitation apparent in my voice.

"Yes, Nanoha." A gaze full of love and care looks back at me.

Unable to look him in the eyes, to meet that look head on I start, "Why... Do..." Giving up on pleasant I just say it, "Why do you hate Fate?" Wrong question...

Turning around to face his back to me, shoulders slumped, "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because every time someone says her name or you see her its like the air goes frigid. You become so... so... angry."

With an apathetic expression he faces me, "You don't need to know why. Just stay away from her... she'll only bring you trouble." Well that confirms hate theory, but gives me nothing. "I'm sorry, but family doesn't always need get along, right?" Running away from the question, "I'm gonna get dressed for church. Thanks for the drink. It really helped."

He'd probably puke if I told him Fate made it. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Okay. I'm sorry for bringing it up." Not really, but damn it! I got nothing...

_Five minutes later..._

It might be silly, but I'm still waiting to see if I might get lucky and Fate will come back in. Since my patience is awesome I could only wait five minutes before deciding to yell, "Dammit!"

"Swearin' so early in the morn' ain't good for ya', y'know." Lindy said in the calm voice of hers. Comforted by the fact that she was wearing a similar outfit to me, I smiled innocently.

"Sorry, just frustrated. That's all." Pausing I added, "Good morning."

"Ah... Good mornin' to you as well. Now can I help wit' this frustration at all?"

I had an urge to ask but was too afraid. I mean as kind as she was, the teal-haired woman before me was still my boyfriend's mother. So instead I tried to get other answers, "Probably not, but I do have another question for you. Do you mind?"

"That's two questions, but go ahead."

"Amy said something about you being from Japan. I think Yunno said something one time or another as well."

"Ah yes. I was born and raised in Japan y'know. My father was an archeologist and my mother was doctor. When I was eighteen my father began researching an ancient culture, whose history included Mid-Childa by a different name. He began in depth research for this mysterious race and finally decided to pursue it first hand. At first only he journeyed here, but came to fall in love with the Mid-Childa, the city and this town. Finally we all moved to the main city where I went to college and took up biology first. As you know later on I got on track to be a veterinarian. My sister who's two years older continued studying archeology. Not long after I started at the University I met my husband, Clyde, and the rest is history." She finished sighing out.

"I see. Must have been hard at first. Adjusting I mean."

"It was but Clyde made it easier. Made it interesting." Seeing her lost in her memories I decided to take my leave before I caused any trouble.

"Thank you for humoring my curiosity." Least someone did. "I better get ready for church." With that she nodded and I left.

_One hour later..._

"Yunno!" Lindy shouted. "I need your help with the Sunday school supplies. You're riding with me."

"Okay, Mom." Yunno shouted back. While making his way downstairs.

"Good. And Chrono and Amy had to take care of something at the clinic and left already... So Fate can take Nanoha." Now this is when my ears perked up and I was suddenly interested in the conversation. Hiding behind the wall I listened in.

"Why can't she just ride with us?" Irritation evident.

"Because Fate will get her there on time and we might be late. Not to mention there too many things we need to take... she would be uncomfortable squeezed into the car." Lindy explain in a tired voice.

"But its a Suburban..." Yunno continued.

"My dear son, keep yappin' back and I will slap you upside the head, boy." The Admiral's stern warning was heeded as I heard Yunno swallow. "Now Nanoha will go with your sister and THAT IS FINAL. Got it?"

In fear Yunno spoke with respect. "Yes, Ma'am."

Resisting the urge to do a happy dance right there. I ran into the next room and gave in. Letting go all inhibitions as I threw my arms into the air, sandals flying and all. Lost in my moves I heard a faint barking that finally caught my attention... There not five feet away sat the little fuzzball, staring at me with curious eyes. But the worst part of all was that Arf sat next to a desk, whose occupant happened to be my driver. A smile spread widely across her face she remained silent allowing me to freak out while thinking of an excuse. "I... um... I was stretching. You know its good to move around a lot in the morning... wakes you up. Well, I'm going to go... Now."

"Okay," was all the goddess said as I did the walk of shame.

"So stupid..." I mumbled out in a little depression. Completely unaware as to where my fast feet were taking me.

"Wall!" Yeah, I'm dumb as a wall... "WALL!" What wall? Finally looking up... Shit... WALL! Ever been caught up in momentum and you just couldn't stop even though you needed to... bottom-line I couldn't stop. Closing my eyes, getting ready to stick to the wall, I felt myself crash... into a soft surface. I was enveloped by a red-eyed angel... my breathing hitched.

"These walls need to stop running into you. Don't they?"

"Yeah... I think their attracted to me." Somehow the right words just seem to come to me today. Kanna must be helping.

"Well I need to talk to Lindy..." She said with hesitation. The moment I realized my arms had wrapped behind her neck and locking her to me. Releasing my savior slowly, I simply held her gaze.

"Thanks..." I quietly spoke out as she walked away from me.

"No problem." That husky voice said over her shoulder.

I am...so... screwed...

**Fate**

I'm fairly sure SHE is attracted to the walls. Dammit she's just too adorable... but I can't get close to her...

Walking into the living room, my mother was looking over the Sunday School supplies. "Good morning Admiral."

"Mornin' girly. It's a good thing your here. I need you to take Nanoha to the church." You've got to be kidding me. My own mother is out to destroy me, but once she has spoken its wise not to argue.

"Fine... I'll be leaving now." I prepared my icy disposition.

"Good ." She said with authority, since I didn't move she turned and shooshed me. "Go, go now."

Laughing at her antics I headed to find my passenger, "Okay, okay."

Somehow I figured she'd be right where I'd left her. I was right... A dishearten brunette leaned against the wall probably drowning in her embarrassment. "Hey, Takamachi," she looked up with some optimism, "Ready to go. You're riding with me. Is that... okay?" 

"Yeah... if you don't mind?" Hopeful sapphire eyes shone.

**Nanoha**

"Come on." Apparently I wasn't her only passenger as Arf followed us out.

Fate lead the way and I almost fainted. "That's... YOURS!" The Thing was monstrosity of a truck. As I was starting to realize it was black, her favorite color with yellow crackling lightning on the sides. I'm not really knowledgeable on trucks, but I did know that this was a F-350, dually, lifted just right and it was a King Ranch Edition meaning all leather interior, my brother's dream.

While controlled my jaw, she responded like any rich person, "It's just a truck."

"Sure... an overgrown monster of a truck, with spotlights and huge pipe thingys." Let's just say I was in a moment of reverie. Usually vehicles don't catch my attention but this hulking mass was just too much.

"Just jump in." Fate said, shaking her head. Then, picked up Arf with care, placing her in a small bed on the back seat.

After getting into the black leather interior I was still in awe. "Good Lord...good God... goodness gracious."

"ENOUGH! It's just a truck." My driver broke the too-luxurious-to-sit-in moment I was having. With that my brain began calculating.

"So much gas..." I mumbled out.

"No, it's a biodiesel engine." Was a detached reply.

Realizing that this was an opportunity to get questions answered I began, "So, how long have you been a veterinarian?"

"Lil' over a year." A year and she's the best. Hmm...

"Did you always want to be a vet or was it family influence or something?"

"Chose to be a vet."

"I see. Must be good money..." Her eyes narrowed slightly, never leaving the road.

"It's not for the money." See typical rich people responses.

"Oh." Awkward. "Nice dress." I shall begin digging my grave. But it was a strapless black dress with a yellow belt that only Fate could pull off. I was starting to feel insignificant in my white sundress with pink flowers.

"Thanks. That's um... your dress is... cute." It sounded like a very conflicted statement. But thrilled at anything remotely close to a complement I blushed.

"Thanks."

After a pause I began again, "So all of you have lived here all your lives?"

Sighing she paused then replied, "I suppose." How can you suppose that, yet something told me to stop the questions. Thus, we sat in silence until reaching the church. As we arrived I began to get a little nervous because even though I got into The Thing... getting out was going to be trouble. Not just the height, but Kanna began pulsing again...

**Fate**

Maybe I should have answered her questions more freely. There's this concerned look on her face as I search for a parking space. As she touched her forehead and looked out the side window I could pick up the vibe. Reaching into the compartment I took out a bottle of pain relievers handing them to her. And looked for a curb she could step onto. I may not want to be friends with her, but I wasn't cruel. Parking the best place I could find, "Here we are."

"Uhm." Hesitantly opening her door, I saw a small smile form on her face. Opening the back door, my fluffy little soldier was ready to get out. Once everyone was out I realized I was late to meet with the pastor. Luckily I spotted my saviors.

"You're late." Amy yelled.

"No I'm not. But I do have to go. Do you mind?" I said gesturing to Nanoha.

"So cruel, Fate. Leaving poor Nanoha alone."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't burn her ears off before church." Already walking off. "Bye Takamachi. Amy, Chrono."

"I don't make promises." The gossip girl giggled.

The service began with a song from the choir, then the pastor called, "Fate please come up." I sat at the piano and began to play the intro. Losing myself in the rhythm I began to sing,

_Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya ?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah  


No one moved, no one spoke. In this silent place, I tried to cleanse myself in song.

_Oh baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  


I tried to pour out my pain, my frustration, my sadness.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Well maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry you that hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  


Had anyone in that room had their eyes open and not lost in words like me. They would have seen a single tear fall from my closed eyes. It was all I had ever been allowed for him. So I sang his favorite song with all the strength I possessed.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelu  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

Once I finished only the sound of breathing filled the room.

**Nanoha**

Perhaps they shouldn't have began the service with Fate's Hallelujah. I think I cried. See I don't even remember! I'm not afraid to admit that I paid about an ounce of attention throughout the sermon. In general summary it was about...about... oh yeah... it was similar to don't judge a book by its cover. However even a general summary was lost to me as her voice moved me once more,

_I'm a little boy with glasses  
The one they call the geek  
A little girl who never smiles  
'Cause I've got braces on my teeth  
And I know how it feels  
To cry myself to sleep_

I'm that kid on every playground  
Who's always chosen last  
A single teenage mother  
Tryin' to overcome my past  
You don't have to be my friend  
But is it too much to ask  


Some people got up and my face must have read... confused because Amy quickly cut in. "They're tendin' their grills. Plus it's kind of like a song that ends church. In other words its okay to leave anytime." Weird... I don't think I can ever move.

_Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me_

I'm the cripple on the corner  
You've passed me on the street  
And I wouldn't be out here beggin'  
If I had enough to eat  
And don't think I don't notice  
That our eyes never meet

I lost my wife and little boy when  
Someone cross that yellow line  
The day we laid them in the ground  
Is the day I lost my mind  
And right now I'm down to holdin'  
This little cardboard sign...so  


She's got to be an angel to sing a song like this.

_Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me_

I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall  
I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all

Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me

The only reason I got up was because Amy grabbed me by the arm. I promise I could've stared at that woman all day.

As tradition dictated, Amy's guidance again, everyone gathered under tents outside the church. Now it wasn't just people leaving church, there were the Jewish, the Buddhist, the Muslim basically any religion attended the grand barbeque taking place. If I weren't still in a daze I would have been amazed at the gathering.

_One hour later..._

Trying to keep up with Amy's relentless onslaught of secrets my attention was automatically diverted as I saw that black dress talking to Chrono across the tent. Watching the burgundy eyed goddess Amy said something about someone named Stella sleeping with Billy Ray who was dating her sister Lori-lynn. In the background a song that wasn't country slipped in. As they say life is better with background music,

_Ignorance is bliss  
You'd always hear me say  
But at times you can't deny  
Those eyes looking your way_

Let me begin by saying what I mean  
It's a crime against the heart you know  
To be somewhere in between

Well don't be shy  
I've got an open heart and hand  
And I just might have to confess just where I stand

Lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me  
And I won't disagree 

I could feel my throat run dry with the tilt of her head, golden strands tossed carelessly to the side. My eyes never leaving the flawless face.

_Rock-a-bye my baby  
Don't be blue tonight  
Oh I'm on my way  
And I'm gonna make it right_

Cause I've got the feeling  
You'll be needing love  
And of all the lonely hearts  
You're the one I'm thinking of

I've been told it's gonna take an iron hand  
To break the mold and stand above all of the rest  


A deep wine red gaze catches mine and I look away briskly feeling my pulse quicken. The need for more oxygen obvious. I knew I should stop, but this ongoing kink in my neck had me staring in her direction after a moment. Fate must have the same problem because those complex eyes stare right back.

_Lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me  
And I won't disagree_

_I'll be thinking of that evening  
When there's nothing for me to do  
And I'll be wondering if by some slim chance  
You've been wondering too_

_ Lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me  
And I won't disagree_

Amy witnessed our little staring contest, but remained silent on side just watching. Though it was broken when the same striking blonde from last night walked up to Fate. Frustration and irritation plain on my face as the little devil struck up conversation with my angel. Unable to stand not knowing who this mystery troublemaker was I asked Amy, "Who's she?"

Smirking Amy said, "Finally got curious, huh?" Dramatic pause then, "That there's Alicia... Alicia Maranello... Fate's best friend... and more importantly her ex-girlfriend."

Oh just her...WAIT! "What!" I couldn't help but stare unbelieving at Amy.

"Yep. Heard me right. Fate's bisexual. Back when, she was goin' out wit' the homecoming king, Johnny Lanster in fact. But the day after the homecoming dance Fate was wit' the homecoming queen, Alicia. How's that shit. I swear I could make a reality show outta Fate's life. Call it Fate Plus 8. Betcha it'd sell like hotcakes."

"Sure..." I was so... so... lost. Understanding my thoughts Amy elaborated.

"Those two went together for two years y'know. Then, Alicia left a note one day and just left town for some job with National Geographic I hear. Somethin' to do wit' photography and freelance reporting." Pausing to remember, "Left Fate quite lost for sometime. Although I don't think it was Alicia who left that relationship first." She added as an after thought, "Everybody got a secret or two... not even I know it all."

"Right..." Allowing everything to sink in all I could come up with was, "I would've thought Fate to be the homecoming queen."

"Oh that's cause Fate graduated four years before Alicia. One year after Chrono and I."

"She doesn't look that much older than me."

"Oh, she ain't. Fate's twenty-three. It's more like that girl's a genius. That tall freak graduated high school when she was fourteen years old and university when she was eighteen. Then went on to do her vet thing. Genius I tell you." Amy smiled, "You must have thought that pretty lil' head was just for looks. No way, she's smarter than Yunno and it probably kills him."

"Is that why he hates her?" I tried to probe even though I was being overcome with admiration for the object of our gossip.

"No and don't think your goin' to get that outta me, missy." Caught...

**Fate**

Earlier I caught that curious brunette staring at me, but the worse part was that I ended up caught in that gaze as curious about her as she was about me. Damn... But for better or worse someone much more risky came walking my way.

"Alicia... tryin' blue-eyed blonde now? I thought green was your color, but hey what would I know." This was an unexpected guest that just made my life so much better...

"Is that the way you greet an old friend, Fate?" Blue eyes that almost had a purple tint due to the red that lied beneath inquisitively looked on.

Blood running cold, voice icy, "Nah, that's how I greet a 'friend' that leaves a note before takin' off for three years without any other word." Fist tightening, "That's how I greet a 'girlfriend' that says, 'Sorry. This isn't working, I need time to think. Please forgive me' and 'P.S. Did you really love me?' Gotta hand it to you that last part really just sealed the deal."

"Come on, Fate. It was a long time ago and it was true wasn't it. Isn't it. I mean we were only hurting each other by staying together. So I stayed gone... I said I'm sorry. It's not like it was easy for me neither." Shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe... but why ask a stupid question like that? Hm?" I'd always wondered why.

"Well can you answer it?" Alicia looked up into my eyes. She was four inches shorter than my 5'11''. The heart I'd tried to ice over cracked when looking down at my former best friend because the truth was... I couldn't. All those years and I was left standing here as the insensitive ass incapable of saying anything.

"You should've just stayed gone..." Was all I could say as I walked away looking for something to drink. Not getting very far before I heard another voice I had no time for.

"FATE!" Turning around I met two serious green eyes.

"What can I do for you, Yunno?" Half-heartedly spoken.

"Stay away from Nanoha. She's a good person and you only 'cause people harm." I would love to just tell him 'Fuck off', but he was right...

"Don't worry. I want nothing to do with her." Must get out... "Are we done?"

"As long as I'm understood. She doesn't need to know about the past." He threatened grabbing my arm as I made an attempt to leave and Arf still following me, growled.

"Yes... excuse me." I spoke with a threatening edge while removing his hand with force. Drink... now!

**Nanoha**

I don't know what happened but I think they had an argument as Fate briskly walked away leaving my blonde boyfriend.

Not long after she left Yunno, a woman the same height as Fate with pink hair and a serious face stopped her. Fate's face paled. She as well as the pink-haired woman disappeared in the crowd Arf hot on their heels.

"Hey. What's up, love?" Yunno spoke up from behind me.

"Nothing." I responded automatically, "Let's go eat."

"Agreed." He said with a smile as if the threatening glare he'd given Fate just minutes earlier couldn't have ever possibly have been on his face. That was the last I saw of her for the whole day.

**Fate**

_A few hours later... in the veterinarian clinic..._

Everywhere... on the wall... on the floor... on my hands and clothes... crimson soaked everything. I worked as fast as I could, but I just couldn't find it. And blood just kept flowing. The heart monitor... slowing with every minute I couldn't find that bullet. I distantly heard the flatline... I heard Shamal in the background yelling it was over. Strong arms struggling to pull me out of the room... my vision clouded... my mind lost in a vortex of unrelenting crimson current. This was the fourth one... the fourth time... I failed...

**Nanoha**

I was sitting on the front porch unable to go to sleep. Fate's pale face lingered on my mind making me uneasy. It was then I saw the her truck rumble up the driveway. As she stumbled towards me, Arf following slowly head hanging down. Fate wreaked of alcohol. The beaten and haggard individual in front of me was a stranger. She wasn't the goddess on a pedestal anymore. The Fate before me now was a fallen angel, wings broken and bloody, golden light that once radiated from her gone, and those eyes... those burgundy windows held nothing... no emotions... just nothingness. As she passed my side something simply broke inside of me I couldn't see her like this, "Wait... Let me help you." It was the best I could come up with.

Slowly turning her head to glare at my damn hand that somehow attached itself to hers. As if I were electrocuted I retreated, then met a threatening gaze I'd never forget. "Why... Why do you fucking care about me? Hm? You know your boyfriend hates me! You don't know shit about who I am! Just mind your own goddamn business! I don't want to know you, I don't want to be your friend, I don't want anything to do with you! Just... STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" She spoke every word with terrifying clarity. However her menacing disposition only sparked my stubborn and no-fuse nature.

"FRICKEN' FINE! I'LL STAY FUCKIN' FAR... FAR AWAY FROM YOU!" I screamed at her as I stormed past. Shoving her to the side with my shoulder.

"GREAT!" Fate yelled at me. I was so pissed because I just spent hours worrying about about this jerk and she had the nerve to shout at me. Isn't this just fucking fantastical was all I could think as I slammed the door in her face.

**Fate**

Once she slammed that door in my face I knew I just did something I'd regret in the morning, but that was at the back of my mind as I felt my knees buckle. I wanted to cry, to breakdown, but this wasn't a movie and I didn't deserve to weep. Crouched over I tried to bury myself in these blood-stained hands. Until I heard the door crack open, warm arms pulled me up and squeezed me tightly even as I struggled. That was when the those imprisoned tears escaped along with sobs and screams all muffled into my brother's shoulder. "I couldn't... Chrono I... I'm a failure." I managed to choke out.

"Not true. That's not goddamn true. You know it." He pleaded for me to understand. But I was failure, I was never good enough. Worst of all, she was right...


	5. I'll Stand By You

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 5: I'll Stand by You

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Songs and Time changes in _Italics_.

As promised here it is. I hope this clears a few things or just frustrates you more. Anyways enjoy as always. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Music:

Sorry by Buckcherry

Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol

I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders (not used in the story but for the theme sort of)

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN or any of the songs I use.

**Nanoha **

"NANOHA-CHAN!" A cheery voice shouts from the front door. Ugh... what does she want. "Hey there you... are... And why might I ask do you look like... a tornado just threw you up. What's..."

"Don't ask." I felt like a mess, I didn't need to be told I look like one. "Why are you here Hayate-chan, Amy already left for work if you were looking for gossip..."

"Wow... curse the son-of-a-bitch who stole your happy. Anywho since I'm not allowed to ask about the situation may I ask why you aren't ready to go?"

As dead as I felt I asked, "Go where?"

"Shopping in the city of course." Wrapping one arm around my shoulder, pulling me to her side she vividly described our day out. "First we'll go to the outlet mall, then..."

Before Hayate could finish Yunno called out, "Hey Nanoha, I think the rooster died! I'm not sure but he's lying on the ground! Hasn't moved yet!" My face paled as I remember the events earlier in the morning...

**Fate**

Four in the morning... hmm... Monday morning... I know there's something I needed to do... if the pounding in my head would just stop. Need painkillers! Ah hell! In an attempt to get out of bed I ended up tripping on the comforter and landing on my face. Where are those damn painkillers...hmm... pain... monday morning. OH SHIT! Meeting with the shareholders! I gotta get my suit. Okay, now everything in order, fix bed, pack stuff, grab Arf, and pick up suit. Dammit! Stupid comforter...

So I think I got everything let see, bag, keys and still sleeping puppy. Ready to go. Turning to look at the house that built me I saw a curtain ruffle in one of the the second floor windows. Jumping into my truck, I couldn't help but remember that angry face and fierce words, but soft and hurt blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Nanoha," I whispered. Taking a deep breath I left.

**Nanoha**

So pissed I can't sleep and its already four in the morning. Let's see the reasons I hate Fate right now:

Stupid things she said.

No apology

I got so angry I cried, in silence of course its a horribly embarrassing trait

My eyes are puffy and red since I haven't really slept yet

But to top it off here I am watching her leave and actually worrying about her, I think I might be cracking up.

I refuse to think about her, about how broken she appeared, about how sad her eyes can be... I need fresh air. Soon after I began walking around outside. The light from the almost full moon helping to guide me. Most likely it was beautiful, but when your stuck in an frustrated daze of trying to forget someone. Nothing looks beautiful... especially that stupid rooster getting up on the fence preparing to wake the household. Without thinking I snatched up a rock, quickly aimed, and threw the pebble at him. Now if I had been thinking I wouldn't have aimed for his head and probably remembered that I never miss when it comes to shooting... even rocks. Consequently, the foul took the hit wobbled and toppled over landing with a solid 'thud' on the ground. Snapping back into thinking mode I ran over to see the damage. He twitched a bit, but stopped. Oh good God, I killed a chicken! Of course all rationale went out the window as I did what every person does when things go horribly wrong... I sprinted away.

_Present time..._

"Really, I wonder what happened?" I replied with mock innocence.

"Yeah, I mean he's out. I didn't want to touch it but I think its a gonner." Yunno paused then saw the short-haired brunette next to me. "Oh good morning, Hayate-chan. What brings you here?"

"Morning Yunno-kun. And I'm here to steal your girl for the day. Hope you don't mind... Good." Hayate smiled as she replied for Yunno.

"Okay well enjoy your day, I'll be out with Johnny today. So... see you both later. Bye, love."

"Bye." I said with a peck to his cheek. Though I didn't miss Hayate raise an eyebrow at the exchange.

"Okay, now can you please change into something that's accepted by the public eye."

"Hai, hai." Briskly moving up the stairs out of fear of having Hayate dress me.

_45 minutes later_...

We were on the road, in Hayate's silver Toyota Camry. Staring out the window daydreaming about the person I was trying to forget. Hayate cut through the daze with, "Geez, with the way you look I'd think someone broke your heart."

Chuckling half-heartedly I just said, "Must be monday."

"Or could it be that you killed that rooster?"

"Hayate!"

"Hahahaha... knew it. Just like when failed a test and killed that dove. So much for peace." She paused calculating, "I just wonder what could have gotten you so angry that you killed another innocent bird."

"Not telling..."

_A few hours later..._

I had managed to get out of my funk... sort of. We went shopping at various stores and two malls. I managed to get more jeans as I was prompted to. Then, ate sushi for lunch. Hayate suggested a break, but to my surprise we entered a bridal store. There was everything one would need for a wedding from the dresses to lingerie. "What are we doing in here, Hayate-chan?"

"What you didn't see the sign?" Grinning as she pointed.

"Yagami Bridal..." I read, "Is this yours?"

"Yep, 100% mine. Well Fate co-signed, but it's all mine." My shorter friend beamed with pride. As I cringed at the name. "Awesome isn't it!"

"Wow... what happened to teaching?"

"Your career choice doesn't always depend on what degree you got you know." That I did know, "Sewing, dressing up people in my designs, bringing them some amount of happiness... that's my passion Nanoha-chan. I wouldn't be happy if I was doing anything else. Plus I make a decent living... not everything is from wedding dresses of course, but I do wedding planning. Plus, people order dresses. Overall its a dream come true."

"Miss Yagami, Miss Yagami I thought you weren't going to be here." A very short woman with long silver hair ran up to Hayate with a clipboard. "If I had known I would have..."

"Don't worry Rein, I just wanted to show someone the store. Nanoha this is my assistant, Rein. Rein this is my best friend, Nanoha Takamachi." The woman seemed to look me over as if I weren't good enough to be standing next to Hayate.

"I see... Nice to meet you. Well then, I shall let you be. I must finish inventory."

"A pleasure." I tried to get in as busy little woman buzzed around. "Wow, she's... dedicated."

"Yeah, a little too much I think. Sometimes she calls me master. Vita doesn't like her one bit, but I enjoy watching Vita get jealous." Poor Vita... But that brought about something that about another topic that wasn't settled before.

"Hayate-chan?" I asked while looking around.

"Yes."

"I didn't know you were dating anyone during college. I always though you were just a womanizer." She laughed.

"So cruel Nanoha-chan. And I wasn't dating anyone during the first two years, but that doesn't mean I wasn't in love with someone." She paused to collect her thoughts, "You see when I was eleven I went through treatment for a rare disease that hindered my ability to walk. In a wheelchair I couldn't play with other kids and didn't have any friends. Only Signum would come over to visit Shamal. Then one day she brought her sister, Vita. It was funny actually, Vita walked in, looked at me once and said, 'Why aren't you walking?' I tried to explain about my disease, but she cut me off. Told me she knew all about it. Then asked the same question. All I could say was I can't. From then on it was like she was on mission to get me to walk. She would come over everyday and take me outside, try to help in my rehabilitation. After a year and Shamal's guidance she had me walking on a cane. Other children would tease me, but she'd beat them up." Hayate smiled at the memories.

"Sounds like her."

"I knew all along that the treatment had worked, I just felt so hopeless I didn't want to walk before Vita came. But with those demanding dark blue eyes she gave me hope, she was my hero. When I was afraid of walking without the cane she broke it and took my hand."

"Wow..." Was all that came out, I don't think I had anyone who cared that much.

"From that first time holding her hand, I would want to be the only one to hold it. I was so in love with her, but just like letting go that cane I was afraid of letting go of our friendship. Afraid of something new. Vita did so much for me, I thought I was being selfish. You know, scared she might not love me the same way, so I ran away to Japan." Shaking her head she continued, "Everyday, everything I saw made me think of her. I didn't even return here for two years. When I did return, I tried to avoid her, but with Vita that's impossible. In a very Vita-like way, she cornered me and asked, 'Why are you running?' I couldn't answer. So she continued, 'Is it because you know I love you? I'll leave you alone if you want I just want to know the truth.' Of course she wasn't looking at me, so she didn't expect it when I fainted and fell on her. After that I tried to make it clear that I loved her and only her. I promised myself I would guarantee that each day I was given on this Earth Vita would know I love her." Then she frowned, "And... I wasted two years of sex, dammit."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "Incorrigible... All that time and all you could really think about is the sex you missed out on."

"Hey! A healthy sex life is important... don't you watch Dr. Ruth."

"Only you watch sex doctors, Hayate-chan."

"Yeah, yeah..." Then we heard the jiggle of bells announcing a visitor, although the store was closed.

_Meanwhile..._

**Fate**

Here's a tip when you have a business meeting its important to read the stuff over beforehand because you'll fall asleep when a mid-aged guy with a monotone voice drones on about crap you heard last week. Then if someone calls for an opinion you have an answer ready from reading. Although if you need to stay awake, my trick is letting my hair down to cover the cordless earphone. Especially, today when I feel like an asshole for the things I said in my drunken moment. As I debated over whether or not I was going to apologize, quarterly revenues fazed out, a song that made my decision for me started,

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same_

Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die  


I saw those sad sapphire eyes as I closed mine. The words I said went without explanation. I hurt someone I didn't even really know.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:  
_

If I didn't apologize she would hate me and stay away. I didn't like the idea of her staying away from me though. The strange part of all of this is I barely know her, yet I can't help but feel like I want to know her, I want to be next to her side. It just so confusing.

_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame_

Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:  


I knew I had to apologize. I don't know if I can explain why I said those things, but hopefully she'll forgive me. As strange as it is I don't want her to hate me... yet...

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry!_

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:

When the meeting was through, I thanked everyone and was about to make a break for it but was stopped.

"Fate!" An older masculine voice called, "Good I caught you before you left."

Turning slowly preparing for a boring discussion I smiled instead, "Uncle Rusty! I didn't know you were coming today." 

"I have to make some appearances at these things even though I know this company can run itself." He paused to inspect me as he had done since I was a four, "You better take it easy kid with all your work you're gonna fall apart." Been there, done that. The tall man smiled as he continued, "Your so much like your father, he was the greatest man I knew. You know that?"

"How can I not, you tell me every time."

"Reminding you. He'd be proud of you. So proud." He chuckled, "Well, I know you have to run. You should visit me sometime, Annie would like to see you too."

"Okay, Uncle Rusty. Tell Annie I said hello." I said giving him a bear hug, he was still like a big teddy bear... one that looked like a grizzly.

"I will. Bye kiddo." He said, sending me off with a warm smile.

I turned away and headed towards my car. Once there I couldn't help, but take one small peek a the slightly burned picture of my father in my wallet. Seeing that face gave me courage as I called Amy on my cell.

"Information, Amy speaking." I could just see her smiling.

"Hi Amy, could you help me with some intel on the location a of Nanoha Takamachi."

"Aww... I'm proud of you Fate. Going to apologize. Well let's see if I can find her."

"Stop stalling and just tell me."

"Okay, okay... she's with Hayate and looking at the time... Hayate probably took Nanoha to her store."

"You're frighteningly good at that."

"I know my talents are wasted as an assistant." I heard a grunt in the background. Followed by a 'Shut up, Chrono', "Good luck, Fate."

"Thanks Amy."

Now back to business...

**Nanoha**

At first I thought my eyes might be playing tricks on me as a tall blonde stepped through the doorway. Hair shimmering in the sunlight. Slowly taking off her glasses to place them in the pocket of her black skirt suit. It should be impossible for someone to look good in everything they wear. Its irritating.

"Hey sexy, what brings you here?" Hayate greeted in a fashion that held some fake surprise.

"Amy told you I was coming didn't she." Fate began shaking her head.

"Maybe... maybe. Well, what brings you here. We finished shopping for jeans for Nanoha already. Sorry you missed her strippin'." It was then that I revealed myself and whacked my short-haired friend firmly on the arm. "Owwieee. So violent."

"You deserved it." Turning slowly I put my angry face on to look at Fate, who immediately found the tiles interesting. "Hello."

"Umm... Hello Takamachi-san. About last night I'm really ashamed of my behavior." The business woman scratched the back of her neck. "What I said to you... was unwarranted and inappropriate. I'm sorry." She spoke clearly... in Japanese.

Of course I in a pissed state of mind so I responded in Japanese not realizing what was coming out of my mouth, "Well, it was. I mean you just yelled at me for no good reason... I was just trying to help and... and you speak Japanese?"

"Yes." Was her only response.

In a strange way I only got more revved up, "What else can you speak?"

"Italian and Bel... Italian is all." I could have sworn she was going to say something else on autopilot, but looked quickly at Hayate then back at me.

"What's wrong with you?" Trust me I didn't even know what I was saying at that point.

"Excuse me." Confusion playing out on her face. "Anyways I want to say I'm sincerely sorry and I know I can't take back those words but I'd like to do something for you." She paused glancing behind me where Hayate had migrated to. She had to be making gestures, as Fate continued, "You bought jeans, well if your gonna be in the country you'll need a stetson, some shirts and boots. I know the perfect place if you want to come."

"She does." Hayate responded for me.

"Okay I'll get my car." Fate replied hesitantly.

As blonde turned to leave I reprimanded my so-called friend, "Hayate!"

"Oh shut up. She's rich, she's offering to buy you clothes and you want to say no. Come on I mean look at that hot ass. What is possibly wrong with this situation."

"Hayate!"

"Look Fate's trying to apologize... she won't forgive herself until you do... so go. Plus you get a great view."

"You have a girlfriend!"

"Does that mean I can't appreciate an exquisite sight? You can't deny that girl is hot. It's impossible."

"Well... that's..."

"Well... that's... No question. If you were still free and... bisexual." I gasped at my secret so carelessly thrown around, "Well you were until ferret face then you just blinded yourself from looking at any girl. But in all seriousness, your saying that if you weren't available you wouldn't try getting that? Because let's face anyone would. Hm?"

"I wouldn't try." Lie of course, but maintaing pretenses was all that mattered.

"Yeah right. Anyways, Vita knows about my appreciation of that fine wines. She just laughs at me... I don't know why. Plus, I'm loyal to Vita." Says the girl who was just talking about tapping that. "In fact I'm thinking of names for us as a couple. You know like South of Nowhere has Spashley. I think we should be called Hayita, or vate, no. What about Hita? See I'm working on it." Laughing at her I heard the door open once more.

"Ready?" Fate's husky voice called out.

"Yeah, coming. Thanks Hayate-chan, bye!"

_Later_...

We were already done shopping and even though I tried to tell her I didn't need all of it Fate refused and bought me a hat, long-sleeved blouses and these expensive leather boots. Yes, I was spoiled not only with gifts but by having a ridiculous amount of time with Fate. Although as I think about it I didn't really learned much more about her.

"So," she paused rubbing the back of her neck, eyes on the road. "Am I forgiven now?"

"Well to tell you the truth I would have just forgiven you with the apology but since you got all this. I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you yet." We were back to English now.

"Is that so?" Fate chuckled. "Well what else did you have in mind?"

I knew my time was running out as I could see the house. "A question... I mean if you don't mind?" She frowned then agreed, "Well first off what happened yesterday?" After a pause and thinking I shouldn't have asked came a sigh.

"Yesterday," A pause, "Another wolf died. This was the fourth Mid-Childa Wolf. You see the wolves are extremely rare and only live in this state, around Mid-Childa. And... it's extremely difficult to kill a wolf, much less find them. So we can only determine... that someone is targeting them... but not for regular reasons like fur or lab use."

I couldn't really think that was all to the story. As a vet you had to see quite a few animals die. "Do you know what happened?"

"It was shot I believe, but there was no bullet and no exit hole." Voice constricted.

"I see."

Taking a deep breath Fate spoke, "Well were here. Again I'm sorry Takamachi." Wine-red eyes begging for forgiveness.

I was greedy and curiosity killed the cat, "One more question?" I got a nod, "Why does Yunno hate you?" That could have been stated better. Her face fell, eyes staring at the black and red leather seat I just vacated.

Looking up once more, "You should ask Yunno. I'm sorry again."

"I see." Trying to lighten the moment I said, "One step to me forgiving you is to stop calling me Takamachi, try Nanoha please."

Smiling that genuine smile that could weaken anyone's knees she said my name like I had never heard anyone else say it, "Nanoha," God that voice is dangerous, "Goodnight."

Maybe it was my weaken state, but I was confused, "Aren't you coming in?"

"No I'm going home. I don't live here I was just staying here until my place was finished with... repairs. Well, 'night."

"'Night." I said closing the door and watched as the black BMW disappeared down the road. There was still about two more hours before nightfall so first I went up to my room to look over my goods. Yunno wasn't back yet. When I was finished about an hour later I told Lindy I was going out for a short walk.

**Fate**

My house wasn't that far from Mother's in fact it was on the otherside of the forest. Before I stepped through the front door I placed my bags down, preparing for the little wolf that was going to attack me. Right on cue my puppy was on me as I opened the door. "How's my favorite girl doing?" Arf had already began her lick attack. Placing her down to grab my bags. "So what do you wanna do little one, Sun's still out." Looking at the forest, I couldn't fight the desire to go to the creek. After I changed into a white long-sleeve and black shorts I set out with my pup leading the way.

As we walked through the forest to the creek Arf followed all the scent trails she could. She chased two squirrels and almost caught a cottontail. Its was beautiful way to end the day as the sunlight filtered through the old cedars and oaks. The gentle rushing of water could be heard as we neared and Arf who was previously sidetracked took off at full speed to jump into the water. "ARF!" I always worried about her reckless ways. Soaking wet she came back to me with a mischievous look in those blue eyes as the little terrorist shook her fur right by my legs. Looking at my less than pleased face she took off before I could grab her. Rather than run I grabbed a stick and she immediately stopped. Fetch was her crack.

As we played I thought about the events of the day. That girl... she didn't really forgive me. Kind of bugs me. But I also didn't give her the real reason behind that outburst. The pain that sparked those words. If Yunno won't tell her I think... I think I need to. After a little while, I heard faint footsteps.

**Nanoha**

Setting out to collect my thoughts and just be alone. Feel the cool air against my skin. I wondered down the path but heard barking, splashing and laughing of angel. This time I paid special attention to the details I passed as I followed the voice. Through the trees I spied golden strands sparkling in the setting suns rays. The earthbound angel was being chased by her little wolf companion. Seeing her so free I though I might be dreaming at first, moving closer I made my presence known. She didn't turn immediately but then caught me by surprise, "Are you stalking me Nanoha?"

"Funny... Unfortunately your not that interesting to me." Lies...

"Okay." She said while sitting down on a nearby rock across the stream from me. Fate looked up for a minute, then at Arf. "Arf needed a little outside time."

"Oh." I said claiming a rock across from her. She's sighs looking at the water.

Looking at me I saw a deep sadness I had never seen in anyone's eyes before. "Nanoha," she pauses to look down, "I can't seem to get away from you. Earlier, the wolves were part of it but that outburst last night it wasn't just because of that. And you need to know the reason why I said some of things I said last night. And I'm guessing Yunno refuses to tell you?"

"Yes... he just said to stay away from you. I don't understand how someone can hate his sister that much." I said hopelessness evident.

"That's because I'm not his sister..." she said so quietly I wasn't sure I heard right.

"What?"

"I'm Yunno and Chrono's cousin. I can't believe no one told you my name. Seems Amy can keep some secrets"

"Huh?"

"I'm Fate Testarossa. Daughter of Leonardo Testarossa and Precia Scrya. Lindy's sister. I'm also the one responsible for the deaths of Clyde Harlaown and my own father."

"Come again."

"When I was five my father divorced my mother. He brought me to this town from the city. For four years we were happy. Until my mother came to town the day before my tenth birthday." A pause, "She came Lindy's house since that's where I was staying during the day. My mom told Clyde to hand me over. I refused of course. Clyde told her to leave. Reluctantly she did so, telling me that I knew what she wanted and if I wasn't going to comply she'd take something in exchange." Breathing deeply, eyes closed, she continued, "That night my father's wolf started to get sick, so he told me he'd stop at the vet clinic and see if anyone could help. My uncle happened to be there..."

**Fate**

Even after all this time it still hurt but I pressed on, the faster I said all of it the faster I could leave, "So my father and my uncle were coming in the same truck. My father driving of course. What he didn't know is our wolf was already dead, food poisoning from Precia. I saw his headlights, through my tears and made a move to go outside. Before I left the phone rang, swallowing my crying I answered and that was the moment that decided it all." Pausing, "My mom asked me 'Do you love your uncle?' I said yes. 'Do you love your father?' I said yes. 'Do you think you can live without him?' I said No. 'Then tell me come with me, Fate.' I said no when I could've said yes. She said 'Last chance, if you don't want to lose everything Fate, then tell Mom what she wants to hear?' Yes was right on the tip of my tongue, but No came out. The phone went died." Looking down, locking away the tears.

"I ran outside to see my father's truck just before our driveway. But something went wrong and I heard the tires blow out. He had just run over spikes she had laid out. He spun out of control. Once he stopped I saw semi coming down the road, fast, aimed right at my father's truck." I remember sprinting barefoot across the gravel driveway, hear myself screaming for him to get out. "Right before my eyes that semi rammed right into him. I can still hear the metal crunching as the truck went right into a telephone post. The front cabin was flat against that post." There was no air in my lungs to scream, to cry. There was nothing to say. "I saw her in the driver's seat of that semi, smiling at me. She said at the trial that she could have shot my father or killed him some other way, but this way she could kill him first, squeezing the life out of him, literally. She said my uncle was a lucky coincide. He wasn't suppose to be working emergency calls that night. But there was no coincides to her madness. Precia confessed that she relished the thought of Clyde hearing the crunch of his best friend, begging for his life as it would be taken seconds after." I need a breath before starting again. "That wasn't it though. She smiled at me then, a huge blast went off behind me. She blew up my house and the barn with all of our horses. Do you know the smell of burning hair? Something you never forget." Pausing to remember what those lips said, "I couldn't hear but with the light of the flames I saw her mouth to me, 'Happy Birthday'. I just sat there, unable to move, until the emergency crew got there."

Taking a deep breath I finish, "At the trial, in front of everyone, she said 'You could've saved them if you told me Fate. Now you've lost your life as I have lost mine.' Everyone thought it was the ramblings of a crazy woman but Yunno was there the day I refused to give her what she wanted and he held onto that. In his eyes I'm as responsible for the death of his father as Precia. For all that, she got an insanity plea, but that woman... I just can't see how an insane person could plan all of that. Every detail. Now she's locked up in an asylum for the rest of her life."

Meeting shocked sapphire orbs, I knew nobody could say anything to a story like that so I got up to walk away, "There's your reason to stay away from me Nanoha. I'm the daughter of darkness that no person should ever get close to." I turn to leave, "Trust me when I say no one should want to be my friend. Yunno has his right to hate me for what I did directly or indirectly... I let his father die. Goodbye, Nanoha." Walking away I could hear all the things my mother had made sure never left my mind, 'Your a plague, Fate. Always will be. A failure of a daughter.' The one that haunted me the most was the warning she left as a note 'I can take it all away again, eyes wide open, my dear.'

Walking back through the forest, I try my best to lock away the emotions. To ice my heart over.

**Nanoha**

What do you say to a person who just told you how she lost everything. Closing my eyes trying imagine the emotions she felt then... but that was impossible.

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old_

_The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine  
_

It hurt to just think about losing every person I loved, but to see them die in front of me... How could Yunno blame her. I just don't get it. She was the one who really lost everything. Before I could say anything her back was already disappearing into the woods.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time  
_

To watch as your mother kills your father... at ten years old. To know that nothing would be the same. To be completely alone...

_Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine_

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

I knew what being alone was like. In a room crowded with people but be filled with emptiness. To feel as though you don't belong... anywhere... or with anyone. An outsider to your own life.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
_

The sound of her footsteps disappearing I got up. I couldn't let her be alone. I wouldn't allow her to trap herself from feeling anything. I didn't know why but I needed to at her side... to be her friend. Not one trying to understand, not out of pity, but out of this unexplained desire to hold her hand, to cry for her when she couldn't, to take away the sadness in those beautiful eyes.

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you _

I ran as fast as I could following the faint sounds. It rang like a beat in my mind. My vision clouding with tears I didn't know I had been crying. In an attempt to clear the fog, WHAMM! There aren't even walls around. This wasn't a wall though, it was the same warmth that had held me before. Opening my eyes, I was met with questioning burgundy.

"Don't..." breathing heavily I tried again, "Don't go. Don't be sad alone. You don't have to fight your battles by yourself. Let me help you."

"I won't interfere in Yunno's life that means not placing you in danger. I've already taken from him, I won't do it again. Friends don't do that."

"It's my life. I can do what I want with it. Your friends with Hayate, Amy... why not me."

"Because... its different... they live here. You're volunteering yourself for something that a smart person should run from. You don't know what your talking about. There so much..."

"Then I haven't forgiven you!"

"What?"

"I haven't forgiven you yet, so if you want me to forgive you. Then... then let me be your friend."

"Why? Who says I need your forgiveness?"

"Hayate said it will eat you up inside if you aren't forgiven." She raised an eyebrow at that, "Look it doesn't matter why, in fact I have no idea why I want to be your friend. But please... please."

Shaking her head and closing her eyes she slowly said, "Geez, why are you so headstrong. I give up. Fine, we're friends... but I warned you."

"I don't really pay attention to warnings. Personal safety isn't high on my priority list."

Laughing half-heartedly she then looked down at me, a frown starting, "Nanoha, my new friend your feet are soaking wet."

"Hahaha," stupid blush, "Yeah I was wondering why I was getting cold."

"You ran across the creek." Fate said shaking her head in disapproval.

"Mou... Apparently... Its your fault for walking so fast. Just leaving after all that." I said as I turned my red face away from her view.

"Come on roadrunner. We need to get you home." Confused that she was leading me in the opposite direction of my "home" I decided to ask.

"Aren't we suppose to..." I started to say pointing but she cut me off.

"Since you ran so far and I doubt you could find your way back in darkness I'll drop you off. My house is fifteen minutes from that creek. It's just easier to take you to my place then drive you back. It's only a half-an-hour drive."

"Huh... sorry for the inconvenience." I said in a meek voice.

"It's fine. I can't leave you in the forest after that display of friendship." I saw a small smirk. "If the start is anything to judge by this is going to be one strange relationship. After running into me so much one would think you're beating the friendship into me. Sadist!"

"Hey! Don't insult my friend making ways!"

"This will be interesting." Fate mumbled as she walked fast in front of me.

"Mou... wait up will you. Always walking away from me."

"You run fast, but you walk like a turtle." Smiling back at me then turning to run away. Arf right behind catching onto the game.

"FATE! CHEATER!" I yelled as I tried to chase her down. Yuck, wet shoes... She's so cheating... but getting angry at the golden blonde failed as a victorious smile spread across my face.


	6. Friends?

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 6: Friends?

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Songs and time changes in _Italics_.

Okay so I know I said Monday, but I'm sorry. Anyways here's the latest chapter. The next is in the works and I hope to have it out in the next three days. It will be called Shooters and Liars so make what you want of that. Thanks to those who have been reviewing. I really enjoy hearing what everyone thinks about the chapters, also the guesses and prayers for some character's futures. Thanks for reading!

**Music:** Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN or the songs used.

Enjoy!

**Nanoha**

Oxygen... need oxygen... In between gasps for air I managed to get out, "Why," breathing heavily, "why... did you... run so... fast?"

"Come again I didn't get all that."

"Mou... your not even tired?"

"No... now will get your sad carcass off of my lawn." Yes, I had collapsed on grass as soon as we reached Fate's house just as the sun went down.

"Well then help a friend. Please!" Spoiling myself I know.

"Okay... Arf help her get up." As soon as those words left my new friend's mouth a tongue was all over my face.

"Ewww... FATE!"

"Hahahaha... Hope you learned your lesson. Keep off the grass."

"I got my keys get in. Now, please... before Yunno let's loose the hounds to track you down."

"Hai, hai!" I said as I moved from the lawn to her truck. "I'm sure he hasn't called missing persons yet."

"I wouldn't test him." Once Arf and I were loaded in Fate started up the truck and we made our way down the road.

Since the sun had faded away it was impossible to see the surroundings, but I hoped for a second chance... soon. Although something was bothering me. "Why didn't you let me go into your house? Friends are suppose to be welcoming."

"Geez give me a break will you. All I needed was my keys... And you having soaking wet feet which I don't want walking all over my floors."

"Your so cruel... You probably just didn't want me to see how messy you are."

"Hah! Yeah right. I'm a clean person for your information. I'd figured you'd learn everything about me from Amy."

"I tried..." Thoughtlessly that slipped out, but I quickly spotted her raised eyebrows and tried to redeem myself, "I mean to you know understand Yunno and stuff. Yeah."

"Whatever... stalker." Fate murmured.

"Ehhh!" I slapped her arm as my driver just laughed at my expense. I've never enjoyed pointless banter until now.

Even as we sit in silence, I can't help but feel completely at ease. There's no need for words. I'm simply enjoying the feel of being close to her. She seemed to emit this energy that just brought me peace. Seeing the house coming up fast my only thought was that I didn't want this day, this moment of tranquility to end.

"Alright, FRIEND." Fate emphasized, "Goodnight for the second time. Please don't pop out of my closet later I might call the cops on instinct."

"Goodnight meanie." Sticking out my tongue as I got out.

"Nanoha!" I turned with such speed I think my neck is going to be kinked. The angel looked down at the seat, then back into my eyes, "Thanks... for today... for everything. Please take care of yourself." Genuine concern in those burgundy orbs shocked me.

"Don't worry about me. Geez were out in the country what's the worst that can happen..." Should've never said that...

Shaking her head, probably at my naïve mind, "Says the one who is constantly headed for a wall."

"For some reason I only have that problem when your around. So I should be fine now." I realized we were in the driveway, car running, completely immersed in teasing. Leaving would be smart... feet move... now... nope were stuck in the mud.

"I should go now... before Lindy calls me in." One last glance, "Bye Nanoha."

"Bye Fate." With that she left... As I watched her leave I could help but feel slightly lost. Collecting my foolish self, reality finally hit me as I could hear the squish of my wet shoes. GROSS! Fate was probably right, my poor feets, all pruny and disgusting. Hating the thought I looked up to see the curtains move. No wonder Amy knows all secrets, she has the best rumor radar. Going into the house I prepped for an interrogation. This night just got longer.

**Fate**

Being around her... those sapphire eyes have an unexplainable strength to them. The power to make you do and say things that you tried your hardest not to. With long brunette hair, an athletic body and gems for eyes she was undoubtedly beautiful... but I try not to look so closely... try. Possibly it was her headstrong ways... But there was something more to the Japanese woman. In her eyes laid incredible strength, but in those same blue depths also lay a secret or two. Figuring them out would lay my curiosity to rest but everyone has secrets. Uncovering secrets of another requires surrending your own. So that's not going to happen...

As great as her strength maybe... I doubt it will it be enough to protect her from the dangers we attract. I can only pray nothing happens...

**Nanoha**  
"Good Morning, Aunty Lindy." After a few mornings of being awoken by Hell's rooster the early morning rising had become routine. So even without the feathered menace I still rose at the crack of dawn to go running in the forest... minus any detours.

"Mornin' Nanoha, just poured my first cup of green tea. Want any?" Lindy waved the pot of hot water in front of me.

"No thanks... not really a tea drinker." Oddly enough.

"So any..." Before Lindy could finish her question Yunno had already wrapped his arms around me to face him. Placing a good morning kiss on my lips.

"Mmmhh... now it's a good morning," Yunno smiled while saying, "Oh... I'm sorry about coming home so late last night. Johnny and the guys dragged me into some cow tippin'."

"That's fine. Just glad you had fun." Cow tippin'...

"Ahh... that's my girl. Always too good to me." A pause. "Did you have fun with Hayate yesterday? I saw you bought quite a few things." Well I didn't exactly buy all of it...

"Yeah we had a great time..." Think quickly, no dammit don't think about Fate... what did I do with Hayate? She told me to go shopping with Fate... Think... think... Oh, "Hayate-chan took me to her bridal store." Good enough, "It was beautiful. I can't believe she has her own business. Kind of makes me feel like a failure... hahaha." Awkward.

"You're not a failure, silly girl." A pause, "far from it." All the while Lindy watched our interaction with fake disinterest. "Oh yeah, today Johnny said he'd take me out fishing. And... if you wanted to come you could. So... do you?" Oh my... "I mean I didn't think you had any plans, right?"

"Well..."

With heavenly timing Lindy cut in, "Actually, I was planning on taking Nanoha around today. Maybe show her the clinic, some landmarks, things like that."

Yunno frowned at the idea, "But I can do that..."

Receiving a shut-your-mouth glare, Lindy spoke in a scary calm voice, "Yunno, I'm sure it would be more enjoyable if it was just a guy's day out on the lake. Not to mention, you haven't been home in while. Your mother, though, has been here a while... so allow me to be the tour guide. Alright?" That wasn't really a question.

"Yes, ma'am." Shrinking back slowly, frightened green eyes darted to the toaster to see if the bagels he threw in were done. Probably so he could grab them and make a break for it. Sure enough as soon as the bread reared up, "Well... I better be on my way... I think I hear Lanster's truck. Bye Mom. Bye Nanoha, love you." With that quick farewell he was out the door.

"Bye!" We both shouted.

"Worked better than I'd planned." The older woman continued with a victorious grin. Then, that grin turned dangerous as teal eyes landed on the phone, "Well Nanoha, I would take you around today, but I have to work." Before I could say that it was fine, "However there is someone with a mandatory vacation right now."

"Mandatory vacation?" I didn't miss the strange term.

"She's suspended." Let's just say I'm hopeful, but I refuse to let my hopes get higher than the ceiling about who that person might be. Perhaps a bit higher. "We suspend her, otherwise that girl's gonna work until she falls face first with some kinda flu. Anyhow, let's see if she answers."

**Fate**

Trying to catch my breath I take one more deep breath before answering, "Mother... What now?" Whoever created caller id got tired of being surprised by his or her family members. That's got to be the reason.

"Mornin' friendly." She wants something. A child can always tell when they're mother wants something from the tone of voice.

"What do you want?" I question with effort.

"Can't I just call my daughter to ask how she's doing? A mother should be allowed to check on her children, shouldn't she?" Mock hurt evident.

"Call Chrono. If its a update you want... I just finished training, I'm sweaty and I want a shower. So if you'll let me go..."

"Fate, don't you dare hang up this phone. I will suspend you from work another week." Damn this woman is good.

"Listening..."

"Good, Nanoha," Oh my own mother is working against me. I'm only human for chrissake, "Don't sigh. As I was saying Nanoha didn't want to go fishing with Johnny and Yunno so do you think..."

"Yeah, yeah I'll babysit. I want to let you know you're inconveniencing me." Not really, but sort of... stupid mandatory vacation.

"Oh, I'm sure all you'd do is train all day or sulk and sing by your lonesome self." Somewhere, somehow that hurt... Cause she was right. "Now what time will you be by?" I could hear the 'I don't want to intrude upon her' in the background. After hearing that lying voice I didn't feel as irritable as before.

"Tell her I'll be by in an hour. And make sure she has on jeans, her hat and a long-sleeve button up shirt. Got it?" A plan was starting to form... I think.

"Anything else?"

"Oh and her boots. That's all. Bye Mother, always a pleasure."

"Better be. Take care dolly." And with that the Admiral left me in dangerous territory. Although I did promise to be friends. I don't ever go against promises. Thus, long day here I come.

**Nanoha**

Sitting here on the porch swing, I can't help but feel a little irritated by the thought of being forced upon someone. I didn't enjoy being thought of as a burden. In spite of this, being thrust upon Fate was not an idea I was opposed to. Note to self chose better words to describe situation, 'thrust' is not favorable. Oh bad thoughts disappear. Well there's the black monster truck.

Rolling down the window my impatient driver shouts, "What do I have to lift you in?" Unable to stop my imagination I envisioned that situation... not something I should want.

"Thanks for taking me." I need a better vocabulary. "I mean... you... taking care of me... today."

"Don't thank me yet, friend." Sarcasm detected. Smirking, "Anyways, I do have a vacation right now so whatever."

"I feel the love." I deadpan. "Mandatory vacation." Grinning as I jabbed her back. Must've worked as the grin vanished.

"Huh. Vacation is vacation."

"Mandatory makes a big difference. Why'd you get suspended?"

A sigh, "You ask too many questions... and the Admiral already told you."

"Partially..." Yes I'm information-greedy nowdays.

"Ahh, partially... well the information highway goes both ways you know. I need to know about you right? I mean if were gonna be friends and all." I swear I saw a slight blush but it was quickly concealed.

"True."

"So Amy said something about you being from Uminari City and Hayate said you're a Physical Education teacher." Raising my eyebrows as the information about myself given out by the two gossip queens. Side-glancing at me she simply said, "Hey, both ways remember."

"What else did they tell you?" There are a few secrets I don't need Hayate revealing.

"Nothing I'm gonna use now. So come on share." The angel pleaded.

"Okay well I am from Uminari City. My parents own a bakery and I still live with them."

"Really? I thought you lived with Yunno."

No way, "No we haven't discussed that yet. Anyways," moving out of that hole, "Last year, after graduation I managed to get a job as a teacher but..." I can already feel the heat moving to my cheeks, "I was fired after three weeks." Now it was those perfect eyebrows to lift as I continued my story, "There was a discrepancy with a child. He called me a 'fat white devil' after I made them run two miles. It was creative since I was wearing a white jumpsuit, but I lost it. Told him if he had enough energy for making creative names then perhaps he had enough to run another five miles. He fainted on the fourth, so yeah."

"Wow you are a devil."

"Fate!" Slapping her on the arm.

"Ahh... abuse... battery... someone help."After laughing at my expense the driver asked, "So what now? Where're you working?"

"Umm... well part time I work at the bakery for my parents. I believe they want me to take over the business, but..."

"And you? What is it that you want, desire, crave for? Huh?" Nothing I can say out loud. Bad thoughts fly away.

"I'm not sure you know. I enjoyed teaching but I screwed up, so currently I do private...umm... security."

"Is that so? Do you have the flash light, the stick..."

"Shut up! It's not like that."

"Hahaha... okay, okay. Well security guard, ready to be a cowgirl."

"OH...MY...GOD."

"Not the response I was expecting..." Cutting her off quickly.

"This is your place! I mean all this. That giant house and barn. All yours?"

She just smiled and shook her head, "Yes. All mine, I own four hundred acres here. Mostly its all inherited land." Pausing, "I thought you saw all of this yesterday."

"Well, some but not really. You know it was dark. And someone exhausted me. But this is... wow. You have too much money." I really couldn't think of many words to describe it. White fences ran along the outside perimeter. The house was beautiful stained wood on the outside and you could see a vaulted ceiling from the outside because of large windows in the front side. The backside of the house had the cedar and oak forest. Next to a red and white barn was what looked like an auditorium. Probably wearing my thinking face to try and figure out what the object was...

"That's an indoor arena sometimes I hold events here. They run late into the night so its good to have lights and protection from the weather."

"Sure..." I still don't know what it is.

"You ever rode a horse?"

"Noooo... I tend to avoid things with large teeth and you know things that are like a thousand pounds of muscle." The blonde only smiled, shaking her head. As we got out,

"Here's the plan for today. First, I'm going to show you how to clean a stall. Then, you're going to muck all the stalls. And... why are you raising your hand?"

"So... when you say cleaning... clarify please."

"I'll show you after." A pause. "Continuing... what is it now?"

"By all, how many do you mean?"

"... After." Maybe I asked the wrong questions.

"Right... continue."

A sigh. "Okay, now what... yeah anyways, while you muck out the stalls I'll be making lunch." Somehow I get the feeling I just got handed the hard job. "All the horses should be out in the paddocks so cleaning won't be a problem. After all that we'll check the land. Come on I'll show you the barn." As we entered the barn I was struck by the smell of pine and something not as pleasant. "Okay so here's your weapons," not a good sign, "a pitchfork and a wheel-barrel. I'll demonstrate one stall then you'll do the rest." Leading me to a horse's stall she proceeded to scoop up the green piles of yuck and throw them into wheel-barrel. "So, once its all clean and you've got the wet shavings too. Take the wheel-barrel to the end of the barn where there's a manure pile and dump it. Try not to fill it up too much or it might tip over. That's all for now."

"That's all... that it huh? There's like twenty-four stalls!"

Completely unfazed she just stared at me as if I just spoke Japanese... crap... I did. "Good. Got complaints out of your system. Get work, good luck!" The burgundy-eyed woman casually walked away from me.

"Not cool." But, will not be broken by this chore! As I dumped my first load I saw a sorrel horse running full blast across a paddock. For a second I thought the speedster was going to run into the fence, but turned so fast I got whiplash. After a few more seconds of watching the shiny red beauty I went back to work.

_One hour later..._

I'm sweaty and probably stinky... "Finally done." Now that I think about it though... it took me that long and there was only five stalls occupied plus Fate did one. Of course the red-eyed slave-driver arrived right on cue.

"Ah you finally finished." I only had the energy to look angry. "Easy there tiger... I made the saddle bags and saddled the horses so were ready to go. Use the bathroom before we leave, unless your fine going in the bushes. Meet me in the front of the barn after." All I could muster was a nod and then waddled away.

**Fate**

Least she works hard. Now getting on this horse is going to be interesting. "There you are. Ready to ride?" She just looked at me for a while, eyes wide, and began to shake her head. "You're ready. Let me introduce you to your horse. This is Raging Heart." I should probably use her more docile name, "You can call her Scampi like shrimp scampi you know cause she's small..er." The terrified expression still didn't leave her face, "She's a good horse, I can trust her to take care of anyone. She's young, strong, I mean super strong most people can't handle her speed or ability..." Burying myself. "You're hard-headed and so is she. It's a winning pair. Come on, up you go." Distrusting eyes went back and forth between Raging Heart and I.

Deciding to use force I went behind Nanoha and brought her hand up to just touch Raging Heart's silky coat. Then, moved her so she was facing Heart's face. "Look into those eyes. Do you see the slight apprehension?" Receiving a nod I continued, "She has gentle eyes, but strong spirit just like you. She's worried about who you are just as much as how your worried about who she is. All you need to do is place a little trust in each other, okay? And in me. I would never place you in danger on purpose you know?" That went beyond just riding a horse. Deep blues softened, then regaining the fearlessness that they usually held.

"Okay, I can do it."

"Good." I gave her a boost to get on... next time we'll just use a fence or something. That was a little to close to be comfortable.

"I'll show you a few things you need to know before we leave."

**Nanoha**

After my brief riding instructions we were off to check the land as Fate had said. As we rode my head darted back and forth trying to see everything that we were passing. Arf led the way and I was amazed by the pups stamina to go so far without falling behind. We went through green pastures, then cut across some rolling hills. Then we entered what Fate told me was an apple and nut orchard. All the places we passed through carried this unexplainable tranquility with them. A feeling of peacefulness was hard to resist in this place. Only had the occasional chirping of birds, scurrying of squirrels or cottontails made any noise. I saw a red fox run away from us, but didn't worry about it because it was just too cute since two little pups were following right behind. Suddenly my horse stopped and I noticed Fate was getting off of her horse. Slightly confused I stared at her.

"Lunch." The golden blonde said waving her saddle bags. Carefully I tried to dismount as I had seen her do so easily. As my feet hit the ground, my legs gave way having fallen asleep from riding so long. The hit didn't come though as two arms snaked under my arms to prop me up. A husky voice softly spoke into my ear, "You okay?"

Fighting the shiver I concentrated on my sleeping lower half, "Yeah, but I think my legs fell asleep... and I can't feel my butt."

"I see. That happens to a lot of first timers. Come on cowgirl, let's walk it off." Leaning on Fate I walked a bit until my legs were awake again. While we were doing that Raging Heart had been following right behind me all along.

Once I could stand on my own... though I felt tempted to act like I couldn't... I asked, "Why did she follow?" Raging Heart was simply watching me, then bumped me with her nose. Out of instinct I reached out to stroke her forehead. An action she didn't seem to mind.

Fate smiled as she said, "Well, your her rider right? She was concerned. And they usually follow their master... if they're trained right."

"I see. So you trained her?"

"Yeah, but she's only a three year old and I don't really have the time to ride her a lot because I already have Bardiche." She nodded towards the tall black beauty tied to the tree, then tied Raging Heart to the same tree.

As we began to eat our sandwiches she spoke again, "I rescued Bardiche from the quarter horse race track. One of the owners had been abusing his horses, so after they were taken away. All of 'em needed to be treated at the clinic and I just fell in love with him. I left him as a stallion because he has a good bloodline and... I should probably stop because I'm losing you."

"Yeah... I don't need too much detail. He can breed, I understand." Lunch was quiet although I didn't really mind. With Fate silence was comfortable, relaxing even. The only loud noise was Arf munching her dog chow.

Once we were finished Fate cleaned up, but before I could get up she said, "Uh, you wait here for a minute I need to check something around here."

"I'll go with you."

"No!" That was fast. "I mean its just ranch stuff so just sit tight... and PLEASE don't go anywhere." With that the blonde disappeared into the forest leaving me alone... well alone with a puppy.

At first I was fine, but then my environment went from peaceful to eerie. The trees made it shadowy and cool, expect there was no breeze. Paranoia began to creep in. Not good... not good. My hand hovered at my back. Fate had been gone about fifteen minutes now and Arf was sleeping. Every little movement of the bushes became suspicious. I could feel my heart rate increase. It was then I felt arms constricting my own, before I could scream, before I could blink someone had snuck up on me. I relaxed after a minute of being engulfed by the scent I came to know so well from crashing into it. "Fate..." I whisper.

"Jumpy aren't you. You don't think I'd leave you here unprotected. I mean as long as Arf is at your side so am I." The low unique voice sent shivers down my spine. "And since when do you carry a knife?" I can't believe she found that, I thought I hide it well under my shirt. But there it is on the ground in front of me. How can I be caught off guard so easily? "Well?" I could say since you told me about the wolves and your crazy mother, but that wouldn't go well.

"Since someone decided to leave me alone in some weird forest." I spoke with mock anger because let's face it how can I be angry when a beauty is pressed up against my back. "You do enjoy sneaking up on me don't you? I'm starting to think you like holding me."

She ignored the question, "I think I should frisk you for anymore weapons. Who knows what and where you're hiding them." As I blushed I felt her release me and start laughing.

"FATE!" I slapped her on the back.

"Always resorting to violence." She continued to laugh at my expense. I just crossed my arms in frustration.

"So mean."

"Oh relax there lil' devil. Let's go." She said ruffling my hair as she passed. I curse the four inches she has over me.

"Hey! My hair!"

"What's the problem?"

"You messed it up!"

"Doesn't matter does it. I'm the only one looking at you." Okay I'm stumped. I have nothing to say at all...

As we began to make our way back I could faintly hear Fate singing something along the lines of,

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told_

I gave up trying to guess when she turned around to, I assume, check on me. With a quick glance she turned back and I thankfully didn't get caught staring at her. Once she was looking forward again, I inspected her back closely. Even though her shirt was loose I could still make out the muscle structure, the strong shoulders. And yes, I do have a bit of a back obsession. Catching myself before I stared too closely I began looking around again.

_Two hours later..._

**Fate**

I was afraid she might have some difficulty getting off again, but I knew I shouldn't ask if she needed help. Watching closely I saw her get off carefully. Slowly lowering herself and taking a while to get adapted to standing again. When I began unsaddling the horses and putting the tack away the brunette disappeared for a while. With the cold shoulder she gave me I could only assume she was still angry.

Sitting on the side watching as I hung the saddle blankets. The air was a little to chilly to wash the horses so I began to brush them. From the corner of my eye Nanoha took two brushes and began on Raging Heart. Once we were finished I caught a proud smile on her face as she ran her hand over Heart's neck. The smile soon faded as she caught my glance. I need to fix this.

We feed and watered the horses placing them in their stalls for the night. Unable to take the icy glares any longer I gave up, "I'm sorry about earlier." Silence, "Please Nanoha, forgive me." I gave my best puppy dog eyes. Yes weakening... or maybe not. That smirk isn't a good sign.

"Okay... But sing that song for me."

"What song?"

"The one you were singing earlier. On the trail." Ah man... Why is apologizing so difficult with her? I can't screw up anymore.

"Fine... Let's go up to the loft I have my guitar up there." Sitting down on a stool, a red-orange glow from the setting Sun lit the loft. My little devil sat down on the couch across of me as I prepared. "You are soooo spoiled."

"Ah this is what you get for sneaking up on me... and teasing me. Now sing please!"

"Alright, alright..." Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes,

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find  
_

I never sang this for anyone before. It was just a song I sang when I was thinking or not thinking at all.

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise  
_

Eyes closed lost in the music. I thought about the words as I softly picked at the strings.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
_

It was a song I began singing a short time after Alicia left. It left me wondering about the way I had loved her, the way we fell in love.

_Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line_

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone  


I thought about how close we were, then how we fell so far apart. I knew love took effort, it took work but there must have been some way to tell if two people are meant to be. What was that feeling? When would I know? How could I tell? Most importantly, I was lonely even when I was with Alicia.

_Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one_

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

'When would that person come because I'm so alone'. That is what I used to think sometimes. Now only crosses my mind sometimes, but this song still reminds me of the hollow feeling that I used to have. However I couldn't really feel that emptiness right now.

Finishing the last line, I finally opened my eyes only to be greeted by sad blue looking back at me. Tears running down her cheek. I smiled softly and moved to wipe away the tears on her cheek. Simply put, it felt natural to want to stop her crying. "Sorry I didn't know I sucked that badly. I made you cry."

"Idiot..." came out muffled as she pulled me in for a hug. Surprise most clear on my face I regained my composure to return the embrace. Whispering into my ear she softly said, "You're not alone anymore." Closing my eyes and inhaling the fragrance that was distinctly Nanoha. To say we're two friends comforting each other would be appropriate, but I'm not sure that's what we are.

"I know." Pausing to gain my control, "Come on crybaby. I better get you home."

"Okay." But as I moved to leave I saw her frustrated face, "Umm... Fate could you help me get up. I'm stuck."

"Right." After I helped her into the truck and made sure Arf was safe sleeping in the house, we left. As I reached Lindy's house I noticed my companion had fallen asleep. "Geez looks like I wore you out." Scooping her up, I carried her to the house where my Mother opened the door, "Thanks."

"No problem. You worked her too hard."

"Just riding, so where?"

"On the couch."

"Okay."

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"No."

"Alright." My mentor turned away as I laid the sleeping beauty down on the couch, removing her boots. Taking out the rubber band holding her hair I couldn't resist the urge to run my hand through those reddish-brown locks. "Good night lil' devil." I said softly as I placed a kissed upon her forehead. Retracting backwards I realized what I had just done, but before I could think anymore about it. A mocking voice came from the doorway.

"Careful Fate, you might wake the princess." With smirk Amy left the room, leaving me blushing.

"Dammit... I need to get home."


	7. Shooters and Liars

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 7: Shooters and Liars

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

Okay this is the second time I wasn't able to get this out on time because of unexpected vacations. Anyways I tried to find the music that would match best and I hope I did. Just for kicks really should end this story here... but I won't do that. Next chapter is called Dance With Me... Enjoy or get angry. Either works for me.

**Music:**

_Girlfriend_ by Avril Lavigne

_Assassin's Tango _by John Powell (this song should be played throughout paintball wars)

_Goodbye_ by Secondhand Serenade

**Nanoha**

Staring at the ceiling last nights events replayed in my mind...

_Last night_...

I awoke to Amy, sitting on a recliner next to the couch I was on. Seeing me awake she laid down the gossip magazine to talk to me, "Finally decided to wake up huh? You missed dinner, but you gotta bigger problem." Still groggy I try to decipher where I was and what day it was. My confusion plain to the brown-haired woman, she clarified my whereabouts, "Fate dropped you off about three hours ago." My eyebrows shot up at the amount of time. Another part of my mind was jotting down notes about how cruel Fate was to just dump me off without saying goodbye. "She didn't stick around neither... good thing 'cause someone ain't so happy about your little adventure today. Just a warning." A pause to inspect my mental condition then she continued, "Yunno is gettin' more pissy by the minute on the front porch swing. Oh and before I forget, Lindy left a plate for you in the microwave. That's it. Anyway well goodnight... and good luck, Nanoha." As she was about to exit the room she paused and said, "Tomorrow's my birthday and were goin' paintballin'."

Collecting myself I sat up slowly only to be greeted by stiffness in my back. It felt like I had bruises on my butt. With great care I rose up to find my less than happy boyfriend. Opening the front door I saw Yunno sitting on the swing with furrowed eyebrows, angry forest green eyes and a taut jaw. Walking up to him, "Hey, there stranger. Anyone sitting here?" I was aiming to lighten the mood... No luck.

"Sit wherever you like." Came the bitter reply. Sitting down next to him, I stared into the night. We sat in silence for a short while until I couldn't bear it any longer.

"What's wrong?" I had an idea, but it was only proper procedure to ask.

"What's wrong," was the mocking retort, "what's wrong is that you spent the day with someone I asked you to STAY AWAY FROM." His fist clenching as he continued, "I told you that for a reason Nanoha. She may seem like an... an angel in everyone else's eyes, but I know that... that woman is far from heaven sent."

"But Yunno she didn't... Your mom had to work so she called Fate to take care of me. Plus, Fate doesn't seem like..." Before I could finish Yunno intervened.

"I don't care what she seems like. The woman is the child of the devil!" Yunno cursed.

"Yunno... Fate never killed... She's your sister." I could see a sadness in his eyes along with the hate, but his voice only echoed with pain. Trying to take his hand in my own, but he pulled it away.

"That bitch... she told you didn't she." His voice turning to ice, "pfft! I told her not to, a simple request and she opens her mouth." Facing me he spoke again, "It might seem like her mother was some crazy bitch that went on a rampage, but you know what. It wasn't Precia that decided my father's death, it was Fate. That liar sentence my father to death. And he... he shouldn't have even been working that night. But no... he was called by her precious daddy to save a wolf. A goddamn wolf!" I couldn't say anything... It was clear Yunno flat out, hated Fate. There wouldn't convincing him otherwise. "You wanna know something interesting... The day we laid her father and mine in the ground she didn't cry."

"I'm sure she felt something Yunno. How could she not be sad."

"Look here," he said taking my hands a sigh before staring into my eyes, "I'm not just saying this out of jealousy of her or something. I don't wanna to see you get hurt or worse. In the end I know its not right for me to control who you associate with but, I refuse to lose you Nanoha. If you continue to hang out with her just promise me you'll be safe. All that glitters isn't gold, babe. There's more to her, there's another side. Just promise to take care of yourself?" He wore an earnest expression while all I could do was smile sadly and nod.

I simply couldn't understand why he held an unadulterated hate for Fate. It was her mother who was the murderer. Trapped in a confused state of mind I stared at the wooden porch trying to think of possible explanations for his repeated warning of the danger of my new friend. I sat there for another thirty minutes after Yunno had left me with a kiss to my cheek.

All I could come up with is that Fate wasn't perfect, but it was the imperfections she possessed that made her perfect... if that made any sense. What is it that makes Yunno so weary of the angel? Why hate her? Those were the thoughts that haunted me as I laid down that night.

_Next Morning..._

"Good morning everyone!" The shouted greeting that rang through the halls at five in the morning.

"Arghhhh..." I groaned as I tried move myself into a sitting position. It felt like someone had taken a baseball bat to the lower half of my body.

Just as I sat up, in came Amy... "GET UP NANOHA!" Too loud, too early, "Come on you two its a glorious day." Pausing to take a deep breath, as her eyes opened once more and her arms shot out to the side, "Cause... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Ugh... happy birthday." I replied without meaning it. While Yunno buried his head in his pillow grunting.

"Party poopers... I'm gonna to seek out more supportive family." Closing the door behind her I was just about to lay back down, but the door suddenly slammed open again. Leaning into the room the disturbance spoke once more, "By the way," pointing a finger at me, "no going back to sleep were leaving in thirty minutes. PAINTBALLIN'!" With that she was gone.

_Two hours later_...

"Geez, what took ya' folks so long?" Vita shouted as we got out of Chrono's truck, "Amy you said six-thirty... it's seven! This retard woke me up by...mmmph." Hayate quickly covered her girlfriend's mouth.

And with a smile she addressed us, "Oh don't mind her she isn't a morning person..." more like Vita was going to expose her wake-up tactics, "Anyways good morning y'all. Happy Birthday Amy!" Hayate abandoned her hold on Vita to hug Amy. Of course as soon as they were together the intelligence transfer began. Chrono walked away from the duo shaking his head. I walked hand in hand with Yunno leading me. We followed Chrono to the rest of the group that included, a frustrated Vita next to Shamal who was scolding a pink-haired woman. Beside them was the tall, orange-haired Johnny Lanster who was laughing with two girls. One I assumed was his sister because of the similarities and another with short violet hair and green eyes. Standing alongside the larger group I saw Fate talking to a woman with long lavender hair similar to that of the other purple-haired girl. Walking alongside Yunno I tried not to look at Fate, but the fact that they were so deep in conversation... Yunno hit Johnny on the shoulder to get his attention, when the quarterback turned around I saw his face light up.

"Well, well what do we got here." He smirked, rubbing his chin. "G'day my lady. Don't you just look fresh picked peach." Johnny placed a kiss on my hand. Releasing my hand he turned to his blonde friend, "Yunno, why ya' been hiding this sexy thing from me," jabbing my boyfriend in the ribs, "think I'm gonna steal her from ya'!" All Yunno did was shake his head while Johnny laughed. "Jus' jerkin' ya' balls. I'm not the one you should be worrying about." I'm not sure who he was referring to, but I didn't like the way this conversation was going so I cut in.

"Your right Johnny, he doesn't have to worry about you. I'm sorry but your just not my type." I said with a smile.

"Is that so..." The country boy replied, "I didn't think so. So what is your type... tall, blonde..." my eyebrows twitched, "Yunno."

"Of course." I didn't know what this troublemaker was doing but I didn't appreciate it. Luckily Yunno only smiled at our exchange.

Turning to look at the rest of the group a hand shot out towards me, "Howdy, I'm Subaru Nakajima. It's a pleasure to meet cha'."

"Nice to meet you as well, Subaru. Nanoha Takamachi." I shook her hand. She then turned to the orange-haired girl, letting go of my hand to gesture to the girl.

"This is my..." She was instantly cut off by the other woman.

"Hi I'm Teana Lanster. Unfortunately for me that dumbass is my brother," pointing to Johnny who wore a hurt expression, "and Subaru is MY girlfriend." I don't know whether that was a possessive remark or some kind of domination thing between the two.

"I see. Well, its nice to meet you Teana. And I pity you." I said while looking at Johnny.

Ignoring it I chanced a glance at the golden blonde with her arms crossed and her companion whose... whose hands were gripping Fate's forearms. She just moved them to Fate's hands...

Before I reached angry Shamal distracted me, "Mornin' Nanoha. I don't think you've met my partner yet," turning to the woman with pink hair, bright blue eyes and an emotionless face, "Signum Wolkenritter." In response Signum grunted her hello, but Shamal planted a firm elbow in her ribs for a real hello.

Rolling her eyes Signum greeted me in a firm voice, "Hello, Takamachi. Hayate and Amy told us all about you." My mouth just hung open for a second before I turned around to see to two innocent smiling faces to which I could only stare at until my temper kicked in, "AMY! HAYATE!"

Cringing at my angry exclamation all I received from Amy was. "Aha... sorry."

Followed by Hayate's, "Oi, Signum!" A sigh, "Sorry couldn't help it."

Turning back to the group I noticed Signum had moved to Fate's side telling her something to which the blonde nodded and looked at me, then back at her companion that thankfully kept her hands to herself.

"Temper, temper... I like 'em feisty." Johnny said.

"Not going to happen." I put that fire out fast.

"So cruel. Jus' broke my heart cutie."

"Leave her alone idiot." Teana shook her head at her brothers antics.

"Oh and thanks for yesterday Nanoha." Subaru surprised me. Seeing my dumbfounded look she elaborated, "You know for..." However Fate interrupted her.

"Hey, hey Subaru I told you don't have to thank the woman." Somehow I get the feeling the truth is being hidden from me.

"But Fate, you said she cleaned the stalls, fed and watered so we wouldn't have to. I just wanted to thank her." The angelic demon squeezed her eyes shut, and inhaled deeply to face me. While Subaru continued to sell her out, "Usually Teana and I do it, but we got to go out yesterday since you were there."

Maintaining a smile on my face that contained the rage within. I spoke again, "Is that so. Well, glad I could help you two out. Hope you had a great time."

"Yep, we did. Thanks." I then turned my icy glare to Fate who immediately looked around for something to pull her out of the grave she'd fallen into.

"Geez I wonder when were gonna start." She tried to recover.

"Aunty Lindy said she'd be coming soon with the food and supplies." Her companion cut in. Seeing me she introduced herself, extending her hand at the same time, "Hello, I'm Ginga Nakajima. Subaru's sister."

Shaking it firmly, "Nanoha Takamachi, nice to meet you." Not...My attention quickly went back to those not-so-innocent burgundy eyes. She ignored me at first and now I find out about this... Blondie was so going down.

**Fate**

I think I'm getting the death glare. Its true I tried to ignore Nanoha at first but that damn Subaru and her gratitude. Amy had warned me when I got home last night about Yunno being less than pleased to find out Lindy sent her to me. Now it's just a staring down between us as everyone else begins to tell embarrassing stories about each other. I abruptly look down as Yunno's eyes land on my own. Wonderful day has begun...

Everyone had gathered for Amy's birthday at the paintball grounds about an hour away from town. As odd as it might be, every birthday Amy had made it tradition to come out to the Mid-Childa Cedar forest and play paintball... all day. She's not even good. Part of the forest had been fenced and made into war zone for paintball fanatics that lived in and around Mid-Childa. So with one person pissed at me and another who hates my guts its going to be an interesting game today. Thank the Heavens, Mother finally arrived.

"I brought doughnuts!" The older woman announced to the hungry crowd. "Johnny Lanster don't you eat too many. I do not wanna to see you sick as dog after one round."

"Don'tcha worry Miss. I am not that hungry." Liar... Till this day it amazes me that a man that skinny, can eat half cow for lunch and rest for dinner.

"Better watch Fate though. Looks like that six pack's turnin' a lil' soft!"

"TIIDA!" That was the ass' real name... I don't really know why but everyone just decided to call him Johnny. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you!" I have a perfectly fine abs, that idiot.

"Oh... I like it rough." What jackass.

"Don't bother Fate. He's jus' jealousy cause he gained five pounds." Teana interjected.

"Five pounds of pure muscle!" He said lifting his shirt to show off is well-toned abdominal.

"Your blinding me dammit! Put that shit away. I sure as hell don't wanna see it." Chrono whacked him over the head. "Where's your girlfriend... Vice?"

"He ain't my girlfriend. You should know I'm aiming for Ginga's heart, but she's so cold to me." Ginga just shook her head at Johnny's failed attempt to woo. "I'm gonna getcha one day, my dear." Pausing he answered Chrono's question, "Plus, you should know Chrono, Vice is in love with his helicopter its impossible to pry the bastard away from it. He's probably at the clinic polishing the sucker and making out with it right now. Just waiting for an emergency." A pause, "Plus you know he doesn't like shooting more than he has to." Tiida was probably right.

"Okay kids that's enough bickerin'." Lindy cut in to shut us all up. "Let's discuss the first round today. This is how its gonna be. You'll have a partner and the both of you should have different colored paintballs. A team will be eliminated if one of the two partners gets hit with two different colored shots. Should one of you get hit twice with two different colors you're out. Each team will have a radio and be responsible for telling us if you were eliminated. This is an honor system, be truthful. The team that has eliminated you will also be responsible for confirming it with me. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Came the automatic reply from everyone.

"One more thing... No head hunting." Somehow all eyes landed on me.

"What? I didn't mean to. Plus, y'all had helmets." Attempting to save myself.

"I don't even know how you aim that well with paintball gun. It's scary." Amy said.

"Fate... no head hunting."

"Yeah, yeah... might happen on accident."

"Fate." The Admiral warned.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, half-an-hour for everyone to get suited up. Get ready!" The Admiral announced and everybody went about getting ready.

"Dibs on Fate." Johnny yelled out. I really didn't care who I partnered with well... maybe I did. There were two people I'd rather not be partners with. Guess who.

"No one gets Fate." Hayate called out.

"Yeah its uneven, so... Fate's by herself. She can handle." Amy confirmed Hayate's order.

"Whatever." I knew something like this MIGHT happen. There was a huge target on my back after all the head shots I took last time.

"Okay so team one is Fate. Team two is Chrono and Amy. Team three is Yunno and Nanoha. Team four is Hayate and Vita. Team five is Shamal and Signum. Team six is Teana and Subaru. Team seven is Ginga and Johnny." Lindy finish off and I heard Johnny say to Ginga,

"See gotcha." To which Ginga calmly replied,

"Dream on, loverboy."

From my truck bed I stole a quick glance at Nanoha and couldn't help but smile as she picked up the paintball gun in a fashion that made it clear she knew what she was doing. But as soon as Yunno came around she held the gun as a beginner would, acting completely hopeless. What a talented actress. Getting back to my set-up I put on my black armor and loaded one gun with yellow paintballs and another gun with pink. At least I was allowed two guns since I didn't have a partner. I just need to remember to aim low. But what the hell is she doing here?

Jumping down from my truck bed, I can't help but stare at her. It was true that I didn't love her in the romantic sense as I once did. But dammit she was still as beautiful as she use to be if not more. Staring at her now I can't help but feel...

**Nanoha**

I'll admit it Yunno is totally boring me with his explanation and I'm totally acting like I don't know shit about guns, a lie. Conversely if I don't do this I won't make him feel good about himself. Let's face it guys enjoy teaching girls things... especially when it concerns sports, guns and automobiles. It gives them a testosterone high. Often enough we just play along so that we have an excuse to buy a new outfit.

I nod my head while he goes on about safeties and such... basically I'm bored. So I start to look around... of course my eyes land on those golden blonde locks.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

She looks like she's finished getting ready... I'm still a little pissed about the cleaning stalls thing... but what pisses me off more is that she totally ignored my presence earlier. That flame is only fanned by the fact that she paying complete attention to Alicia, who just happens to be here.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

It looked like she was ignoring Fate's gaze as she put on her hiking gear. Yes ignore Fate... Opps almost got caught ignoring Yunno.

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Really can Fate look at something else... oh great now Alicia is looking back at Fate. Okay they've been staring too long... yes a minute is too damn, fricken long.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

Cleverly, I aim my paintball gun at Fate though it would appear to my teacher, Yunno, that I just don't know how to hold it properly. Now get it just right... BOOM!

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Everyone turned to look at Fate who had just cried out. After taking a glance at the pink splatter on her butt, she turned murderous burgundy eyes on me. To cover my "mistake" I yelled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to." In return she gave a small "yeah right" smile and began to try clean off the paint.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
_

I saw Alicia smile and turn to begin her hike with a camera. Good riddance! I just finished off suiting up when I heard.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

"Alright everyone, out into the forest. There will be five minutes of no fire. I have a blow horn to signal the start. Go it?" Aunty Lindy laid the final grounds and allowed all hell to break loose. As Yunno and I were about to run in, Fate ran past and whispered so only I could hear, "You're such a liar."

Before she was out of earshot, I yelled, "Takes one to know one." To which Yunno just stared at me wearing a confused expression.

"Let's shoot shit!" Chrono shouted out.

"Agreed." I mumbled under my breath... Let's shoot a blonde liar.

_Five minutes later..._

_(Assassin's Tango)_

Yunno and I found a decent area to start from when we heard the horn. Looking around suspiciously we moved separately from tree to tree. I did my best to not make any noise despite the ground being covered in leaves. Yunno refused to try as hard. He'd be the first to go if everyone had real guns.

Listening to closely the bushes twenty feet away shuffled with life. From shifting of leaves I could tell someone was climbing a tree. Posting up against a cedar I gestured for Yunno to stop. Looking ahead I saw the shift of a tree branch. Whoever it was tried to conceal themselves, but failed as I saw the tip of a black boot. I could've made my move however his or her partner was sure to be close by. Yunno pointed to a bush ten feet away that moved. It wasn't a person, but a rock. Someone had thrown a rock into the bush to flush out whoever they could. Checking the bush about twenty feet away, I saw a brightly colored hat. Taking aim and advising Yunno where to shoot. I began the countdown... one, two, three... Bam!

"AHHHH CRAP!" Vita yelled out. She was wearing a bunny hat.

"I knew the hat would do us in. But no you HAD to wear it." Hayate called out as she jumped down from the tree. "Team four is out."

"Copy that team four."

Yunno radioed in, "Team three eliminated team four."

"Okay team three. Proceed."

"You like it when I wear the hat." I heard Vita complain as she and Hayate walked away.

"Yes, I do." There's something wrong about that... Oh well, onto the next victims.

**Fate**

This is just sad. Johnny chooses the same rock to play sniper in every time, yet he still manages to get people out. There he is now taking aim at Subaru who is completely clueless to her surroundings. However, I know Subaru is bait that Teana set out to see where Johnny was shooting from because I see her sneaking up behind him. It would almost seem as though Teana is going to take him out but she doesn't know about Ginga in the tree across from her. Subaru somehow just spotted Ginga, so Johnny prepared to shoot. The four of them take aim and all at the same time... boom! Ginga almost fell out of the tree, but managed to stay standing. Subaru could only stare at the rock. Johnny rolled over, and stood up to shoot Teana who was still in shock from being hit. Despite the craziness one thing was certain. They were all out. As I took aim and shot Ginga and Teana who I could easily see.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" was the group curse as they all moved to leave the field and announce defeat.

"Goddammit Fate! Your going down!" Johnny yelled out still unaware to my location.

After radioing in their defeat I moved on. Next target Chrono or Signum.

**Nanoha**

I was locked in a bit of a tight spot. If I exposed myself Chrono or Signum would shoot me so Yunno and I just waited until we could slip in. Meanwhile...

"Signum, your always in my way of winning." Chrono shouted out to Signum.

"Like you ever stood the chance of winning." Signum replied.

"Same could be said of you." As if they had just identified each other's location it went completely silent. Just as fast as it had become quiet, the air erupted into fire as Chrono and Signum released fire upon each other. Perhaps realizing they needed more than just one color to defeat the other. Each one began to look around while still aiming at each other. "Amy, some info on Shamal's location, please."

"Aha... That's pretty easy... cause she's right in front of me." Amy and Shamal slowly revealed themselves stepping out from behind the some trees. Guns pointed at each other, everyone was on edge. Taking this as signal I took aim of Signum as she was the easier target and prepared to shoot Chrono immediately after. One deep breath prior then, "Splat!"

However, I wasn't the only one who got a round off at that moment. Chrono sported yellow paint on his armor. Yunno turned to glance at the situation only to receive a rude awakening when a ball clipped his shoulder. Dammit! He was hit. I quickly yelled, "Hide." He was a liability now, I would have to continue alone, "Give me your gun." Reluctantly Yunno threw the weapon. This was a welcomed challenge... "I'm impressed, nice shot... Fate." Searching the area for any sign of the golden girl.

"You've impressed me too." Pausing, I still can't pinpoint where she is, "To think your just a beginner. Huh?"

"You know... beginner's luck." While we exchanged comments in an attempt to find each other, Chrono and Signum radioed in their defeat, which we confirmed.

"I don't believe luck has anything to do with it."

"I'm flattered." With our little game of cat and mouse... it was just a matter of time before we came contact.

"Don't be. It wasn't a complement. Just the truth."

"Funny you mention the truth. I don't think your capable of differentiating between fact and fiction."

"Take a look in the mirror." A pause. "And I didn't lie I simply neglected to mention a small detail." Small, pfft. As we exchanged words, the air seemed to be buzzing with electricity. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. Hearing her voice worked like a magnet, pulling me towards her. As I turned hoping to I'd catch her off guard behind a tree I was instead greeted by a shot to my ass. I sprinted to find cover before another strike came. Dammit where is she? "Looks like were even now."

"I hope you didn't take that shot personally. It was just a beginner's mistake." I heard her grunt in response. Scanning the area to the best of my ability without giving my position I saw just the tip of a black boot. Moving with stealth I moved around the trees until I could find better shot. Preparing my two guns I inhale as much air as possible before I began my attack. And on three... one...two...BAM! Oh shit oh shit. It's only a shoe... then... SPLAT!" That was my other cheek.

"You know, I think yellow and pink suit you." Fate said with a cocky grin while inspecting the pink and yellow paint splatters on my behind. "To think you were so close to actually getting me. So close, but so far."

"Feeling good about yourself?"

"Yes." Just then Yunno ran around tree closest to me.

"I heard fire! Did you shoot... her? Oh, I see. Nevermind." Yeah nevermind... This sucks, I can't believe she got me. Well I can... but still.

With Yunno's arrival came Fate's icy, vague expression. "Good game." Came a flat tone, I preferred it when she was bragging. "We better head out." The shooter said turning away to retrieve her boot and walked away from us.

"It's okay Nanoha. I'm sure you gave her a great challenge. She cheated, plus she does this all the time so..." Having heard enough excuses for my failure I glared at Yunno to have him shut up.

"No, Fate didn't cheat, she was creative. She won fair and square." I said in final tone... not that I would ever admit those words in front of her anytime soon. Lightening up on my boyfriend, I shrugged, "It's over now. Let's go back."

**Fate**

Nanoha had done extremely well in locating me. In fact she actually found me, I just heard the crunch of her boots that tipped me off so I ditched my boot and quietly snuck around her. However now that the game is over I'm back to ignoring her existence... sort of. I can't help feeling the vengeful glare from her or possibly that glare is for neglecting her. At the moment I wasn't in the mood to care. Johnny and Chrono petitioned that I sit out the next game as I didn't have the liability of a partner. Unwilling to get into an argument with the two sore losers I just sat on the side. As I predicted, Nanoha was... well Nanoha and Yunno were the victors. Once lunch was through everyone prepared for the final round... sudden death.

In sudden death the Admiral explained, "Every man and woman for themselves. No partners." For some reason it kind of gave me the chills when I saw a smile grow on Nanoha's face. "No head-hunting," did she really need to repeat that. Perhaps she did but I had one better than a head shot. A small idea that had sprouted when those fools had me sit out. My plan was already in action as I had planted it in the trees during my supposed bathroom break. This battle was going to come down to two people, with the way the world was turning these days I had an inkling as to who would be left standing. "Just one shot and your out. Well still have five minutes of no-fire. The horn will signal the start. Understood?" Everyone nodded to the terms. "Okay ten minutes to prepare. Get ready!"

Staring into the trees I could see Chrono talking to Signum. I could already surmise the conversation went something like this...

"Signum, Amy is an easy target but I can't shoot her. She'll shoot me with a real gun...after."

"And... I can't shoot Shamal. Although I know where she's hiding. So what are you proposing, Harlaown?"

"A switch."

"What? You mean you shoot Shamal and I get Amy."

"It'll work. So is it a deal?"

"Deal."

That's pretty much it. Such betrayal. Not like the siblings are any better. Ginga and Johnny are trading information on Subaru and Teana. It's a good thing Vice isn't here, I'd have to pay more attention to high areas, but since everyone will probably stick to the ground there's nothing to worry about.

"Okay shooters, head out!" The Admiral announces.

Let the games begin...

**Nanoha**

We were about a half-an-hour in and I already took out Ginga, who eliminated Subaru right before my arrival. I think I heard Lindy announce that Yunno was eliminated first.

**Fate**

Nothing personal, its just that Yunno happened to be standing out in the open so I took my shot. First out. A few minutes later Johnny was out... Teana probably got him.

**Nanoha**

Walking further, I stopped instantly as I heard the crunch of leaves. Checking the situation, I saw Hayate targeting Teana. Deciding to wait until everything was finished I looked around to see if anyone else was present. Watching the event unfold Hayate shot Teana, but before I could blink Hayate had also been shot by an orange bullet. Looking down at her orange spot Hayate yelled, "VITA! EXPECT PUNISHMENT!"

Tracing the sound of chuckling to a tree branch I saw Vita, but before I could shoot Vita spotted me Dammit this just got difficult. Using the new trick I just learned I allowed the red-head to get close to me. Then I left a boot in my spot. Running behind her I timed it perfectly so when she prepared to shoot so would I. Despite her being out I was still a little intimidated by the murderous glare she gave me prior to leaving. "Watch your back Natoka!"

"It's Nanoha," maybe she forgot.

"Whatever Nodoka." Nah she didn't forget.

**Fate**

I passed Amy and Shamal both headed out of the forest probably victims of their ruthless partners. Fairly certain that Signum and Chrono were locked in battle, I ran to the sound of gunfire. I spotted my pink-haired friend scooping out Chrono's possible hiding place. Unable to take a clear shot I moved closer until I fell into a trap. Chrono had me from one side and Signum from another. Truthfully, the only reason I'm alive right now is my unnatural speed but I have to think of something soon... Without stopping to consider the consequences I took off my armor and boots. The vest I used as a shield and the boots as a distraction. After my calculations I ran quickly, shielding myself from Signum's fire and deciding how to approach Chrono. I managed an angle that Signum was unable to shoot me from and began the slaughter. Sure this might be a cheap trick, but we don't play by regular rules. I threw my two boots at Chrono so he'd be unprepared. Off guard I shot him, then turned my fire on Signum. Prior to attacking Chrono I had decided Signum only had one angle between all the trees to get me, so as soon as she rushed unprepared around the old cedar I took my shot. What I hadn't anticipated was the crunch of leaves directly behind me along with a pink paintball whizzing by my head.

Not good. I didn't have boots on, plus I dropped my shield... she had the upper hand. But not for long...

**Nanoha**

Now look whose off guard... though I feel a bit guilty that if I do shoot her she doesn't have any gear on so its gonna hurt. However when I think about being shot in the ass twice my pity just seems to vanish. More importantly this battle just got intense because by some kind of devil's luck I just missed her head. Screw no head-hunting, if someone shots me in the behind it erases all logical thought processes leaving the only goal of destroying the enemy.

Fate didn't have her boots on... I'm slightly concerned because she moves soundlessly. In these woods the angel becomes a ghost. To get some kind of read on her I try talking... maybe this time I'll actually trace her. "Why did you ignore me?" Smooth Nanoha... I can't believe I just said that.

In response I heard a chuckle then, "So that's why your so dead set on killing me! Here I thought it was because I gave you polka dots!"

"Well that too... but don't avoid the question!" Since I dug my own grave I may as well lay in it.

"I was just trying to help you." She was moving away from this area so I followed.

**Fate**

Perfect just keep following my voice.

**Nanoha**

"By ignoring me!" I swiftly turned coming face to face with the silent assassin. The disappearance of the grin I knew she had been wearing only made me smile despite the predicament.

"Amy told me about Yunno's reaction. He's right you know?" Why was she saying this... did yesterday not happen? Plus how did she know what green eyes said.

"I don't know what your tal..." Before I could finish she had moved swiftly to grasp my wrist and hold it above my head. In response I grabbed her gun hand and held it above her head. Both struggling against the other's grip, both unwilling to surrender. Fate ran at me, slamming me against a tree trunk. "Fuck... oww." Good Lord that hurt, but I didn't loosen my grip on her wrist.

"Why won't you just give up?" I don't believe that comment was just about our current struggle. At the moment Fate was flush against my front... keep this in mind... in battle I never really think fully about what I'm doing... thus... I kissed her. Again no thinking involved just means to an end. I dove for the forceful kiss. For a second or possibly two I forgot exactly why I was in lip-lock with my opponent as I felt soft lips pressed against my own. Her scent completely engulfed me in such a way that our grip on each other had loosened. However, there was one thing, one tiny little thing that brought me abruptly back to reality... she wasn't kissing me back. Comprehending this I took the element of surprise to pull her back just enough so I could firmly kick her in the stomach take back my gun and shoot her. Whether it was the unexpected win or the unexpected kiss, but the angel had an expression between horror and astonishment.

"I won..." Thinking wasn't really my thing during fights.

"Congratulations..." She replied in a daze, but that look didn't last long as she looked at where I was planted, "You forgot your knife yesterday." What the? Before I could so much as flinch she drew out my blade and cut a rope behind her. I don't know when or how she managed it but I was soaked in yellow water. Apparently Fate had tied a net full of water balloons to this particular tree. True I may have won, but I'm not sure if her intention was to win. Perhaps she was like me with the goal of destroying the enemy. Who knew shooting someone in the ass could cause such vengeful actions. "A white devil turned yellow. I'll call you, Sunshine."

I lost it. Come on if you were dyed yellow wouldn't you go crazy too? Just say yes. That smirk's gotta go. Squeezing my gun I took a deep breath and in a scary calm voice I gave only this warning, "You are so dead." With that I unloaded all the paintballs I had left on my enemy. Those balls would paint her body black and blue rather than pink, yet pity was the last thing on my mind.

**Fate**

Owwie... I'd avoided half of her bullets by hiding behind an oak, but I was definitely going to be spotted tomorrow morning. Awesome...

If you asked me if it was worth it or not though, I'd say... HELL YES. Seeing her horrified face was a gift from above.

Once Nanoha was done trying to kill me. We began our walk of shame out of the forest. It should be pretty clear to them who won as I was painted pink. Although, the wet yellow rag next to me didn't wear the look of a winner. Defeated wouldn't be the term to describe her, however totally pissed off would work too. As for me, let's just say I was clutching my sides holding in the tears. Oh the agony... Once in the open, questions poured out and all the both of us could say was, "Don't ask."

Seriously I am in pain and Nanoha is well probably still thinking about killing me, but whatever. "What the fuck did you do the to my girlfriend?" The green-eyed man wreaking of alcohol questioned me. The ache in my abdominal came before drunken interrogations so I kept walking until a hand reached out to squeeze my arm. "I said what did you do?"

"This doesn't involve you." He must have been drinking since I eliminated him. The pile of cans near Chrono's truck meant this wasn't going to end pleasantly...

**Nanoha**

As pissed as I was to be covered in yellow dye, my angry expression was just for show. I mean I did leave Fate in a state of pain. Now though that I see Yunno squeezing her arm my being angry isn't just an act. That battle had been between Fate and I, it had nothing to do with him. Amy shook her head at Yunno grabbing Fate saying, "I told you not to let him drink so much, Chrono."

"I thought the bastard could handle it."

"Come on let's do something before he gets himself into trouble." Johnny moved towards Yunno and Fate. I too moved closer until I could hear the conversation.

"You... are just like your mother... a thief. I know your a monster... You think you have everyone fooled but I see you for who you really are. Just like her only looking out for yourself... Bitch!" I knew that this didn't have anything to do with the fight... this was something more.

"Yunno you don't know what your saying. Don't do this right now. Look Nanoha is watching." Johnny tried to reason while Fate remained silent, eyes downcast.

Prior to pulling Yunno away from Fate, I noticed everyone else's posture. Expect Lindy who was missing.

Strange could be one term for the situation surrounding the duo. Everyone encircled the two the moment Yunno had laid a hand on Fate. Despite Teana and Subaru's semi-relaxed position I noticed their eyes scanning Yunno for any signs of greater threat. Chrono, Signum, Johnny and Vita took on a pose that hinted the readiness to strike my boyfriend at a split seconds notice. Amy, Hayate, Ginga and Shamal were right behind those four. Yunno didn't seem to notice the S.W.A.T team surrounding him and continued his rant, "I can't even stand the thought of calling you family. I mean who the fuck let's their family die. You... you could have just said yes and none of it would have happened. Instead you played God. Let 'em all die, right? I wonder if you even have a soul at all."

"That's enough Yunno." Came such a commanding voice I didn't realize belonged to Chrono until he reach out and removed Yunno's hand from Fate. With this Yunno became more enraged.

"Why are you defending her? He was your father too? You almost..."

"That's enough!" It was odd to see the normally reserved, nonchalant Chrono take on such a serious, almost deadly appearance. "This has gone on long enough. It's about time you grew up and learned the truth. Your damn well old enough to know. I tired of Fate carrying all the blame."

"Chrono don't..." Was all Fate managed to plead, but the words fell on deaf ears as Chrono continued.

"If your gonna blame Fate, then blame me, hate me because I'm just as guilty as her in contributing to my own father's death if not more." With those words the haze in Yunno's eyes cleared somewhat, "You think our old man walked on water. You think he was some hero, a saint. But the truth is that man betrayed family. That man betrayed the way of life he preached constantly. I caught him having an affair on my mother so I made that bastard leave the house the night it happened. He wasn't suppose to be at the clinic, but I kicked him out and that's where he went. Just so happen Uncle Leo went to the clinic and that's that. Sorry to destroy your idol, but its time you knew..." Chrono stopped dead in his tracks as his line of sight landed on Lindy. "Mom... I..."

Something told me not even Lindy knew about her late husband's betrayal, "That's enough Chrono. You've explained yourself." Fate and Chrono had sad eyes, it appeared the both of them had been hiding this truth from her then again, "I found out a long time ago." Chrono and Fate stared at her in disbelief.

"My mom told you didn't she?" Everyone turned to Amy then who didn't make any eye contact.

"Yes," Lindy flatly responded, "After the funeral she told me about her and my husband."

"You knew Amy?" Chrono asked in shock.

Nodding slowly Amy answered, finally meeting his surprised gray-blue eyes, "Yes. I knew. I just didn't want you to know... to think I was like her. Because..."

"I didn't want to you to think I was like him. I would never ever do that to you." Suddenly this just took a very awkward turn.

"I know. And I would never do that to you. I love you and only you." Disgusting... this just turned into a declaration of love conversation.

"I love you too." I think I'm gonna be sick. Can we please get back to the adultery and buried secrets. I'm not enjoying the little romantic moment happening between those two. I'm a bit more concerned about the two blondes in the middle of this conflict.

"I can't believe this." Yunno shook his head in disgust with the information he was receiving, "I don't... I..." Speechless for a moment, he stared into Fate's eyes for a moment and said, "I still... I still hate you." With that he vomited then fainted falling into it. Gross...

"I ain't touchin' him." Johnny threw his hands into the air.

"Not me." Everyone else walked away from the center of controversy. There was surely something wrong with a bunch of people who could hear all of that and walk way completely unfazed asking what's for dinner tonight. I was still in a state of disbelief, staring at my passed out boyfriend and the tall blonde standing next to him.

In the end Johnny and Chrono wiped off Yunno and threw him into Johnny's truck bed. Chrono and Amy had plans to go to dinner in the city. Everyone else began to leave once everything was cleaned up starting with Hayate and Vita, Ginga, Teana and Subaru. Shamal and Lindy both received emergency calls so Signum drove Shamal and Lindy left in her car. In the end four of us remained, Johnny, Fate, an unconscious Yunno and I. The stun of secrets revealed wore off, but something a bit more irritating came to mind. I kissed Fate...

**Fate**

Well wasn't that an interesting afternoon. First I get ambushed with a kiss, then Yunno got drunk, Chrono and Amy spilled their guts and Lindy admitted to knowing about the affair. For such a small town we sure know drama. Of all those lovely events however one of them just continues to bother my mind... those lips...

"Hey Fate. I'm gonna drop shit-face off at Lindy's. Help me wit' 'em?"

"Okay, Tiida. I'll follow you."

"Who you ridin' wit' beautiful?" Tiida questioned Nanoha.

"With Fate," she said uncertainly then asked me, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah its fine. Jump in. Wait! here's a towel and some extra clothes. You must be cold."

"Oh thanks. I'll just..."

"Don't worry. You ain't that interesting."

"FATE!" That was a lie, but at the moment I was trying not to think about that kiss, those soft lips, that sweet scent... that kick to my stomach. Dammit this needs to end... tonight. I've gotten too close.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, I'm finished."

"Great, because I need to get some ice packs."

"Sorry about that..." Came a meek apology.

"It's okay. I should have remembered that violent temper of yours."

"I suddenly don't feel that bad." Chuckling at her attitude that was the last words to be said as I drove us to back.

_One and half hours later... _

**Nanoha**

"Time to get up, Sunshine." I heard the familiar low voice pulling me from the darkness.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled.

"Your outta time... we already unloaded Yunno, so you have to go play nurse." Yay me! Maybe I can act like I'm sleeping, "Don't make me kiss you." Without my permission my eyes shot open. "Wow that worked better than expected."

"Shush." I must retain what dignity I have left.

"Anyways Johnny left already, so yeah." Fate said as I crawled out of the truck. I stumbled a bit and hoped for some assistance however it didn't come. In fact my angel turned her back to me. Walking in silence to the porch she sat on the wooden swing with a sigh. I joined her as it seemed to be what she wanted, in spite of this I asked the first question.

"You never really answered my question during our shoot out."

Sighing she spoke, "I figured that Yunno's drunken performance demonstrated exactly why I was ignoring you."

"I don't get why Yunno hates you so much. I mean your mother did all those things. You shouldn't feel guilty about her actions."

Fate went quiet for a long time before...

"Your right and your wrong. Yesterday I didn't tell you that detail about Teana and Subaru. Well I left out a detail about my mother's rampage." Taking a deep breath she continues, "Yunno, Chrono and I... we used to be like siblings when we were children." She turned to question me, "You have siblings right?"

"Yes. My brother Kyoya and my sister Miyuki."

"Okay. Say your sister Miyuki knew a secret that no one else really knew. I mean fully, but other people heard stories about it and such. Now this secret if she gives it away no harm will come to her or anything she loves. However giving up this secret would mean something else. Imagine Miyuki was given a choice to give up the secret and save everything she loves, everything that makes up her life. Or if she kept the secret, then she forfeits everything she cares for. Which one would your sister have chosen?" I didn't know exactly where Fate was going with this but I answered anyway.

"I guess she would have given up the secret."

"Most would." A deep breath, "But I didn't. I chose to keep my secret, the secret my mom wanted, the single piece of information that would have stopped her from taking everything I cared for. I bet Miyuki wouldn't have said it was okay for you to die."

"You say that but Precia didn't take Chrono or Lindy or even Yunno."

"I said everything I cared for including them."

"But..."

"Their house blew up. It was rigged with C-4 to go off at the same time Precia killed my father... and uncle." Her jaw clenches and her fingernails bite into the wooden seat. "When she told me everything... I knew the possibilities of what she would go after. I was young but I wasn't naive."

"It didn't work. How..."

"The house blew up, but by the grace of God... Five minutes before it did Lindy had taken the boys to her parent's place."

"Oh my God..."

"Do you understand now? Why Yunno doesn't want you around me? Not only did I grant permission for his father to be killed, but I also gave consent for Yunno to die as well. He was there when I said no... when I allowed her to take whatever was near to me... when I refused to tell her what she needed to hear. All that is close to me stands the chance of disappearing." A pause, "When we talked on Monday, I didn't want you to hate me. I don't know why, I wanted to be greedy just one time in my life I guess. I realized though, you don't need to hate me. Nanoha just understand that Yunno is right. I am a monster, I am a horrible person because till this day I don't allow myself to regret that decision. I'd do the same thing." Her face and her voice like ice, void of emotion. This wasn't the warm Fate I knew her to be, this was another side. I didn't know how to respond. She sacrificed everything she loved for a secret. Would she do the same today?

"What about now? Everything close to you for that same secret. Everyone." She was standing, back toward me.

"... If I must." What kind of secret was worth a person sacrificing everything they care for? What kind of secret curses its protector to a lifetime of loneliness? How can someone even survive with that kind of burden? How could she live?

_It's a shame that it had to be this way  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry_

Maybe I'm to blame  
Or maybe were the same  
But either way I can't breathe  
Either way I can't breathe

Those questions ran through my mind trapping me in their mystifying grasp. "I'm close to people, but not close enough to say I can't leave them behind."

_All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way_

I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive  
Cause everything we've been through  
And everything about you  
Seemed to be a lie  
A guiltless twisted lie  
It made me learn to hate you  
Or hate myself for letting it pass by

I couldn't move, it wasn't out of fear of Fate, it wasn't because I was scared, I just... Now that I look back on it I should have held her hand, I should have told her that I would stand by her side no matter what. Instead I sat there in a daze, as she said, "Goodbye... Nanoha."

_All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way  
All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way_

**Fate**

This was for best. For her, for me... I mean I've only known her a few days... but why does it hurt this much to see her stay away from me. To see her terrified of me... Could I really give up all that I cared for now?

_And every, everything isn't only  
What it seemed so hold these  
Words that you never told me  
Its time to say goodbye  
Its time to say goodbye  
Its time to say goodbye  
Goodbye_

Bye

**Nanoha**

I couldn't even speak because as much as I had denied fearing for my life... in the end fear held me in my seat.

_Take my pain away  
Tell me I, tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong_

The angel was gone... darkness moved in... the moon was covered by clouds... there were no cicadas... the only sound was slow breathing... in... out... inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale... Tonight Fate said goodbye... I wish she didn't.__

_Take my pain away  
Tell me I, tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong_

Take my pain away  
Tell me I, tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong

Take my pain away  
Tell me I, tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong


	8. Dance With Me

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 8: Dance With Me

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

I finally managed to update quickly. First I want to thank everyone who has been reading and commenting on this story. I enjoy reading your reactions. Also, I have been thinking about writing a NanoFate version of Mr. and Mrs. Smith after this. If you don't know the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith its about two enemy spies who are married and find out that their companies are trying to make them kill each other. My summary sucks, but I find the movie pretty entertaining so if you think I should write it with a MGLN twist let me know. I won't be starting that or two personal AU stories for NanoFate until I finish this. This chapter features two of my favorites songs, I'll let you guess.

Music (In order of use):

Por Una Cabeza by Carlos Gardel (Although I don't really use it)

Tango by Leandra Gamine (.com/watch?v=MdF6y9ayqWY)

Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee

Unchained Melody by Leann Rimes or Righteous Brothers (Either version is awesome)

Leann Rimes- .com/watch?v=BWpj5ZiuawM

Righteous Brothers- .com/watch?v=qiiyq2xrSI0&feature=related

Learning to Breathe by Switchfoot

Fade Into You by Mazzy Star

**Disclaimer**: I don't own MGLN nor its characters. I don't own the songs either.

Anyways enjoy!

**Fate**

"Please remind me why I'm sitting on a water tower with your sorry ass."

"Well feel free to leave. It's not like I forced you to come up here."

"Yeah I shoulda just let you get drunk and climb down from here on your own." A sigh, "What are killing yourself over, Testarossa?"

"First of all, I'm not even drinking. Last time I got drunk it didn't go so well." Sighing, "And second... Signum, I didn't come up here for a lecture on my life."

"What life?" A pause, "You have everything and nothing at all. No real connections to anybody. Your always distancing yourself... even from Chrono... me." Failing at getting me to say anything at all she continued, "Your suppose to trust us. You're not the only one who has to bare that burden."

"It's not the same. And..."

"Your right we don't know the full truth. And I thank the Lord that I don't, but dammit Testarossa! You were nine years old... the only thing you could do was say no. You carry an obligation... none of us could understand back then and you were just a child. But know what?"

"What?" My voice dead.

"Your ain't nine anymore. The same thing that happened back then won't happen again if you don't ALLOW it to." Grabbing my two hands she shook them in an attempt to get my attention, "These two hands, you know how to use them now. You know how to protect all that you love. This time, any time in the future, you can fight back. Its not gonna to be phone call." A pause to see if I would talk, when I didn't my mentor continued, "Precia wanted to take your life from you, she wanted you to live in an eternal fear of losing anything you surrendered your heart to. She succeeded. Cause here you are... ALONE." When I tried to say something she cut me off. "I don't count. Chrono, Amy, even Lindy they don't count. You never really let us in. When are you gonna let us help you? When are you gonna rely on us... It's why we joined."

"I know it's just..."

"You don't know shit if your still making excuses." Taking a deep breath I could tell she was becoming frustrated, "Shamal knew you were gonna be like this... tonight. She understands feelings... better than me. HEY! Don't laugh." Who couldn't laugh at a Signum who talks about feelings even, "She said, 'Fate's not going to handle Yunno's outburst well. Better go check on her'. She also said something about the Takamachi girl trying to 'reach out to you'. But I'm not really interested in the details about that relationship. You know... whatever may or may not be going... on... there."

"There's nothing going on."

"Really? I think Amy and Hayate are taking bets."

"On what?"

"Nothing... Anyways if that girl is trying to get close to you. In friendship... or whatever don't push her away. You can be close to people, you can live again." I could tell she was coming to her last warning, "You'll be alive if you shut out the world and only hang out with animals." I couldn't help but smile at the last part. "Look you stubborn son-of-a-bitch, my wife is waiting for me so I'm gonna make this real clear, real fast. If your afraid of losing that which you love, then protect them, defend them, but don't shut them out. Don't walk away." Taking a deep breath, "Don't be afraid of life... dumbass."

She stood up to start climbing down, "Signum..."

"What?"

"... Thanks... for... you know."

"Thank me open up to someone."

"I'll keep that in mind." It went silent for a while, but Signum still hadn't climbed down yet.

"... Um... Fate?" That's rare she never says my first name.

"Yes?"

"Ummm... help me down. I feel a little wuzzy."

"You're kidding me. And you suppose to help me down?"

"You know I hate sitting on this water tower. Its too damn high. This height is only for the suicidal. Now help me out."

Once we managed to get down... somehow. Signum threaten me, "Don't tell Shamal about this... or Vita. I'd never live it down."

"Don't worry... you can RELY on me."

"Thank you, Sarcasm."

"Goodnight, Signum."

"Night, Testarossa."

Let someone in... this was going to take some time... thinking... a lot thinking. Though I shouldn't over think it. Dammit I'm already thinking about thinking.

**Nanoha**

Its Saturday morning... I feel like crap. All I've done for the past hour is lay here and stare at the ceiling. At six in the morning I'd usually be finishing my run, but today I don't feel like moving much less running. When Fate walked away, it left me empty and confused. I'd promised I would stand by her side. I promised myself not to leave her alone, but when she needed my hand in hers... I didn't reach out. I allowed her to turn away. Now here I am... feeling more alone than ever.

On Thursday I woke up to a hung over and sick Yunno. Nursing him back to health on Thursday and fishing with him on Friday gave me something to do with my hands. It also gave me time to think although when I think this vagueness comes into my eyes and I look as though I'm spacing out. So for the past two days Yunno has been asking me 'Are you okay?' every waking hour. Since I didn't want to tell him what I was thinking about I'd always reply, "I'm fine." He knows its a lie, but at least he doesn't push the subject.

Despite Wednesday's events Chrono didn't act any differently around Yunno. He even teased Yunno about getting drunk. My boyfriend though... he started to distance himself from Chrono, almost avoiding any conversation with either his brother or Amy. However, with the separation from his family he became stuck to me. Whenever the opportunity presented itself he would hold onto me and don't even get me started on his many attempts to make-out on the couch. I was beginning to feel a little... suffocated.

Well I think its time to get up. Amy planned for everyone to go to dance lessons for the wedding. Apparently we all had to learn the waltz and the tango because it was her dream to dance both. Honestly I didn't really mind either dance. Although, I have an attraction to walls I'm actually a pretty decent dancer. Even if I can't sing... What did bother me though was that I'd have to dance with Yunno and I don't think my feet can handle being trampled on for three hours. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't do more than sway back and forth... I think.

This would be three hours of clinging... I am so excited! Not...

After a quiet breakfast Chrono and Amy drove us to the a small dance studio called, "Shake That Ass!" Hmm... I think dance lessons just got interesting.

"Look lively everyone, we've got a long day ahead of us." Amy encouraged, but failed as the three of us groaned and grunted our way out the truck. "Or not. Suit yourself."

"Ahh... my lovely students have arrived!" A thin older woman with red-orange hair came running out of the studio to hug Amy and Chrono at the same time. "Oh my sweet peaches! Lil' clumsy Chrono-kins and cutie pie Amy are getting' hitched! I feel so old!" The old woman chuckled out.

"Good mornin' to you too, Mrs. Lanster." Chrono said, prying himself out of her grip.

"Mornin' Mrs. L." Amy then turned to us and was about to say something before she was cut off.

"Awww... Yunno. Come here you, give me a hug, stranger. I must say Johnny wasn't lying when said you weren't all bones anymore. He also mentioned you had some fancy baggage." She said turning to me, "Well slap my granmama, aren't you just precious!" I think that was a complement, but I can't be sure. "Come on over here girl, lemme size you up." Pulling me into a smothering hug that rivaled the blue bear's she turned us towards Yunno, "Good God boy, how'd you land this cute lil' thing. I though my son was lying when he said you caught wild cat." This is so embarrassing... "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Umm... Nanoha Takamachi, ma'am."

"Oh Japanese huh? Like you some sushi huh?" She winked to Yunno. Amy must have sensed my discomfort when she spoke.

"Okay Mrs. L give Nanoha a break and show her how the best dance instructor in Mid-Childa does it."

"You flatter me. But your right, we only got so much time. Come on my little chicks into the nest."

As we all walked into the studio I couldn't help but notice the grand piano in the corner. It was absolutely beautiful, I never learned how to play, but I had always been fascinated with people who could. Lightly running my hand over the keys, I imagined the pianist using their skilled fingers to elicit the most poignant of sounds. Lost in my daydreams I didn't realize someone was behind me until I heard a throat clear. Turning around to see the source, I began to apologize, "Oh I'm sorry I was jus..." My voice was caught in my throat as I came face to face with the reason behind the daze I had been stuck in. "Fate..."

"Good morning... Nanoha. Umm.. could I get around you. Mrs. L wants to start so..." I felt like a deer in the headlights, but I quickly regained control of my body... and voice.

"Yeah... umm... sorry I didn't... Here." Stumbling over my words I moved out of her way.

"Thanks." Fate said taking her place at the piano.

Unable to leave her I tried to keep the conversation, "Aren't you dancing?"

"No... I don't like dancing."

"Oh..." Before I could think of something else Mrs. L called me in.

"Come on Nanoha dear. It's time to dance. DANCE!"

Shamal, Signum, Vita and Hayate had joined dance class shortly after our arrival. For the first hour and a half we worked on the waltz. Amy had selected Tchaikovsky's _Waltz of the Flowers. _And as expected Yunno stepped on my toes more times than I could keep track of, but I kept smiling like an idiot. After a short break Mrs. Lanster called us back in to start the tango.

"Alright, cadets. Amy has selected... THE TANGO." Mrs. L said with such enthusiasm it had me excited. "Personally this is my favorite dance, BUT only when it's done right. It's all about deep passion, feral desire, and SEX!" Pausing to think about what she said and inspecting our reactions she coughed and restated, "Basically its sexy when its right. So let's get to work."

Throughout class I had been taking small glances at Fate, careful not to linger too long as I was in Yunno's arms. I couldn't help but admire her as she played. The way her fingers moved with such grace, such precision over the keys. Her eyes closed, it seemed like she invested her soul into the music becoming totally consumed by the rhythm. Now though she was just standing on the side.

"Fate stereo please." Mrs. L instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." Fate pressed play and out came the song I could recognize anywhere, _Por Una Cazeba_. Once the song began Mrs. L began advising us on posture and beat, however she didn't appear to be pleased by our performance.

"Stop. Perhaps we can try something more upbeat. Third track, Fate."

"Okay." In spite of the change Mrs. L didn't seem anymore pleased.

"Stop. You're killing me. Where is the passion? You love the person you're dancing with I assume." Looking around she raised an eyebrow and continued, "Well I think so at least. No matter... you are dancing as if you are slowly dying. SO lifeless... Where is the zest, the passion?" Then her eyes landed on Yunno, "You," she pointed at him, "still move like a tree. Yes, the leader has strong posture, however he is not suppose to stand in place or stampede all over his partner. Sit down." Looks like I'm sitting too. Oh well least I get a break. "Fate!" The old woman sang out, "Stop hiding that talented body behind that piano. Get that skinny ass of yours over here." I love this old woman. She is so... tactful. As I made my move to sit, Mrs. L stopped me. "Where do you think your going?"

"But..."

"I didn't tell you to sit down. You have talent I can tell even if you were dancing with a log." I saw Yunno frown and look away. "No, you will dance with Fate." What? In front of Yunno she must be kidding.

"What?" Fate and I said at the same time.

"You heard me. Dance. Passion. Show us." Everyone was standing on the side, waiting to be taught.

"I'm a girl." Fate said, still in shock.

"Fascinating. So are Signum and Vita who are leading. Now dance."

"I'm wearing a skirt." Mrs. L rolled her eyes.

"Yes your wearing a jeans skirt and black blouse. And Nanoha's wearing a pink skirt and a white tank top. Any other obvious statements you'd like to make. You know the leading steps. DO them!" Although I was a bit apprehensive dancing with Fate it kind of ticked me off that she was so against dancing with me.

Taking my hand, wrapping the other one around my waist I couldn't resist my temper, "I don't bite you know?"

She gave a small smile and tightened her grip on my waist, "Could have fooled me with all that foam around your mouth." The music just began, "Hope you got your rabies shot."

"Why are you so mean?" I said. When she spun me out and pulled me back in, I elbowed her in the stomach... on accident of course.

She fake smiled, her burgundy meeting my sapphire, "Why are you so violent?" She forcefully squeezed my thigh as she slid it up her own. I bit down my cry of pain. Our abusive dance was cut short by the instructor.

"Stop! Girls I asked for passion... not MURDEROUS passion. Again this time we spice it up."

Starting again I hear Fate sigh, "Okay truce?"

"Fine." I said through my teeth. The music began. It was a song I'd never heard before.

"Follow me." Fate spoke softly, pleading for my cooperation with her eyes.

"Okay." With that she began with the slow left foot first, heel coming down. I moved my right foot backwards. Then another slow step as she advances with her right and I step back with my right.

_Show me  
How the shadows control me  
Like an angel enfolds me  
In the rhythm of his wings_

This is when it speeds up. She takes a slightly smaller step forward and prepares to step to the side with her right. Another quick step as she collects, bringing her right foot next to her left, then takes her right foot to the right.

_I know  
If you go I will follow  
If you stay I will say no  
I'm confused, tell me why_

As the leader she slowly in a deliberate fashion slides her left foot to the right. Following her I slowly slide my right foot to the left.

'_cause you think  
True romance is the sweetest drink  
But I know even roses sting  
Held too tight in your arms_

"I though you couldn't dance." I said surprised by her skill.

"I said I don't like to dance, not that I can't."

_Feel my heart beating  
The rhythm suddenly  
I'm lost in the Tango_

When the passion's moving me  
This gypsy beat frees me  
I'm lost in the Tango

How long  
Do I have to be strong  
To resist where my heart belongs  
In the arm of this dance

_So stop me  
'cause it's killing me softly  
If the music keeps shimmering  
Like the waves on the shore__  
_

"So many secrets..." I saw a brief sadness flash in her eyes, but disappear just as quickly.

_Feel my heart beating  
The rhythm suddenly  
I'm lost in the Tango_

When the passion's moving me  
This gypsy beat frees me  
I'm lost in the Tango

I´m lost  
I´m lost in the tango...  
I`m lost

Feel my heart beating  
The rhythm suddenly  
I'm lost in the Tango  


"Too many..." If eyes were the window to a person's soul how did she learn to hide hers so well. I can't help but feel captured by her gaze... so powerful.

_When the passion's moving me  
This gypsy beat frees me  
I'm lost in the Tango_

ouuuuhhh...

When the passion's moving me  
This gypsy beat frees me  
I' m lost in the Tango 

As we dance around the floor I feel as though we're playing a game of cat and mouse. A game of being pulled into each, then ripped apart.

_I know  
If you go I will follow…_

For the finish Fate had spun me out and brought me back in. Bowing me backwards slowly she laid her forehead to the base of my neck and while my head was thrown back and my left leg hooked around her right. Her right hand was high up on my thigh as the music faded.

After about five seconds of silence we heard clapping from the small audience we had forgotten about. Realizing our position Fate hastily let go of my leg and I tried to hide my blush. We put some distance between us. I had allowed myself to get sucked into her, then again she had also been lured into me...

**Fate**

Wow... that was intense to say the least. I forgot about where I was. In fact I forgot about the threatening glare Yunno was giving off.

"Now THAT was PASSION!" I really wish Mrs. L would just say good job and let us move on because I can see Yunno becoming more fed up with the situation by the minute. "I hope all of you were watching because that was pure sexy! I mean I could feel the desire rolling off of them like a heat wave. Absolutely magically. You two are dynamite! I could feel the lust in the both of you." She does remember I'm not the one WITH Nanoha right?

Unable to stand it anymore I cut her off, "We get it, we were sex on fire. Now how about everyone else?"

"Oh yes back to the rejects."

"Nice..." That woman's never going to change. My beautiful dance partner approaches me.

"Thanks for the dance. Its been a while since I danced like that. It was... fun."

"Yeah it was." I thought about it a for two days why can't I just say it. Just reach out and...

**Nanoha**

"Thanks for helping out MY girlfriend, Fate. I think you should get back to the piano." Yunno declared clutching me to his side.

"Your right. Umm... Good luck... to the both of you." Fate said, her eyes searching mine.

It was an odd sensation as she walked away from me... again. I could feel my heart tearing, trying to follow her, but I my body remained by Yunno's side.

"Earth to Nanoha... hey anybody home." Yunno was waving his hand in front of me to try and grab my attention. I didn't realize I had been staring at the floor. "Ready, were starting again."

Smiling up at him, "Yeah, I'm ready." Taking breath to compose myself, "Let's do this."

"Okay." Yunno said, then forcefully kissed my lips as if marking me has his. In the back of my mind a different kiss replayed in my mind... those soft lips... that unique feeling... the electricity that ran through my veins... why was I thinking about it?

One hour and twenty-four missteps later we finished the lessons. Finally on the last try Yunno managed to avoid stepping on my toes during the whole song. Fate had left a half-an-hour before we finished. She hadn't made eye contact with me throughout the rest of the lesson.

It seemed like every time I watched her leave... it got worse. Emptiness filled me as that angel turned her back on me. Why couldn't I reach out? Was it because I didn't trust her? Was it fear for my own life?

After the lesson we all headed home and went about different activities. Chrono and Yunno gathered their gear, then left for a three day hunting trip with Vice and Johnny. After Amy and I said our goodbyes I was left without anything to keep my hands busy, thus I entered an unresponsive daze. Meanwhile Amy and Lindy worked on paperwork for the vet clinic. In an attempt to not let either of them see me in a rut I decided to go walking around outside. My outdoor adventures had become a time for me to think or not really think at all, most times I just daydreamed. Here I am at the same spot Fate told me the truth... or part of it. I almost wish she'd walk through those trees right now. But I still don't know what I'd say to her... so I stay on this rock, watching the water rush by. Turning up the volume on my Ipod to drown out the silence and the loneliness that accompanied it.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore  


It was amazing how the lyrics reminded me of her. It reminded me of her genuine smile, the way her eyes could go from hot lava to cold steel.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I remembered the pure agony that lingered in those burgundy orbs as she spoke of the past. Most of all the broken soul of a fallen angel trapped in an solitary prison of its own creation.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

How could I be afraid of someone who was living in guilt everyday of her life? Fate had acted like she didn't regret her decision, but it was a lie. The icy mask can only disguise so much. Perhaps she just wasn't allowed to regret.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

A Fate that didn't care about losing the one's she loved didn't make sense to me. Her eyes possessed too much sorrow and too much anguish to belong to a person who didn't regret. No one should carry that pain alone. A person like Fate shouldn't be cursed to live alone. When she said goodbye it left me torn in a way I'd been before. I didn't know what it was like for her. For the person I had promised I wouldn't allow to be alone... That promise... I wasn't going to break it... again. She was only a child when she had everything taken away from her. How could she have possibly protected all that she loved at nine years old? As I watched the water rushing downstream, splashing against rocks but continuing forward I made up my mind.

I'd heal her wounds.

I'd carry her burden if she'd let me.

I'd stop her before she walked away.

**Fate**

Somehow getting close to her always becomes dangerous for me. Whether the violence, the extortion or the jealousy. If she wasn't hitting me, then she was getting information out of me and if not those two then Yunno was killing me with his eyes. After that innocent dance I couldn't really watch her with Yunno. Something about him being that close to her just irritated me for some reason.

Not to mention, I couldn't continue to fight the urge to stare into those compelling sapphire gems as they followed me around the room. It could have been considered running away but after thirty minutes of torture I left to find a distraction.

Since I was banned from one of my jobs I decided to check on StrikerS. It had been a wise idea since the karaoke machine was broken and I'd needed another day to fix it. Despite Saturday being karaoke night I figured no one would mind if I replaced it with a Bull Bash. No one had really been here last night for the mechanical bull and I know that Amy without Chrono to control her would definitely be here tonight... How fun...

As soon as everything was ready, I left to get ready.

Returning to StrikerS at eight I couldn't help but notice two rats trying to get drinks at the bar.

"Jus whadda ya' two fools think you're doin'?" I asked placing my hands on the idiots shoulders.

"...Umm... buyin' drinks?" Subaru responded.

"Real smooth dummy." Teana scolded.

"I don't know what is more stupid. The fact that the both of you are tryin' to use fake Ids in THIS BAR. When I know as does Blue that you are both nineteen. More than that you're tryin' to put it on my tab."

"Well it seemed like a good idea when Tea said it earlier. I mean we don't have any money and there ain't anything else to do." Subaru shrugged.

"Come on Fate. Have a heart were just two people looking to have a good time like anybody else in this bar."

"Get outta here before I call your mamas."

"Ohhh, come on Fate. Have some compassion."

"Nooo... Not my Mama. Don't call that dancing queen. She'll strangle me if she finds you. You know my mama's got a temper. She made me eat soap when I said the F-word."

"She ain't that bad Teana. Plus that was when you were five years old."

"No. That was last week." Hmm. Mrs. L was definitely a force to be reckon with.

"It's the truth. I saw her do it. Swallow, everything. She burped a bubble. Hehe."

"Hehe..." Teana mocked then slapped Subaru over the head.

"Owiee... Do you know how braincells I just lost because of that."

"There weren't that many to begin with." Oh great, now there're bickering. I better put an end to this before it gets out of hand.

"The both of you need to get your bums home. I know you both still have my Wii so go play that. Go into my office and in the corner there's a twelve pack of Coke and some chips. Go crazy with that." Their faces suddenly lit up as they rushed to get the goods. They were gone within two minutes. "Thieves I tell you."

Everybody there seemed be enjoying themselves with the music. Hayate and Amy apparently started early on the tequila since they were dancing on the stage with the band. Scanning the room I noticed Nanoha who had yet to see me. Using that to my advantage I continued to look around. Then I spotted her, she was standing by the door looking as beautiful as she did at the homecoming dance five years ago. This time she wore a short, strapless black dress rather than that frilly baby blue. But she still had that same disarming smile. A smile I couldn't help return. We needed to talk, we needed to do so much more than that. Mustering my courage I walked over as I did so long ago. "Alicia."

"Good evening, Fate."

"I..." Unable to meet those red eyes, I nervously run my hand along the hem of my jeans, "The last time... At church... I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said you know what I said. I just..."

"Fate." I knew she wanted me to look her in the eyes but I didn't feel worthy of looking into the soul I'd hurt so badly, "Hey... it's me your talking to." Her soft hand lifted my chin and rested on my cheek. I resisted a bit, "Please, look at me." Obeying slowly felt a pain in my heart. "Thank you."

"Alicia..." I said leaning into her hand, her familiar scent bring back so many memories as briefly closed my eyes. Opening them I searched her eyes for some chance at redemption, "I want to answer your question." She closes her eyes, then looks away. Her hand falling back to her side

"You don't have to. I shouldn't even had written..." Placing a finger to her lips to stop her from continuing.

"True you shouldn't even had written it. You should have known." Before I could finish all I had to say a song too familiar to the both of us started. It was the first song that we danced to, it was the song that played during our first kiss, it was the song on the radio when I asked her to move in with me, it was the song that played as I read her note telling me she had left. It was our song. "Dance with me?"

"I'd love to." She placed her slender hand in mine. Leading her to the floor the music carried us back in time as we slowly swayed together.

_Oh my love  
My darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time  
As time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?_

I remembered how new and unexpected my feelings were for her back then. We had been best friends, the next morning we were lovers. I cared so much for her, I'd do anything for her. A desire, a hunger, for her body, for her mind, for her heart. Those feelings seemed to grow overnight.

_I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love  
To me_

_Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea  
To the sea  
To the open arms  
Of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home  
Wait for me._

She had been everything I wanted. So yes I loved her, back then. I loved her so very much. I closed my eyes thanking the heavens for finally giving me the answer. I whisper into her ear, "Yes, I loved you. I loved so much." It hurt to tell her that, but I know it hurt more for her to hear it. However, it needed be said because I never wanted her to doubt that what we had back then wasn't real.

_Oh my love  
My darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time  
And I know that time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?_

"... Thank you, Fate." She said burying her face into my neck. I could tell she was crying, so I held her tightly. Even if I didn't love her the same now as I did when I was eighteen. My first love, but she was more than that. She'd been my first best friend. I loved her as my best friend.

_I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love  
To me  
To…..  
Ooooooooooh._

The music was cleansing us. The hurt, the grief we had costed each other washed away. We were starting anew. The events of our life together had been marked by this song. Our final goodbye to the love we had shared would be no different. Helping each other heal, knowing the scars would remain, but the agony we'd put each other through was over. Both of us understanding that we still cared for one another.

Because of a hand that reached out to me, I realized I need to reach out a hand to someone I'd left alone. Perhaps taking that hand wouldn't be such a bad thing. As the song ended we pulled apart, I wiped away the tears that she hadn't. Placing a soft kiss upon her forehead, I wrapped her in my arms one more time, "I love you." Alicia knew what I meant and squeezed me tightly.

"I love you, too. You'll always be my first love."

"Same here." We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. "You know I always loved your real eyes."

"I know. But there's this tall, golden blonde that looks so much better with them than me." Alicia smiled up at me. No sadness with it.

"Yeah, she does." I smiled back. She pulled my face down and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Fate. Thank you for the dance." With that she was gone.

Now I had to fix a problem I caused. There was a hand I needed to take. Someone who was most certainly worth protecting... Who is currently getting on the mechanical bull... This is NOT good.

**Nanoha**

So I had an idea Fate would be here tonight, but what I didn't expect was to walk out of the bathroom and see her dancing with Alicia. Now the calm and collected person I am. I sat down at my table and of course... glared at the two. I drank my bottle of beer and tried to see if Amy or Hayate had any but I wasn't successful so I just continued to burn my eyes by watching Fate tightly hug Alicia to her. The agitation I felt grew when Hayate came back to the table from her stage dancing to say, "Awww... isn't that cute. Dancing to their song." Their song... their song... taking deep breaths I knew that I shouldn't be this upset. I mean Fate was single and all while I was you know dating her cousin. But damn this irritating. Of course I'd like to hurt one of them, yet I don't feel like getting sued so there goes that plan. Geez I wish they'd separate a bit. She must be strangling Alicia holding her that tightly.

Oh thank God the song is finally over. And now they're just staring into each other's eyes like love sick puppies. It's disgusting. They should you know get a room. NO! They shouldn't! Get into a fight that's what they should do. No, Fate shouldn't kiss her on the forehead. Oh my cheese and rice... I can't watch anymore. I need to do something... something...

"Hey are you gonna ride the bull?" Amy yelled to me. Well that's something.

"Hell yes I am!" If I were in the right state of mind I would've called out 'Hell No I ain't'. However I'm not in the right state of mind. I'm in the I-want-to-strangle-a-blonde mindset so... I'm gonna ride a fucking bull! A mechanical one can be that bad...

Here I am... on top of something that looks much higher up than expected. I am prepared to do something completely stupid. I have no trouble walking into walls and now I am going to launch myself into the floor. Awesome idea, Nanoha! I even asked for the highest level. Perhaps if I get slammed into the mat I'll start learning that doing things angry isn't for the best. Well, here goes. I raised my hand and the nightmare began. I am fairly sure I managed a second before I could feel the rush of air around me and notice the mat rushing towards me. What a nice change of pace a soft mat. In the background of what I can remember I heard the thump of my landing and then a voice calling out my name. Right before I closed my eyes I swore I saw an angel with golden hair asking me if I was okay. I believe I responded, "Do you have wings?"

**Fate**

She's cute when she's not shooting at me or targeting my ribs. After being whacked in the head by the bulls head and thrown sky high she passed out so Blue helped me carry her into my office. Somehow Hayate convinced me to have her lay in my lap, so here we are. Nanoha had been asleep for about four hours now. I think I'd fallen asleep somewhere in between, but woke up to her gentle breathing. Just studying her peaceful face brought me a feeling of tranquility I hadn't felt for quite some time. I can see her eyelids twitching, "Hey there cowgirl, how are feeling?" A grunt was my only response. Finally she revealed those two gems that had caught my attention from the beginning.

"Did I ride that stupid machine?" She groggily said.

"Yes... for about two seconds."

"I hoped it was just a bad dream."

"Yeah I wish I didn't have to watch it happen." Both of us remained silent for some time, looking opposite directions. Like a small child with something on her mind that she was too nervous to talk about she began messing with her hands, inspecting them closely. Unable to resist the opportunity, "You know if you want to crash into floors, I'm pretty sure all you have to do is walk around the house." The immediate pout I received was quickly replaced by a glare and I knew I was in trouble. "Owww!" The short-fused brunette planted a firm punch in my stomach. "Goodness gracious, do you always use violence on friends. I still have the bruises from paintball, not to mention the nice elbow you gave me this morning."

I saw regret slowly fill her eyes, "I'm sorry... my temper sometimes gets the best of me."

"It's okay." We sat in silence for a while, I looked around and realized that my hand had been resting on her stomach. Before I could move it she reached for it and I allowed her to hold it.

A small teasing smile starting, "Your hands are kinda rough."

"Yeah, always working outside, but I know how to use them." She raised her perfect eyebrow. Pausing to get the right words, "Nanoha... when I little I didn't know how to protect the... things... I cared about. Now though... its different."

_Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way that I'm _

A pause, "When I lost everything, I was left so empty... I thought if kept everyone away from me then... then I wouldn't have anything to lose. I wouldn't feel that pain again. You have to understand I'm so terrified of being alone, but here I am the cause of my own loneliness."

_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

Unable to keep eye contact I stare at our intertwined hands. She squeezed my hand and gave me an encouraging smile, "When you tried to reach out to me... I wanted to stand beside you, but I freaked out. I tried to push you away as best I could." I look into her eyes again, "I'll understand if you don't want to be around me anymore, but if... if you'll still let me be your friend I'd really like to take you up on that offer."

_Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad  
_

**Nanoha**

My heart broke watching those sad, yet hopeful burgundy eyes beg for my friendship. "Fate... I promised myself I wouldn't let you be alone... and yet I didn't keep my promise." Searching for the right words I try again, "I should be the one to ask for your friendship." I hold her hand tightly, searching her gaze for the answer.

_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_These abundant skies, abundant skies_

After a moment she smile that mischievous smile and said, "As long as you don't hit me again because I can't be in an abusive relationship."

"As long as your sarcastic, I can't promise your safety." Sharing a small glaring contest the both of us couldn't seem to withhold our smiles.

_So this is the way I say I need You  
This is the way that I say I love You  
This is the way that I say I'm Yours  
This is the way, this is the way_

It scared me as I saw her smile fade into a contemplative look, "What's wrong?"

_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_These abundant skies, abundant skies_

"It's just... I am dangerous to be around. A past and secrets that... we'll you know what they inspire. But want you to know , I WILL NOT let any harm come to you, if it means my life. I promise you that whether you accept on not." Her eyes told me she meant every word of that promise, in some ways it frighten me. The idea of her dying... dying for me... it was inconceivable.

_Learning to breath_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

"I don't have choice." I thought about it, "But you know I can protect myself." She laughed at my stubborn outburst.

"I know... I have the bruises to prove it. If you do get hurt its probably because I was defending myself from your fury."

"Ehh! Your so cruel." We shared a laugh, then remained on her office couch in silence until the reason for my earlier anger bout came to mind. "So..."

"So?"

"I saw you dancing with Alicia... Are you two... you know..." She raised an eyebrow at my random topic, "getting back together?"

"Are you spying for Hayate and Amy now?"

"No... but if I was is there anything to report. I mean the both of you looked pretty... close. Your a cute couple and all. So I just assumed." I began to raise my arms as if it was obvious.

"Hahaha..."

"Why are you laughing? It's true I mean it was like a romantic song and... you were like squeezing her..." I stopped before I buried myself.

"Watching closely weren't you? Why do you want to know? Want me to squeeze you too?" Fate smirked.

"FATE!" I pouted.

"Okay, okay." She paused, "No were not getting back together... we were saying goodbye... in a way. You see we never really had closure and that was our song. It just made sense that we began a new chapter of our lives together... as friends... with that song."

"I see." I was still curious, "How come... you broke up? I mean Amy said she just left one day." Realizing my curiosity might offend I quickly covered, "If you don't want to tell me its okay?" Fate only smiled.

"No, it's fine." She look at the wall, "We were best friends before we became... more than that. At first it was great. She was my first love. But you know it wasn't always perfect... no relationship is, yet we made it work." Fate paused probably thinking about the past, "After six months she moved in with me. Even then I still loved her, our relationship got stronger. We made a year, then sometime after that... I just noticed when I was with her something was missing. It wasn't fireworks or whatever it was just... I felt this empty feeling. I could have her in my arms, tell her I loved her as much as I could but I couldn't deny that something was wrong. I don't know if my romantic love for her simply diminished over time or the signs were there before. I think I knew in the back of my mind that our love just wasn't it. IF any of that makes sense. For six months I tried to convince myself that we could work. Then I got a letter one day, it said... um... 'Looks like you found love... Ever wonder what it would feel like to watch her die? - Love, Mom.'"

"Does that mean?" I was in shock.

"No she's still locked up. I even check, saw it myself. Just wrote it off as some prank or something. I tried to ignore it. But eventually it got to me. The fact that Alicia and I were drifting apart because of me creating distance without even knowing. Then, that letter, I just began to fade away from her. I became colder... insensitive. Sure it still hurt a lot when Alicia left me with a note. She was my best friend and I hurt her. I let her believe that every time I'd said 'I love you' it was lie." Fate paused to take a deep breath then smiled sadly, "Now though we're back to friends, I think its going to be okay this time." Now I felt terrible for getting into that jealous fit for nothing... not jealous... just you know concerned for my friend. I wouldn't want her to be heartbroken again of course.

"I think I understand." I'm fairly sure I did.

"Well, this place is shutting down."

"Yeah I better get home."

"I think Amy passed out out in corner so... I'll drive you both home." Damn Amy! We stood up to go out of her office. The bar was empty, lights dim. Fate paused in front of me, then turned around, "Um... you didn't get to dance tonight right?" I gave her the what do you think look, "Right. Umm... will be my last dance?"

"There's no music." Not that I minded the idea of dancing with her, especially after our lesson today.

"Don't worry about that. So a dance?"

"I thought you didn't like dancing."

She frowned at my resistance, "Depends who I'm dancing with. Now a dance?"

"Sure." Her face lit up, then she walked over to the jukebox I hadn't seen before. Thank you Amy! Looking around for said person I noticed her sleeping on our table. One more hangover to nurse. Yay me! I heard the music start up as Fate made her way back to me.

"I don't think I've heard this one before."

"Good." She said taking my hand and placing another on my waist. Our heads side by side she spoke softly into my ear, "I don't want to be unoriginal." I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped.

_I want to hold the hand inside you  
I want to take a breath that's true  
I look to you and I see nothing  
I look to you to see the truth  
You live your life  
You go in shadows  
You'll come apart and you'll go black  
Some kind of night into your darkness  
Colors your eyes with what's not there._

Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think it's strange you never knew

"I doubt there's anyone like you." I meant that and so much more. It was like my strength to resist her diminished. Melting in her arms.

_A stranger's light comes on slowly  
A stranger's heart without a home  
You put your hands into your head  
And then it's smiles cover your heart  
_

My defenses falling I rested my head on her shoulder taking in her unmistakable fragrance. Both of my arms wrapping around her shoulders. Her hands around my waist as we swayed back and forth.

_Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you_

I think it's strange you never knew

_Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you_

_I think it's strange you never knew_

_I think it's strange you never knew_

"Thank you." She paused, "Thank you for saving me." I didn't really understand what she meant, but it brought a smile to my face anyway.


	9. Day of Rest

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 9: Day of Rest

Perspective in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

Wow this is long. Anyways when I first started writing this story I knew that there would have to be one chapter that was going to be the turning point. The moment Mid-Childa went from cute country town to cute country town with strange secrets. So before we embark on the journey of discovery I just want to warn you from here on out occasional odd happenings are going to surface. Also, death threats to particular characters ARE allowed in reviews. Go ahead plot ways of how they should meet their end. Aside from all that, hopefully I'll be releasing the prologue to one of my upcoming two stories tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews and for reading!

Just a bit of history the Roman cat-'o-nine-tails is a nine strand whip most believe it was made with leather of different lengths and it has lead tips embedded with nails, glass, and animal bone. Yes Roman's knew torture.

**Music:**

_Arms of an Angel_ by Sarah McLachlan

_These Boots Are Made For Walking_ by Nancy Sinatra

_Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?_ by Shania Twain

_Not A Day Goes By_ by Lonestar

_How Do I Live_ by Leann Rimes

_Don't Close Your Eyes_ by Keith Whitley

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own MGLN or any of the songs.

Enjoy!

**Nanoha**

The song was slowly fading, but I held tightly onto Fate. When the song finally ended I still held her in a hug, "Thanks for the dance."

"My pleasure." Fate whispered into my ear. Finally backing away a bit, I stared into burgundy eyes. It felt like I was being drawn into a void, then...

"You two sure like dancin' togetha." Came a drunken slur from Amy, "Care...ful Fate... Yunno already hates ya! Hahahaha." Slam! I don't quite know how to respond as Amy's face falls flat on the table again. Fate just smiled and shook her head at the drunkard display.

"Chrono owes me big time." She then placed keys in my hand. "Can you open the truck? I'll carry her."

"Okay." Fate loaded Amy into the truck and drove us home.

**Fate**

Great now the both of them are sleeping. Okay I better take Amy upstairs first.

Now this one. I wonder should I wake her up... Nah I'll just carry her. Gently placing my arms around her, I lift her slowly. She groans as I carry her up the porch stairs. Now going thru the doorway is going to be a problem. Amy had a least put her arms around my neck, but Nanoha... She was in a state of total abandon... arms spread out hanging to the side, neck limply hanging to the side. It was actually becoming difficult to hold her. Wanting to dump the dead weight as fast as possible I went through the door legs first, hoping that she wouldn't feel her arms hit the sides of the doorway. I wish I woke her up...

When her arms casually bumped the sides of the doorway it was like a switch flipped. First her eyes flew open, sapphire orbs ready for war, "I'LL NEVER TALK!" WHAM! Nanoha sat up quickly, headbutting me in the process.

"DAMMIT! Ahhh..." All rational thought out the window I clutched my head... SLAM! I dropped Nanoha...

"OWWIEEE!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" We simultaneously yelled at one another.

"Ahh... my head!"

"My poor butt..." The brunette cried, "Why'd you drop me?"

"Cause you're the devil! Ahh... gosh. You headbutt me! From a dead sleep..."

"I thought someone was trying to grab me... What'd you call me?"

"The DEVIL! Seriously, you could have broke my nose. This is the moneyyyy... Owww..." I didn't see the dangerous shadow that came into Nanoha's eyes until it was too late and she had swept my legs out from under me. "...maker..." With an injured back and head... I'd officially lost it. Jumping to my feet perhaps a little to quickly because I suddenly felt wuzzy. I tried to clear my head because Nanoha stood up not a second after me. "You're gonna to pay for that." I knew my vision was going blank with fury by the second. Not a good thing. The icy glare she was giving me along with the predatory stances we both had this was going to get ugly real fast.

"Fate, enough." I heard the words not much louder than a whisper from the top of the stairs. The admiral... Immediately I relaxed my position and looked towards the stairs. The action confused Nanoha as she stared at me questioningly... perhaps she hadn't heard.

"Good evening, Mother."

"It was a good evening until I heard your goddamn racket... you two weren't plannin' on fightin' in MY HOUSE I hope."

"No ma'am." We responded in unison.

"Good evening Aunty Lindy. Sorry about the noise."

"Youngin's always causing such ruckus. I need tea... and sugar... lots of sugar." The older woman walked towards the kitchen. "Goodnight Nanoha... Fate meet me in the kitchen when you're done sayin' goodnight."

"Yes ma'am." Crap. Turning to my frenemy, "Bad night to you."

"Right back at cha'."

"Try not to hurt walls."

"I'll try my best... asshole." Before she could get out of range I tripped her and tried to walk away quickly only to have my hair pulled.

"Owww..." Nanoha released my hair then made a dash up the stairs. I thought about pursuing... especially when she turned around and stuck her tongue out. Troubles...

But I heard Mother call me once more no louder than a whisper, "Fate." Walking into the kitchen I prepared for a lecture. "Are you done fightin'?"

"We didn't even fight... She cheats." It's true.

"Fate you should know better than to let your temper get the best of you."

"Why don't you teach her that?"

"Because your my daughter. Being who you are... you should know better. You know what your capable of... when fury takes over."

"I would never lose control on her, especially her. It was just for show. I mean... I promised to protect her. Why would I do that just to..." Dammit...

"Oh... you promised to protect her? Hmm..." My eyes narrowing at her trying to decipher her thoughts. Talking into her green tea she mumbled something like, "I have to up my bet."

"What bet?"

"My what big ears you have." She paused to look into her tea once more and then placed a folder on the table, "Anyways... I'm glad your on good terms with Nanoha." I raised my eyebrow, "Well were. You'll have to fix that later, understand?"

Sighing, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Moving on." She slid me the unmarked folder, "Amy and I were working on this today... we compiled all the information on the wolf cases. Autopsies, possible causes of death as well as a map of the locations where the wolves were killed." Staring at her tea she spoke again, "Amy is continuing a search for the weapon. Initially the cause of death appeared to be a gunshot wound, but... its not." She closed her eyes, "It's a poison."

"A poison... but all the blood..."

"Yes they hit a critical area... somewhere most people wouldn't know to shoot... but you know the wolves. They heal fast. It's the poison that shutting down their organs."

"I don't get it. There's no bullet... no sign of a knife being used or even a dart."

"I know it's confusing." Breathing deeply she smiled sadly at me, "Fate we'll find out whose behind this... maybe their just typical trappers... hunters. We'll find them."

"Well, we should get a sample to Ginga. She could run it through her database. We'll see if any hits come up. Then once we find out who were dealing with... I'll take care of the rest." I'd had enough of their games. These couldn't be hunters... these people were shooting the wolves just to watch them die. Just to get to me...

"Fate."

Sighing I gave in, "WE will take care of the rest."

"Better." We sat in silence for a while, "So... I'm proud of you for making friends with Nanoha. Minus the little display tonight, that WILL BE fixed by tomorrow I assume." Ughh... This my sign to leave.

"We'll better be on my way. Bye Mother, see you in church tomorrow."

"Stop right there, Fate Testarossa." When a mother uses your whole name you know you're in for it, "Where do you think your going?"

"Home." I shrugged.

"Home my ass. You better not be going out tonight. Chrono's not here... and I don't want you in those woods alone."

"Fine. Now can I go?"

"One more thing." Now what, "Well two more. First take that rascal with you," I turned around to see a half-asleep Arf walking lazily through the kitchen doorway, "Little brat ate my favorite pair of black pumps. I can't even scold her with those sad puppy eyes..."

"Sorry... I'll buy you new ones." I said as I picked up the fluffy red criminal and the file, "And the other thing?"

"Play nice with Nanoha because you're taking her and the girls to the lake house after church."

"Is that Amy's idea of asking me if she can stay at MY lake house?"

"Yeah... she said you'd only say yes if I asked you... well... ordered you to do so."

"Fine, fine. Goodnight Mother."

"You're forgettin' somethin'..." This woman... I turn around to give her a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"Love you, bye now."

"Bye dolly." I can't believe she still calls me that. It's probably Arf's fault. Speaking of the felon, she feels heavier... must be growing. But she's still cute.

**Nanoha**

Arghh... I can still feel the pain in my back and butt. Last night's adventures took a toll on my body, from the bull to the fight. I knew I shouldn't have knocked her on her ass, but she did call me that. It was someway to end the night especially after that dance. Oh well, I better apologize. Lazily, I shrug out of bed to take a shower and change into church attire.

Once I finished I went to check on Amy. "Amy wake up. You have to get ready." I tried to shake her but she remained in dreamland, "Amy come on." Geez she's like rock, "Amy!" I pulled off the blanket but she stayed dead asleep. Switching to dirty tactics I tried to tickle her... not happening... she didn't even twitch, "Amy! Dammit were gonna be late!" Tired from shaking the bed like an earthquake and sprinkling water on her face. I mean I even put ice in her shirt.

In walked Lindy staring at me sitting on the floor and the stone still in place on her mattress, "Tried everything?" I nodded in response, "She got drunk last night." It was more like a statement than a question, then Lindy inhaled deeply, "LORDY LORD! CHRONO SLEPT WITH WHO?"

Suddenly the brick came to life, "I'M GONNA SHOOT THAT SON-OF-BITCH!" Slowly realizing what was happening Amy fell back onto the bed, "Ahhh... Aunty Lindy y'know how that gets me."

"Yeah I know how the automatic response system works." Lindy turned to me, "She's all yours."

"Ughh... I sat up too quickly." Approaching the hungover woman, I handed her two pills and glass of water.

"Here."

Once she was done the short-haired girl buried her face in a pillow. "Bless your heart Nanoha. Now if you'd just let me sleep, I'll love you forever."

"Not gonna work. I just spent a half-an-hour trying to wake you up. GET UP!" I tried to pull her leg but she held the headboard.

"Come on Nanoha. It's Sunday... the day of rest."

"No way. Your going to church. Now get out of bed."

"Please let me sleep."

"No."

"The Lord made this day to sleep. What would Jesus do?"

"He would tell you to get your lazy ass out of bed and to church." It was probably the change in my tone of voice that made Amy raise her eyebrows and jump out of bed.

"So Godly. Fate wasn't lying about that temper. Poor girl... so abused."

"Amy!" Before I could do anything she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"What would Jesus do, Nanoha?" Pfft... I tell what he'd do. "Why is there a wet spot on my shirt?" Oops.

Amy finally came downstairs ready to go. As we were about head out the door she turned around to examine me from head to toe, "What?"

"Are you gonna wear that?"

"It's a dress."

"Five minutes, Aunty Lindy."

"Okay."

"Now you come with me." Following Amy back upstairs she put me in a short white dress that puffed out around the hips. I was wearing pink and white knee high cowgirl boots. To top it off I had a white lacy umbrella.

"I look stupid." I said pouting.

"Actually with a blush and that pout you like cute southern doll. Adorable."

"AMY!" Feeling and looking foolish I didn't have the energy to be angry anymore, "Can we go, please?"

"Sure can... barbie." She ran out the door laughing at my expense.

"Stupid dress..."

When we arrived at church, Amy walked off to hear the latest gossip. Lindy also walked around to say hello to friends. Feeling a bit lonely I sat down on one of the pews, daydreaming of course.

"I'm sorry." A husky voice whispered into my ear, "I shouldn't have dropped you... tripped you... or called you that." I closed my eyes listening to each word and taking in her scent. Somehow I can't seem to hold a grudge against this woman.

"I'm sorry too. For you know, hitting your head... making you fall... and pulling your hair."

She chuckled, "Are you sore?" Fate moved around to sit next to me.

"Yeah. And you?"

"Yes.

"We need to stop injuring each other."

"Interesting for the person who causes the most damage." I fought the urge to elbow her and just glared at her. She smiled, "Okay, okay. So... got ditched?"

"You really know how to make a person's day. And yes, sort of."

"Good 'cause I got you all to myself." I raised an eyebrow, "No like... you know... not in a weird way or anything." When I saw a blush rise to her cheeks I couldn't help but laugh. "Mou... so mean."

"I had no idea you could be so cute." Now it was my turn to blush and look away.

Fate took a deep breath then broke then awkward silence, "Anyways, since were alone... after church today... um... Amy said she wanted to go out to the lake house. Sound good?"

"Yeah... I didn't know Lindy had a lake house."

"She doesn't. I do." I roll my eyes.

"Figures."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean it goes with the 'I'm rich and perfect' profile." Catching myself I stare at her surprised face.

"Perfect huh? I had no idea you thought so highly of me."

"Haha."

"I wonder... is it because I have money that your trying to be friends with me?" I pushed her shoulder. "Hahaha... sorry... sorry. Couldn't help myself." Lost in our playful war I hadn't noticed that the seats around us were being filled and Hayate, Vita, Shamal and Signum sat behind us. "Well, I better get to the piano. Save my seat?"

"Okay."

"Try not to miss me."

"Whatever." Fate walked away smiling. I couldn't fight back a smile as well. Turning around to see my friend, "Morning Hayate, Vita. Hello Shamal, Signum."

"Good morning Nanoha." Hayate said first then poked Vita.

"Hey Natoka." Still the same.

"Morning Nanoha." Shamal said in that caring voice of hers.

"Takamachi." Signum's firm response came with a head nod.

I was about to ask Hayate a question when she cut me off, "I'm sure Fate already told you about the lake house. We're all going, Teana and Subaru included. Bring hiking clothes and swimming clothes okay?"

"Alright."

"And something warm." Shamal cut in.

"Thanks."

Just then the first song began and the pastor welcomed everyone. After the beginning songs, Fate returned to my side and listened to the sermon. Though halfway through she bumped me and pointed at someone, whispering so only I could hear, "That's Mr. Nakajima. He falls asleep at the beginning of every sermon and wakes up just as it finishes to say Amen."

"No way."

"Its true. And his wife never notices."

"Really." Then she pointed at Subaru, "She's the same way... except Teana notices." Just then Teana noticed her sleeping companion and pinched her leg.

"Owww! Teana I was sleeping..." Finally realizing where she was. Subaru straightened up and said, "Praise Lord!" Everyone in that area turned their attention back to the preacher.

Fate continued, "Happens every time." Then she pointed out one more person, Mrs. Lanster, "Whatever song I play she does hand motions to them. Totally invested in the music doing hand motions... Just watch. Embarrasses the hell out her husband."

Noticing the message coming to the end Fate walked back to the piano. I also noticed Mr. Nakajima wake up just in time to join the in with an Amen that resounded throughout the church. Then, Fate began to play and sing,

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

It was beautiful. The honesty in her voice... I weakened everyone... except Mrs. L who was doing hand motions... specifically she was spreading her wings.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

There was something memorizing about the way Fate played. She was so invested in the music. The fact that she was so consumed by the music, one couldn't help but get lost as well.

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

Everyone was quiet, even the children. Captured by the voice of an earth-bound angel.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

I could feel her unspoken pain through the music. I could see a child on her knees, her broken heart barely beating. It was a miracle she still possessed the strength to sit up. I can only imagine the reason she was before me now... playing a piano was due to being held up by the arms of an angel. Maybe even angels have angels. As Fate finished only then did I realize the tears rolling down my cheeks. Embarrassed I looked around to see that I wasn't the only one touched by that heaven sent voice. Lindy brushed away her tears, sad smile lingering. Fate rose from the piano with a natural grace I had grown accustom to seeing. Everyone began to file out of the rows and into the beautiful day that awaited them. I waited until Fate returned to my side and out of pure instinct latched onto her arm. "That was amazing." My angel smiled brightly as we walked out into the sunshine.

In the bright light I remembered my apparel and began to sway from side to side with the desire to hide behind a bush.

Fate noticed my uncomfortable shifting in the Southern Bell attire, "What's wrong?"

"I look dumb. I can't believe Amy made me wear this." Fate stepped back to look at me which only agitated my discomfort.

"Your right. It's a horrible," Fate softly said to me, causing my eyes to go wide, "'Cause all the women here are gonna hate you for lookin' absolutely gorgeous." I didn't know what to say except hide my pink ears. Stupid girl...

After our little traveling group made final plans and meeting times we dispersed to get ready. After Amy and I were done packing we waited for Fate who would be driving us in her truck.

**Fate**

Pulling up into the driveway I saw the two hitchhikers waiting for a ride, "Get in!" Before my mother comes out and warns me about driving slow. I always drive slow... enough. As they jump into my truck I hear...

"FATE! DRIVE SLOW!" Tch... I can never get away... It would be about one hour before we reached Lake Lev.

"TURN THE RADIO UP!" Amy yells from the backseat... starting on her first beer.

"I've got my iPod plugged in."

"I DON'T CARE JUS' TURN HER UP!"

"Okay, but go easy on the drinks will ya'."

"Hey this is my damn bridal shower weekend." Good God save us all.

I blast her one of her favorite songs,

_You keep saying you've got something for me.  
something you call love, but confess.  
You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been a messin'  
and now someone else is gettin' all your best.  
_

As soon as she heard the first verse the one person party in the backseat started to sing along.

_These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._

Amy stressed the 'walk all over you'... Poor Chrono.

_You keep lying, when you oughta be truthin'  
and you keep losin' when you oughta not bet.  
You keep samin' when you oughta be changin'.  
Now what's right is right, but you ain't been right yet._

These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.  


Getting into it Nanoha joined in singing along with the chorus.

_You keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin  
and you keep thinkin' that you´ll never get burnt.  
Ha!  
I just found me a brand new box of matches yeah  
and what he knows you ain't HAD time to learn.  
_

Unable to resist the fun of it all I joined in as well.

_These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._

_Are you ready boots? Start walkin'! _

Feeling the song a little too much Amy lay down on the backseat, luckily Arf had crawled up to the front seat and snuggled into Nanoha's lap. Perhaps she knew about the crazy woman who was going to invade her area. The odd thing was that Arf rarely felt safe enough to fall asleep in anyone's lap except mine... No I'm not jealous... but it was unusual. Maybe the pup felt the same tranquility I did when I was near the brunette... when she wasn't tryin' to cause me some type of bodily harm.

Interrupting my moment of reverie the backseat driver shouted out her request, "Cheatin' songs!"

"What?"

"Put on some cheatin' songs." For someone who thought the world of commitment, happily ever afters and lovey dovey things the brown-haired woman loved songs about cheating. Mostly she loved songs about punishing the cheater like _Before He Cheats_. I could imagine her taking a baseball bat to a nice SUV. I put on the Dun' ya' wrong playlist.

_Whose bed have your boots been under?  
Whose bed have your boots been under?  
And whose heart did you steal I wonder?  
This time did it feel like thunder, baby?  
Whose bed have your boots been under?  
_

It was scary how Amy knew every word. But what freaked me out more was the fact that I heard Nanoha singing along as well.

_Don't look so lonely  
Don't act so blue  
I know I'm not the only  
Girl you run to  
I know about Lolita  
Your little Spanish flame  
I've seen you around with Rita  
The redhead down the lane_

Whose bed have your boots been under?  
And whose heart did you steal I wonder?  
This time did it feel like thunder, baby?  
And who did you run to?  
And whose lips have you been kissin'?  
And whose ear did you make a wish in?  
Is she the one that you've been missin', baby?  
Well whose bed have your boots been under?  


Giving my co-pilot a questioning look she smiled sheepishly saying, "I listened to all of Amy's cds."

"I see." That explained it. This road trip just got longer.

_I heard you've been sneakin'  
Around with Jill  
And what about that weekend  
With Beverly Hill  
And I've seen you walkin'  
With long legs Louise  
And you weren't just talkin'  
Last night with Denise_

Whose bed have your boots been under?  
And whose heart did you steal I wonder?  
This time did it feel like thunder, baby?  
And who did you run to?  
And whose lips have you been kissin'?  
And whose ear did you make a wish in?  
Is she the one that you've been missin', baby?  
Well whose bed have your boots been under?  


Trying to put in my earplugs Nanoha grabbed my hand, "Fate you meanie. We're not that bad."

"Yeah, not that bad. Just similar to nails on a chalkboard."

"FATE!" Nanoha yelled at me as I laughed at her shrugging like I couldn't hear.

"GOTCHA!" Amy announced victoriously as she pluck out my earplugs. Damn these two. Playback will come soon.

_Come on boots..._

So next time you're lonely  
Don't call on me  
Try the operator  
Maybe she'll be free  


Ughh... if you can't beat 'em join 'em... I guess...

_Whose bed have your boots been under?  
And whose heart did you steal I wonder?  
This time did it feel like thunder, baby?  
And who did you run to?  
And whose lips have you been kissin'?  
__And whose ear did you make a wish in?  
Is she the one that you've been missin', baby?  
Well whose bed have your boots been under?_

I wanna know whose bed, baby  
Whoa baby, tell me  
Whose bed, yes I wanna know  
You better start talkin'  
Or you better start walkin'...

Finally arriving at the house both Arf and I fly out of the cab unable to take the painful screeching any longer. Taking their time to get out of the truck. The two passengers from hell stretch out from the journey. My muscles instantly relaxing in the fresh mountain air, my mind suddenly clear taking in all the different scents the surroundings provided. From the pine to the smell of grass. Looking down into innocent blue puppy eyes mirroring my excitement I knew she wanted to be in the water.

While Amy stumbled towards the house with her bags I noticed Nanoha completely enamored with the rural surroundings. Standing beside she voiced her awe, "This is... I mean... oh my god..."

"Pretty amazing huh?"

"It's like a dream or something. I mean the mountains surrounding the lake. All the pines and firs. It's like I stepped into a movie. There's even a dock and a row boat. This is stunning."

"Yeah this side of the lake hasn't been developed but over there," I pointed far across the lake, "There's more commercial fare there."

"I see. What's this place called?"

"Lake Levantine."

"Interesting..."

"Don't worry. There's no monsters. Or overgrown crocodiles."

"Hahaha... funny." Our conversation was cut short by the rumble of another engine shutting down.

"Signum. Slow as usual."

"Testarossa. Trying to kill yourself as usual."

"Wow... was that a hint of sarcasm."

"I'm working on her." Shamal cut in.

"Hey Shamal. I think your the only one she listens to."

"She better." Shamal was usually reserved, but I had a good idea that messing with that woman could be trouble especially when she had Signum so... whipped.

"I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Hayate screamed in joy.

"Oi, your hurting my ears." Vita massaged her temples.

"Lighten up Vita! Take in that fresh air. Perfect for a nice picnic or we could skip to the afternoon delight..." Vita lit up when Hayate sneakily kissed her neck, then ran away to hide behind me.

"Damn woman! Damn you urges! I'm shunnin' you." Vita warned Hayate and strutted angrily towards the house.

Hayate groaned but ran to catch up with her pleading, "Don't be angry, babe. Please." Vita would cave eventually but playing a little hard to get didn't hurt.

Pulling up just seconds later the teenagers arrived... Subaru bailed out of the car sprinting towards a tree covering her mouth. Gross.

"Subaru are you okay?" Teana asked concern evident.

"Teana I told you not to drive that fast around the turns. I get car sick." Subaru said after cleaning herself. And here we go.

"Driving too fast? If I drove like my grandma you'd get sick. You always get car sick."

"Yeah and you don't care about my well-being."

"Bull shit. Of course I care. Your just too sensitive."

"Well sorry for being sensitive. Maybe I should be an ice queen like you."

"What?"

"You heard me." Sometimes I don't even know why those two are together. Oh right, birds of a feather flock together... applies to idiots too.

"Fine I'm cold-hearted. Since I'm so icy then I shouldn't say I'm sorry."

"Don't say it, I don't care." Both of them stood with their backs facing each other leaning against Teana's car. One would bend soon enough.

"I'm sorry for going too fast." Teana softly said.

"I'm sorry for almost throwing up in your car."

"It's okay you'd have to make it up to my mom." Punishment from Mrs. L was something everyone shied away from.

"Your not going to tell her are you... Tea?"

Teana rolled her eyes, "No but you'll have to make it up to me." And the rest I didn't bother listening to. I'm surrounded by extortionist. Speaking of user-abusers mine is still marveling at the view.

"Hey, you ready to go inside?"

"Yeah. Just still in shock."

"Come on, let's get ready. I think were going swimming first."

**Nanoha**

"Where did Hayate tell you they were going swimming?"

"She said Durandal's cove. But why do we have go somewhere else to swim when were already by the lakeshore?"

"Honestly... I have no idea." Fate paused, thinking of what are mischievous friend could be plotting, "Maybe she wanted to use the rope swing."

"How far is it?"

"Not that far."

"That's not very specific."

"Fine then... I can smell it from here."

"What?"

"Five minutes more."

"Thank you." I thought about why we were the only two, well three including Arf left behind, "What took you so long?"

"..."

"I see."

"Idon'tlikeswimming." Unable to understand the rushed sentence I asked again.

"I didn't get that."

"I don't like swimming... with new people. I get self-conscious." And what exactly about her perfect body did she have to be ashamed of.

"I don't get it. I mean... you know... you look... good." That was awkward.

"It's not really that." Another secret, "You'll probably see."

"Okay." Looking down at my shoes I noticed a my laces were undone, "Hey wait up." Of course the race horse was several paces in front of me. As I was about to sit down on a rock a warning came a little to late...

"Be careful where you..."

"Ahhhh!" In the middle of Fate's warning I'd almost stepped on a red snake but in avoiding it the snake quickly made its strike, then slithered away. The first thought that went through my mind was... OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE!

"sit." Fate watched the legless bastard make its escape, then ran over to me.

"What am I gonna do... I'm gonna die! I mean it bit me. So how much time do I have. How much?" I yelled grabbing Fate's shirt collar.

Placing her hand over mine, she spoke calmly to me, "Just relax."

"RELAX. I'M GONNA DIE!"

"It's gonna be fine. Let me check the bite." She bent down to look at the bite that was high on my inner thigh. I curse my narcissistic side for wanting to show off my legs with short shorts. "Okay its a clean bite so I can suck out the poison. Is that okay?"

"Do it! Whatever you need to do!" Perhaps I should have thought about this situation more, but I was in a state of panic. Fate bent over, laying her lips against my skin. She then began sucking gently. Watching her do it was one thing, but the soft feel of her lips pressed against my sensitive skin was something else. Plus, it felt like she was licking the wound too. After two minutes of her alternating between sucking and spitting out the poison. I became lost in the sensation forgetting about why exactly she was doing it in the first place.

**Fate**

So maybe what I was doing was a bit cruel. The bite had been from a corn snake... completely harmless. It's pretty unusual because they tend to be reluctant to bite. They don't have any venom so right now all I'm doing is a lie. I couldn't resist the opportunity for revenge, especially after she kissed me then kicked me in the gut. Payback's a bitch. Her face is a too much for me. She's bitting her lower lip, eyes shut tightly, head slightly thrown back. I knew it couldn't be from pain because she didn't have any venom in her. No, that face of agony was due to the fact that I was driving her crazy. Unable to stand it anymore I sat back laughing.

"Hahahahahaha."

"Wh-wha-what?" Her breathing slightly staggered as if she had been running. Even her cheeks were bright red. Oh she was going to murder me. Leaning back in preparation for an attack.

"The snake wasn't venomous. It's just a bite."

"What?"

"Harmless. I just couldn't resist." I saw the realization flicker in her eyes, but it was immediately replaced with a burning desire to kill me. In a split second she lunged for my neck like a lion. Prepared as I was, my first instinct was to grab her arms and pin her. This wasn't something she enjoyed as she immediately countered and kicked me off her. Always aiming for my stomach dammit. I swear I have bruises on top of my bruises.

"Any last words?" Nanoha asked, standing up and getting into strike posture.

Maybe I was a bit masochistic but I couldn't resist saying, "One thing."

"Yes."

"You tasted really good." Let the games begin.

The brunette released an endless attack of kicks and punches, which I dodged. Catching one of her arms as she swung at me, I twisted it around her back and pushed her away. Getting back into position I began my attack. One fast kick caught her on the outside of her thigh, but despite a momentary lapse she steadied herself and returned to blocking my attacks. Seeing as high attacks were useless I concentrated lower. Seeing my opportunity, with blinding speed I knocked her legs out from under her.

"Ahhh... my back." At first I felt a little guilty about sending her to the ground so harshly.

Reaching out my hand to help her out, "Here let me help you. I'm sooo..." The little actress knocked my legs out from under me but she remained on the ground. "Owww. I'm not sorry. I thought you said no more fighting."

"You started it."

"No you did when you kissed me, then kicked me. Remember that. Cheater."

"Your one to talk."

"Fine, fine can we have a truce for the rest of the time were here, Karate Kid."

"Alright, Bruce Lee." I stood first then reached out my hand to her.

"Thanks." The brunette said standing. She started fixing herself up. Seeing her concern I picked out the grass and twigs that had gotten in her hair. Lost in running my hand through the long soft locks I caught the strong gaze of deep blue eyes. There was just something... Distracting us from the staring contest I heard Arf barking at us on the side. She was ready to go swimming. Little water addict.

Nanoha bent down to fix her laces, then we continued in silence. When we reached the cove we both looked around confused, "Are you sure she said the cove?"

"Yes." The problem was no one was there. I didn't even hear anyone hiding in the surrounding trees.

"Well, I'm hot. Let's jump in."

"Whatever."

**Normal Perspective**

_Meanwhile at the house..._

"Hayate?" Subaru questioned.

"Yes?"

"Why did you tell Nanoha the cove? And why did we have to hide in the trees until they left?"

"Well Nanoha wanted to wait for Fate... and such are the consequences."

"No there's got to be more to it." Teana said floating on her raft by the lakeshore.

"Wise, young grasshopper. There's always more to it. For one we want to win that money." Amy replied while basking in the sun.

"Another is Fate and Nanoha need some alone time." Hayate cut in, "For their... friendship to grow, of course." The master of schemes turned over to tan her back.

"And it gives Signum and Vita sometime to do their thing." Shamal said walking out into the water.

"Not to mention Fate gets self-conscious about her back when someone new is around. So it forces her to be comfortable." Amy paused, then met Hayate's eyes.

At the same time the two masterminds said, "But mainly it's for the money."

**Nanoha**

_Back at the cove..._

Even though Fate talked about going into the water first, I was actually the first one in. The blonde seemed a bit shy about jumping in. Although I have no idea why when she removed her clothes to reveal her well-toned body in a black two-piece. However I did notice the slight discoloration on Fate's abdomen. Oops. The angel noticed my line of sight and a mischievous smile blossomed.

"Yes. That's because of you."

"Hehe... Sorry. I'm surprised though. It's not as bad as I thought it'd be."

"I'm sorry you didn't break anything." She paused, "Let's put the past behind us." She said jumping in.

The both of us spent time swimming and floating on the cool, revitalizing water.

She climbed up some rocks to get to a rope swing that hung from a tree branch above the deep pool below. Long golden locks glimmered in the sunshine as she swung back and forth finally letting go and splashing water all over me.

"Mou... Fate." I said trying to clear the water from my vision only to see a revolting sight.

"Sorry." Fate said her back towards me. Probably noticing my silence, my friend covered her back with her long locks. "You're staring."

"I'm sorry. It's just... you don't have to tell me." I was in a state of shock at the sight I'd just witnessed. Fate's back was covered in long scars. The scar tissue had built up where the flesh had been ripped apart. It really was as if she were an angel that had her wings ripped off. I imagined how painful those wounds must have been. Now I know why she didn't like swimming with other people. And of course I'd stared at her like she was another creature. Seeing the those scars flash behind my eyelids, I couldn't fight the building rage at whoever injured her that badly.

Fate got out of the water, long hair covering her scars. Wrapping herself in a towel as if to hide her body from the world, I felt a little guilty. I got out and walked over to her. After a while she finally spoke, "As stupid as it sounds I was hoping you wouldn't see it." She paused, to run her fingers through Arf's fur. Her faithful companion, it was as if Arf knew Fate was feeling down by the way she licked Fate's ankle to show her concern. "When I was eight, my father brought me to this lake with some of his business associates and their families. I was shy already and I remember building up my courage to get in. Eventually, I did. Even started to play with some of the other kid's but a boy caught sight of my back not covered by my hair and pointed at it asking me, 'What's wrong with you? You're ugly.' Some other kids started to call me weird and it just got worse so I ran to find my dad. I remember crying in his arms. He told me I had nothing to be ashamed of. The were just badges of hero. I don't know if his father told him this when he was young but I guess he was at a loss with a little girl so he said, 'Chicks dig scars.' He was a single dad. But it did stop me from crying, then held me by the shoulders and told me, 'Fate, I know you're still young. You probably don't understand but your my little knight. And Testarossas are only allowed one tear no matter what, okay?'" Fate looked down probably recalling memories of her father. I reached out to take her hand. "Despite that though. I'm still not comfortable around people when I go swimming. Just stuck with me. I even grew my hair long so that it would cover it."

"I see." My curiosity about how she got those marks was still on my mind but I wanted her to tell me.

"Your curious aren't you. I have too many secrets."

"There yours to keep." I never wanted to force secrets out of Fate. I hoped... I wished that she would tell me in time. Even I have secrets. I was simply wondering what kind of animal could have done that.

"There's no sense in keeping this secret." I saw her jaw clench, "When I was five years old, my mom took me on this excavation of a temple. She was head of the project, so she was busy. She warned me about wondering off. Though I was still a kid despite my intelligence so... After I'd finished my bookwork I went off, just wandering around but then I felt like something was calling me so I walked away from the grounds. Going deeper into the forest. It began to get cold and I realized I didn't know my way back. The call faded away and I got scared. Seeing that the sun was setting I sat underneath a pine, but not five minutes later I felt the ground shake and the bushes shuffle. A black Mid-Childa bear came thorough standing about ten feet away. Now you've seen a grizzly right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Mid-Childa bears are like grizzlies on steroids. Picture it?"

"Unfortunately..." I gave the surrounding woods another look, which Fate caught.

"Don't worry. I didn't finish." I was already envisioning the bear sinking its claws into Fate's small back. "Although there's many bears in Mid-Childa, the wolves protect us." I raised my eyebrows. "I know it sounds crazy, but every person in Mid-Childa, the town or the city, that has ever encountered a Mid-Childa bear or mountain lion, a wolf has always saved them. It's true. I was no different. Two wolves one almost golden and another similar to Arf."

"Wait Arf is a wolf?" Fate frowned at me.

"Seen a dog like her around?"

"Good point. Continue."

"Anyways the wolves chased the bear away. Then the red wolf returned... at first I thought I was gonna be eaten. It approached cautiously and nudged me with its nose. After she licked my face and walked away but she paused to look back at me. It was like she was telling me to follow her, so I did. We walked for I don't even remember how long. Of course I still thought she might want to eat me as she walked me into a cave. I don't really remember everything but I remember so many wolves. This huge gold wolf walked up to me with something in his mouth and... I fainted. Next morning I woke up on the outskirts of the dig site. The search team found me and took me to my family. I described what happened to them and realized I had a necklace on." A necklace, somehow I feel like I'm missing something.

"When my mom and my dad saw it... both held different expressions. My father was a mix between shock and horror, but my mom it was as if she just saw the answer to her dreams come true. She asked me where I got it from and I told her I didn't know. At the time I didn't. Then, she tried to take it from me. Something told me not to give it to her, so I held on to it. She... she freaked out... try to rip it off my neck. My father grabbed her, shook her out of it. Frustrated she just walked away. My dad checked on me again, he told me he'd keep it safe from everyone else. I'd always trusted my father so I gave it him. But..." Fate paused for a long time.

"But?" I prompted.

"That moment changed everything. My mom started getting short-tempered and she'd yell at me whenever she could. After week it was like she couldn't take it anymore. She asked me one more time for the location or the necklace. I said no. My father was at work so she grabbed a rope. She took me in the basement, she made sure to wrap a cloth around my wrist so my father wouldn't see later. She bound my hands around this cement pole. I remember begging her not to tie them so tight. The whip cracked on the concrete first, she asked again. I didn't have an answer. She started, cutting through my shirt first she said she wasn't going to stop until I gave her an answer. The worst part was hearing the whip cut through the air before it actually hit my skin. After a while I just couldn't take it anymore and I fainted."

"Where was your dad?"

"She stopped before he got home. Umm... she cleaned me up and sent me to bed. Told me if I said anything my punishment would be worse. By the time my father got home I'd fallen asleep out of exhaustion. The next day she did same thing. I was at a point I didn't even feel it. Precia thought the same thing. So, she changed it up. She asked the same question, I gave the same answer. Before she started that day said that this time I'd remember. She had a Roman cat-'o-nine-tails... its a nine strand whip with barbs at the end so that..." I saw Fate's eyes remaining distant, "so when you... pull it back... the barbs hook into you and rips the skin off."

"Oh my god." I squeezed her hand. But I saw her eyes glazed over.

"That day my father happened to forget one of his files so came home. She whipped me three times. He must wondered where we were. Then heard because he ran downstairs grabbed her arm and he threw her into the wall. It knocked her out. I can remember him telling me it was going to be okay, the next day I woke up in the hospital with stitches and bandages wrapped around my body. After the divorce she was placed in jail for child abuse. But as you know she got out." Every time I hear about this Precia my desire to kill her only deepens. How could any mother do that to her daughter? What could be that important?

"Fate..." She turned to look at me with sad eyes, "How do you handle all of this?" She seemed to think about it and then squeezed my hand.

"I'm special." That was true, but I found it hard to believe that after all of that someone could just pass it off like that. The golden girl paused to look at the water. "One day at time." I leaned my head on her shoulder. As she had promised to protect me I would protect her... no matter what... or who. We looked out at the sparkling lake water, the wind causing small ripples.

"I really, really hate your mom." With her cheek on my head I could tell she smiled at my small outburst. After a while, the both of us were dry so we decided to get dressed and head back. Seeing Fate try to walk ahead of me, I refused to be left behind so I ran to catch up and latch onto her arm like a leach. I could hear Fate sigh, but she slowed her pace to match mine as we made our way through the forest.

Reaching the lake house we were greeted by the smell of barbeque. The aroma caused my stomach to roar. I blushed and turned my face away from Fate who was wearing a dangerous smirk so I warned her, "Don't say anything."

"I didn't. Truce remember." The door to the house opened to reveal Amy, Hayate and Shamal all holding margaritas. With the first two tequila equaled trouble. Fate noticed the same thing and began to shake her head. "How many of those did you two have already?" The troublemakers seemed to think about their answer.

"Just one." Amy replied.

"Two." Shamal warned us.

Fate sighed, "And why exactly did you," pointing at Hayate, "tell us the cove?"

"Well... you see there's a good reason for that. Just give me a minute to figure it out." She paused then sported a mischievous grin, "Although you didn't come back to base so I assume you both had fun with each other. Alone and all. I mean seem so..."

"Attached." Amy added. Looking at our linked arms. Hm... forgot about that. Fate and I distanced ourselves, each hiding a blush.

"Dinner will be served in a half-an-hour. So hit the showers you two." Signum cut in.

"Shower sounds good." Fate said.

"Yep real good." I followed her in to avoid the curious glances we were receiving.

**Fate and Nanoha**

Damn Amy and Hayate! Nothing's going on!

**Fate**

After my nice warm shower, everyone gathered outside on the deck to eat barbeque chicken and steak Signum and Vita had cooked. Along with baked sweet potatoes and salad Teana and Subaru made. Once dinner was through everyone sat around the fire pit watching the stars and listening to music. Simply basking in the peaceful surroundings. Arf had eaten her own steak plus everyone's scraps. Fat and full she curled up next to my legs and fell asleep. Probably dreaming of more steak... bottomless pit.

Subaru got up and ran into the house. Running back to the fire she was carrying the old guitar we left here she stood in front of me smiling, "Play please!"

Unable to tell the brat no I reached out for it and took this as an opportunity to harass a few people, "Let's see... Okay. I think Hayate needs to take responsibility so," I smiled at Vita, "When Hayate went off to college, Signum and I would catch Vita sittin' in her room singin' along to this." Vita glared at me. Strumming, I let the words come to me,

_Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark  
Got a memory of you I carry in my soul  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold  
If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind_

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by 

Opening my eyes I was met by a teary-eyed Hayate and an embarrassed Vita, but I continued anyway.

_I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night  
Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right  
__And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark  
Wishin' you were next to me, your head against my heart  
If you asked me how I'm doing I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind_

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

I still remember my heart going out to that small girl curled up on her bed just staring out the window while this song played again and again... and again. To see someone who was usually so callus and so headstrong, beaten and broken gave me a new perspective on love. Vita would tell us she sometimes missed Hayate, but we knew better. In fact it reminded me of quote I'd heard, "I miss you a little, I guess you could say, a little too much, a little too often, and a little more each day."

_Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way_

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

Finishing off I saw Hayate trying to wipe away her tears probably feeling guilty. Fortunately, Vita stood up and reached out a hand to help her up, "Here." After helping her up and wiping away any remaining tears, Vita brought her brown haired girlfriend into a hug whispering something into her ears, which slowly brought a smile to her face. Vita then turned to us, "Thanks for the song," she said with a bit of edge to it, "Anyways were going to bed. Goodnight all." The couple walked off to the house. I suppose I'm a bit at fault for those waterworks... oops.

"Well... any requests?" I didn't want to cause anymore tears if at all possible.

"We'll leave that up to everyone else. I think Teana and I are gonna hit the sac. Okay well goodnight folks." The two teens tried to make a hasty get away, but Signum caught them.

"If you two are sick tomorrow we'll know why."

"Wha...what do you mean?" Teana tried to cover.

"She means no skinny dippin'. You'll scare the fish... and me if I see you streakin'." I added.

"Hahaha," fake laugh, "We... we... weren't gonna... do that." Subaru tried to laugh the truth off.

"Yeah. That's just silly. We're just gonna sleep." Sure.

"Alright. Goodnight then." Only tomorrow will tell, "Since the kids are gone any suggestions?" I asked the remaining three.

"Our song." Shamal announced leaning back into Signum's chest.

"Yes, ma'am." They danced to this at their wedding and it does fit the couple who completes each other perfectly,

_How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I...  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

Shamal and Signum were inseparable since I can remember. When they weren't together you could tell by the look in their eyes they felt incomplete.

_Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

I often wondered if I could find someone so vital to my survival that I couldn't even continue on if they left. If that one person left they took my heart with them... It wasn't something I believed I'd ever find.

_Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?_

Shamal smiled and turned around to kiss Signum's lips. Turning back to me, "Thank you Fate. I believe I couldn't ask for a better ending for today."

"And that's my signal," her wife moved to help up to her feet. On their way to the house my pink-haired friend squeezed my shoulder as she said goodnight to Nanoha and I.

My companion stood up from the grass she was on to sit beside me on an old log in front of the fire.

"So..." I was unusually lost for words.

"So..." the brunette paused then turned her blue eyes to the stars above. "It's amazing out here. The stars are... so bright. It's almost like you can reach out and touch one. Even the moon seems brighter. This is going to sound weird but I've always been a little obsessed with the sky, especially the stars. They seem like a map, you know?"

"Yeah I can understand that."

"I know some constellations but what are those three bright stars out there. It looks like a triangle. Their so bright."

"Umm... That's the shield of Cassius." She raised an eyebrow, "Some people call it Bardiche."

"Like your horse."

"Uhh... yeah." Thinking about the story behind the name I elaborated, "People call it both names because Bardiche was the shield of Cassius."

"I see. So there's a legend?"

"Um. Something like that."

"Tell me."

"It's... kind of long." I saw her face fall, something I couldn't bear, "I'll tell you some other day. Okay?"

"Promise?" Promises...

"I promise." Somehow I could never tell her no. It was scary in a way. Sitting in silence for while longer I decided it was finally time to go to sleep.

Moving to put away the guitar, "Wait!" Nanoha stopped me. She smiled that rare timid smile that melted my heart and softly asked, "One more? Please." Of course I have the inability to say no to that cute look.

"Alright. Anything in particular."

"You chose. I just wanna hear you sing." It was dark so I couldn't tell but I was sure she was blushing.

"Hmm... I don't know why but I always liked this song. Here goes," as she laid her head on my shoulder I began to sing,

_I know you loved him  
A long time ago  
Even now in my arms  
You still want him I know  
But darling this time  
Let your memories die  
When you hold me tonight  
Don't close your eyes_

Don't close your eyes  
Let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him  
In some fantasy  
Darling just once  
Let yesterday go  
You'll find more love  
Than you've ever known  
Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes 

It wasn't until I had reach the chorus that I really thought about the words I was singing. For some reason I couldn't help wondering who Nanoha was thinking about despite being snug against me... eyes closed. Was she thinking of Yunno... oddly enough I hoped she wasn't. I too closed my eyes trying not to imagine it.

_Maybe I've been a fool  
Holding on all this time  
Lyin' here in your arms  
Knowing he's in your mind  
But I keep hoping some day  
That you'll see the light  
Let it be me tonight  
Don't close your eyes_

Don't close your eyes  
Let it be me  
_Don't pretend it's him  
In some fantasy  
Darling just once  
Let yesterday go  
You'll find more love  
Than you've ever known  
Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes  
_

I don't think I like this song anymore.

**Nanoha**

Underneath the moon and the stars, stealing my angel's warmth. Hearing her sing... it was like a dream... like stepping into a movie. Although hearing her sing this song I couldn't help but wonder... with her eyes closed... Who was she thinking about?

_Don't close your eyes  
Let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him  
In some fantasy  
Darling just once  
Let yesterday go  
You'll find more love  
than you've ever known  
Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes  
_

What if she thinks I'm thinking about Yunno? She shouldn't think that... I mean I wasn't before now.

_Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes_

**Fate and Nanoha**

Please let it be me your thinking of...


	10. It Starts Now

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 10: It Starts Now

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**Music:**

Come With Me by Phil Collins

Every Time You Go Away by Paul Young

Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx

**Translations:**

_Pax vobiscum_ roughly means May peace be with you. (Plural)

_Amor est vitae essentia _means Love is the essence of life.

_Amor caecus est _means Love is blind.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MGLN or the music.

**Nanoha**

Silence... awkward silence. Fate finished her song, but the both of us remain seated without a word to each other. I don't know if I should say anything or remain quiet as she stares at the flames. There are so many things I want to say... so many things I want to ask... but I don't say anything at all. Unable to continue the silent party I try...

A shrieking brat cut me off, "OH MY GOSH!"

"Why ya' runnin' Teana?" A wet, half clothed Subaru shouts while sprinting across the grass after her partner in crime.

"'Cause they can see us! Dumbass!" Teana yells back, running towards the house from the woods in her naked glory.

Beside me Fate rolls her eyes, "I can't believe this. Too much damn freedom." The purple-haired girl finally notices our presence, even stopping to look at us.

She waves, "Hehe... Sorry."

"Save it! Get that naked ass in the house! You're gonna make me lose my dinner."

Ignoring Fate's requests Subaru asks, "And just what were you two doin' in this romantic settin'? And I ain't naked." Completely shameless.

"I see a whole lot of white... that's naked enough!." Fate shouts back to her.

"Don't look then." In shock continue watching the argument. Subaru casually stands there in her blue panty and bra, hand on hip, talking back to Fate, "I didn't hear you accept my apology. Quite rude if I may say so."

Just hearing the large intake of breath I know Fate's patience is wearing thin, "Subaru," It isn't spoken loudly. Her voice was low and steady... but absolutely terrifying. The very air around us seemed to charge with electricity, "If you don't get in that house in three seconds. I WILL hurt you." The scary calm threat had Subaru seeking the safety of the house. As she ran away I heard Fate counting under her breath. Picking up a rock, she aims. As soon as Fate hit three, Subaru made it to the stairs. The blonde pitches the rock towards Subaru's behind. However instead of a cry of pain came a loud thwack. Fortunately the troublemaker made it into the house before the missile could hit her.

"Wow." Staring up at Fate, "Wasn't that a bit harsh? Lucky you missed, right?"

"Missed..." Fate looks at me as if I insulted her, "I don't miss. That was just a warning. Hopefully she'll think twice next time." She pauses, "But she probably won't. The hell with it."

"And you call me violent." Before another fight erupts I end it, "Never mind. I'm not saying anything."

"You already did. But, that's enough bickering for one day." Fate turns her back to me to look into the woods. "It's getting late. Let's go to sleep."

"You're right." I don't want to sleep yet, but I also can't ask my questions right now, so I surrender. Fate douses the fire as I walk to the house. Not hearing any footsteps behind me I turn around to see if the blonde is following only to be greeted by the most ethereal sight. Lit by the reflection of the moon off the lake's surface she truly appears to be an angel. Glowing golden locks creating a halo, even her skin has that same golden tint in the moonlight. Pulling myself out of the void I manage to say something, "Beautiful..." Oh good God I need to get in that house. But what is she doing? "Fate are you coming?" The Earth angel turns towards me however when her eyes initially meet mine they have this reflective quality to them. In a split second it was gone. It was almost like a cat or a dog when you shine the light in their eyes. I didn't even drink that much... I think.

"Yeah, right behind you."

"Okay." Turning to go up the stairs, footsteps quickly trailed behind me. "Do you always walk that fast?"

"Does my walking offend you?"

"No." I have a little too many things on my mind to play-fight tonight. Inside the house, I look over my shoulder to see Fate carrying Arf in one arm and gently placing her guitar against the wall. Moving towards my room I refuse to look into those wine-red eyes so over my shoulder I say, "Goodnight."

"Nanoha?" I stop, "Umm... never mind. Goodnight." Allowing myself one last glance I see her strained shoulders bearing the weight of more than I could fathom.

What in the world am I doing? Sighing as I find refuge behind the closed door. Am I... Could I have really fallen... Ohh... This isn't good. As I lay down one question repeats in my mind. I have the answer, but my mind won't allow it to be said. This isn't good.

**Normal Perspective**

Nanoha awakes to the slightest creaking of wooden floors at five o'clock in the morning. She hadn't anticipated anyone would be getting up, yet except for her who had been unable to sleep all night with dozens of questions plaguing her mind. Quietly exiting her bed she throws on a robe and stealthily exits her room.

At the same time Fate with Arf right behind her try to escape out the front door unnoticed. Briskly walking out the front door she heads towards the woods unaware of her stalker. Clothed in tennis shoes, black shorts and a black long-sleeve shirt she starts on the path until the cracking of a branch captures her attention along with a whisper, "Dammit!"

Immediately stopping she already knows who it is, "Step out from behind the tree... please." The follower remains silent, "Nanoha, I know it's you. Please come out." Nanoha reveals herself in a pink robe with pink bunny slippers and an innocent expression.

"...Sorry."

"Go back to the house."

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of your..." The golden blonde knows it's a battle she won't win so she pauses to reconsider, "Look you can't come with me in pajamas."

"So?" Nanoha ask, confused by change of heart.

"So... go change into hiking clothes and you can come." The brunette remains skeptical, "Don't worry. I'll wait. Go back." Near to begging, "Trust me I'll wait..." Reluctantly Fate admits, "I'd like to show you something, if you'll come with me?"

"Okay." Getting ready in record time Nanoha returns to Fate's side in the forest. "Where are we going?" Curiosity got the best of the blue-eyed girl.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Fate extends a hand to the brunette, guiding her through the dimmly lit woods. They begin their journey through the forest with intertwined hands.

_I'll try to make the sun shine brighter for you  
I will even play the fool if it makes you smile  
I'll try to make you laugh if there's a tear in your eye  
After all is said  
After all is done  
I'd do anything for you_

_Come with me, close your eyes  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
Lift your head it's gonna be alright_

"How can you even see the path?"

"Good question. Arf knows where we're going so I'm just following her."

"Lovely. So we're following a puppy?"

"A wolf." The brunette looked unconvinced by such logic while the Fate just smiled.

"A puppy." Nanoha mumbled under her breath.

"Heard that."

_I'll try to make the stars shine brighter for you  
And I'll take you on my shoulders, hold you way up high  
I'll even chase the rainbow hanging in the sky  
Cause after all is said  
After all is done  
I'd do anything for you_

_Come with me, close your eyes  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
Lift your head it's gonna be alright_

An hour later the sun had risen sending rays of light through the tall trees. The forest came alive with the sounds of chirping and scurrying of woodland creatures. Nanoha witnessed a squirrel carrying an acorn up into a hole in an oak tree along the journey. Breathing heavily she finally gives into her mounting curiosity,, "Are... we... there... yet?"

"No." Turing to check the condition of her companion Fate couldn't fight being concerned, "What's wrong? I thought you were a P.E. Instructor."

"Air... too... thin." Came the staggered response. "And... I... am... a... security... guard."

"I don't think I'd trust you protecting anything."

Finally regaining her breath, Nanoha glared at her guide, "I said the air is thin. You... you're some kind of... I don't know. But there's something wrong with you. I can't believe you're not even sweating."

Ignoring Nanoha's insinuations of being other-worldly, the blonde turns her attention to the cavern entrance before them. "We aren't there yet, but at least we're at the door." Fate walks into the beginning of the cave.

_Through the eyes of innocence  
You will find, you will see  
There'll come a time it all makes sense  
And you won't know, but it will show inside, deep inside_

_Come with me, close your eyes  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
Lift your head it's gonna be alright_

"Wait a minute!"

"What now?"

"Let me get this straight." Nanoha points out her problem with the situation, "You want me to go inside a dark, dingy cave. That probably has a bear in it. Simply... because... a red puffball is guiding us into it. Are you CRAZY?"

Raising her palms to calm the brunette, Fate tries to soothe her apprehension, "Two things." The golden girl raises one finger, "First we're not just going into the cave, we're going through it. And it's not that dark... well for me. Anyways, number two..." The guide smiles as she shares the good news, "There's probably more than one bear."

"Forget it. I'm out of here. I don't do bears." As Nanoha turns to leave red eyes turn desperate.

"Wait! Don't... don't go. Please." Maybe it is the desperation in the blonde's voice, but the brunette slowly turns around to hear her out, "Please come with me, Nanoha." She pauses to control her voice, "I'm not the very good at opening up to people. Always being around one person... it's different for me. But with you... it's easier... well not always." Pulling herself out of her musings she gets back to the point. "I want to show you who I am. So, please let me share this with you. And I promise it'll be worth it." Burgundy eyes fall to the pine needles on the forest floor reluctant to see the result of her pleas. Nanoha walks up to her angel knitting their hands together.

With a firm squeeze on Fate's hand, "Lead the way." Both girls felt the surge of warmth fill them as they began walking in the cave. As the outside light fades away, Nanoha stumbles over the uneven cave floor while Fate with her natural grace avoids all hazards. Even catching Nanoha before she fell completely.

_I'll try to make the days last longer for you  
From the daybreak, 'til the sunset, 'til the end of time  
I'll keep you safe, away from the heartache  
Cause when all is said  
And when all is done  
I'd do anything for you_

_Come with me, close your eyes  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
Lift your head it's gonna be alright_

Sighing heavily the blonde caves, "That's it. I can't have you covered in scraps and scratches by the time we reach."

"I can't help it. There's no light. And... and you've probably been here before so you're cheating."

"This isn't a competition... ugh... forget it. Come on just get on." Fate bent down to allow Nanoha to climb on her back.

"..."

"Just get on!"

"No. You're going to get the both of us injured... or worse."

"TRUST ME?"

"Mou... you didn't need to shout."

"I'm sorry. I can easily carry you... and we'll probably get there faster. Okay?" Fate had suffered through enough fighting with the headstrong woman. After a tense standoff Nanoha gives in and climbs onto Fate's back. Holding Nanoha's thighs firmly, but causing no pain to her. Fate begins to walk forward into the darkness without difficulty. The red-eyed woman's breathing steady and easy. Soon she increases her speed.

"You don't have to go so fast. We'll get there soon enough I'm sure."

Snickering at her passenger's comment, "Hold on tight..." Jogging, Fate continues to gain speed. The brunette held on as she was instructed while the cool wind hit her face. Her eyes shut praying the blonde escort wouldn't trip in the almost pitch black cave. Fate rounds a tight turn yet maintains control. However the thud of paws and deep breathing from an unknown source causes her passenger to tighten her grip.

The sound of rushing water captures the terrified brunette's attention along with the slowing pace of her steed. Eyes adjusting to the incoming light at the end of the tunnel. Nanoha manages to focus on the source of the noise. Sunlight streams through a wall of water. In front of the pair, a waterfall at the cave exit. Looking down Nanoha's jaw fell in awe as a waterway lie to their right. "No way... no way... let me down." Despite having to carry Nanoha and run through an underground maze Fate had a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and kept a steady pace to her breathing. Sapphire eyes fill with curiosity of what lay beyond the light blue curtain after watching Arf run through. Almost doing the same until Fate catches her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well Arf went thorough... so I thought."

"You thought wrong."

"We're suppose to follow the puppy."

"We followed her as far as possible."

"So we can't go through."

"It's not that. We just need to wait for..." At that moment two large shadows appeared behind the curtain. Two wolves glare threateningly at the pair as each creature stalks close to the sides of entranceway on the dry banks. Fate quickly positions herself in a defensive stance in front of Nanoha. "...that." Noticing a shifting Nanoha, Fate warns her, "Stand your ground." The grayish blue wolf in front of Fate releases a low, threatening growl.

"Right..." Nanoha clenched Fate's shoulder.

"Pax vobiscum." Fate smiles and kneels extending her hand to for the wolf to smell while the wolf with green fur jumps across the water to stand on the same side. After moment all the tension that had been building diminishes as the fierce creature turns soft. The blue wolf moves forward to attack Fate with licking. Ruffling the thick fur Fate giggles at the ticklish feeling, "Okay, okay. Enough Muco," Pushing the large wolf away, "Lead the way." With that the wolves turned to walk back through the curtain. During the exchange Nanoha stood in complete shock, jaw hanging open.

"What just happened? The wolf has a name?"

"We got clearance. Let's go." Fate nonchalantly points out as she walks toward the waterfall.

"Since when do wolves understand... whatever it is that you spoke."

"Oh that." Fate places her pointer finger to her chin as if to think about it. "I just thought it would look cool." Smiling she runs through the exit.

"FATE!" Nanoha follows her through. "Don't leave me in here..."

**Nanoha**

"HOLY... HOLY MOTHER! What is this place?" I'd ran through the water and into Fate's back. Before I could reprimand her sudden stop I caught sight of something so unique, so unbelievable I had lost my breath.

"Welcome to Arcadia." The two wolves had already vanished.

"Arcadia... What is Arcadia?"

"It used to be a volcano then it caved in to create this crater. As you can see its still quite high up since that fog above us never disappears." Looking up she was right a thick layer of mist blanketed the hidden paradise. "It stays fairly damp all year that's why everything is green." She was right. The huge trees were covered in moss and the open meadow completely green. When I looked over the field near some woods I saw various colored shapes moving around. Upon further scrutiny I noticed there were at least fifty wolves from adults to puppies all in one area.

"Are those..."

Noticing my line of sight, Fate smiled, "Yep. They're all wolves. This is their home. One of 'em at least." She stepped forward and took hold of my hand to lead me. "Come on. I'll show you the pack."

Like a kid in a candy store I absorbed every single sight into my memory. On the edges of the river we walked away from were flowers of different colors and several trees covered in pink and purple blossoms. "How did you find this?"

"I didn't. We were led here remember?"

"Yeah right." Without sarcasm of course.

"Hahaha." Fate laughed at my disbelief.

"It's like another world."

"Yeah... we're not in Kansas anymore."

"You were waiting say that?"

"Maybe."

"So lame." I laughed at the cute blush that adorned Fate's cheeks.

"Hey!"

"Okay now that I'm sort of over my shock about this place... HOW THE HELL DID YOU RUN THAT FAST?"

"I'm right next to you! Don't yell!" Taking a breath to compose herself. "I pass."

"What?"

"I pass on that question. I don't need to answer it."

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair is that you're always asking me questions but I never get to ask you any."

My eyes narrowed... because she was right. "Okay, ask away."

"I will, but I think you'll be a bit distracted." Fate said as she pointed to the wolf pack. There were at least twenty adults. Along with older wolves, groups of pups played together wrestling and chasing each other's tails.

"Their so cute. Can we really be this close?" I was suffering from an overwhelming cute dosage.

"If we couldn't get this close we would have already known. Watch." Fate walked up to the pups who turned their attention to the intruder. She looked each one in the eye, then quickly stepped towards them then backwards, arms flailing in the air all the while similar to a bear. The pups caught on to the antics of their new playmate and began to surround her. In a coordinated strike all the puppies jumped up in an attempt to tackle Fate to the ground. The blonde faked defeat and groaned as though injured as her attackers continued barking. At that moment I saw a red streak flying through the air and... WHAM! Landing paws firsts on Fate's chest the furry bullet with all of her momentum sent Fate backwards, "Ugh... Arf!" Said criminal finished off her victim with by slobbering on her face.

I didn't think it could get any cuter than a dozen puffballs but I was wrong. I was probably wearing a stupid 'oh my gosh this so cute' grin on my face but I couldn't resist. I sat down next to my defeated friend and plucked off her red leach. "So that's how to play with them, huh?"

"Something like that." Arf wriggled to get free so I released the mongrel. We watched as she began to play with her companions. "Well, looks like I'll have to get revenge." Fate and I chased and wrestled with the little rascals.

After officially tired ourselves out... or at least I was exhausted. I collapsed in the grass and released a long sigh. I was never this content in my life. Then again... remembering yesterday's events... snakes and such... I sat up quickly to look around. Unable to see any legless creatures around I gave up I laid down once more. My clothes were slightly damp from the waterfall, but that didn't bother me. Questions once again came to mind, "Tell me. How did you find this place?"

"Unfortunately, there aren't any snakes here... poisonous ones at least"

"You're avoiding the question." Fate laid down beside me.

"I told you. I was led here... but I do know the way." She paused, "This crater has sheer cliffs around it so you can't get in, especially with the fog. Climbing would be dangerous. A person could probably take a helicopter in but it would scare off all the wolves. The underground passages here a maze. So basically it's impossible to get here if you've never been to Arcadia before. Therefore, I was led here."

"There's no simple answer with you is there?" She chuckled at my response.

"Yep, and now I get my question."

"Go ahead."

"What was it like growing up in Uminari City?"

"I don't know. I mean... my parents own a bakery. Whenever I wasn't going to school I'd help out there. School was school. Nothing much to say about that." I thought about it, "I have two friends that keep my life interesting. Arisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura. Arisa is a multimillionaire heiress." Ugh... I'm surrounded by rich people. "She loves dogs so she'd be on cloud nine if she was here. Umm... hates having things kept from her. Suzuka is rich too. Why do I have so many rich friends?"

"You're a moocher." Fate said it plainly.

"Fate!" I restrained myself from any physical punishment. "No I'm not. Anyways when we were younger Arisa used to bully Suzuka until I stood up to her."

"You fought with her didn't you?" I glared at my companion because she was right.

"Maybe."

"Knew it."

"Moving on. Suzuka is really nice and she has this mansion with an unknown number of cats." I saw Fate cringe at the mention of cats. "Don't like cats?"

"No... just I haven't had any positive experiences with cats."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Fine." I paused to think about my friends, "Oh, they're going out." Fate didn't say anything so I continued, "They can get irritating when they through these 'your perfect in every way' moments when we go shopping." I thought of the many times I ended up shopping alone because they wouldn't come out of the dressing room for an hour. Of course Yunno wasn't there so I ended up wallowing in self-pity because I felt lonely. Fate probably detected my discomfort with the topic so she pressed onward.

"What about your family?" She asked while she twirled a blade of grass.

"My parents act like newlyweds... it can be overwhelming." I didn't want to say anything negative because there I was talking to a person without any parents... in a way. I guess I should feel lucky. "They're caring, but they work nonstop."

"Siblings?"

"Yeah my brother, Kyoya, and my sister, Miyuki. We're close but they spend most of their time together so... yeah."

"In other words, you were always the third wheel." It's nice to have someone understand for once.

"Yeah."

"I can understand that." It might be selfish but I was actually glad she did. Our conversation faded, but Fate renewed the line of questioning. "What about sports? Or clubs?"

"I did whatever I could. From martial arts to soccer. Anything to get away from working at the bakery. That's probably why I wanted to study kinesiology. I just... I just wanted to keep moving." Because maybe if I was always moving there wouldn't be anytime to think about how lonely I felt. Even as I was surrounded by friends.

"Keep moving?"

"Don't get swept up the current. I wanted to live... to feel alive. When I did sports, I'd always be running... always going someplace. The wind flying by feels makes it feel like you're going somewhere."

"I see."

"When I was twelve I just started to notice things were being planned for me. Everything laid out. Although they don't say it I know my parents want me to take over the business. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful I just don't think I can live up to their expectations. Running a bakery, being happily married, staying at home to take care of children. I don't know if I can do... that."

"I think you could do it, but the question is... do you want to?"

"No." It was so simple to say, but impossible to tell my parents.

"A lot easier said than done, right?"

"Are you mind reader?"

"I'm an observer of human nature." Fate said in a serious voice.

"Wow. I'm impressed." Both of us share a light-hearted laugh.

"So what is it that you really want from life... in general?" There was something that immediately came to mind, but I'd die of embarrassment if I told Fate. "Security guard can't be the job you want to have for the rest of your life. You can't hide behind a job like that forever." She can read me so easily its almost scary. I originally took my guard job escape working at the bakery, but I actually enjoy it for the most part.

"It's not that bad. I kind of like it." Thinking about it seriously, "But your right, I can't do it forever." I did like the weapons training part of it though. "Truthfully, I have no idea. After getting fired from teaching I kind of just gave up. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well is being a vet the profession you wanted?"

"Yes and no."

"Hm?"

"Similar to you, being a vet is my way of escaping."

"From what. I don't remember you talking about any family obligations."

"Hahaha." It was a laugh without humor, "I have too many obligations to speak of." She paused, "My father owned a business. Testarossa Electricity."

"That explains it all."

"Ah yes. The 'rich and perfect' image I believe you spoke of."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I own fifty-one percent of the shares in the company."

"How do you do it all?"

"I'm not human." Fate said in serious voice.

"Funny."

Released a sigh, "I know." Fate sighed again, "I just do it. I could've just run the company, but I didn't want to. I was afraid I wouldn't live up to my father's image. Even now I do the minimal amount of work. My father left behind these huge footsteps. I've always been afraid I wouldn't be able to fill them. Doing something different from him means no one can compare us."

"Understandable." We lay in silence.

"Who chose such sad questions?"

"Hahaha." Laughing at her attempt to break our gloomy mood I try my own method, "I don't know. Oh I have happier ones."

"Alright."

"Okay I already know what your favorite color is so I won't bother with that one but what is..." She cut me off.

"Whoa there. And what do you think my favorite color is?"

"Black."

"Okay maybe you do. And what's yours... pink?"

"Wrong. I used to like white and blue."

"What is it now?"

"Um..." Would she know if I said it, "It's a tight race between gold and dark red." Yes it was between those silky strands of hers that I wanted to run my fingers through and those eyes that I constantly get lost in.

"Hmm..."

"Anyways," I couldn't let her think about it, "Favorite food?"

"Steak... a juicy steak... Wrap it in bacon and it's even better."

"That's so unhealthy. Vegetarians around the world are crying right now because you."

"Ahem, you said FAVORITE food. No rules as to what kind of food. Now you. What is it... salad?"

"No. Pizza... pizza drowning in cheese. I mean it has ooze off the side."

"Hahaha... you're such a fatty!" Fate rolled over, laughing at my passionate declaration about cheese pizza.

"Shut up!" I sat up and punched her back.

"An abusive, hypocritical, fatty!" The blonde continued to laugh. So I resort to dirty tactics... I pull her hair. "Ahhhh... okay, okay."

"Good." After letting go, she massaged her scalp.

"Geez, I put my hair in front of me when I carried you to avoid getting my hair pulled. Only to have it pulled later." She returned to laying down.

"Let it be a lesson to you." Maybe I was a little to harsh. "Sorry."

"Whatever bipolar." I couldn't resist the urge to hit her in the stomach with my arm. "Aww... lesson learned." As Fate massaged her stomach, she asked, "Why do you love pizza? You're Japanese."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't know what pizza is. I watch American movies." I confessed, "Hayate introduced me to it. It's the devil's food. I just... can't stop eating it."

"Don't worry. You're not the first Hayate has corrupted with pizza. I'm just surprised you're not rounder."

"Rounder? I'm surprised you haven't had a heart attack."

"Pfft. Here's a random one. Where'd you learn to shoot?"

"Pass. What about you?"

"Pass."

"You passed earlier." I had to know more about her.

"No, if you pass I get to pass." Fate explained her logic

"Fine."

"Fine." We're both stubborn... so I wouldn't find out... yet.

Among the many questions about the angel. One always came to mind, "How do you go from southern accent to something I can actually understand?"

"Hm... I consider it camouflage."

"What?"

"I'm a major shareholder in a company that bears my name. Of course I need to be able to properly communicate with others." She placed further thought on it, "Then, I return to this place. It's just a matter of blending in."

"I see." One question laid to rest... one hundred more to go. Before I could get out the next one Fate beat me to it.

"Favorite movie?"

"Don't laugh."

"Okay. Not laughing."

"Serendipity." Since there was no outburst I explained my chick flick choice, "It's romantic to me. One fateful night, two strangers find their soulmate." Fate simply smiled at my choice, "You?"

"Favorite movie... hmm... Pass."

"You CANNOT pass on that."

"Okay, but don't you dare laugh. Don't tell Signum too. I told her it was The Dark Knight."

"Agreed." However it's hard since I was already reeling over the adorable, embarrassed face she wore.

"The Notebook." I waited for her explanation, "You know... holding onto love for that long... and cherishing it your whole life. Never wanting to leave someone's side... ever again." I felt my heart tighten at her words. Never wanting to leave someone's side... I pictured Fate when she said those words.

"How I could ever laugh at that." Her gentle smile returned.

I reached down to hold her hand. Not with the desire to comfort her, not to tell her she isn't alone. No, in that moment I needed to hold onto some part of her because the moment seemed too perfect... too fragile. I was terrified that I'd blink and she'd be gone.

Each second that passed made the desire to be closer to her stronger. I turned over to lay my head upon her heart. I savored the sound of every beat. My eyes closed lost in her warmth as strong arms hold me close and traced slow circles on my back.

I thought about what brought me here. How I ended up in these arms? I don't understand it. Why her? Why now? Similar questions plagued me the night before. The answer. I've tried to refuse many times but in her arms, I didn't believe I had the strength to deny it any longer. In the private paradise we enjoyed each other's comfort and feared the end. But goodbye was necessary.

Fate whispered into my ear, "We better go," I wanted to fight to remain as we were, but time stops for no one. We both had lives to return to.

"Right." We stood up to clean off, then headed back to the cave. Fate's loyal follower at her heels. I wonder why, "Fate?"

"Hm?"

"Why doesn't Arf stay here with the others?"

"Trust me when I say I've tried to get her to stay here but she refuses every time. Always follows me back out."

"What happened to her mother?"

"She was the first wolf to be killed." Fate said without emotion, "We found Arf underneath her. Probably ran away from the location she was shot in and carried Arf to safety." Fate looked at Arf her burgundy eyes turn soft, "Arf only injured her paw when her mother collapsed, but... for while I thought she might die. Little rascal wouldn't eat or play. I took her home with me. Even then she did nothing for three days. Third night though... I um.. left steak out on the table and turned around to get something. When I came back she was already gnawing on the bone." Fate loved that troublesome puppy it was clear in her voice. "Tried releasing her because she'd be safe here. As you can see, she never stays." I knew why... I understood why.

"She loves you... so she'll never leave you." Fate stared at me in an attempt to decipher my words.

She gave up and turned her attention to the waterfall. On the other-side Fate bent down and I climbed on without an argument. Truthfully, I was exhausted and receiving a free ride didn't sound bad.

After the fast ride through the cave we were back in the the woods. Fate finally appeared to be worn from the physical activity of the day. I couldn't believe she ran through two miles of underground tunnels with me on her back. However there was no time to daydream as we began our trek back. The walk back to the house had been a silent as we were both lost in our thoughts. When we arrived at the house it was already three in the afternoon. No one said anything when we arrived together, they carried with their own business. I was thankful for that because if anything was said about our lone adventures together I think I'd have a full body blush.

In the house, Fate and I ate lunch. Soon after we went about packing up to go home. Everyone said their goodbyes and began to leave.

"That was fun." Amy announced, lifting herself into the truck. Fate and I nodded in agreement too lost in our own musings to carry-on conversation. Amy didn't miss this. She gave this curious look.

Sooner than expected the house appeared before us and with the thought of goodbye. I didn't want to leave... not yet. I noticed a midnight blue dodge, "The guys are back." Many things flashed through my mind. The first being... Yunno was home.

"Must've have shot somethin'." Amy guessed.

"I don't think so." A look of concern flashed across the angel's face. However it quickly faded into a more thoughtful gaze, "I'm sure the guys will be happy to see the both of you."

"Best be glad." Amy declared.

"Yeah." I was still in a daze.

Immediately after Fate parked, Amy hopped out and made a bee line for the house. I lingered in the cab with Fate for as long as possible. "Are you coming inside?"

"No." She kept her gaze averted from mine.

"Okay... well... thanks for today... For the weekend. Goodnight, Fate." Even as I said that I remained in the truck waiting for her to say something... say anything.

"Nanoha, I..." Before she could start Chrono popped up alongside the driver side window.

"Hey there." Blue bear had great timing. "Is Amy in the house?" Fate nodded in response, "Good. I need to talk to you." Blue-gray eyes noticed my presence, "Hey Nanoha. Yunno's in the house. He's been dyin' to see ya'. Won't shut up about it. You should go." I was being chased away.

I took the small hint and gathered my things, "Bye Chrono. Bye Fate."

_Baby, if we can't solve any problems  
Why do we lose so many tears?  
Oh, so you go again  
When the leading man appears  
Always the same theme  
But can't you see we've got everything going on and on and on_

_Every time you go away  
You take a piece of me with you  
Every time you go away  
You take a piece of me with you_

"Goodbye... Nanoha." Why did she have to say it like that. As I opened the door I checked to make sure my happy face was on. Although I don't know how convincing it looked because I felt horrible inside.

"There's my girl!" Yunno shouted while running down the stairway, "Oh, I missed you." He picked me up and kissed me with force.

"It's wasn't that long Yunno."

"No. It was too long. I can't being away from you for that long." There was so much love in his green eyes. What emotion lay in mine? Why did all of this have to be so difficult? "Let me help you. I'll carry your bag."

"You don't have to."

"Don't worry about it. Now tell me how was the lake?" How could I tell him about the lake when I spent all of my time with his worst enemy. As I thought about my time with her I could feel my smile fade... The loneliness slowly consumed me. I just prayed it didn't show.

_Go on and go free  
Maybe you're too close to see  
I can feel your body move  
But doesn't it mean that much to me  
I can't go on singing the same theme  
Can't you see we've got everything  
Baby, even though you know_

_Every time you go away  
You take a piece of me with you  
Every time you go away  
You take a piece of me with you  
Ohhhhhhh oooohhhh,  
Every time you go away_

**Fate**

I know I couldn't follow her into that house, but she took a part of me with her. She had stolen so much of me and I didn't even realize it until the moment she walked away.

_I can't go on singing the same theme  
Baby, can't you see we've got everything going on and on and on_

_Every time you go away  
You take a piece of me with you  
Every time you go away  
You take a piece of me with you  
Ohhh,  
Every time you go away  
Yeah,  
You take a piece of me with you  
Oooooh,  
Every time you go away  
Yeah,  
You take a piece of me with you  
Ohhhhhhh oooohhhh_

"Hey Fate!" Chrono waved his hands in front of me, "I need you to focus. We've got big problems."

"Sorry Chrono. What's up?"

He spoke softly, but with a serious tone that most didn't expect to hear from Chrono outside of the clinic, "We came back early because we found a wolf that was killed." He paused to let the pain settle in, "Johnny and I found him, Yunno was still sleeping so I checked it out. Fate," Chrono closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before he started again, "Fate it was drained. I don't know how they did it exactly. But Johnny and I both think they trapped him, then cut his neck to drain the blood and dumped the body. I don't get it. It's almost like they want us to know what their doing. Giving us signs..."

"They want us to know what their after... and who their after." I shut my eyes. Only one person would know about the side effects of wolf blood. "She knows... she's the only one who would have told someone."

"I already checked the asylum. She hasn't had any outside contact. Definitely no visitors. She's locked up in a padded cell... in straight jacket. The only people she'd see would be her doctors and nurses who wouldn't put any stock in the ramblings of a mad woman."

"She's not insane, Chrono. Not completely at least." It's true that she was condemned crazy. Her crimes were planned like that of a psychopath, but I knew better. "Somebody believes her. I think someone always has. They want it. They've officially declared a desire for it when they took the blood of a wolf. Tell Amy to alert everyone. Things are going to get worse from here on out. I'm sure we'll see them soon... the blood will only fuel the thirst they have now." I couldn't sort out all the puzzle pieces here. There was too much on my mind, "Be careful brother. I'm not sure who we can trust."

"I understand."

"Be sure to have Amy place all security systems up. Keep 'em running. Use only secure lines to contact anyone about this."

"Feels like were stepping into a war, don't it?"

"Unfortunately..." I smiled at him, "We might have to push back the wedding."

"Let's not bring that up just yet okay. I need to hope for the best. Amy is scarier than anything we're about to face." Give him the biggest guy in the bar to fight and he'll do it. Tell him to warn Amy about a wedding delay and he's running away with his tail between his legs. "That woman is making me old... fast." I laughed at his hopelessness. I reminded him of words he once told me, "Amor est vitae essentia."

At that he chuckled. Joking with each other was just a means of cooling our nerves. Without humor we'd be too edgy to appear normal, which we intended to do. His crooked smile appeared, "You've given me something to think about. So here. Amor caecus est." Love is blind... he winked at me, then walked away. Bastard... what's that mean. How can he just walk away after saying that. What is he ... Oh crap! It can't be. I've known her for a week and... and how did he know? I Pulled out of the driveway a steady chant ran through my mind. Not good... not good... not good...

_Three hours later..._

Not good... Not good. The phone rang and broke my trance. I answered the phone to hear Amy whispering over the line. Once she finished I couldn't say a word, I couldn't even breath. I fell onto the couch the chant of 'Not good' echoing louder in my mind.

**Nanoha**

_Half-an-hour earlier..._

We just finished dinner when Yunno stopped all of us from leaving the room, "Wait everyone. I... I have something I'd like to say." Still in a Fate induced trance I didn't really listen to what Yunno said. "Nanoha, you've met my family and they all love you. This past week has had some challenges for me to overcome. And you've helped me through them." What challenges? "I know we've been separated as well and I've come to realize that I hate being away from you. I need you by my side. So," Oh good God! Yunno got down on one knee, "Nanoha please make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?" Forest green eyes begged me for that one word as he popped open the little velvet box. The diamond was beautiful. But... Oh so complicated. I had a hard time breathing and my mouth hung open.

Eyes closed to avoid everyone's stare I swallowed then quietly said, "Undecided."

"What?" Yunno asked.

"You know. There's three choices, yes, no, undecided. I'm undecided." Since it wasn't clear to him, "I need some time to... you know think."

"Um..." I saw him swallow his hurt and fear, "Okay." He realized his family was still watching, "I need some air." I agree with that statement.

"Well, that was interesting. Goodnight." Chrono announced as he hurriedly left the dining room.

"Um... good luck thinking. Bye." It was the first time I saw Amy lost for words.

"Wow." Lindy repeated the word as she walked out and mumbled g'night as she left.

I walked upstairs officially exhausted from the day. I still didn't quite accept what took place downstairs. It was so sudden, it was so... so much. Why now? I dropped face first into the pillows. The need to hit something, to release the tension that had built within in me. I closed my eyes knowing what I had to do. But I know she'll probably hate me because of this. With that thought I fell asleep.

**Fate**

The wait to find out her decision was killing me. It was just before dawn and I'd had a restless sleep. I watched the woods hoping that just maybe she'd walk through those trees and into my arms. I don't know the moment I'd fallen, but I was in too deep now. I needed her. I wanted her here with me... now.

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

__

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

What are you going to choose, Nanoha?

**Nanoha**

I walked up the stairs to her loft. I knew the golden blonde heard me even with her headphones on, but she continued to stack the bales of hay. "Fate..." I begged for her attention.

She paused with the task and removed her gloves, "Amy told me."

"I see." I really didn't know how to tell her this. Will she think it was all a lie. I hoped not.

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance_

__

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

The angel turned to face me, "Well, congratulations. I... I'm..." I didn't allow her to assume.

"No!"

She looked curiously at me, "What?"

"I said no." She still looked puzzled, "I told Yunno I couldn't marry him."

I saw realization wash over her features. In her eyes I could see relief. But soon her expression returned to confused, "Why?" At that moment I should have told her the real reason. The reason I stood before her, but my old fears rose to the surface. The words that should have been said didn't come out. It was the biggest mistake I'd ever make in my life I just didn't know it yet.

"Two reasons." More like first was second, but at least I could say this one. "First... I'm investigating Yunno."


	11. Reason For Living

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 11: Reason for Living

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

Oh my gosh. I'm so so sorry this took so long. Work caught up with me. It's calving season, plus I have to ride five young horses. Let me destroy the romantic fantasies about cowboys and cowgirls right now. We work all the time, everyday and if you marry one of us you will too. Just a warning. Haha. I have this hunch that even if I reveal all the answers to the mysteries everyone would still be asking me questions. Oh well. Now that I'm done with the history though I can finally start torturing certain characters. Yay me! Enjoy.

**Translation:**

_Salus populi suprema lex_ means The safety of the people is the supreme law.

**Music (Theme):**

Secrets by OneRepublic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MGLN or the song.

_Last Time..._

"I said no." She still looked puzzled, "I told Yunno I couldn't marry him."

I saw realization wash over her features. In her eyes I could see relief. But soon her expression returned to confused, "Why?" At that moment I should have told her the real reason. The reason I stood before her, but my old fears rose to the surface. The words that should have been said didn't come out. It was the biggest mistake I'd ever make in my life I just didn't know it yet.

"Two reasons." More like first was second, but at least I could say this one. "First... I'm investigating Yunno."

**Nanoha**

Fate said nothing for a minute and the silence became unbearable, "I know I should've..."

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa!" I was praying she wouldn't yell at me as I saw her inhale deeply palms toward me to prevent me from saying anything, "You've... you've given me... A lot to process here. So just hold on for second cause I'm just a little lost in translation." She paused, "We're going to revisit number one... the investigating bit. But, what's the second reason?" Oh shit! I should've just said one reason.

"Um..." Think Nanoha, think, "Well... you see... it's... it's not as important or urgent as the... um... first thing." Wow I'm brilliant, "I'd have to kill you if I told you. Aha..hahaha" That had to be THE worst fake laugh ever and Fate wasn't buying my cover up. If you can't lie just tell the truth, "Fate... the second reason is personal. Would it be okay if I told you that one later?"

"... Fine." The blonde seemed to be balancing problems in her mind. "Nanoha... with this... development. I need to know everything you know. Because I have a feeling we maybe able to help each other out." I nodded in agreement and gathered my thoughts.

"Okay so..." Fate interrupted me.

"Not here. Someplace more... private." She moved over to the railing to retrieve a black and blue plaid long-sleeve. Oh did I mention she was only wearing a black sports bra. That was totally not distracting. Finally she finished buttoning up the shirt.

"Thanks." I immediately regretted the comment.

Fate looked confused, "For what?"

"Umm..." I swallowed, "You know... coveringup." I quickly mumbled out.

"What?" I know she heard because I see a disconcerting grin growing on her face.

"For covering," I waved my hands over my breasts, "that." My cheeks instantly colored pink.

"Are you checking me out? Or are you jealous?" Came the mocking retort.

"You're so full of yourself. Weren't you going to lead me to the Bat Cave. Did we have serious matters to discuss." Fate's grin faded and an all business expression replaced it. Maybe I should have continued joking around.

"Of course, you're right. We only have so much time." She began walking down the stairs, but stopped when I spoke up.

"Uhh... Fate?"

"I told you we need to get to someplace secure."

"Actually this unrelated... sort of." So embarrassing, "You see Amy was suppose to take me to a hotel." I tried to cover my tracks, "Oh, I was going to come here after but... see um..."

"Spit it out, Takamachi."

"I need a place to stay. Amy was suppose to take me to a hotel, but she drove here saying she needed to drop something off. Then when we got here she threw out my bag and mumbled something like 'Winner winner chicken dinner'. And drove off before I could do anything."

"So what you're saying is that you need a place to stay?"

"Yes."

"You can stay here." Fate said as she turned away from me.

"Really... Thank you." We left the loft and headed towards the house. Behind her I couldn't stop myself from watching the way she moved. The unnatural grace in every step. It was as if her feet never really touched the ground. And though its deathly embarrassing to admit but I can't keep my eyes off of her back... and... her ass. Good God... she's hot. Dammit Nanoha! It wasn't the time to be checking her out. She didn't even trust me anymore.

"Don't mention it." We were at her front door when I realized that I've never been in her house before. I picked up my duffel bag and backpack before walking through the front door. "Welcome home."

"Wow." I was reminded that she was seriously rich. In awe I inspected the vaulted ceiling made of pine. The ceiling made everything seem larger, more open. In the living room there were large windows on the front of the house and the back side. Glass doors revealed on large deck in the back with a spa. The wooden deck overlooked a... basketball court. "You have too much money."

"Family money."

"Still money."

"True." Fate said as she turned towards the fireplace in the middle of the living room. "Leave you bags on the couch." After I left my bags on the brown leather sofa, I moved to stand behind Fate.

"So this is the private area." I said looking around the room.

"No." The sharp answer was all I got. Look back through the hallway I made out what had to be the kitchen. It was a beautiful kitchen with granite countertops even a breakfast island with stools made of pine. While I was snooping I head a sound like buttons being pressed. Suddenly there was a click followed by a mechanical noise like a lock releasing, followed by metal sliding. Curious I walked over to Fate and saw the fireplace had slide into the back wall revealing a staircase. "You better shut your mouth before a fly goes in it."

"Haha." I laughed sarcastically. "So are you going to lead the way to the fortress of solitude?"

"You insult me. I think of myself more like Batman minus Robin. My fans would enjoy watching me in tight, black leather." I still didn't know if Fate was angry with me. She continued to be sarcastic, yet I feared that this behavior might just be a way for her to avoid her feelings. I almost wished she'd just yell at me instead of acting like everything was fine. We walked down the stairway once we arrived at the bottom I heard the fireplace slide back into place. At the bottom of the stairs was a large steel wall that didn't appear to have a door. Perhaps she knew I was about to ask a question when she said aloud, "Fate Caelestis Testarossa."

"Identification Confirmed." A computerized voice responded. "Code, Ms. Testarossa." At that Fate turned to look at me as if I might give away her secret. I shrugged, hell if I cared how to get into her fortress, I don't even know how we got this far. She then turned to the wall as she spoke again.

"Salus populi suprema lex."

"Yeah, like I could say that again." I mumbled angrily behind her. All the secrecy was taking it's toll on me.

"Accepted." The wall in front of us disappeared immediately. An illusion? Hesitation was plain on my face as we walked thorough the area that had just been a wall.

"Mind explaining what that was."

"Explain what?"

"Maybe the wall that just went... poof!" Fate didn't bother waiting for me was she continued down a dimly lit hallway.

"It didn't 'poof'. It was a shield of sorts." Something told me she didn't even know. "I'm sure... what it is. I just know that if you touch it without giving it the code it'll zap you."

"How'd you found out about the zap?"

"..."

"Did you get electrocuted?"

"Maybe..." The blonde reluctantly replied. I could hear her mumble, "Stupid wall," under her breath.

"So I'm not the only one who runs into walls."

"Shut up." Fate deadpanned as she stopped in front of a glass wall.

"How many doors do you have to this place?"

"Patience, youngin'." Truthfully it wasn't the doors that had me impatient. It was the way Fate behaved. Yes she was being her sarcastic self, but there was coldness to her voice and to her posture. The walls around her were up, the chitchat and the sarcasm was a defense. My attention went to the glass in front of us, this time however I knew it was a doorway of sorts since on the stone wall on our left was a steel rectangle. From past experience I could distinguish by the size of the panel that it was a for a hand-print scan. I was caught off guard as Fate turned to me, face unreadable. "I trust you won't mention this place to anyone."

She was completely business so I too wore on my professional look, "Not a word."

"Good." With that the blonde pressed her hand against the panel and the glass slide open. Fate gestured for me to place my hand in hers. I felt the warmth of her hand take a firm hold of mine, but all the air in my lungs left me as she hurriedly slammed me into her own body. Barely a second to register as to what was happening and I felt her left arm slip around my waist securing me into place. "Descend," Fate announced.

"Accepted." The feminine mechanical voice intoned. Still in the midst of understanding what was happening it felt like the ground beneath us had vanished. It felt like one of those theme park rides that goes up too damn high, then just as you began to feel safe the air rushes up around you. The perfect hair you spent forever on and finally decided to wear down instead of up becomes the victim of the vertical drop. Every troublesome hair that wouldn't stay in place before just became free and it's friends join in to completely destroy your perfect look. And yes of all days I chose today to wear my hair down. However, that wasn't on my mind until I finished the ride from hell. As I was fell through the air trying to think about the life I had lived and to identify my regrets. The ride had been less than two seconds at best, but to me it felt way to long especially since I'd left my stomach one hundred feet above me.

As we slowed to stop, my heart regained its natural rhythm. The elevator, if that's what it could be called, finally stopped. Distantly I heard Fate's slow and steady breathing, which brought me back out of my shell. As I returned to reality, I realized my arms were probably squeezing the life out of Fate but she hadn't scolded me yet so I didn't release her. I guessed this would be the last time I'd be able to get close to her as well as have her arms around me like a steel cage. Before Fate I never enjoyed being protected or guarded, but with the blonde I couldn't really see the problem with it.

"Let's go." Fate whispered into my ear and relinquished her hold on me. Her warmth vanished too quickly, but I didn't allow that to show on my face. I'm a specialist and my job comes first I reminded myself. I ran to catch up to her and stared at the ground trying to focus on the reason I was here now. Without warning Fate stopped next to wall with switches I assumed to be for the lights. My mouth was hanging open as the lights turned on one by one illuminating a giant cavern with a large flat screen in the front and at least five computers as well as flat table with a glowing LCD screen. Fate led us to the table and placed both hands on the screen. A red vertical line scanned over her hands, then the screen went blank again.

"Susceptor online. Welcome Caelestis. Commencing perimeter scan." Arms crossed Fate watched the large screen in front of us flashing through what looked like various areas being recorded by security cameras. "Perimeter scan complete. No disturbance to report. Waiting for further instructions."

"Standby Susceptor."

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay. Now that's done. It your turn to talk."

"Wait. Hold up. You want me to tell you my secrets. When you have a giant talking computer. I don't think I'm going to shock you that much."

"Nanoha," she paused, "my story is a long one. So you go first." I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of it, so I caved.

"Alright." Still standing I stared at my shoes trying to recount when this all began. "As you know, right out of college I managed to get a job as a P.E. Teacher at a middle school. That fell out not long after I started, so I worked part time teaching dance classes and working at my parents' bakery. A month later I was minding my own business walking on the side walk to our bakery and this woman was walking out of the shop. She stood on the curb. It looked like she was waiting to be picked up. I was just a few feet away from her when I looked at the street and noticed this tinted car driving fast. I thought it might be for her, but as it got closer the window went down just the slightest and I saw the barrel of a gun stick out. The woman hadn't seen it. She was texting or something. So I acted on instinct. Ran at her, pulled her down behind a parked car right before the bullets started raining down on us. They were unsuccessful so they took off. Although she said thanks she did call me a 'fuckin idiot' because I broke her glasses, then she offered me a job."

"A security guard, right?" Damn sarcasm...

"Yes." I smiled at her, then rolled my eyes. "Anyways, she offered me a job as somewhat of a personal bodyguard and a security guard of sorts. Basically I protect her along with what she makes."

"And that would be?" I gritted my teeth. Never would I admit what my employer manufacturers to anyone, but Fate did seem to have the capabilities of helping me solve my problem. Not to mention she had brought me to a location I'm sure not many have seen. Based on her personality, allowing to me to see the underground base had been a gesture of good faith, to demonstrate trust.

"Weapon maker and dealer... all private contracts of course." She must've had years of training because her face didn't betray any surprise to the information I revealed. "She specializes in high-tech weaponry, state-of-the-art stuff."

"I see. So what has you investigating Yunno?"

"I started this job about seven months ago. A requirement before officially starting work is to complete five months of physical and weapon training." I paused. "From the training process my boss formulates special weapons based on the abilities we exhibit." Although her face hid her emotions, it was in her eyes curiosity could be detected. "I was friends with Yunno throughout our college years. As you know he has been attending medical school in Japan, so we continued to remain in contact after graduation. Five months ago he asked me out. Maybe because my mother was pressuring me to date someone and not focus on work so much, I agreed to the date. Yunno was my best friend and I thought it would be easy. Maybe I could fall in love with him. And I tried. The first four months were good, but I felt like something was missing. I just... I just didn't feel as deeply as he did for me. And that was when it happened." The events flashed through my mind. "Five weeks ago, my boss was perfecting her newest creation when someone managed to infiltrate our security system. They found her and the weapon."

"They?"

"She said there was two of them. So... um... they took the weapon along with all of the specifications for it."

"What about you and the rest of her bodyguards?"

"No one is allowed in her work room. Once she goes in no one else can enter until she leaves."

"So they were professionals."

"Very. Not to mention there's more than just two of them."

"What happened to your boss?"

"Surprisingly they didn't kill her. Perhaps it was an insurance policy in case the weapon didn't work properly. They did shoot her with a tranquilizer and she didn't wake up for two days."

"Okay. So how does Yunno tie into all of this?"

"Well from the very little evidence they did leave behind along with the type of tranquilizer. As well as tips from... less than desirable company... We finally managed to trace it back to a very elusive... bastard." I get sick just thinking about the asshole. "His name is Jail Scaglietti." Fate's jaw clenched, but her face quickly returned to indecipherable. "When he was younger he was a scientist. A real jack of all trades from biology, chemistry and physics. For a while he worked on something called, Project FATE. I couldn't understand all of it, but it was something to do with the manipulation of DNA. I think it was something to do with creating the perfect human being... so completely perfect that the individual would live for centuries. Scaglietti preformed countless experiments on telomers as well as splicing DNA of animals and humans. Everyone believed he was crazy, especially when he'd cite a legend in his work that spoke of an individual that achieved immortality. The legend also highlighted that the immortal's disciples advanced themselves through unknown means to achieve abilities beyond the capability of mankind." I wasn't surprised to see Fate still wore her mask. It appeared even stronger as I was unable to even read her eyes. "Basically, the project fell through and that's when he went off the deep end. He burnt down his lab. Then took on different aliases and drifted underground to become quite the crime boss. The word is that he has twelve subordinates called the Numbers. Apparently they are all well trained assassins, thieves, and... women."

"Numbers?"

"Yeah. Seems that they have a ranking. In addition, all of them are wanted internationally."

"So he has his henchmen. What do they go after?"

"Old relics. Many items are legendary... most dealing with myths pertaining to everlasting life. To make money though. He's done everything possible. From drug manufacturing, human trafficking..." I paused to swallow the bile rising in my throat, "He sells little girls to the highest bidder. 'The younger the better' is his saying. 'They'll last longer' is what he tells his customers." Disgusting sack of shit. He pisses me off. "He also takes kill contracts. It ranges from sniper shootings to poisons. The poisons are his specialty." Fate appeared to be absorbing every detail I was giving. "Bottom line, Jail's the worst there is."

"What..." The word came out harshly and rushed, so she swallowed and started again. "Why are you investigating Yunno?" Her every word was enunciated with precision.

"When I saw a picture of Scaglietti I recognized him because I've seen Yunno meet with him before." Despite her mask I could tell this wasn't a piece of information she enjoyed hearing. "After I found out about Jail I asked Yunno who he was. I knew he wouldn't be using his real name and I was right. Jail was under the alias, Doctor Sankt Kaiser."

"Are you sure?" Those burgundy eyes were burning me for conformation.

"Yes. Yunno said Kaiser was helping him with his research."

"What is Yunno researching?"

I thought hard to remember the intelligence I'd gathered, "Something about improving existing antidotes and improving the process in which antidotes to poisons are made. That as much as I can remember..." There were big words in Yunno's reports that I couldn't understand. "I have copies of what Yunno was working on if you'd like to see it."

"Yes. But please continue."

"I watched Yunno for the past month, but... I haven't been able to get anything concrete. Jail disappeared a week after the incident. I'm still not completely sure that Yunno is working with Jail, but I do know he worships him. When Yunno wasn't with me he was with the doctor. However, I do believe Yunno may have used my clearance card to get information on our system as well as entrance to the building."

"You're probably right." There was something different about Fate... something feral... and although I'd never admit it to anyone else. The look she wore at that moment terrified me. "The weapon... what is it?" How she asked the question made me wonder if she was looking for a particular answer.

"I can't..."

"Nanoha, please."

"The simplest thing to call it would be an ice bullet. A specially designed gun that can shoot a bullet that will dissolve or evaporate with body heat."

"In other words, the murder weapon can't be determined because there is no bullet by the time anyone finds the body. Correct?"

"Yes."

Fate threw her head back, shoulders shrinking as all the air in her lungs left her. She focused on me again, "Your employer... her name is Mariel Atenza right?"

"Yes, but how did you..." There were many questions I wanted to ask at that moment but nothing would come out.

"Let's just say we've done business before. And that weapon she was making it wasn't entirely her idea." The blonde turned her back to me to face the computer behind her. Once the screen lit up, Fate began typing, then sent it out. From behind her I could see she was under great stress, her shoulders sagged as she leaned against the desk in front of her. Each breath a strain. I couldn't quite believe she knew my boss, who happened to be an arms dealer from Japan. Nor could I understand how a veterinarian could own something like this... cave. However none of it irritated me at the moment, sure she hid things from me, but I knew there would be an explanation.

What I feared most was that she might be angry with me for keeping this from her. I hoped she didn't believe all the time I spent with her was because I was investigating those around Yunno. Unable to bear the silence any longer, "Fate?" I said weakly.

"Uh." She grunted.

"Do you... hate me?" For a while Fate said nothing so I rambled onward in hopes of apologizing, "I know I shouldn't have kept this from you. It's just... it's my job. I didn't mean to, I swear. I'm so sorry. Meeting you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I truly want your friendship. All the things I've said like never leaving you alone... I really meant that. And... I'm sorry and..." My sweaty palms clenched the jeans I was wearing as I stared down at the ground ready to continue my rant.

"Enough Nanoha." With my head hung low, I knew she was angry with me.

"So you do hate me." If Fate hated me, I felt like I had no reason to continue on. My job was important, but I found someone who meant more than it. Yet, a minute after my hopeless declaration I heard... suppressed chuckling. I looked up to see Fate's frame shaking and I knew she was laughing at me. The sadness I felt a moment prior suddenly vanished, replaced by fury. "Why are you laughing?"

Fate stopped giggling and turned around to face me with a mischievous grin, "Do you always ramble on like that?"

"Ha ha. I'm failing to see the humor in my apology." My glare deadly. "I thought you were pissed just minute ago."

"First of all, I was." Something flashed in her eyes, "But I can't allow my anger to get the best of me. It's better to lighten the mood when I feel stressed, otherwise my control doesn't work... that well." I didn't know if she was going to elaborate on that. At that moment though I was a little to pissed to figure out her cryptic words.

Although, my fierce stare down gave way to surprise as Fate slowly approached me and placed her hands on both sides of my face. Her eyes roamed over my features as if etching them into her memory. She brushed back a strand of hair that I hadn't had the energy to move and with my favorite gentle smile she began, "Honey," her voice melted me into her warm hands, "You... really suck at your job." Excuse me. Suddenly I didn't feel melty anymore, quite icy actually. Solid like a rock. Before I could rip her hands away, she smiled brightly, "Ah ah, wait. Let me explain." Her grip on me unbroken despite my best attempts. "Nanoha, I feel many things for you. Not one of them is hate." She then looked away from my eyes, "I mean I strongly dislike you when you abuse me. But I don't hate you." I fought the urge to step on her toe. Burgundy eyes locked with my own, "I trust you," her thumb caressing my cheek, "because you suck at your job. If you'd really been doing it then you would've been following Yunno around constantly. Instead you were following me around like a puppy. Worst than Arf." She started to laugh.

"FATE!" I tried punching her, but she caught my wrist and spun me around so that she was holding both my arms behind my back.

"Geez, why are you always trying to hurt me?"

"Why are you such ass?" The demon laughed at that.

She quickly stopped and rested her chin on my shoulder, "You're right, I'm sorry. Seriously though," Her voice dropped lower, silkier, "I know you meant what you said Nanoha. I don't have to look any further than your eyes to know the truth." She paused, "And I do believe my secrets top yours." I knew she was smiling as we faced the large screen at the front of the room. "I suppose I should be asking... begging for your forgiveness." Fate relinquished her grasp on my arms, so I could face her once more. "I promise I'll tell you everything, but I need you to promise me one thing."

"Fate I've already agreed to let you protect me. And I won't tell anyone. You should know that." I rolled my eyes.

"So sassy." I pouted, but that faded when I felt a tender caress on my cheek, "I do know that." Wine-red orbs bore into me with so much intensity I thought I was going to faint, "Don't ever blame yourself again. Nothing you ever do, could make me hate you. Or stop me from caring about you. Do you understand?"

Her eyes begged for me to agree to this and I couldn't resist, "Yes."

"Anything that may happen to me is never, ever your fault. Never, please, never blame yourself. Because I know you'll try to."

"Fate..." I choked, "You make it sound like you're going to get hurt." Die was more like it, but I couldn't even think that.

Her gaze turned distant as she laid her forehead against mine, "You and I... I think were about to head into war. And... I have so many things to explain to you. It's going to be such a burden. I hate that, but it's necessary. I just... I just need you to know before all of this begins whatever happens, happens."

"Then you have to promise me the same. I have a job to do and... and I can't have you blaming yourself for anything that happens to me. I know you... you'll never stop loathing yourself if any harm comes to me." She didn't make a sound, "Fate?"

"Okay." I wasn't convinced. Always the martyr.

"Fate!"

"Yes, yes. I promise." She sighed as she met my eyes once more. The hand that was resting against my skin was beginning make it burn. Being this close to her I was loosing myself to a Fate-induced haze. Her scent clouding my mind. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster in anticipation. My eyes drifted to her lips. I was an inch away from heaven and then... it was suddenly very cold. Faster than I could register, Fate had distanced herself a foot away. Without meeting my lost gaze she inhaled deeply, "Well, I uh. I better tell you... What you need to know."

Finally my mind caught up to the situation, "Right. Need to know." There was so much tension in the between us I didn't know how I was going to be able to focus.

"First, I'm not human." Nevermind. I'll pay perfect attention. "Well not totally. It's um... pretty difficult to explain." She seemed lost, "Maybe I should start from the beginning."

"I... I think that would be a good idea."

"Yeah. We should probably sit down... too."

"Agreed." Both of us were consumed with so many different emotions as we sat in the computer chairs turned towards the large screen at the front of the room. "So..." I began playing with my fingers.

**Fate**

"So..." I cleared my throat and started again in a clear strong voice, "The story I'm about to tell you is most likely a story you haven't heard. Some legends exist about it, however not one is completely accurate." She paused, "Many, many ages ago there was a race called Naturals. These Naturals could be thought of as magicians, spell-casters, witches whatever you want to call them, but their magic or powers didn't come from an evil source. The name Naturals was given to a group of people who had an intimate relationship with nature. They were one with the land, the sea and the sky. Every person understood the balance of the natural world. With this knowledge came power. It isn't recorded exactly when or how the first natural used an element of Earth, but it is known that they controlled five elements. The common four being Earth, Wind, Water and Fire. The fifth, Lightning, was rarely mentioned because a Natural hardly ever manipulated it with control, despite their closeness to nature. Also, a very select few held dominance over multiple elements. It is cited one individual mastered all five. I don't believe it though," Old geezers exaggerating, "Anyways, they kept to themselves never abusing their abilities.

However, the Roman empire was on the rise and began to seek out Naturals for their abilities. Fearing exploitation, Naturals left Europe, using wind and water users to travel across the Atlantic. And don't get the wrong idea. Naturals weren't just living as one with nature like hippies getting high or something. No Flower Power involved. They were smart. Most spoke a language almost exactly the same as the Latin we know today... even wrote it." They didn't have names like Sweet Blossoming Lily or Bubbly Creek... actually I don't know if those are names...

"So is that the strange jibberish I hear you speak sometimes?" Nanoha asked but continued to stare straight ahead.

"Yes." I paused, "We call it something else but its essentially the same. Anyways after traveling across the Atlantic many Naturals felt the toll of the journey some even lost their abilities. In this New World, they had to travel deeper inland because they had encountered groups of natives. Since they wanted to avoid conflict at all cost they just continued forward. Because of their relationship with nature most had bonds with more herbivore and omnivore animals, therefore navigating the land wasn't that difficult. The greatest bond they formed was with the wolves, who assisted in hunting and guiding the foreigners."

"Hunting?" This time she looked at me curiously. I knew what the question meant.

"One might guess that they were vegetarians, but not all of them. Most believed meat was necessary for survival and a part of life. The food chain. Life wasn't taken for recreation of course. It was taken for food and warmth. Killing for no reason or wasting a kill was forbidden." I was getting off track, "Moving on, the Naturals arrived in a land with no one else occupying it. Primarily because it was a barren land. There wasn't much vegetation. And in the areas that contained greenery huge predators lurked. However the Naturals believed that they could survive here, that the conditions would only make them stronger. With that they began making homes and villages, despite their spirits and abilities it was still difficult. They had protection from the predators because of the wolves, however a wolf would die everyday from fighting the larger and stronger bears and mountain lions. The bears and mountain lions in Mid-Childa make their counterparts elsewhere look like cubs and kittens. And the wolves just weren't strong enough." I wasn't lying they're huge, ridiculously huge. "What's written isn't clear but it is believed that the Naturals gathered and agreed that something had to be done about the conditions. Unwilling to leave for whatever reason, they instead decided to give life to the land. Because the origin of the Natural's abilities are unknown we don't know exactly how they did it but we do know part of it. All of the Naturals sacrificed their abilities to create what could be best interpreted to you as the Spring of Life." That caught her attention as she stared at me in disbelief, but I continued anyway.

"The spring would give life to the land. It's why there's the lakes, the forests, the fields, the many waterways. This was a barren land before the spring. As the waters spread over the land more and more animals came here. Life thrived. Of course that meant the predator population increased as well, but that's were the spring also assisted in a balance." I was about to continue until I heard the elevator bell ding. They got here surprisingly fast.

**Normal **

"That was fast." Fate called out to an unseen visitor. Nanoha had yet to hear or see the incomer, so she was stunned when Shamal and Signum entered the room. Following after them was Hayate and Vita, then Amy and Chrono. All three couples appeared to be arguing as they entered the computer room.

Signum was the first to respond to Fate's comment, "Yeah well were never too far away now days... and Vice dropped us off in the helicopter."

"All of you?" The blonde questioned.

"No." Amy replied, "After I dropped off Nanoha I knew it wouldn't be too long before we got a call so I just went to pick up Chrono. Then, we just waited outside your gate."

"That's..."

"Freakishly weird." Chrono finished for Fate.

"Yeah..." Wine-red eyes held fear of the short-haired psychic.

"I'm just good at gambling." Amy responded naturally. "Speaking of gambling... before we rudely interrupted story time... what exactly were you telling Nanoha about?"

"Naturals." With the one word Amy and Hayate's face lit up.

"Yes, baby, yes!" Amy cheered and did a small victory dance.

"That's I'm talking about!" Hayate cheered then did a what's up move in front of Vita, "BAM! In your face!" Grouping together with Amy, both continued their strange victory taunts by holding hands, jumping up and down, singing _We Are The Champions_.

All the while Chrono and Vita wore disappointed and furious expressions. Chrono finally broke down, "Fate! What the hell? Couldn't you have at least held on for like one more day. I was this close to proving her wrong. This close." He pinched his fingers together making what appeared to be an inch space between his pointer and thumb.

"I thought you had it in you. I thought you could be a cold-hearted, bitch!" Vita yelled at Fate. During all of the hater comments the blonde stood in total confusion.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Fate had enough of their stupidity.

"They're just bitter because they owes us fifty bucks for the first bet we made being right." Amy exposed.

"What bet?" The burgundy-eyed girl was met with silence. "Well?"

"Um..." Hayate started.

"We sort of..." Amy continued.

"Bet that you'd..."

"Spill the beans in a week and a half." The gossip queen finished for Hayate. This news didn't settle well with Fate as her face began to heat up and the anger rolled off of her in waves.

"Fate, breath. In, out... Signum said you'd cave in a week and half. We thought it would at least take two but she said you were under Nanoha's spell and wouldn't last that long."Anger immediately turned to embarrassment at Hayate's fast words. Fate turned her gaze to one of her most trusted companions in disbelief.

"SIGNUM!"

"Easy, Fate. Be calm. I didn't mean it like that..." Signum raised her hands to ward off any possible attack. "Dammit, Hayate. Why'd you tell her?"

"I fear death." Hayate said quietly.

"As do I." Amy revealed.

"So much for family." Fate hissed through her teeth.

"Sorry." All the guilty parties apologized one at a time.

"Forget it. We have a few things to discuss. Amy, Hayate, Shamal, could you folks take over telling Nanoha about our history."

"Will you forgive us?" Amy asked.

"I'll think about." Fate spat out.

"She's really pissed this time. More than when we put mud in her boots." Amy confessed quietly to Hayate.

"Or when we changed her shampoo with red hair dye and her hair came out pink." The twin troublemaker revealed.

"Ah... that. Yep, you're right." Fate had already turned away from the terrible twosome and joined Chrono, Signum and Vita in an intense conversation.

"Anyways... better do as she says." The gossiper turned towards Nanoha preparing to tell the story she'd heard many times from her husband to be. "So where did Fate leave off?"

Nanoha recalled all that she had been told so far, "She talked about the Spring of Life and how it gave life to the land. It also aided in the growth of the predator population, but the Spring created a balance." Hayate recognized that spot in the story so she continued.

"Yes, the spring provided a balance because of the increase in dangers. When the spring was created the Naturals feared the increase of predators, so they turned to the wolves who had been protecting them all along. We're told that they tied the fate of the spring to the fate of the wolves. The wolves were to protect the spring and the humans. However something went wrong... very wrong." Hayate paused, "At the time there were only twenty wolves. Each wolf drank from the spring to ensure the bond between man and wolf would survive throughout the years. One year after the wolves drank the water they had undergone changes so profound, the Naturals began to fear the power of the spring. You see, the wolves tripled in size. They were stronger, faster, smarter... In every way they were better. Naturals could speak a full sentence to a wolf and it would understand exactly what it was being told. It would carry out it's instructions perfectly. As a powerless people, Naturals began to worry about the effects the water might have on humans... especially because no one had taken a drink of the water. Spring water was considered scared so no one was allowed to partake of it except the wolves. In spite of this, a few thought the water might offer more than just fertilizer. Some believed they could regain their abilities. They were wrong..."

Where Hayate paused Amy resumed. "A man named Gaius Anicius led a small group of men against the elders threatening them for the location of the spring. Since the elders were the ones who sacrificed the powers of their people to create the spring. When he found the spring, he killed the guards and drank the water. Only Gaius drank, since the others feared what might happen to them. The result wasn't something any person could have anticipated. It's recorded that it was a moonless night when Gaius returned to his men from the Spring. A survivor said that when he reentered the camp his eyes were void of any emotion. His gaze could send shivers up one's spin, make a person tremble as if it was the coldest night. Gaius' best friend, Severus rushed towards him asking him if he felt any different. Gaius responded by placing his hand on Severus' shoulder. Looking right into his eyes he spoke so all could hear, 'Frater, ave atque vale'. It means 'Brother, hello and farewell.' Severus was confused because as Gaius spoke those words... he'd also sent a sword through Severus' heart."

Nanoha was trying understand the betrayal, but Amy just continued, "That night he killed all but one man who barely managed to get away. Some even say Gaius let him get away so he could scare the others. The man told the entire village how Gaius drank the water and began his massacre. The survivor called Gaius a soulless monster, who showed no mercy to any man. He was so strong he could rip a man's head off with his bare hands. Gaius possessed speed, endurance and senses that no one could compare to. The most overwhelming fact though was his ability to regenerate. His men had fought back slicing Gaius' skin many times, piercing his heart even... but he continued to fight. Healing faster and faster with each wound made."

It was only the beginning of the story. Shamal took over, "Everyone became terrified. They built walls, trying to fortify the village. But none of that would work. Gaius would come into the village, killing any man that got in his way. His regeneration so fast that it seemed like he didn't even feel pain any more. Remorse, regret, guilt... He didn't possess any of those emotions. He simply came and killed as many as he wanted. Then walked away, laughing. This went on for sixteen years, Gaius coming and going as he pleased. Most left the village, spreading out, but that did little to help. He'd track them down and slaughter them. You see the spring enhanced every ability of Gaius as well as giving him everlasting life, in exchange it took his humanity. For wolves, it enhanced every ability and prolonged their life, but it also turned a beast into something with humanity. It gave the beast a conscious. From the human it stripped away the soul. Gaius may have been bad, but the spring made him into a relentless evil."

"Did they..." Nanoha was about to ask if he was killed.

"During this era of bloodshed. Gaius killed three of the five elders who made the spring. The fifth named Avidius ran far away from Belka taking his family with him. His pregnant wife and his two sons left the village after the first raid. Before he left he took two wolves with him for protection and something else. His wife was in her first month of pregnancy when Gaius became immortal. Avidius was smart and daring, he thought that if wolves could better themselves with the spring water maybe through the wolves a person could receive the benefits of the spring as well." Amy cringed at this part of the story, not completely sure if Avidius' actions were a good or a bad thing. "Every month for the next eight months Avidius made his wife drink a small amount of wolf blood. He wouldn't take too much, fearing he'd kill the wolf if he did. But he took enough to achieve results." It was disgusting, but true. "Avidius could tell the blood was effective. His wife was stronger after drinking it. Working as if she wasn't even pregnant. What worried him was her desire for the blood grew every time she drank. Always wanting more. But then, she gave birth to their son and during the process she died." Perhaps with what they knew now that wasn't such a sad event. "Without his mother Avidius thought his newborn son would die immediately, but he didn't give up on him. He named the boy Cassius and fed him goat's milk. Amazingly enough the boy survived. Each year Avidius was awed at the Cassius' intelligence. He spoke like a twelve year old at three. His physical development wasn't as fast, but it too was impressive. Cassius spent his childhood in the forest with the family's wolf pup who was born when Cassius was two. Together they would stay in the forest until sunset, not something his father was excited about with Gaius still on the loose.

By fifteen years of age, Cassius was tough and fast as a wolf. His sense of smell incredible. His father and oldest brother had taught him how to fight and he surpassed them in the process. It was then that Avidius told his son what made him different in terms of his physical ability and intellect. The only weakness Cassius possessed was that he was still human. He could still be injured or killed. However this didn't deter Avidius from telling Cassius he might be only one able to defeat Gaius. Cassius wasn't happy about what his father had done, but he accepted that Gaius must be killed. His father gave him a sword and wished him luck. With his faithful companion, Bardiche, the wolf he'd grown up with. He set out to find Gaius."

At Amy's pause, Hayate took over, "By the time Cassius was hunting him, Gaius already believed himself to be unstoppable. His pride was well placed as he had been beheaded yet managed to recover. It was as if you could separate all the pieces and he'd come back together again. The battle lasted hours when Cassius confronted Gaius. Eventually, it wore on Cassius and he grew fatigued. He thought he was going to meet his end, but as Gaius tried to make his final strike, Bardiche ran in and ripped off Gaius' arm. This didn't phase the immortal at first, but when the arm didn't regenerate that was when panic settled in. Cassius thought quickly, catching Gaius off guard and slicing off his head. Once he did that he ripped out Gaius heart and gave it to Bardiche to bite. The moment Bardiche bit through the flesh, cutting it in half, Gaius met his end. The body stopped moving. Regeneration ceased as well. For safety Cassius burnt the body and took Gaius' sword to show everyone he'd defeated him."

"The name of Cassius was spread throughout the land as the hero of the people. Cassius himself didn't enjoy the fame, especially because he wasn't the one to be praised for actually killing Gaius. The praise should have been going to the animal who had always been protecting humans, the wolf. After Cassius was made chief of all the land he declared no man should ever kill a wolf. Cassius named the land, Belka. He even created the Protectors of Belka or as we know them now the Knights of Belka." Hayate gestured towards the other group in the room, but Nanoha remained confused.

Understanding the confusion Hayate continued, "Everyone loved Cassius except for one. His second oldest brother, Sankt Kaiser. Sankt, overheard Cassius origins and felt Cassius was responsible for the death of his mother. He was also jealous of Cassius' fame. And as with any story of jealousy there's always girl. In this one was Aurora. She was beautiful with long, silky black hair, forest green eyes. Cassius and Aurora would constantly clash, always arguing. Aurora had inherited her mother's place on the council to Cassius. Five years older than Cassius she felt it was her responsibility to warn him to not allow his ego grow too large. Of course, Cassius always yelled back telling her that he'd never be that arrogant. Through all of this Sankt tried appealing to Aurora, feeding on what he thought was her hate of Cassius. He thought his loyal gestures of gifts and compliments had won over her heart, but Aurora only thought of him as a friend. Aurora was so challenging with Cassius because she loved him and wanted him to become an even better man. One day during the council meeting Cassius became fed up with the headstrong woman. He yelled at her 'If you want to control me, then marry me!' Aurora responded by saying 'Fine.' And that was that. Sankt had enough, he then began planning how to destroy Cassius."

Shamal took over, "He went in search of the spring. The location a well guarded secret, but everyone had a price, even the guards. Sankt had managed to discover the truth of a wolf being able to kill an immortal of the spring.

With his plans finalized, he drank from the spring gaining his immortality. The immortality required his soul in exchange and he gladly surrendered it. Soon after that he left Belka in search of an army. When he returned to Belka twenty years later he had soldiers who followed him loyally as if he was a god. They slaughtered a fishing village in one night, Sankt didn't even lift his sword. After that, they slaughtered another one. But this time he let a little girl run to the main village as a warning.

Meanwhile, Sankt went about finding Avidius and his older brother. When he did he executed both of them. Cassius was furious to say the least. He wanted to murder Sankt, but knew better than to rush into the battle blindly. Therefore, he called together his four most trusted knights which included Aurora. To them he left the protection of Belka. Cassius instructed them to create an army to fight against Sankt's. To Aurora he left his position as leader and precise instructions if he did not return. During the battle Cassius lured Sankt into a cave, then trapped him inside. Cassius along with Bardiche fought Sankt that day. When the battle finally ended, Aurora and the knights set out to find Cassius. After the entrance was cleared, they rushed in to find Bardiche, Cassius and Sankt dead. Since only the knights and Aurora were present along with her two sons they decided that Sankt Kaiser would be the last immortal. All knew destroying the spring was impossible because they didn't know how nor the consequences of the action. They burnt Sankt body. Cassius and Bardiche were buried in secret."

Amy now explained, "Aurora and the other knights were the only individuals alive, who knew the location of the spring. She instructed that the knights disappear, change their identities whatever they needed to do to protect the spring and future generations from this evil. The Knights of Belka had rules about how to pass on their secrets to the next generation of knights. The first being Knights were to hold three things before all else, the spring, family and wolves. Each knight was to protect these three things even if it cost them their lives.

Now if the first child didn't accept the duty, they were sworn to secrecy and the second was given the opportunity. If a knight didn't have a child, then he or she could pass it on to an orphan. The original knights didn't pass on the location of the spring, but each one passed on an item used to gain entry to the spring. Each knight remained close to Belka or what we call Mid-Childa except for one. The fifth knight. Cassius and Aurora's second son was sent far away to protect the secret from a distance. Throughout the years knights didn't even know each other's identities, but that changed in the last generation when they found each other by mistake. Three of the five items of creation were accounted for." Amy paused, "You see, we don't exactly know how the spring was created, but all elemental powers were sacrificed for the spring. Therefore the elders who created it made five items to represent each element. These items include the Tome of the Night Sky, which represents wind. The Jewel Seeds, which represents earth. Raging Heart, small ruby sphere that represents fire. And a gold triangular pendant that represents lightning. Aurora inherited both Raging Heart and the gold pendant because her parents were both on the council. Four items were possessed by the village council, but Cassius ordered Aurora to give them to his knights. His wife did as he asked and she gave Raging Heart to their second son who had left Belka. Her first son was to receive the gold pendant Aurora had named Bardiche for several reasons and given to Cassius when they wed. However her son didn't take the pendent, instead he left it in his father's secret tomb to be guarded by the wolves." Amy finished with a sigh.

"Oh... um... there's five items. What about the last?" Amy was surprised Nanoha had be paying such close attention.

Hayate inhaled deeply trying to figure how best to share this one, "Blood."

"Come again?"

"The blood of a wolf. Wolves are the only one to defeat an immortal. We believe it is because wolves were the positive outcome of the spring while an immortal was the negative, thus they cancel and balance each other out. If you kill all the wolves, an immortal can't be killed and will remain forever. Well that's what we think."

"So do you actually have to take the blood of a wolf." Nanoha's face turned to one of disgust.

"No. What it means is that anyone seeking the spring must have a bond with a wolf." Amy corrected.

"Or be bonded with the wolves through blood." Shamal interrupted.

Hayate shook her head, "We don't know that for certain, Shamal."

Shamal briefly glanced in the direction of the knights, "Maybe. But it does appear that way."

Nanoha was overwhelmed by the large amount of information that had been given to her. "Okay so let me get this straight. Some ancient civilization, made this magical spring that gives immortal life at the price of a person's soul. Then, the only way to kill this immortal is with a special wolf. And there's been generation and generations of knights dedicated to protecting the secret of this Spring of Life."

"Yes." All three agreed at the same time.

"Who are the knights?" Nanoha thought she knew, but she wanted to be certain.

"They're behind you." Shamal pointed to Chrono, Fate, Signum and Vita.

"Okay." Nanoha stretched the word, trying accept this information.

"And... and these knights carry items to gain entry to the spring, yet none of them know the precise location of the spring."

"Yes and no." Hayate responded first.

"As you can see over there," Amy pointed to Chrono, Fate, Signum and Vita. "There are four people but Signum and Vita are of the same family, they possess only one item. Well Hayate and Shamal possess their item." At that moment Hayate removed an ancient looking book from her bag.

"Tome of the Night Sky. The history of the spring and Cassius is in this book. The first half was written by Aurora's mother and the second was written by Aurora. That's why we know so much. But this is a copy of the original scrolls." Hayate said.

"Hayate and I help protect this item because Signum and Vita are fighters not scholars. They didn't want to bother with the translations." Shamal spoke softly.

"Basically... they're lazy ass knights." Hayate announced loudly.

"HEY!" Both Signum and Vita shouted in unison.

"Oh good. I was hoping you'd hear." The blue-eyed brunette smiled.

"Pfft." The two knights turned back to their own discussion.

Nanoha appeared to be still processing, "Why are both Signum and Vita knights? I thought only..."

"Well, because Chrono and Fate's fathers who were both Knights died at the same time. Our current knights felt they needed more than just five to fight. Also, we don't know who the fifth knight is so yeah." Amy answered.

"Okay. What about Chrono and Fate's items?"

"Chrono possesses the Jewel seeds," Amy spoke again but didn't elaborate on Fate.

"What about Fate?" Nanoha asked.

The three women didn't reveal anything at first, then Shamal spoke quietly, "Fate... Fate has Bardiche."

"Her horse?" Nanoha questioned.

"The gold pendant that was buried with Cassius." Amy answered.

"How did she find it?"

"We don't know. She can't tell us." Hayate replied eyes downcast.

Nanoha took that as a sign she wouldn't be getting anything else from these three. "Alright, so you don't know the fifth, what about the fourth knight?"

"Oh, that's Johnny and Teana. They share the responsibility and look after the wolves. Both of them inherited their father's job of wildlife ranger. Together they protect the blood of the wolves. Although, all knights contribute to that." Amy quickly explained.

"Others who help us in protecting the Spring are our friends, Ginga Nakajima and Vice Granscenic. Ginga works for the FBI in Mid-Childa. As a high ranking individual she aids in covering some of our tracks. Vice used to be a Marine, but after what they called a emotional meltdown he was discharged. Anyways he helps fight as well as flies the helicopter." Hayate explained.

"We also have other connections, who aren't as legally safe as those two." Shamal tried to cover that they had less than reputable friends.

"Like my boss?" Nanoha questioned.

"I can't believe you work for our arms dealer. I'm still amazed that my little Nanoha is such a bad girl." Hayate teased.

"Hayate!" Everyone shared a laugh at that. It helped to lighten the mood. After that Nanoha grew curious of something else, "So how long have all of you been protecting this secret?"

"Chrono sucks at keeping secrets from me. He began his training at ten years old and told me when we were twelve." Amy replied first.

"Signum didn't keep it from me for long. We were sixteen, been going out for a few months, then I caught her training this huge sword. She told me the truth and it was a lot to take in but I was glad she would share something that sounded so serious with me. Eventually, I found that what she was talking about was true and I didn't question it." Shamal finished.

"Yeah, yeah. These two have known since forever. I found out when I got together with Vita. Like three years. I didn't believe it either, but I found out about Amy and Shamal. Then I believed." Hayate answered.

"I'd never suspect all of you to know such... a big secret. How do all of you manage?"

"You live like all of this," Shamal gestured with her hands to the room they were in, "doesn't exist. Only until it is mentioned do you think of it." Nanoha looked unconvinced, "Trust me it's not easy at first, but as the days go by you realize strange things don't happen everyday. Regular things do and you just get caught up in the normal."

"Sure." Sapphire eyes still held doubt.

"We're just really, really awesome actresses." Amy said, "Our southern accents and playful nature is just great acting. We would totally win Academy Awards for our skills."

"Hell yeah." Hayate agreed, high five-ing Amy.

"Retards." Fate interrupted the small celebration catching Amy, Hayate, and Nanoha by surprise. Only Shamal had seen her stealthy entry into the group.

"What are you a fricken Ninja?" Hayate exclaimed.

Fate sighed, dismissing the comment, "If you're all done with story time, we have work to do."

Everyone excepted Nanoha immediately sobered up from the cheerful mood. Hayate completely changed her disposition, turning deadly serious, "What are we doing?"

"Catching a weasel." The other Knights joined the group then.

"Who?" Shamal questioned.

"Ferret boy." Vita viciously responded.

"Yunno." Signum cleared up the confusion.


	12. In Disguise Part I

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 12: In Disguise Part I

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

Okay so I know you've been waiting for this for a long time so here it is. Thanks for all the reviews and reading. Special thanks to those who added this story to your favorite list. I'll be posting part two like tomorrow. I'll shut up now. Enjoy.

**Music****:** _Cruel to be Kind _by Letters to Cleo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own MGLN or the song.

**Normal**

The knights along with their companions were about to depart from the underground lair until Fate spoke up, "Wait..." the blonde paused to gain everyone's attention, "It'd be a waste for all of us to go." She turned her attention to the brown-haired woman at Chrono's side, "Amy, how's those hacking skills?"

Amy seemed slightly confused by the question, but answered anyway , "Perfect of course. Why do think I'm always on the office computer? Our secret probably wouldn't be much of a secret without my... interference."

Fate frowned at the odd response, "...Okay. Well, without getting caught by the FBI like you did college do you think you could do an search on any information on Jail and the Numbers. Then..."

Nanoha cut Fate off by handing Amy two flash-drives, "Here this is some information that I've already collected if that helps as well as a small amount security footage we managed to get." Amy accepted the drives.

Fate nodded her approval and continued with her instructions, "Collect as much information as possible and be vigilant of any suspicious activity in the forest. Every piece of equipment in this room is at your disposal. Also... I need you to check to make sure the equipment we set up in the Northern forest is working."

The golden blonde appeared to be going through her mental checklist, so Amy assisted her. "Run through the weaponry to ensure they're functioning properly?"

"Yeah..." Fate knew she didn't have to be as stressed about the technology details. Amy knew her job. "You have everything under control."

Amy smiled and nodded.

"You want us to leave." Fate already knew the answer to the question. The gossip goddess needed them to be gone so she could start her chores. "Oh... and one more thing. You'll see it when you log in. Please take of it for me, okay?"

"Sure." Amy knew it wasn't something she should ask about in front of the others and agreed as quickly as possible. "Good Luck, y'all." The hacker turned and headed to the computers.

"I'll stay with her, Fate." Shamal interrupted.

"Me too." Hayate quickly added.

"Me... ah ah ah..." Vita was about to mimic her partner. But Signum snatched her sister's ear and dragged her towards the elevator. "Signum, please... ow."

"Don't be lazy. And silence yourself." The older sister sternly advised the struggling teen.

After saying goodbye to his fiance, Chrono stepped into the elevator once it descended for him.

Before entering the lift, Fate met the gaze of her future sister-in-law one last time and received a firm nod to ensure her everything would be taken care of. With that sign of conformation she and Nanoha entered the elevator. Out of the underground lair the knights agreed to meet in Chrono's basement.

_One hour later..._

"Squirrely bastard!" Johnny yelled as he stumbled down the stairs and into Chrono's basement with a handcuffed and blindfolded Yunno struggling to get away.

Johnny lost his patience and threw the blonde man into a wooden chair. Immediately after being set into the chair, Yunno tried to stand up and run away. Johnny kicked him in the chest sending him flying back into his chair almost falling backwards from the force, "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN BOY!"

Signum gripped Yunno's shoulders, holding him in place while Vita went about handcuffing him to the seat. Vita placed shackles around his ankles. During the process Yunno yelled the entire time, repeating various complaints including, "LET ME GO! I'LL TURN ALL OF YOU IN! I THOUGHT YOU WE'RE MY BEST FRIEND! LET ME GO! I KNOW SOMEONE WHO WILL..."

CRACK! The sound of a well placed backhand to Yunno's right cheek echoed throughout the room. The slap effectively shut blondie up. Chrono shook off his now red right hand.

Meanwhile Fate questioned Johnny, "What happened Tiida?"

"I promise Fate tried to be civil about it. I even brought Ginga along with me to keep things light, but as soon as I mentioned Scaglietti he tried to bolt for it." Tiida looked down to avoid what would probably be a disappointed Fate, but he was stunned when he felt a hand upon his right shoulder.

"It's fine. Couldn't be helped right?" Tiida nodded, but he still felt bad about the whole situation. That was still his childhood friend, best friend, in that chair. All shackled up like some criminal. This wasn't something he anticipated doing when he agreed to be a knight.

"I guess."

Fate could see the internal struggle he was undergoing. Perhaps she'd ask too much of him. "Hey," sad blue eyes met her concerned burgundy, "Look nobody knew this would happen."

Tiida had put up the tough front, but he was a good man and watching his friend being treated like a criminal wasn't easy on his conscious. Fate squeezed the orange-haired man's shoulder, "It'll all work out. You did your job. Leave before we start."

Tiida Lanster tried to object, but Chrono cut him off, "Don't sweat it man. We got this covered. You can leave." A knight through and through Tiida refused to leave the job unfinished.

Fate quickly thought of another task he could preform, "Tiida," When she caught his attention she continued, "I need you and Vice to go to the Western forest."

"Zion?" Johnny caught onto Fate's train of thought, "You want me to check it out. Make sure they're fine?"

"Exactly."

"Absolutely. I'll report as soon as I get back. I don't think we should use our cell phones too much."

"Your right. It's for the best."

He was about to walk up the stairs, but stopped when he remembered, "Oh yeah. Ginga said she would gather her team in case we needed back up."

"Okay. Thanks." With that Tiida was off on his next mission.

Their attention turned back to the matter at hand. Chrono and Fate, eyed the blonde in bondage. The four knights and Nanoha didn't know how to start the interrogation. It wasn't a task any of them desired.

Fate glanced at Nanoha still unsure of how the brunette was handling the sight of her ex-boyfriend in chains. To her surprise sapphire eyes were trained on her. The intense gaze held for a moment as each remembered the truck ride over.

_Earlier..._

**Fate**

As soon as the elevator stopped I made a beeline for my truck. To say I was prepared to interrogate my cousin and use torture if necessary would be a complete lie. However being a leader requires me to disguise any weakness, any uncertainty. My mask was firmly in place, but I couldn't help but wonder if what I'm doing is the right thing.

Then again here I am his cousin, not his sibling... Chrono... I can't imagine what's going on in his mind. Moments like these make me wonder if this is justified.

Although, these moments also don't ever sway me from the life I've chosen to lead. Too many things from history, too many happenings in my own life contribute to my devotion to this responsibility.

Damn where is Nanoha!

I'm over thinking everything because I'm waiting on...

Speaking of the devil. Pfft... "Took you long enough." The comment came out a little sharper than expected.

"Sorry... I just... I needed to grab something." The brunette mumbled as she buckled herself in. Then squeezed her backpack to her chest while looking out the passenger side window.

"It's fine." I spun out of the drive way and onto the road.

The tension was getting to me, I needed to calm down. Something else was bothering me. "You don't have to hide anymore. We know each other's secrets."

I noticed a slight blush, but Nanoha continued to stare at the scenery as she spoke, "Old habits die hard. Hiding who I am and what I do has become second nature." She paused, "I guess you know about that."

In someway the statement hurt, but my mask didn't allow it to be seen. I acknowledged her words softly, "Yeah. I do."

It was silent for a while, both of us lost in our own musings. She broke through my reverie, "You probably already know what it is."

"I have an idea."

"It's the... umm... the custom weapon I mentioned earlier." Her apprehension at revealing such information reminded me that revealing anything about her profession still felt wrong to her. "And my uniform." She instinctually squeezed the bag tighter to her chest as if to shield her secret.

"I see." Admittedly I was extremely curious about the weapon as I admire Mariel's artistic flare with weaponry, but I knew that would be pushing the limits. Now something else was on my mind so I pried further, "Nanoha, can I ask you something... ?" My mask fell away.

"Um... about what?" She was confused by my hesitant voice. Hell! I was frustrated about why I was shy for asking.

"Uh... Yunno." Oh good Lord. I wish I didn't suck at feeling-talks.

"Oh." I was about to dive in head first, but Nanoha took the plunge, "Don't worry about it."

"Huh?"

"You want to know if I... um... la...la.. love him right?"

"Well... if you..."

"I don't!" The shy brunette exclaimed towards the window. She and I were shocked by the strength in which she said it. I didn't know if I should believe it or not. Swallowing her embarrassment she continued, "I don't love Yunno." Nanoha paused, then shifted her attention to me, "I... Like I said before. Yunno was my best friend in college. I just assumed I could fall in love with him. Forever."

"Like a movie." The words just slipped out.

"Truthfully... yes. Because of the movies." She once again looked out her window, "And the manga... and the books... Also," Nanoha frowned as she thought over her last reason, "my parents."

That explained it. Not only was her mother pressuring her about marriage. Nanoha's mother must have encouraged her to pursue a relationship with her best friend... male friend. "She wanted you to be like her."

"Wrong... she WANTS me to be like her. I suppose it makes sense. My mother and father are always so..."

"Lovey-dovey? Mushy?"

"Exactly. She wants the best for me and the best for her was marrying her best friend. To her that's all that works."

"But you aren't your mother. The same thing doesn't work for everyone."

I didn't want to push the issue so I returned to the original concern, "So, what were about to do... You'll be able to handle it. I don't know whether Yunno will be compliant or not so..."

"You're asking me if I can stand by and watch as my almost fiance undergoes torture. Correct?"

"I believe you covered the main details."

"Yes. I can do it."

"Don't feel forced to stand there and watch."

"Enough Fate, I don't... feel forced. I just..." Nanoha took a deep breath, shifting her attention to her intertwined fingers, "I need confirmation." Sad sapphire eyes stared at me, "To see the truth in his eyes."

"If he betrayed you." I whispered.

"Yeah." Silence took over after that.

A loud beeping noise indicated an incoming call. I pressed the call button, which raised the screen that had been previously inside the dash.

On screen, Teana Lanster appeared with her game face on, "Fate, Johnny had some... complications with Yunno. He'll be meeting with the rest of you at Chrono's basement."

"Understood. Thanks for the update."

"No problem. Anyways, Subaru and I will be heading to Susceptor to help Amy and Hayate. Shamal received an emergency call from the clinic and Lindy was already out in the field."

"I see." I nodded my approval on the decision and continued, "Stay alert and be ready at all times. Amy should have your gear prepared. I suggest keeping it close."

"Got it." Teana seemed as though she was going to hang up, but changed her mind. As she remained online I could see the hesitation and worry in those normally clear and resolute orbs.

"Don't worry Teana. We'll find these people."

She gave me a small smile and nodded in agreement. "I know. Good luck, Fate."

"Knights don't need luck." Her smile widened before she replied.

"Maybe not, but blondes do." With that the connection ended.

I could only angrily mutter, "Damn carrot-top. Just wait til..." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the beginning of a smile forming on the devil's face. "You're enjoying that a little too much."

"I'm just in love with... this beautiful day. Brings a... smile... to my face." Nanoha struggled to contain her laughter.

"Oh really." So not convinced, "Well that smile..." I paused, "makes you look fake just like a Barbie."

"I resent that." Her face fell, but wicked grin appeared, " However you... look so similar to her, Blondie."

"You DID NOT just say that."

"You are a natural blonde. Just stating the facts."

"Oh hoho... HO! Sooo... funny."

"When do I get to meet Ken?" Nanoha held her composure for five seconds before the giggles broke free. That was the last straw. Before she could defend herself I pinched her tricep and retreated to defend against retaliation. After clutching her arm and sending me a death glare she faced the window.

"I hate you." She deadpanned. A cute scowl deepened as I laughed at her. "I won't forget this."

"I hope you don't. I'm so scared." The rest of the drive was quiet...

_Ten minutes later..._

"We're here."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She smiled deviously.

"You're welcome. Anytime." I said, but it sounded more like, "Fuck you. Bitch," with a smile of course. I don't know why we were suddenly so cruel to each other, but I have a feeling we just can't go a day without a bit of meanness. Maybe something to do with the idea... cruel to be kind. Huh, reminds me of the song...

_Oh, I can't take another heartache  
Though you say oh my friend, I'm at my wit's end  
You say your love is bonafide, but that don't coincide_

With the things that you do and when I ask you to be nice  
You say you've got to be...

_Cruel to be kind in the right measure  
Cruel to be kind it's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind means that I love you_

"Earth to Fate." A hand waved in front of my face pulling me out of my reminiscing. Blinking away the daydream I faced Nanoha again. "You... planning on getting out of the truck. Or do feel like just sitting here. Cause that's totally fine."

"Shoosh." I glared at her, but she was right. We had something to do and here I am wasting time by spacing out. It's not something I do when dealing with protecting our secret, but interrogating my cousin isn't something I want to do. Nanoha knew I was stalling because her face gave away her own apprehension about the situation. "I have to grab something." My voice finally took on a serious tone.

From the compartment built into the seats between us I brought out one of my favorite tools.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Nanoha chanted as her eyes went big and her mouth hung open.

She sat mystified by the object I had taken out.

"It that a Taurus Raging Judge? That takes .410 and .454 caliber rounds. The shotgun shells made by Winchester that have twelve plated BBs and 3 plated cylinders in it."

"Yep." I reached back into the compartment and took out some ammo for the gun as well as it's friend. "And this is the Taurus Judge."

"Amazing." I raised my eyebrows at her complete fascination and admiration for both weapons.

"Uhh..." Strange girl...

"Don't look at me like that okay? I just... I like... stuff like this... You know what I don't have to explain myself. You're worse. You own them." Nanoha grumbled in defense of her reaction.

"I don't think you're weird... I just figure working for... you know who... you would've seen better weapons."

"Well... She does make some incredible things, but we rarely if ever get to touch one of her products." She glanced at her bag then continued, "Doing this job... I started taking an interest in weapons and martial arts more than before. You need to be aware of what's out there. Started as a curiosity for my job, then it just became a bit of a hobby." She stared at me, "Is that strange? A girl in love with guns." Nanoha nervously laughed off her confession.

"You're asking me if it's strange?" I raised my eyebrows at her, then lifted both guns in the air. "I wouldn't say it's weird... I'd say it's... it's hot. Definitely hot! Major turn on!" With that, we erupted into laughter.

The chuckling died down and both of us took a deep breath. We regained our composure and knew we had to face reality. I put the guns into my double shoulder holster and put on my light jacket to cover it.

"We better go." Nanoha said.

"Yeah." I reluctantly agreed and got out of the truck.

I held Nanoha's wrist before she could open the door to the house.

Curious sapphire tried to decipher burgundy, "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure? You don't..." I looked away unable to continue. Part of me was asking this out of genuine concern, while the rest of me was dying to know if she still loved him despite all that she had told me.

Her face softened, "I don't... want to. I won't lie to you. I love him, I do." My shoulders fell as all the air I was holding escaped. "I love him as a friend. I hate doing this. But we both have our reasons why we must."

Conflicting emotions of happiness and sadness filled me. I was happy to hear her say she wasn't in love with him. Though the fact that I would once again be the cause of pain in Yunno's life hit me hard. Furthermore, his mother, the woman I considered my own mother... this would break her heart all over again. As if I haven't caused her enough anguish and misery.

My dark thoughts were pushed away as a soft and warm hand clasp my own, then intertwined our fingers. With a sad smile she gently tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and slowly placed her palm against my cheek. On instinct I leaned into her touch, allowing my anxiety to fade. "You've done nothing wrong."

I smiled at her unable to respond... because if I agreed vocally... I'd be lying.

_Present..._

**Normal**

Fate received the nod of approval from everyone and removed Yunno's blindfold. Yunno opened and closed his eyes several times trying adjusted to the light. Not a second after he regained his sight, he glared daggers at the blonde as if he were trying to kill her with his mind.

The intense hate rolling off of him in waves hadn't affected Fate, her mask gave away no particular emotion. Infuriating him further with the apathetic stance he spit at her. However, it fell short. At that moment, more than any other time in his life he wanted nothing more than to strangle the life out of her. If she begged for mercy he'd squeeze tighter until the light faded from those sickening red orbs.

"I should've known you'd be apart of some... syndicate. You were already a monster, why not join a group of 'em." The blonde man growled out.

"What the FUCK... are you talking about?" Chrono emerged from the shadows.

Yunno was absolutely baffled by his brother's sudden appearance, but his expression turned to one of pure hate, "So, what you'd do corrupt everyone I care about. Huh? Turn my best friend against me and recruit my brother into your illegal schemes. You destroy every life you come in contact with. Don't you? Probably don't even care."

He snorted in disgust, "Shit, I bet you even orchestrated involving Nanoha in your plans. Right? You and your partners... Always trying destroy my life." Though his rant Fate hadn't moved a muscle, she didn't even blink.

"Hahaha... Who'd waste their fucking time on that. Especially when you do it so well yourself." Vita emerged followed by Signum.

"Vita." Signum warned in her low voice.

The shorter girl rolled her eyes, "Sorry."

"All of you are involved in this." Yunno began to shake his head at the horror of it all. "Who else? Why?"

"Same questions we want answered." Chrono said with annoyance.

"I don't know what your talking about." Yunno immediately covered.

"You probably do. Why were you working with Jail Scaglietti?" Chrono asked, but received no response. "We know you were working with him. WHY?" The blue-haired man was losing his patience with his brother. He loathed what he was doing and it hurt him to see the distrust in his brother's eyes. But this was his job, his responsibility.

"I don't know anything!" Yunno spat.

"Yunno! Just tell us! Please, brother. We'll let you go we just need to know."

Yunno remained silent for a while. Signum tried, "Yunno, we know you were working with him. We just want to know his plans. We're the good guys here. He's the bad guy. And we need your assistance to stop him."

The blonde remained silent for a few minutes, "Fuck all of you. You're all liars." He turned his eyes filled with hate on Chrono, "So you... you chose to follow this," he looked at Fate, "monster. Instead of your own fucking brother?"

"She's not a monster. And I didn't chose her over you. I chose an ideal... no... I was given honor. We're not a part of some syndicate you seem to be convinced we are."

Yunno simply shook his head, unwilling to hear any of it. "What... the money was good something like that?" Chrono just glared at him. "Come on Chrono! I wanna know what possessed you to join the monster, who helped kill our father. Huh? What is it?"

"Get over it man! How many times do I have to tell you. Fate did not kill our father. She lost more on that night than you ever did."

"Oh... so us almost dying means nothing to you?" Yunno questioned, but didn't waited for an answer, "We could've blown up in that house. You're such a stupid mother fucker!"

Signum cut him off, "But you didn't. Move on."

"Stay out of this, you fuckin' cunt."

There was a rush of wind and all Yunno could do was close his eyes bracing for the imminent collision of fist against his face. But the punch never landed. An inch from his face Fate was holding back Chrono's fist and the rest of his body. The movement was so fast everyone was surprised besides Chrono.

"You shouldn't have stopped me. What he said... was uncalled for." Chrono growled. Over Fate's shoulder he glared at Yunno, "Say whatever you want to me, but you never, ever talk woman like that. You grew up in a home that taught you respect." Chrono relaxed and Fate released him.

The fact that Fate had just saved his face seemed to only add to Yunno's hatred.

Fate's back was still towards him as he began, "You shouldn't have done that. It doesn't change anything."

"I wasn't trying to change anything. All I want... all we want from you are answers. So please just help us."

"Why what are you going to do to me? Torture me? Fucking, go right ahead." Fate simply shook her head while retaining her mask. Yunno threw his head back and closed his eyes, "You, you and mother... you're the same. She may have committed the crime, but you let her. If you'd just agreed to leave with her. None this would have happened. I'd have my father."

He paused and started again, "Fuck! My brother, even my fucking mother loves you more than me. Your mother took my father, but you... you just took everything else. I guess the only thing you didn't take was her." Yunno whispered the last part to himself.

In the darkness, Nanoha sighed quietly and slapped her forehead. It was a good thing Yunno didn't force the real reason out of her. Otherwise those chains might not have been enough to restrain him. Not that she had to worry about Fate, but Yunno loathed her enough as it was.

"Stop bitching, gosh." Vita huffed with crossed arms, "Oh poor me... Fate screwed my life. Fate took everything away. Fate almost got me killed. My life sucks dick because of Fate." Vita mocked Yunno, "Fate killed my Daddy." Vita paused to take on a serious tone, "Who if you remember correctly was cheating on your mother. That's the greatest betrayal in our kind. It doesn't mean he deserved death but, he sure wasn't a hero."

The eyes of the other knights fell to the floor. It was true, betraying your mate by cheating on him or her was second only to revealing the secret of the spring without just reason. Right up there with killing a wolf. Loyal to the secret, loyal to the family and loyal to the wolves. If this was the past, Clyde would be replaced immediately, however a greater power had taken care of his exile.

"What about murder? That not sin your group." He took a breath. "Pfft... It was his wife and his life. If he wanted to see another woman he had the choice. He didn't have to obey anyone else's rules and he sure as hell didn't deserve to die because he wanted a good fuck."

This time the movement was too swift for even Fate to stop although whether she wanted to or not is debatable. Wood slammed into cement as Signum had picked up Yunno by the collar of his shirt, still strapped to the wooden chair. She threw him in his chair up against the wall. And in the same motion she let go of him. The legs of the wooden chair buckled and collapsed under the weight. Horrified and unable to move, Yunno sat silently in a pile of wooden splinters.

"Listen up, asshole. You can disrespect any of us. But you disrespect your mother..." The pink-haired knight shook her head, "Shit like that... gives me permission to fuck you up. Understand?" Signum said in a voice all too calm.

Yunno still doubting her seriousness spoke, "You can't kill me." At that Signum frowned.

"I didn't say I was going kill you." Signum squatted to look Yunno in the eyes, "Now, I'm not your family. I ain't your cousin, I ain't your brother. I will be your tormentor. You see you haven't told me what I need to know. So I'm gonna start will your fingernails. I'm going to take off each one with my pliers... and knife if I need to. Then, I'll move to your toe nails and do the same."

Signum smiled, "Then I'll go back to your fingers, and break each one. And your toes I'll break those with a hammer. You know your molars, right?" Signum pointed to her mouth. "I'm gonna take out every single one of those. After that, I like to get creative, but essentially I break every bone in your body. I'll continue even if you pass out from the pain." Signum smiled, "Let me get my knife."

The look on Yunno's face was one of terror, but part of him still didn't believe the threat. "You wouldn't."

"Oh and even if you feel like telling us what we need to know. I'm not going to stop. Once I start I don't stop. Now let's get those pants off."

"What?" Yunno stared in horror as Signum took out a sharp six inch blade. The knife sliced through his leather belt and khaki pants like butter. Revealing his boxers, "What are you doing? I... I thought you said fingernails... fingernails."

"They are... After I castrate you. A precaution." Absolute horror was written on Yunno's face as he stared at Signum, "Oh don't worry you won't bleed to death. I have something for that. I'm sure your mother will understand the position you placed me in." Signum repositioned the knife, "Well, let's do this."

"I MADE A POISON AND AN ANTIDOTE FOR HIM! I'll tell you everything... please... just don't." Yunno pleaded, tears ran down his face. Signum glared at him.

"I don't stop." Signum's serious face gave no sign of that being a lie and Yunno began to cry as the cold steel inched closer.

"Signum. Enough." Fate sternly interrupted.

"He understands how serious we are now." Chrono said firmly.

"Pfft... let her castrate him first. The world's a better place if we don't let him spread his fucking ferret face seed." Vita shrugged.

"Vita." Fate and Chrono reprimanded.

"Geez. Relax. I'm just kidding... sort of."

They turned their attention back to the blonde sitting on the floor, "Well tell us." Signum sheathed the knife as she stood. She took her place by Fate's side as they stood in front of Yunno.

"Okay..." Averting his eyes from their intense scrutiny he looked at a piece of splintered wood, "I'd just been accepted to medical school in Japan. Toxicology would be my emphasis in receiving a Ph.D. Everything was ready to go, except the financial stuff. My scholarships wouldn't be enough to cover school and living expenses."

He paused to remember, "That's when he came, Dr. Sankt Kaiser is what he called himself at first. Later on he revealed to me his real name and why he lied at first."

Fate flinched at the mention of the first name. Chrono's jaw clenched. Vita's hands curled into tight fists.

"The doctor... he noticed my undergraduate research concerning various neurotoxins. At first he seemed interested about them. So I shared all the knowledge I'd acquired through research. I also told him about my financial difficulties. He said he understood my situation and offered to help."

"If you helped him, correct?" Fate offered.

"Yes." Yunno's clipped response represented his strong resentment at the situation. "There was a poison he was interested in. A neurotoxin that could paralyze the victim, shutting down the skeletal muscles, leading to death by asphyxia."

"Muscles shut down... leads to a lack of oxygen... suffocates the victim. And heart will continue to beat even after breathing stops." Vita defined.

"Surprised you know that." Yunno spoke bitterly.

"What'd he want with the poison?" Chrono asked.

"He said he wanted to know if the poison could be made to kill specifically. To kill a certain creature... faster."

"What do you mean?" Signum questioned.

"He wanted to know if anyone could alter a poison, as such, to react with only one kind of DNA type."

"So the poison would only affect this animal." Fate's icy tone wasn't missed by anyone.

"Yes. But the doctor said it was being designed to kill people... quickly."

"How quick?" Signum asked.

"Two minutes tops."

"I see." That was far to fast for anyone to get an antidote.

"It was then that he revealed himself to be Jail Scaglietti. A doctor working with INTERPOL to put a stop to a weapons syndicate that was creating such a neurotoxin and would try to sell it. He had been working on it, but he needed a new perspective on how to create it."

"So he was going to have you create it. Then make the antidote." Fate deduced the lies Scaglietti would have told him.

"Yes." Yunno continued, "We worked on the poison, but we used a different type of DNA. Instead of human blood we used a blood he gave me to work with. He said it was from a breed of dog. This way we wouldn't create a poison harmful to humans and risk it being stolen."

"Are you stupid? If he was working with INTERPOL he could've had a team of scientists..." Fate quelled Chrono's line questioning with a stern look.

Fate knew Scaglietti didn't randomly select Yunno no matter how great his knowledge on the subject may have been. No Yunno was chosen specifically for who he was.

"I thought about that, but he told me he needed a lab near the place where the syndicate was based. I just didn't know at the time that my own flesh and blood were involved in something half-way around the world." Yunno was about to continue, but Signum cut in.

"So did you managed to produce such a toxin? Match it to the blood of that... dog." Everyone in the room knew the answer they just needed to hear it out loud.

"Yes, we did. He also had me solidify the poison as well as turn it into a gas. Although both states were unstable. The solid form would melt fast if exposed to heat like that of human body temperature."

"Fuck." Vita cursed under her breath.

"The poison you created. Only works on those dogs? And you made an antidote?" Fate's mask and voice gave away no particular emotion.

"Yes and yes."

"Where is the research and data for both, the poison and the antidote?"

"Like I'd fucking tell you." Yunno tried to be brave, but the act dropped as he saw Signum grasp the handle of her blade. Swallowing in fear he tried again, "I don't have it. The doctor took everything when he had to leave. He needed it as evidence in his case against them. To demonstrate to his superiors that such a toxin could be created."

"Bastard covered his tracks." Chrono whispered to Fate, who said nothing in response.

"So he just left you?" Fate commented.

"No. He paid for the rest of my school, then left. He needed to leave. Your people were on to him. The doctor was afraid he would lead them to me and so he left to form a case against all of you."

Fate nodded in acceptance of the new information, "What is the poison based off of?"

"A type of Curare poisoning. From plant and animal toxins."

"I know what it is." Fate cut his story short.

"Is that all?" Yunno asked, annoyed.

"No. You haven't told us everything." Fate reminded him.

"Yes I have."

"Tell us about Nanoha."

"She has nothing to do with this." Yunno spat out

Fate waited, "Come on, in those months you were working for him. You began a relationship with her. Surely he would've known about key members of the syndicate he was investigating." She paused, "He should've known her. Body guard of the boss and all."

Yunno was silent for a few moments having an internal debate, "Yes... yes he did know her. He told me that I should try and get her away from her job. He knew I cared about her. I'd always mention her in our conversations."

Fate nodded.

"Jail also said he would consider exempting her from arrest if I continued working for him or if I could get her to trade secrets about her job with him." Yunno looked at his feet.

"But she refused to admit the true nature of her employment correct? And you didn't want to push the issue?" Fate asked and received a nod in response. "So you dated her in hopes of getting information from her. Along with trying to save her from being arrested?" She raised her eyebrows, "How noble of you."

"Shut up!"

"So was that relationship even real?" Chrono asked.

"Of course. I love her! I wanted to keep her safe!" Yunno shouted. Then, shrugged, "Look what happened with that. She can go to prison with the rest of you for all I care." Fate inspected him closely after he said that.

"You don't mean that." Fate said. It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. "When she didn't switch sides, what did Jail say?"

"He told me that if I wanted her to be exempt I'd have to find the information he needed. I did. I found out details about the facility the syndicate was based out of as well as her access card."

"You stole all of it and gave it to Scaglietti? Then he broke into the facility with his other INTERPOL members and shut it down. Then he left town, right?" Fate completed.

"Yeah."

"You loved her, right?" A voice different from Fate's came forth from the shadows, but Yunno still thought Fate was speaking.

"Of course I love her." He shook his head at the thought.

"Then why would you betray her." Finally, Yunno focused on the voice as Nanoha emerged from the darkness. "If you loved me so much you should have trusted me right? You should have trusted that I know what I was doing with my life. Had faith my choices, my decisions."

"Nanoha..." Yunno said no louder than a whisper.

Hurt and fiery plain on her face. Nanoha's tone grew angrier, "How could you do that to me? That was my boss, my friend that you endangered. All because of this mystery man that you believed over me. Whether we were together or not. We were best friends and you trusted the word of a stranger over my character. Even if I couldn't tell you about my job, you should have known me. Who I am. I'm not someone that would participate in something like that."

Yunno just looked away in shame. Nanoha took a deep breath to regain control of herself.

"But you aren't the only one to blame. I did lie to you and that is unacceptable even if you did the same to me." Nanoha couldn't look the blonde man and her eyes settled on her boots. "I would defend you, but I have a job to do. My employer is interested in the person who set her up and since you were a part of that. You need to atone."

Yunno had enough. He wanted nothing more than just feel nothingness. There was too much anger, fear, pain, and sorrow battling inside of him.

Fate decided to forgo the shroud of secrecy, "Yunno, I really am sorry that you had to go through this. Your friend, Jail, was playing you from the beginning. He doesn't work for INTERPOL. In fact he is a major crime lord in the black market. Does everything he can to make money. You aren't his first victim. He wants something from us." Fate gestured to all of them. "I can't tell you what it is. But it definitely isn't that neurotoxin. I'm afraid we never created anything remotely similar. In fact what he wants from us is the exact opposite of a poison." She inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry that you were involved in this and I promise that no authorities will get word of your participation with Jail in the creation of this toxin."

Yunno face was one of shock. He didn't know how to feel when his entire world was crashing around him, "Why do that for me?"

Fate didn't think he believed what she was telling to be the truth, but answered anyway, "Because at one time you were my brother." She paused and turned around, "And I caused you a lot of unnecessary pain. For that, I truly am sorry. But I can no longer feel any pity for you." With that Fate left the basement.

Signum recognized this as her cue and turned to Nanoha, "We'll release him and send him to your employer after negotiating his amends with her. We will not permit any strong violence and she is most certainly not allowed to kill him." Signum paused to look at Yunno, "His mother still loves him."

"She will agree to the conditions and I'm sure she has something else in mind besides torture." Nanoha suggested. Out of habit she felt like she needed to help clean him up, but Vita stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. Ginga has a team prepared. They'll handle the clean up." She pointed at Yunno in the splintered mess, "And she'll handle the transportation arrangements. He'll be treated like a high-class prisoner." Vita laughed, "Like Lindsey Lohan." Yunno didn't respond.

"Vita and I will watch him. The both of you should go upstairs with Fate. We have to make preparations." Signum suggested.

"Right." Both Chrono and Nanoha walked upstairs. Chrono left to update his mother on the happenings, while Nanoha wandered outside to find Fate. Somehow she could just feel where the golden blonde was.


	13. In Disguise Part II

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 13: In Disguise Part II

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Time changes and lyrics in _Italics_.

Well here it is. Promised it'd be fast. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone.

**Music**: _Angel of Mine_ by Evanescence

**Disclaimer**: I don't own MGLN or the songs.

**Normal**

"Hey there. Mind if I join you?" Nanoha said walking towards Fate.

The blonde sat with her legs up on the front porch swing. The blue-eyed girl settled between Fate's parted legs, relaxing her back against Fate's front. It wasn't an awkward position as both girls visibly relaxed into each other's warmth.

"Eventful day." Nanoha commented.

"Just a little bit. I told Amy and Hayate everything they needed to know. Amy said Lindy and Shamal are still out on emergency calls." Fate took a deep breath while her head lulled back against one of chains supporting the swing. Her arms tightened around the beautiful brunette. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe the day started with a rejected proposal. Secret revealing."

"Yours and mine." Nanoha cut in.

"Yep. Then, an interrogation. I just can't wait to see what's next. I mean it's only four in the afternoon. So much time." Both shared an exhausted laugh.

Each remained silent, savoring everything about the small moment they were granted.

Fate knew Nanoha was trying her best to hide her pain, but the blonde could feel it. "I don't know how to make it better. I'm sorry that he did he what did."

"Don't apologize for him. It's not like he was the only liar in our relationship." Nanoha shifted and began inspecting her hands.

"He did love you though. It wasn't... all a lie. He did what he thought was right because he loved you."

"Don't have to defend his actions. I understand. It's just..." Nanoha search her hands for the right words.

Clasping her hands around Nanoha's, Fate spoke for her, "As his friend you hoped he would have placed more faith in you. More trust. Rather than trust the word of an outsider."

"Yeah." Nanoha paused, "It's over now. He has his life and I have mine." She swallowed back her tears.

"I'm sorry you lost a friend."

"It'll be okay." Fate hugged her tightly as the brunette turned her head cried silently into Fate's shirt. Usually she never allowed herself to breakdown in front of anyone, but this was different. It was Fate. Her guardian angel.

"I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." Fate spoke softly into her ear. Nanoha lifted her tear-stricken face and she was met with a resolute gaze and knew the words to be true.

"And I for you." Nanoha whispered back. Meaning every word. Nanoha could feel gravity pulling her closer, pulling her into Fate. Her head tilted to the side as she leaned closer. Fate could feel Nanoha's warm breath hitting her lips causing them to tingle as she leaned in. Their lips met softly at first. Enjoying the other's silken caress. Both memorized the feeling of being connected, being filled with warmth. They hadn't known they were incomplete, but at that moment they were made whole.

Finally at peace... finally home.

Fate ran her tongue along Nanoha's bottom lip, asking for permission which she granted. Tongues explored and tasted. The blonde's hands tangled in silky brunette locks. Nanoha with held tightly onto Fate's shoulders, afraid the woman would vanish and the kiss would be nothing more than a dream.

Eyes closed they lost themselves in the embrace.

The passion, the electricity lingered on their lips after they parted for air. Breathing heavily and staring into each other souls they knew that this was right. Both had been unknowingly waiting for each other.

Fate rested her forehead against Nanoha's, "Wow."

"Wow." Nanoha whispered back. She placed a soft peck to Fate's lips, then cuddled against her.

"Cuddle bug." Fate smiled at the cute pink blush that graced the woman's cheeks. The blonde placed a featherlight kiss to her forehead, then tightly wrapped her tanned arms around the brunette. "So... what now?"

Nanoha played with strands of golden hair, twinning them around her finger, "I don't know. But I like not knowing. It's exciting."

"Very." They sat on the bench in silence, basking in the tranquility of the other's presence.

"There's still one remaining explanation." Fate appraised the brunette. She soon realized the direction of the conversation. "I believe you didn't have your big reveal."

"Good memory." Nanoha took one of Fate's hand and began gently tracing the lines of Fate's palm.

"The best." Nanoha claimed with a teasing smile. However Nanoha could sense the woman's unease about the topic as she tensed just slightly. "You don't have to tell me." She had said that, but part of her was depressed by the thought of Fate being unable to reveal more about herself.

After a momentary pause Fate explained.

"I don't know where to start." She paused to think of the best explanation.

"Okay you remember Cassius right?" Nanoha responded by nodding. "You remember how he was special because his mother was given the blood of a wolf."

"Yeah I remember the super abilities and whatever."

"Right. Well, his mother ingested the blood and it was a small amount yet it produced amazing results." Fate continued, "I'm like him."

Nanoha's eyes opened and closed slowly as she tried to process, "What?"

"I'm like him except more." Fate hardened her features, "I was suppose to be born with some type of heart defect. It was only the first month and a half of my mother's pregnancy. The doctors were afraid I wouldn't even make it." Burgundy eyes turned sad, "When my mom found out. She cried for days. Locked herself away. Aunty Lindy told me."

Nanoha squeezed Fate's hands in encouragement, "Then after three days she came out of her room and Aunty Lindy said she'd never seen her more determined in her life. She said she wouldn't give up on me. She would do everything in her power for me. She remembered the story about Cassius and wolf blood."

Fate paused, taking a deep breath, "Hoping it would make me better she decided to inject the blood intravenously for more... potent results. She did an injection every week. Only taking so much blood from my father's wolf, so he wouldn't notice."

"Oh my god." Nanoha couldn't even fathom such an action.

Red eyes glazed over searching the past, "A month and half passed and she had another check up. My mother knew there would be a difference. She could feel it. Aunty Lindy said she never saw a pregnant woman in better condition. Always moving, never really exhausted and in control of her emotions."

Fate shook her head, trying to swallow back the lump in her throat.

"I was developing just as I was suppose to. The doctors were amazed. My father thought it was a miracle."

"Nobody knew?" Nanoha questioned.

"No."

"Huh..."

"Fearing I would regress she continued her dosages. Aunty Lindy said that in the sixth month she increased the dosages to daily." Breathing deeply she continued, "In the eighth month, it was too late. My father caught her and convinced her to stop. But she knew... she knew she was addicted. She tried though. For the same reason she started, she stopped. She loved me and tried to fight the desire."

"Fate..." Nanoha whispered as she turned around to find two tears rolling down the angel's cheek. After wiping away her tears, Nanoha left her hand resting on her cheek. "You don't have to..." Fate reached up and took the hand into her own.

"I want to."

Nanoha nodded.

Fate continued to hold her hand as she started, "The doctors were amazed by my birth. My heart wasn't just completely healthy, it was strong, stronger than most. My whole body even as a baby was... more... more than just a normal healthy infant."

"How does Lindy know all of this?"

"When my mom got caught she told my father everything and Lindy." Fate confessed.

"I see."

The husky voice began again after a short pause, "You know about the intellectual difference I have. But there's a physical difference as well."

"I noticed that one. Besides looking like a goddess, I mean you run like a race horse and you're fast enough to catch me before I hit a wall." Nanoha looked at Fate as though she knew everything.

Fate smiled, but burgundy eyes told her there was more, "When I was ten I had an incident... Everything was still fresh... I wasn't anywhere near healed... emotionally. I got angry for some reason and I broke a table."

"So?" Nanoha didn't quite understand.

"It was a long, rectangular, wooden dining room table and I broke it in half."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, from then I made it a point to control the strength and the speed. Everything I am is enhanced. I restricted myself to only using what would be acceptable. Small traits here and there I can't really help. I can't restrain my sense of smell or hearing, but I do act like the part of a regular human. The strength and speed though I..."

"You could have easily defeated me in any of our fights." Nanoha shook her head in disbelief.

"Not really..."

"What?"

"I don't use my abilities. You see I've become accustom to the limited speed and strength I use everyday... I can't consciously use the full extent. My limits are so ingrained that I can't even force myself to use it."

"I think I understand."

"It's a lot to take in."

"You've work so hard for control that breaking it while conscious is impossible." Nanoha clarified and received a nod of agreement. She continued, "You say conscious, so..."

"I don't mean when I'm sleeping I can use it." She ruffled the brunette hair and smiled at the blushing woman in her arms. "Sometimes it'll just come on instinct. But usually it's when I lose control of my emotions. Primarily anger. I work hard at controlling my anger."

Nanoha could see the pain in those burgundy eyes and so she encouraged, "It's okay. You can tell me."

"When I was eighteen someone tried coming after the spring. He took Lindy and taunted us about killing her if we didn't give up the spring to him. I lost it." Fate's voice cracked, but she held back the tears.

"I moved so fast he didn't know what hit him. I didn't even know what happened until I woke up the next morning. I could smell blood. My clothes were stained with it and my hands dyed crimson. Pieces of skin were stuck under my nails, which were much longer than I remembered them being." Fate shivered.

Nanoha pressed closer to her. She wasn't afraid of Fate. She was no saint, she had committed her own sins and knew how heavy such burdens were to shoulder.

"Memories flashed through my mind. But everything such blur of darkness and blood... I puked. I couldn't stand thinking about it."

Nanoha could feel the anguish from the tortured voice Fate used.

"Signum's father told me what happened. I stood in the shower with steaming hot water, trying to... scrub off the stench. I scrubbed until my skin raw almost bleeding. Finally, I went to see Chrono. You see he had tried to pull me off of the man."

Nanoha knew the memories were playing behind Fate's closed eyes.

"But I was like a dog in blind rage. You never try to stop two dogs who are fighting because they will most likely attack you as well. And that's just what I did. With my claws I slashed him twice across his abdomen. He has the scars. He'll always say that it makes him look hot, but I know he just tries to ease the guilt. Even tells stories of how he narrowly escaped the claws of a bear."

Fate closed her eyes trying rid the images from her mind.

"The man? What happened?" Nanoha spoke softly and feared the answer.

"He was a black market dealer. But it didn't justify what I did. I ripped at him so badly. He didn't stand a chance and he bled to death after Signum's father managed to knock me out." Overwhelming sadness and regret flooded her red eyes. "Signum said... I took chunks of flesh out of his back as he tried to crawl away from me. I just kept tearing away at him."

"Fate you didn't mean to..."

"That's just it. I'm so terrified I'll do the same to someone I care about the next time I lose control." Fate looked away from Nanoha trying to stop the tears.

"It's not the same you know. When you have a gun and the other person does as well. The fight is fair. But when you have nuke and they have a knife it's not so fair."

Nanoha nodded trying to understand.

"That's what's like when I fall into a rage. Even carrying a gun, my opponent won't even get the chance to use it. There's no fair fight with me... when I turn into monster."

Nanoha's heart ached for the tormented woman, "Fate..." She hugged Fate tightly as the sobs the fallen angel had been holding for so long broke free. "It's okay. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. Shhh..."

Finally, someone had allowed her to release of all the guilt and sadness she had carried alone throughout the years. No longer was loneliness her solace. Now, her comfort was a warm body that held her tightly trying to absorb all the pain and send it away.

God had given her an angel and she'd never let go.


	14. Unleashed

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 14: Unleashed

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Time changes and lyrics in_ Italics_.

Okay I'm sorry about the long wait and I hope its worth it. I don't think I'll be able to finish this story by mid-November, but I'll most likely be finished with chapters 15, 16, 17, and 18 by the end of this week. Oh and I'll be releasing chapters 15 and 16 later today. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Big thanks to the two of you who wrote encouraging messages. Everyone should thank Lily and 30394 for indirectly persuading me to update, which I wasn't going to do until I finished 18. Anyways enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN.

**Nanoha**

"Nanoha... Nanoha..." Her gentle voice called to me. Although I hear her I'm not ready to leave her warmth. After the emotional roller coaster we went through today I didn't feel like abandoning the safety of her arms. Her hand runs through my hair only relaxing me further into her body. "I don't want to move either, but... Ginga's here."

Ugh... I don't particularly like that woman.

"No moving. More cuddling." My voice muffled as I grumbled into her chest. The vibration of her laugh causes my peaceful smile to grow.

"I know you would love to continue snuggling between my breasts, but I don't think you want Ginga to watch as you molest me."

"FATE!" I scream in embarrassment and my blush deepens as I see that Fate wasn't lying. Ginga wears an amused grin as she leaned against the porch railing. Hastily, I push myself off of Fate forgetting how entwined we are on the swing.

"Nanoha wai..." Legs tangled with hers I can already feel the pain of face slamming into the wooden porch. Instead though I feel the brief rush of air and hear a heavy thump, accompanied by a groan pain. However, I don't think it was from me... Opening my eyes slowly I realize the I'm still on top of Fate except not on the swing.

"I guess I deserved that..." She mumbled. "I've learned my lesson about teasing you... Although I stick to my belief."

"What?" Confusion plain on my face.

"You love my breasts." She adds with a mischievous smirk.

"What are you..." Finally I realize one of my hands are pressed against the hard wood while the other is roughly groping her left breast. "Oh my God!"

My eyes widen as I disengage myself from her with a bit more caution this time. As soon as my feet are on solid ground I place a good amount of space between us.

Without a trace of embarrassment on her face she stands slowly fixing her appearance as she does so. She continues laughing, which prompts my natural course of action... attack.

That doesn't go quite according to plan. I see it happen in slow motion. She dodges my punch effortlessly and grabbed my wrist pinning it along with its twin behind my back.

"Bad Nanoha," She whispers huskily into my ear, her soft lips brushing against it, "No physical abuse remember." I fight the shiver running down my spine and the feeling of every nerve in my body suddenly tingling. She quickly shifts her hold on my arms so they were in front of me with her front flushed against my back. I bit back the moan I wanted to release and instead growl in frustration of being tightly locked against her chest.

"I hate you." I deadpan. It might be kind of strange, but this whole rough play thing is sort of a turn on.

I feel her warm breath against my ear again, but before she can say anything we hear a throat clear.

A clearly intrigued violet-haired FBI agent smiles wickedly, "If you two are done with the foreplay I'd like to get back work."

I almost believed I couldn't blush anymore, but apparently your whole body is capable of blushing. Despite my embarrassment I just knew the blonde behind me was wearing that cocky smirk of hers.

"I'm not quite done yet. So why don't you just go on downstairs. We'll wait for you." Fate says shamelessly. I try struggling against her hold, but it's useless. I'm not fond of this bondage thing. Not fond at all.

"Whatever." She signals her small team to go inside the house. Rolling her eyes at our display, she walks downstairs. As each agent passes I see them chance glances our way, smiling at our exchange.

"Let me go!" I growl angrily.

"Why? I know you like it." Red... all I see is red... because DAMN! She's right. Her face is by the side of my face, so in a spur of the moment decision. I throw my head back... I missed, but that was plan A. Plan B she doesn't see coming as I stomp my right foot down hoping to crush hers.

"OW!" She releases my wrists and I quickly try to get as far away as possible from her. Success! My guard is immediately in place because if past experience is anything to judge by... I expect retaliation.

"Serves you right." I declare as she tries to shake away the pain in her foot. Better hurt. Squashed that thing like a cockroach. We aren't exactly on a level playing field so I acted as I deemed necessary to achieve victory.

Burgundy eyes narrow at me, then that infamous mask of hers is in place. It's an amazing skill because I can't discern a damn thing she's thinking, especially because her eyes are blank. "You win, Takamachi. Let's go to the truck. I have a feeling Yunno doesn't particularly want to see either of us." The tone is void of emotion, really... creepy. She motions for me to go first, but when I hesitate she leads the way.

We walk past two unmarked vans towards her truck. I still have no idea what's going on under those golden tresses, but that doesn't stop me from checking out her ass and legs that lead to heaven. Stupid side effects of our "foreplay". But damn she looks... I shift my eyes away as she opens the door for me.

If she notices I was checking her out it doesn't show. Cautious I climb into the truck. In the second I take to look inside the cab of the truck I'm caught off guard. I feel a hand on my ass squeeze and boost me into the truck. I don't even have time to recover before I hear the doors lock.

That cocky grin of hers is in place as she declares, "Now were even."

Blondie is going to get it except that I realized that I couldn't unlock the door... any of the doors. "Let. Me. Out."

Fate placed her pointer finger to her chin as if in thought, then simply shook her head. "I don't think so."

"FATE!" Quickly thinking of anything I could use against her. Perhaps I shouldn't bargain with my head still in the gutter, "NO TOUCHING! NO CUDDLING! NO KISSING! NO SEX!"

This seems to throw her off a little. I admit I didn't think I could abide by own rules especially after that kiss we shared earlier. The shock wears off and she simply smiles at me. That look soon fades into a frown as her vision goes back at the house. Geez how many expressions can she shift through so quickly into. She turns her attention back to me this time wearing her signature mask. Before I can figure out the sudden change. The truck windows frost over completely leaving me unable to see anything. What kind of freakish vehicle is this?

Rich people and their toys...

I listen for the reason why she wants me blind, but all I hear is the sound of footsteps on gravel. I strain to hear anything, but all I get is a "Meet you there" from Ginga. The other vehicles start up and the frost fades away. A second later Fate is in the driver's seat with her jaw set and a mix between sadness and frustration.

My previous state of anger instantly melts into curiosity and compassion. Sad is an emotion that doesn't belong on that face. "Fate?" I ask with uncertainty.

She starts the engine. While inhaling a deep breath she takes my hand into her own, squeezing gently. "He wouldn't want you to see him... like that." She pauses and I begin to realize how far ahead she plans, "And I know its not easy for you to see a friend you love treated like a criminal. No matter what he's done." Her eyes are filled with understanding and kindness. "You shouldn't be forced to see that anymore than you already had to."

I squeeze her hand and lace our fingers together. Somehow she just knew. "Thank you," I say softly.

Soon a gentle smile forms on her angelic face. She returns her attention to the road and begins to drive with our hands still linked together.

"So..." She paused.

Curious, I encourage her, "So?"

"So... because I'm holding your hand. Does this mean you aren't going to..."

"What?" I ask, not understanding.

"Withhold sex?" Burgundy eyes full of mischief.

I stole my hand back to slap her arm. I reclaim her hand while rolling my eyes.

Her laugh and smile are contagious as I join in. Our laughter soon settles into a comfortable silence. I noticed however that playful smile is still on her face. She keeps her eyes on the road as she questions, "Seriously, though. Are you going to?"

"FATE!"

"Just curious." She pauses, "I'll take that as no." Before I can get further flustered she lifted my hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss to my knuckles. Calmness courses through my veins easing away all my embarrassed tension.

_45 minutes later at the Catholic church in town..._

We step out the truck and approach the chapel entrance. "Why are we here exactly?" I see the two unmarked vans holding the FBI agents and Yunno drive around to the back of the chapel.

"This is where he'll be held until he's transported to Japan."

"Okay I'm still completely confused. But here's a more pressing question. How can the FBI just help you like this? I mean I know Ginga's a friend but..." Fate grasps my hand and to my complete surprise pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

She smiles at my surprised expression with a light blush on her cheeks, "Sorry, I just had to kiss you. I promise I was listening though."

"Well, I'm not sorry." I say before I wrapped my free hand around her neck to pull her in for a more... passionate kiss. We pulled away both probably looking like lovestruck fools with giant smiles.

"I take it back. I am REALLY not sorry." She paused, "And to answer your question. It's kind of like a mutual exchange. Any criminals we catch we hand over to her and any under the table assistance we require well... Let's just say it's taken care of."

"So you scratch my back, I scratch yours kind of thing."

"Yeah pretty much. Her boss and few others above their pay grade are okay with the arrangement as well. We try our best to keep quiet."

"I see. And they turn a blind eye?"

"That too."

"Some connections you got going on. I mean the FBI, my boss..." Still can't believe that connection.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." She says quietly and I'm not sure it was meant for me to hear.

As soon as we walk through the doors I see a blonde Nun emerged from the back. I almost thought it was Alicia until Fate greeted her.

"Carim Gracia!"

"Fate Testarossa," The woman says her name with admiration, "my guardian angel." Fate laughs at the comment as Carim shifts her calculating eyes to me, "And what do we have here. The newest playmate."

**Normal**

Nanoha raised as curious eyebrow at a blushing Fate before responding to Carim. Nanoha extended her hand to Carim, "Nanoha Takamachi, Fate's..."

Stumped with the label Fate intervened, "Girlfriend," Burgundy eyes searched sapphire orbs for acceptance, "I hope?"

"Fate's girlfriend." Both a wore the goofy grin at the declaration.

"Too bad." Carim ran her eyes over the brunette once more, "Damn. You always get the hot ones." Nanoha returned her attention to the blue-eyed blonde, pulling her hand away from the other woman's grip.

"You're dressed as a Nun. And you just cursed." Fate pointed out.

The other blonde appeared momentarily confused, but realization flashed through her eyes, "Oh... oh... Father," The Nun slapped her hands together and began to pray, "forgive me for I have sinned... Amen."

Carim returned her attention to the amused couple in front of her.

"You do know that's not exactly how you repent for your sins." Fate commented. "In fact I think that was offensive."

"To each her own," unaffected by Fate's interruption she continued, "Now tell me how did this happen. I mean I knew it happened cause Hayate informed me I won ten bucks but... I think I'd like to hear the story."

"Isn't there some rule about gambling for... Nuns."

"What are you talking about?" Carim wore an expression of honest confusion. "Fate?"

"Oh... Nanoha Carim isn't really a nun. In fact I think most people would be completely offended if they knew what she really was."

"Fate, please show some respect. I am dedicated to improving myself and I feel I am most connected with the Lord through this style of dress."

"Yeah, yeah I know the whole turning over a new leaf speech. And I'd actually believe it if you weren't in the city every Friday night chasing skirts. Now can we get back to business."

"For your information I have not been chasing skirts as you put it for a few months now. I'll admit I appreciate the female anatomy from afar. However, there is one who has captured my attention and I intend to claim that prize."

Fate rolled her eyes at the pseudo-nun, "Fine, fine... I just wanted to make sure your okay with playing prison guard the next couple days. I'm sure Amy briefed you on all the details."

"Of course. Anything to help you."

"And trying to get into Ginga's pants wouldn't factor into there."

"If Ms. Nakajima happens to be staying here as well to guard, then I can't help it if some minor flirting occurs and we end up without clothing one night... in same area... on the same..."

"You're in a Church. Have some respect." Fate condemned

"Lawn chair outside." Carim finished her sentence.

"I don't want to know. I'm going downstairs." Fate turned to Nanoha, "You can stay up here I won't be long."

"Okay." Nanoha agreed as Fate place a light kiss to her cheek.

"Aww... how cute."

Fate scowled at Carim and growled a warning, "Hands off."

Carim smiled as Fate walked away and whispered under her breath, "Possessive."

"I heard that." Fate shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared down a corridor.

Both woman watched as Fate walked out of sight. Carim turned her attention Nanoha, knowing the woman to be a little more than confused. "Take a seat," Carim gestured towards the pews.

Nanoha settled into the pew and Carim next to her. The blonde adjusted her skirt waiting for the brunette to ask the question on the tip of her tongue.

"Why are we here? I mean why'd they bring Yunno... here?" Nanoha asked after a moment silence.

"It's the safest place." Nanoha raised her eyebrow in question, "Look I don't ask many questions about what Fate and the others do. I mean I'm curious, but sometimes knowing too much can get you in trouble. So Fate doesn't force anything on me and I don't push her for anything."

"Okay..." Nanoha didn't understand where this was going.

"I don't want to know more than I need to. The long of the short and short of long is that Fate saved my life in more than one way... And my brother's. I can never repay her for that, nor giving us a fresh start. What I'm trying get across here is that you probably know more than me about their situation. So when I tell you about this place I don't want to hear any explanations from you as to why it exists. Just nod and agree. Understand, Ms. Takamachi?"

"Yes."

Carim's steeled look faded away to be replaced with her previous relaxed expression, "Underneath this chapel is a training facility, weapons hold, and..." The blonde searched for the proper description, "temporary holding facility. More or less."

"Under a church?"

"Yeah well I don't get that either. Fate said that her father constructed this place for her and the rest of Scoobies." Nanoha clearly didn't understand the allusion and Carim tried again, "You don't know that one. Well its like, The Hall of Justice."

"Not getting it."

"What? You should be ashamed of yourself for not knowing these. Spitting in the face of popular culture." Blue eyes narrowed at the brunette as if trying to pressure Nanoha into knowing, "How about... the Watchtower," Nanoha shook her head, "Come on... um... Command Center... Angel Grove... Oh... Titan Tower?"

Recognition flashed through Nanoha's eyes and she smirked before replying, "Except underground."

"Yes, Captain Obvious." Carim paused in thought, "Anyways Fate and her little crime fighting team use it as one of their bases. I call them the "Enforcers". I know creative. Basically, the Enforcers catch the bad guys. Then I take over and watch said bad guys until they're shipped out."

"So... you're a security guard?" Nanoha simplified.

"I'd like to think I'm a little more valuable than that. I protect the lair. That's pretty damn important. Of course I'm not playing tongue war with the chief Enforcer."

In an attempt to cover her blush, Nanoha glared at the blue-eyed woman. Carim gave her devilish smirk. "Tongue war?"

"Oh don't play innocent. Hey, I'd sleep my way to the top if it was Fate." The blonde knew she was pushing the limits when Nanoha narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist.

"I'm not sleeping my way to the top!" Plain frustration with a bit sexual frustration from earlier boiled over as the Nanoha shouted, "WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD SEX!"

"That's probably why. Hadn't meant to ruffle your feathers. Remember you're in the house of the Lord." Carim gave her a pointed look.

"It's not even a real church."

"Watch that mouth, youngin'." Carim pointed at a judgmental hand at Nanoha because that way no fingers were pointing back at her, "This here church, maybe on top super cop central. BUT this is Holy ground despite the intentions of building it to disguise an underground lair."

Nanoha rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Silence hung in the air between the two until... "Why are dressed like a Nun? Isn't that super offensive if you're not a Nun."

"Maybe. But my heart is in the right place." The playful air surrounding Carim lessened as memories flashed behind her eyelids. "You can't take back mistakes, but you can prevent yourself from making more. And seek redemption."

Nanoha chanced a glance at the solemn faced woman to see the truth in her eyes along with a few other emotions she couldn't place.

"I did some... less than reputable things before I met Fate. When I came this town I didn't have that reputation just a clean slate. I knew quitting what I had done wasn't enough, but I didn't know what else I could do to atone. In the first two months I was assigned to guard this place. During that time I'd pray for those I'd hurt, for those who hurt me." Carim sighed thinking of the right words, "I'd never been very spiritual, but after everyone one of those prayers I felt little lighter. Although, I wasn't exactly living... appropriately yet."

"The womanizing." Nanoha mumbled.

"Partially... lots of drinking somewhere in between."

"What changed that into... a Nun?"

"A challenge." Nanoha raised an eyebrow. Carim continued, "A Ginga Nakajima. A hard-headed, stubborn, justice-seeking, cold, blunt woman."

"In other words she wasn't easy."

"Good guess, but no. Sure I wanted in her pants. But she was a mystery me, my very own onion. So many layers.. each one makes me cry... in pain." The blonde cut Nanoha off before she could start, "No, I did not try to take off her clothes."

"Oh. So... you're trying to be a better person to get into her pants?"

"At first. Then I realized I didn't just want that. I wanted to know her. To understand every quirk, every smile, every tear, everything. And to be with her I knew the person I was at the time wasn't good enough."

"Are you in love with her?" Nanoha understood Carim's desires.

"She interests me. Love's a strong word and I don't use it. I've never used it... romantically. But if you asked me if I could fall in love with her. Then I'd have to say yes."

"And the outfit."

"I enjoy working in the Church. The sisters don't agree with casual attire in church. Reverend mother is terrifying, so I'm a coward and act like I enjoy wearing this."

"Got it."

"Don't tell anyone."

"Your secret's safe with me. So you guard this place, work in the church, and what else do you do to impress your girl?"

"To better myself." Carim corrected, "I work at the hospital. Pediatrics. "

"So you're doing all this to win over Ginga."

"Somewhat." The blonde examined her intertwined fingers before finishing, "I... I like this version of myself better. I like who am now. Part of it is proving to her I can change, but mostly its knowing that I have changed. There's always room for improvement. Right?"

"Yep. Good luck, Carim."

"Thanks." Both women sat in a comfortable silence.

"Promise me you'll take care of Fate, okay?" Nanoha was caught off guard by the sudden demand.

"... Of course."

Sharp blue eyes stared into sapphire demonstrating the seriousness of the blonde, "The way she looks at you. I can tell you hold her world in the palm of your hand. Don't abuse that privilege. That girl is like my little sister. I just want her to be happy."

Nanoha wore a determined expression as she answered, "I won't abandon her. She holds my world in her hands."

"Good." Carim took a deep breath as she looked towards the cross at the front of the chapel.

Nanoha broke the silence this time, "You have competition."

"Hm?" Carim eyed her curiously.

"Johnny he's after her too. What if she chooses him are you going to give up?"

"On her or living this way?"

"Both." Nanoha remained focused on the alter in the front.

"No I wouldn't give up on this life. If I did it would mean I haven't changed at all." She paused to gather her thoughts, "As for choosing him. I can't say I'll be happy because God knows its going to hurt . But with time I'm sure I'd learn to be happy for her."

"Quite the answer there."

"Always prepared."

"Sure you could live up to it. What if she does choose him?" Nanoha pried.

Carim scoffed a the question, "I don't live in the world of What if's. There's still time and I intend to give my all for Ginga Nakajima's heart." Carim wore a knowing smirk as both had heard the light echo of footfalls.

"Sounds good to me." Fate spoke up causing the pair to turn around in faux shock. "Unfortunately, you're prey is onto you now." She grinned at Ginga who managed to maintained a straight face. However, the blush adorning her cheeks gave her away.

"Eavesdropping! Terrible. Shame on the both of you." Carim's accusation fell short as Fate and Ginga rolled their eyes.

"If you're done declaring your pursuit of me we should head downstairs to discuss..." Ginga paused, chancing a glance at Nanoha, "...business."

Carim caught on and stood up to straighten her attire, "Of course." The blonde turned her attention back to the brunette, "Well, Nanoha it was a pleasure to be THOROUGHLY interrogated by you." Nanoha laughed at Carim's emphasis on the word and witnessed Fate's annoyance at the word choice.

"It was entirely my pleasure." She paused, "Thank you for your honesty."

"Of course. Now Ginga shall we." She gestured towards the exit, "And Fate just a tip..." Carim whispered into Fate's ear and smiled devilishly leaving a blushing Fate in her wake. "Ginga wait up! No running in Church!"

"That's pool decks! Idiot." Ginga responded and picked up her pace.

"Don't you lock that door..." Carim's threats faded as the duo disappeared down the corridor.

Nanoha wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "What did she say?"

"Nothing..." Nanoha narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "You don't want to know."

"Fate." Nanoha warned. The blonde's arms tightened around her waist.

"I don't feel comfortable saying it in a church."

"What did she say?"

Fate averted her gaze as she mumbled out, "That you're sexually frustrated and... To stop teasing and get to the pleasing."

"Oh. My. God." Nanoha knew her toes were blushing. "I'm going to... to kill her." The statement lacked any conviction as she remained rooted in place.

"Yeah, I'll dig the grave." Fate smiled at the shorter woman in her arms trying to pry Nanoha from out her daze. She removed her hands from the brunette's waist and half-dragged the embarrassed woman out of the church.

Once she placed the catatonic Nanoha in the truck she hopped in the other side watching her wide-eyed girlfriend still in a mild shock.

The sun already set leaving the small town eerily quiet. The moon lay behind by the clouds. The silence in the cab was disturbed by the ringtone "I Touch Myself" by Divinyls. The song seemed to pull Nanoha out of her daze curious to know who matched that song.

"What's up Hayate." Fate said tiredly.

"Wow you sound so happy, Fate." Replied her friend. "Well despite I how just love talking to you when you're in one of your moods. I just wanted to tell you that Amy and I just left your place."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"Hmm... the rest we'll go over later." There was something in Hayate's voice that made Fate unsteady.

"Are you sure?" The blonde pressed.

"We... um... my have left a surprise for you... in the house."

"A surprise? I really don't need a surprise... Especially after today." Fate emphasized the last part hoping her friends would catch the hint.

"Yeah, well neither did we." Amy's grumble could be heard in the background.

"What does that mean?"

"It's surprise. Deal with it. I gotta go. My minutes you know. Bye." And now she was completely suspicious. If it was a surprise from those two only God knows what it could be. Fate sure as hell didn't want to know, she gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"What was that about?" Nanoha questioned.

"Truthfully?" She looked at a nodding Nanoha, "I have no idea."

"The day just got longer didn't it."

"Yep. I didn't think it could."

Both women sat pondering what could possibly waiting for them at the house.

_30 minutes later_... _Fate's house_

Fate slowly exited the vehicle unsure if she wanted know what was awaiting her. The new couple slowly made their way to the house. Gravel crunching under their feet not helping the nervous knots forming in Fate's stomach.

Suddenly Fate stopped mid-step eyes wide with realization as she looked at something hidden in the darkness of night near the corner of her home. Her expression immediately changed, eyes narrowing in the direction of some unseen enemy. Nanoha tried to discern the mysterious shadow, but gave up. She settled for attempting to calm the suddenly tense blonde.

"Fate." She whispered trying to regain her attention. Nanoha squeezed the taller woman's hand when the blonde didn't respond. Finally, Fate broke her concentrated glare to look at Nanoha. Her gaze soften as she gazed into uncertain sapphire orbs.

With a squeeze to Nanoha's hand she continued to the door without saying anything. Fate opened the door that had been left unlocked. She missed the hurt expression that briefly passed over Nanoha's face when she had released the brunette's hand.

The lights had been left on and Fate made a beeline to where she heard soft, slow breathing. Nanoha followed one-step behind the golden blonde as they walked into the living room. In front of the fireplace stood what Nanoha assumed to be the surprise Hayate spoke of.

Long golden strands flowed beautifully over the luscious cream-colored skin of her back left exposed by the white spaghetti corset top. Her dark, ultra-low rise jeans hugged tightly to her every curve... perfectly. The woman's legs seem to go on forever. With the fire's glow she looked like an angel.

Nanoha noticed the new strain on Fate's shoulders causing them to sag. She tried see her face, but she didn't need to see Fate's face know her feelings when Fate spoke.

"Alicia..." The name quietly escaped her lips. There was a pain, a sadness in her voice that Fate only associated with stories of her past, of her downfalls. Nanoha was sure that there would be a tear running down her cheek, but when she looked there was nothing besides an expression of pain and pity.

It was a silent minute before the woman in front of the fire moved bring the arms that had been resting at her sides over her chest. It was almost as if she were trying to hold herself together from the constriction of her back muscles.

The silence was unbearable for Nanoha. She wanted to question what Alicia was doing there, she wanted to know so much. But she also felt the tension of the situation and with it the feeling of inadequacy. She felt out of place as if she didn't belong in this moment. Fate seemed to have forgotten the brunette's existence as she stared the other blonde.

Before Nanoha could slip away, Alicia spoke a little louder than a whisper, "Do you know why I'm here?"

"I might. I'd rather hear it from you." Fate said in the same soft voice.

Alicia nodded, her back still towards the other two in the room. As she turned ever so slowly to face Fate head on, Alicia attempted to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Instead two tears leaked out of her eyes sliding slowly down her cheeks.

"I..." Alicia's gaze fell to the floor and her fingers tightened around her arms pulling them closer to her. With a large breath she began again, "I am Alicia Aurora Maranello. The descendent of Cassius' second heir, the fifth Knight." Two pairs of haematic-colored eyes locked and held for what felt like forever to Nanoha. Alicia broke it by looking at the fascinating spot on the hard-wood floor.

"When?" Fate couldn't find any other words.

"After my twentieth birthday... she... my mom told me it was time... After my parent's divorce... She wanted me to live a normal life... But... I..." Alicia struggled to form complete thoughts. Finally, her strong facade broke as tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she tried with no avail to stop them. "I'm sorry Fate... I swear I didn't know before then. I couldn't... And I just... I left because I didn't want you to know. You shouldn't have ever found out. No one was suppose to know. I'm sorry." The blonde tried brushing away the tears but they wouldn't stop.

Fate remained quiet, trying to process everything. Her jaw clenching and unclenching as different thoughts and emotions ran through her body. She never wanted this life... her life for Alicia. She was too fragile... too kind.

Then there were the lies... so many lies. Rusty Maranello, the man that was like an uncle to her. He knew his ex-wife was the other knight. He knew his daughter would have to take up her obligation, but he said nothing. She had lied... so many times to Alicia, yet Alicia was saying sorry. Fate, herself had pulled away from their relationship leaving Alicia alone with her new discovery. She'd left her best friend when she'd needed her most.

Before Fate realized it her legs had moved her forward and she pulled Alicia into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." She whispered into the other woman's ear again and again. Fate could only imagine how difficult finding out must have been for Alicia.

Fate may not have had an easy life, but she had friends. She had loyal companions, who she could share her secret with. Others to share some of the burden with. Fate held her until her breathing returned to normal and the tears had subsided.

As Fate pulled away to say something to Alicia, her cell phone started ringing. She thought about ignoring it, but knew it could be important. The blonde turned away from Alicia and saw Nanoha standing by the entrance of the living room wearing an expression of hurt and confusion. Great, that was going to be another problem she thought before answering.

"Hey..." Before Fate could finish Chrono cut her off.

"Fate..." She interrupted him.

"Chrono this isn't a good..."

"Fate, SHUT UP! Listen to me! It's an emergency!"

"What happened?" She was preparing for the worst.

"Mom and Shamal... They've been taken."


	15. Don't

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 15: Don't

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Time changes and lyrics in _Italics_.

Okay so chapter 16 is coming... Oh and absorb the fluff. It's suffocating me.

**Music: **

_Don't_ by Shania Twain

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own MGLN.

_Last Chapter..._

"Chrono this isn't a good..."

"Fate, SHUT UP! Listen to me! It's an emergency!"

"What is it?" She was preparing for the worst.

"It's... Fate, Mom and Shamal... They've been taken." Chrono reluctantly admitted.

_Present Time..._

Questions rushed through Fate's mind as she digested the news. When were they taken? How? Why them? Where could they be now? How would she find them?

The one answer she was who had them now... Jail Scaglietti. Fate squeezed her eyes shut and ran a hand over her face before she responded to Chrono.

"When?" Simple, concise, and to the point. Everything was happening too quickly.

"Between four and seven this evening." It was the best estimate Chrono could report. "Signum and I went to check on them. They weren't responding to any of our pages. Their vehicles were left at the location the emergency calls came from. There was no note left behind. He'll probably be contacting us soon."

Chrono replied in his strictly business voice. Not the same man, who engulfed strangers in bone-crushing hugs. This was the duty they were trained for... the position of honor they both had inherited.

Fate was running through possible scenarios of kidnapping knowing Chrono couldn't provide her with anything useful. "All we can do is wait and prepare. He'll tell us what he wants soon enough."

There was a pause on the other end, "Need me to do anything?" Chrono was suffering in the position of hopelessness.

"Keep me posted. Stay in pairs. Is Signum with you?"

"I will. And no Vita took her. Vita and Hayate will keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't do anything... reckless."

"Good. Tell Amy to send a message to everyone about the situation. Have everyone meet at the clinic at one."

"Okay. What about..." The hesitance in Chrono's voice was clear, "Do you want to tell them about Alicia tomorrow or..."

"No. Everyone needs to know now. We're already behind in this little game Jail is playing." Fate continued, "And Tiida probably isn't within range, so just leave a message about the meeting. That's all for now."

"Okay. I'll keep you updated. Stay safe."

"... You too." The line went dead and Fate inhaled deeply. Her nerves were going off, but she needed a calm facade before she turned around to face the problems in her own home.

"What happened?" Nanoha's quiet voice pulled Fate out of her reverie.

Fate stared at the brunette's back, "Lindy and Shamal were kidnapped. Most likely by Jail. We can't do anything now. All we can do is wait until we hear his demands."

Nanoha remained seated in front of the fire, arms wrapped tightly around her knees. She didn't know how to respond, so she just continued to sit staring blankly into the flames.

"You already know what they'll be." Alicia said as more of a statement than a question.

Fate opted not to answer and turned to face the other blonde, "Everyone will be gathering at the clinic tomorrow at noon."

"I see."

"That includes you now." Alicia nodded in agreement. There was still so much they needed to discuss, but Fate knew there was something more important to take care of first.

"I'd better get back to my hotel. I'll see you both tomorrow." Alicia moved to grab her things and head out. A hand shot out to take hold of her wrist. She looked questioningly at Fate.

Fate shook her head, "No. I'm not letting you go out there alone. Stay here for tonight."

"Fate, I've done just fine on my own. I think I'll be safe..." Alicia ended her rebuttal of Fate's overprotective offer as she stared into intense wine-red orbs.

"Stay." Clean-cut and direct.

"Okay." Alicia sighed in defeat.

"You can have the guest room at the end of the hall." Fate took in the Alicia's red puffy eyes, "Get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Alright." Alicia nodded. Before she was completely out of the room Fate thought to add something else.

"Could you please make it clear to your furry bodyguard that you're not in danger. I feel... eyes on me. It's disturbing."

Alicia released a soft chuckle and went to the front door to say something. Fate immediately felt at ease, knowing the canine stalker was no longer watching her. Alicia closed the door and went upstairs saying goodnight as she went.

As soon as Fate heard the door close she took in the sight of a curled up brunette still watching the flames. She also noted the red puffball lazily walking into the room from the kitchen. Arf seemed to regard her owner for a brief moment, then went to curl up by the girl near the fire. Fate released a gentle smile at the sight, then sighed as she approached her catatonic girlfriend.

"Hey." Fate said sitting close, but leaving some room between her and the brunette.

Nanoha remained silent.

_Don't... don't you wish we tried?  
Do you feel what I feel inside?  
You know our love is stronger than pride... oh  
No don't... don't let your anger grow  
Just tell me what you need me to know  
Please talk to me, don't close the door_

Hmmm, 'cause I wanna hear you  
I wanna be near you

"Anything you want to talk about?" It was the understatement of the year. Fate could only imagine how confused Nanoha was about the arrival of the other blonde... And how it would affect them.

"Nanoha, please let me in. Don't push me away."

_Don't fight, don't argue  
Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away  
Don't tell me to go_

The silence continued. Fate's eyes never leaving Nanoha's emotionless face.

"Nanoha..." The blonde tried to reach out and cup the brunette's face, but dropped her hand when she saw the girl flinch. The rejection hurt, but she knew Nanoha just needed time. And she would wait. The girl next to her was worth it.

_Don't!... Don't give up on trust  
Don't give up on me, on us  
If we could just hold on long enough_

Hmmm, we can do it  
We'll get through it

Nanoha wasn't sure why she was acting this way. She just felt... inadequate. When she witnessed the way Alicia and Fate seemed to understand each other. How natural they were with each other... it made her uncertain of her relationship with Fate.

_Don't fight, don't argue  
Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go_

Everything happened so quickly. Only now did she have a chance to think about how she ended up here. Was it worth it? Did she make the right choice? Was being in a relationship with Fate really a wise decision after she just broke up with her boyfriend? Was she ready for a relationship with the way the last one just ended?

Ugh... questions were increasing the minute.

Fate couldn't bear the silent treatment any longer, "What did I do wrong?"

_Don't pretend that it's okay  
Things won't get better that way  
Don't do something you might regret someday...  
Don't!_

Don't give up on me  
Hmm, Don't!  
(We can do it) We'll get through it

At that moment, Nanoha realized that all the time she'd spent having an internal anxiety attack, Fate had been patiently waiting for her.

The way the blonde's voice cracked when she asked the question... The vulnerable expression she wore broke Nanoha's heart. The blonde turned away to hide the tears that had escaped.

"Don't." Fate faced Nanoha once more when she felt a soft, warm hand gently caress her cheek. A second hand was brought her other cheek to wipe away the tears.

_Don't fight, don't argue  
Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go_

"I'm sorry I..." Nanoha's hands fell away, but Fate quickly latched onto both before Nanoha could close herself off again.

"Just tell me how to make it right?" The pleading in Fate's voice broke through Nanoha's insecurities and buried her face into the blonde's neck unable to look into those questioning burgundy pools.

"Do you... do you still want her?" Fate instinctively tightened her hold around the girl in her arms.

"Nanoha..." But she didn't get a chance to finish.

"I saw the way you looked at her. I... you loved her once. And now she will be in your life and it just makes sense if you want her. There's so much you both have in common... And she's beautiful and... she's prettier than me... She knows you better... I know it's stupid to be worrying about this right now when there's so much happening... I just... I just..." Nanoha couldn't finish her rant as the lump in her throat grew.

_Don't! (Don't fight don't argue)  
Don't give up on me  
(Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry)  
Say that that I'm sorry  
(Just let me love you)  
Don't give up on me  
(Don't turn me away)  
Don't tell me to go_

After a long pause Fate finally answered, "You're right."

Nanoha began to pull away, but strong arms held her in place. A hand moved from her lower back and ran through her hair affectionately.

"And you're wrong." Fate spoke softly, her warm breath against Nanoha ear.

"You're right because I do look at her a certain way. I look at her like my best friend. The best friend I regret letting down when she needed me most. And yes, I did love her, but the only love I feel for her now is that of a friend." Fate paused allowing her words to be accepted.

"And she does know me, but I've told you things she'll never know. You may not know everything about me and I may not know everything about you. However, I plan on spending the rest of my life learning everything I can about you. IF you give me the chance."

Nanoha nodded her head against the blonde's shoulder. Fate traced small, soothing circles against the small of the brunette's back.

_Don't!  
(Don't fight don't argue)  
Don't give up on me  
(Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry)  
Say that that I'm sorry  
(Just let me love you)  
Don't give up on me  
(Don't turn me away)  
Don't tell me to go..._

"Furthermore," Fate pulled away to look into those sapphire pools, "she is beautiful, but..." She held Nanoha's intense gaze as she tucked stray strands of brunette hair before she finished, "you are captivating and gorgeous. You mesmerize me. Eyes of sapphire that pierce my soul every time. You have a smile that takes away all the pain. And these... very kissable lips and adorably cute face when you're not trying to hurt me." Both woman chuckled and Nanoha lightly smacked Fate's arm.

"But most of all," Nanoha melted into Fate's hand as the blonde cupped her cheek, "a deliciously sexy body I can't wait to ravage." Fate said with a sultry tone, but couldn't stop the mischievous smile that crept onto her face.

"Fate!" Nanoha screeched as her she felt her cheeks heat up. "Way to ruin the moment!" She slapped Fate's arm soundly this time.

"Ah.. geez!" Fate complained while rubbing her reddening skin, but couldn't contain her laughter at the sight of the brunette's bright red cheeks.

"Mou... meanie." Nanoha pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aww... don't be angry." Fate stopped laughing at the sight of the cute pout and tried to pull Nanoha into her lap. The brunette attempted to move away, but Fate grabbed her and held tightly onto the stubborn woman.

"I won't run away." Nanoha begrudgingly admitted her defeat.

"Okay." Fate relaxed her hold a bit so Nanoha could snuggle into her.

After several moments of silence. Both relishing the warmth of the embrace.

"I sort of had a small panic attack..." Nanoha admitted aloud, "Everything happened so fast. It's just been a day... but..."

"It's been a long day." Fate agreed.

"I guess my insecurities got the best of me... And I kind of freaked." Nanoha paused, "I shouldn't be such a brat when your Mother and Shamal are..." Worst case scenarios came to mind so she stopped.

"It's fine. It's good to have a distraction." Fate sighed, "If I caught up in the bad things... I'll just end up doing something foolish. Or missing a piece of the puzzle."

"I still feel bad... for having a meltdown at THE worst possible time."

"It's fine. I'm telling you. It's good that we talked about it. I wouldn't you to struggle through that on your own." Fate said softly

"Thank you, Fate."

Silence reigned over them as each thought about what to say next.

The blonde contemplated her next words, knowing the others would be too much too soon. "I care about you, Nanoha. Deeply."

The conviction in the blonde's words gave Nanoha the reassurance she had been seeking, "I know."

A comfortable silence encompassed them once more. Each one thankful that the crazy world had somehow brought them together.

"Your eyes..." Nanoha whispered uncertain if the other was still awake.

"Hmm..." Fate prompted, but didn't move.

"When I fell into your arms the first time. I melted. It was as if you could see right through me, yet you were still looking at me. I don't know if that makes any sense."

"It does. I felt the same way. Like you saw past my defenses and you were just looking at me. The real me." Fate squeezed the girl in her arms. She pulled back to look into Nanoha's eyes once more before moving in slowly to capture her lips. A light kiss at first, but soon became heated and needy. Each seeking comfort in the other. Breathless they pulled away and Nanoha forced herself to return to resting against Fate's shoulder.

"I care about you a lot too, you know?" Fate could hear the seriousness of the claim mixed with drowsiness of sleep in the brunette's voice.

"I know." Fate whispered back.

A half-an-hour later Fate carried a sleeping Nanoha into the guest room closest to hers. She then went back down to the living room to retrieve Nanoha's belongings and placed them in there as well. Fate made a quiet departure, after placing a kiss to the brunette's forehead and ensuring she was properly tucked in.

She finished her quick shower and tried to get herself ready for bed, but her own fears and anxieties kept her wide awake. Outside of her room she heard a door open and close. Followed by the creaking of the floorboards.

Fate turned her attention to her door where she heard faint knocking and a soft voice asking for permission to enter.

"It's open." She said. Alicia stood at the doorway with a determined expression.

"I have to tell you something."

"You need to tell me a lot of things. I can't sleep so..." She patted the spot beside her on the bed. Alicia settled into the spot next to her.

Somewhere in the haze of sleep Nanoha could have sworn she heard Alicia asking permission to enter. She also swore she heard Fate agree, but she was too tired to check.


	16. Fallen Part I

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 16: Fallen Part I

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Time changes and lyrics in _Italics_.

All three as promised. Now I'm not rushing this story, but I am eager to finish it. And there are about seven chapters left all of which are chapters I've been dying to write since chapter one. Anyways hope you enjoy. Oh and the next time you see a girl writing diligently on bench, in a rose garden, in your neighborhood college... Don't stare she may possibly be working on her next update. Anyhow, I'll be posting another story to determine whether it should be continued.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN.

Sunlight peeked through the curtains of the guest room. Nanoha burrowed further into her pillow wishing she could fall asleep and that it was just in her imagination that the sun had risen. Although, the sunlight had woken her. She had been wide awake since four that morning when reality hit her. Last night she thought she had hallucinated Alicia entering Fate's room, but denied it until four in the morning when she realized it wasn't a nightmare. After coming to that nasty conclusion she tried reasoning with herself.

Perhaps her insecurities had created the vivid voices. An hour of internal debates and failed attempts to get out of her own bed and sneak into Fate's room she remained in a wide awake panic. She repeated the mantra of "Fate cares about me" at least a hundred times before thoughts of Alicia tying Fate to her bed and taking advantage her came to mind.

Despite her better judgement she crept quietly out of bed and plastered the side of her head to wall trying to discern any information. After straining her ears she was sure she heard breathing, which still left her nowhere.

She continued her stalker like attempts to find out who was in the room when, "Woof!" The brunette jumped out of her skin in panic. She thought of dashing towards the door to escape, then didn't know if she could make it. Nanoha turned back around in a blind craze and ran right back into... the wall.

"Owwiee!" After an awakening faceplant into the wall, she fell backwards bruising her bum. "Oh god... the pain... the agony..." Her moans of misery were cut short with a burst of laughter as a wet tongue tickled her neck and licked her face. "Ugh.. Arf."

The brunette managed to wrench herself up from the floor to confront her attacker. "What you think it's funny to scare the shit out people?" Nanoha questioned the furball as she alternated between squeezing and petting the red-haired mongrel.

"Well I think you knocked some sense into me. Ugh, I shouldn't even worry about it after what Fate said." Nanoha stared into confused, but happy bright blue eyes when something clicked, "Why are you in here?"

Nanoha looked to see a dog bed in the corner and toys scattered throughout the room. "This is your room. I can't believe you have your own room... Rich people. Pfft..."

After the "incident" Nanoha curled up with Arf on the bed trying to lull herself into sleep, but nothing seemed to work. Instead she lay awake lost in thoughts of the many changes her life had taken in a week and a half. Many times she thought she'd blink and wake up from the incredulous dream.

When seven thirty rolled around and the smell of something delicious had Arf scratching at the door. Finally, Nanoha decided to get out of bed. She opened the door to let Arf out and went about getting ready for the sure to be interesting day.

With a smile plastered on her face she made her way downstairs hoping no one would notice the bags under her eyes or the red hill on her forehead.

As she walked into the the kitchen, the aroma of bacon and eggs hit her. Her smile widened with a flash of blonde hair, but upon closer inspection it faltered into a glare-smile... if that was possible. Standing before her was Alicia playing Martha goddamn Stewart with an eager Arf begging for scraps at her feet.

"Your last piece of bacon little one." It only made it worse to hear her voice so angelic and so optimistic and... ugh. Finally, Alicia turned her attention to Nanoha brandishing a wide, beaming smile and sparkling violet eyes. Nanoha had to admit it made her want to smile back and then throw up after. "Good Morning Nanoha."

Don't be jealous, Nanoha repeated to herself mentally, while smiling back. "Morning Alicia."

"It's great to officially meet you. Although I'm sure we both know quite a bit about each other already." Alicia said with a hint of playfulness laced into her voice.

"Haha..." The fake laugh was painful seemed painful to even Nanoha's ears. "Yeah. I'm sure you heard everything from Amy."

"And Fate." Alicia added receiving a strong glare to her back from Nanoha. "Well, breakfast is just about done."

"Smells great." It really did, but Nanoha was trying reign in her hunger by using a sarcastic tone. Again Alicia didn't seem phased by the obvious loathing in Nanoha's voice. The brunette gave into her curiosity, "Where's Fate?"

The harsh tone didn't affect Alicia as she answered with a smile, "Fate's sleeping. She didn't get much last night."

There it was! The evidence. The confirmation of a meeting between the two blondes. Nanoha grit her teeth together and didn't think before asking the next question, "Did you keep her up all night?"

Alicia turned around laughing at the brunette's comment and Nanoha's matching death glare. Finally, after several attempts to calm herself Alicia smiled mischievously at Nanoha, who looked further angered by Alicia's outburst. Alicia placed a plate in front of Nanoha.

"If your insinuating that I spent a few hours talking to Fate about what I've been doing for the past couple years and her explaining the same to me. Followed by Fate going downstairs to work on some secret project of hers ALONE. Then, yes I kept her up a good portion of the night."

Nanoha looked away from the honest eyes immediately embarrassed by the accusation. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Fate warned me about your spitfire tendencies." Alicia smirked as she poured herself some coffee. "How's your ass? I mean that bump is pretty large, I can only imagine the bruise on your behind."

"Ugh..." Nanoha groaned throwing her head back. She had hoped no one heard her "incident".

Alicia only chuckled as she finished preparing her coffee, "I thought someone was trying to break in... through the wall." She then moved to sit next to Nanoha on the breakfast island. "Don't worry. Fate was downstairs by then."

"I didn't hear her come back up."

"Yeah. Fate is creepy ninja like that."

Nanoha nodded her agreement as she took a bite of the blueberry pancakes dipped in maple syrup. "Mmmm... Oh my god. I've died and gone to heaven."

Alicia giggled at her reaction. "Glad you like it."

"I'm serious these are delicious."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying 'em. Brings me one step closer to winning you over as a friend."

"Mmm... the way to a woman's heart is through food." The brunette said after swallowing a huge bite. "You're well on you're way." Nanoha smiled at her before trying the bacon.

"Good because being the ex-girlfriend usually just means you're hated without fair trial."

Nanoha smiled sheepishly because Alicia was right. "Yeah..."

"Don't worry I would have reacted the same way hearing my girlfriend's ex trying get into said girlfriend's room late at night. I told Fate you'd be worried. She said you sleep like a rock and probably wouldn't even know."

"Normally she'd be right," Nanoha admitted that typically an earthquake couldn't wake her, but between everything that happened it wrecked her nerves. "Everything just happened so fast. I guess my nerves are just fried. You know."

"Yeah I know. When your whole world crumbles around you... It takes awhile to figure out whether you're still standing or trapped under the rubble."

The pair sat in silence as Nanoha took in the blonde's words. "I... I think I'm still standing." Nanoha declared as she thought of her pillar of strength that was Fate.

Alicia understood the smile that graced the brunette's features, "Do you love her?"

Nanoha was taken by surprise at the blunt question, "I... uh... I... um..."

The blonde only smiled at the brunette's obvious difficulty at finding the correct words. "Don't answer. It's just something for you to freak out about throughout the day along with everything else we're dealing with."

"Alicia!" A pink blush spread over Nanoha's cheeks as she reprimanded the blonde.

"Oh don't you get your panties in bunch. I'm jus' messing with you." Alicia giggled at Nanoha's pout, "Honey, I ain't Fate and that puppy pout ain't gonna get you nowhere."

"So cruel..." Nanoha huffed out.

A thoughtful looked replaced the previously playful expression on Alicia's face, "Nanoha, I should be up front with you. I love Fate, appropriately now. As friend."

Nanoha studied Alicia's features noting the honesty in her eyes.

"But," Nanoha held her breath waiting for the declaration of war, "There always be more to that feeling. For me... and maybe others... there's a place in a person's heart for the one you love, for family, for hobbies, for friends, for beliefs... And somewhere in there for a first love."

Alicia paused to figure out how to best say the next words, "In my heart there will always be a special place for Fate because she was the first. The person who showed me how to love," she paused to smile at Nanoha, "how crazy love can be, and how much it can hurt."

Nanoha tried to absorb what Alicia was saying to her. She was debating whether to be threatened or not.

"Don't misunderstand me. I just... I want you know that she's special to me. I'll always love her a little more than my other friends." Alicia continued to smile in an attempt to soothe the brunette's worries, but noticed the uncertainty growing in those sapphire eyes.

"Let me make it clear that I have no intention of taking Fate away from you." Alicia chuckled a little before continuing, "Like two peas in the pod, the both you. I can't complain though I did make fifteen bucks."

"Did the whole town take bets on us?" Nanoha asked half-joking, half-serious.

"Honey, you need to understand _The Bachelorette_ and _Guiding Light_ only does so much to appease their appetite for drama. They CRAVE drama out here."

Nanoha was left with her mouth gapping, "I'll take that as a... Yes, everyone gambled on my love life."

Alicia looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, think of them as the paparazzi. It'll make ya' feel better."

"Sure." Nanoha said unconvinced.

Alicia gave Nanoha's hand a comforting squeeze, "Sorry. I know it can get... claustrophobic around here." Nanoha returned the gesture.

"Thanks for telling me the truth."

Alicia bit her lip before starting again, "As I was saying before, I won't get in between you and Fate." The purple-eyed woman's gaze turned distant before she spoke again, "There's this spark in her eye when she talks about you. This serenity that takes over her features when she thinks about you. All I could wish for Fate is true happiness and if she found it with you. Then I accept that and I'm happy for her."

Nanoha could tell the words were true. She could also discern the difficulty in saying them, but it made Alicia's words more honest.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." Alicia nodded in understanding.

"I just don't want anything to be awkward between us. Your friendship would mean the world to me."

"As would yours to me." Both women shared a warm smile before releasing each other's hands.

The comfortable silence was interrupted by _Man! I Feel Like A Woman!_ by Shania Twain blasting upstairs. Nanoha eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh good God..." Alicia sighed, slapping her palm to her forehead.

The blaring music was accompanied by Fate's voice echoing in the background. Nanoha turned her questioning gaze to Alicia, "Should I be concerned?"

"Ah... welcome to the rub-a-dub-dub playlist." Alicia shook her head, "Every time that woman jumps in the shower, on goes the rub-a-dub-dub playlist, loud enough to shake the walls and wake the dead. I can't believe she still does this. I think its the same list."

Nanoha's eyes went wide, "Every time? Every shower?"

Alicia smiled deviously and bumped Nanoha on her shoulder, "Welcome to life with Fate. Jus' wait till _Honey I'm Home_. Then, you'll really hear the back-up singer."

"It's fine she's a great singer."

"Yeah we'll see if you feel that way after three, four years. Need an irish coffee?" Nanoha was about to turn the offer down until she felt her chair shake and noticed a bass induced migraine forming.

"Nevermind. I'll take that coffee." Alicia poured the cups of coffee and added a splash of Bailey's to each. When there was a slightly off-key screech from upstairs she added just a little more Irish cream.

"Cheers." Nanoha bumped her coffee mug against Alicia's. "How can her voice be so beautiful and then that?" Another high note went astray from the shower singer.

"Well to get perfection there must be practice..." Alicia pointed towards the ceiling, "That's the warm up routine."

"I see." Nanoha was still adapting to the vibrating bass.

"Thank God for the Irish!" Alicia announced.

"Amen!" Both women sat in silence as _Bananza_ by Akon shook the walls.

An hour later Nanoha lay on the living room floor trapped in a strange limbo. Coffee usually made her edgy and flighty and alcohol made her happy and slow. The result of mixing the two... a girl laying flat on her back, twitching occasionally. She was managing to regain control over her body when a tall blonde walked into the situation.

"Did Alicia taser you?" Fate asked half-serious as Nanoha's body twitched, then relaxed once more.

Nanoha responded her eyes shut tightly, taking a deep breath, "Singing... Alicia... coffee... Bailey's... hehe... hehe."

"Good Lord. You're three sheets to the wind."

"What sheets?" Nanoha mumbled finally able to open her eyes and attempt to stand.

"Nevermind. Hey watch..." Fate flew forward to catch the girl before she fell backwards, "out."

The blonde smiled at the buzzed girl in her arms.

Nanoha straightened herself out against Fate, placing her arms around the taller girl's neck. "Good morning."

Fate leaned in, "Good morning." The burgundy-eyed woman leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, but Nanoha pulled away, "What's wrong?"

Nanoha placed a palm on Fate's cheek and smiled as she spoke, "Babe, we need to talk about this shower singing... thing." Fate gave a sheepish smile.

"Noise canceling headphones?" She suggested

"We'll see about that." Nanoha just rolled her eyes and gave the blonde a deep kiss good morning kiss. "Alicia made breakfast, but there are no pancakes left. She said something along the lines of, 'She can make her own goddamn breakfast'."

"Somethings never change." Fate shook her head and followed Nanoha into the kitchen. Still on the counter was the bottle of Bailey's, which Fate grabbed and raised a questioning eyebrow at Nanoha.

"Um... Alicia suggested it... for... noise canceling."

Fate gave a devilish smile, "So what are you two? Drinking buddies now. And to think I imagined I'd come downstairs and find the two of you fighting over me."

"Pfft. As if." The brunette said confidently, trying not to think about her thoughts earlier in the morning.

"So..." Fate was shuffling through the fridge, "Heard Alicia come into my room last night?"

Nanoha scoffed, "We're you trying to get me jealous?"

Fate chuckled, closing the fridge with her foot while holding a cartoon of milk and eggs in one hand and a steaks in the other hand. "Maybe. Sorry." Fate leaned over to kiss Nanoha's cheek. Nanoha rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Alicia and I had a talk." Nanoha eyed the large amount of food accumulating on the kitchen counter, "You know there's leftover eggs... and bacon."

"I know." Fate never took her eyes off the task at hand, "So what you two talk about."

"None of your business. But we did come to a understanding and... I'm proud to announce we're friends."

"Ah... well that's good for you. Both of you. Although I only foresee pain in my future as a result of the terrible twosome."

"Deal with it." Nanoha said smugly.

"Whatever. So where is your new BFF?"

"She said she had to check on Fang... her wolf. Arf went with her." Nanoha shrugged.

"That's where the little rascal went. Usually she's here scrounging for scraps." Fate was pan-frying her two breakfast steaks. She watched her scrambled eggs cook at the same time.

Nanoha released a giggle. Fate eyed her suspiciously, "No wonder you both get along."

"What are talking about?" Fate questioned.

"You both lack imagination. I mean, Arf and Fang. Wow. Fricken' creative." Nanoha continued giggling.

"Hey! For your information I did put a good deal of thought into her name. She's loves her name!" Fate spat in defense.

"Geez why not just name her Red or Fluffy."

"..."

"You actually considered naming her Red didn't you. Or was it Fluffy?"

"Lock it up! End of discussion."

"Fine." Nanoha chuckled again, then sighed with a content smile on her face.

Silence filled the room, but was broken by a serious looking Fate. "Nanoha?"

"Yes."

"You did your job."

"Yeah and?"

"You don't have to be here." Fate hadn't made eye contact with her. "You can go back home... at least until we finish this... this thing with Jail. It's not your fight and..." Nanoha cut her off.

"I'm going to leave you. I promised. And I refuse to leave your side knowing you're going into some kind of battle."

Nanoha seized Fate hand to get the blonde to look at her. "The only place to be... that makes any sense to me now is by your side."

Fate gave her a sad smile and placed a soft kiss to Nanoha's forehead, "Okay."

"And before we get into more serious stuff. Tell me this mountain of eggs and that stack of meat is not all for you."

"Mine." Fate said as she guarded her two plates of food.

"Wolf-girl..."

_Twenty minutes later... and five plus pounds of food later..._

"I can't believe you ate all of that." Nanoha stared in wonderment at two clean plates and an empty glass of milk.

"Just be glad she'll pay for her own food." Alicia announced as she walked into the kitchen. "Morning pig."

"Good morning, fatty." Fate mocked.

"Fat... Please," Alicia lifted her t-shirt, "Look at this toned stomach. Ha. Fat, my ass."

"That too, actually."

"Fate!" Nanoha elbowed her in the ribs.

"Really? I just ate, Nanoha!"

"Toughen up." Alicia declared.

"Geez no mercy around here..." Fate collected her dishes and Alicia plopped into the seat next to Nanoha. "I thought this was my house.." She mumbled.

"How's Fang?" Nanoha asked.

"Fine." Alicia inspected her nails, then turned her attention to Nanoha, "How about a... horseback riding lesson?"

"Uh..." Nanoha dreaded the after-riding consequences.

"Oh come on. We have time to burn before the meeting." Hopeful eyes stared at Nanoha. "I'm a hella great teacher. So?"

Nanoha couldn't say no to those eyes, "Sure."

"Good with you, Fate?"

"Yeah sounds great. I have some papers I need to look through for the company."

"We'll looks like I got you for the next two hours." Alicia smiled deviously and Nanoha was beginning to regret agreeing.

"Yay..."

_Two hours..._ _and a very sore rear later..._

Nanoha was slowly waddling back to the house, feeling the pain increase with every step.

"Oh honey, come on. It wasn't that bad. Quit exaggeratin'..." Alicia tried to contain her grin, but failed miserably.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad until you told me to that I needed to learn how to run before I could walk. Then, proceeded to slap my horse's ass and said I quote, 'Just flow with it'." Nanoha spat bitterly to the blonde.

"I told you before to hold on to the reins, sink into the saddle, and use your ass like a happy dog humping a leg."

"That... I... that was not a good... That's not even real instructions." Nanoha exclaimed tiredly. "I don't even know what that means!"

"It's an everyday situation. I could've said feel the rhythm of your horse and match it. Or ride that saddle like you were riding Fate's f..."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Nanoha shouted in an attempt to cut off Alicia's rant. "I get it, okay. But its... its different when your actually..." Nanoha was about to say 'doing it' but instead said, "riding."

"I don't know. Loping a horse is easy for most folks. You just need to improve your balance." Alicia looked deep in thought and mumbled under her breath, "Loping... huh... As easy as sliding off a greased log backwards."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about the riding. You'll get it eventually. Every dog needs a few fleas."

"What?"

"Honestly?" Alicia turned an incredulous eye to Nanoha, "You been hanging around the country bumpkin best and you ain't collect a few sayings yet?"

"... No."

"Oh, they must been acting above their raising. Using proper English. Pfft..."

"They said it was just a cover."

"It does do the trick, but not entirely true."

"Good to know." Nanoha said sarcastically. Her thighs in pain.

"Well, all in good time. You'll be speaking our language soon enough."

Nanoha didn't bother arguing as they finally made it into the house. She collapsed on the stairs to the bedrooms. "Ugh, I don't think I can move any further."

The blonde chuckled at the sight, "Go up stairs and get cleaned up. I'll make us some lunch."

"That's okay I'm not hungry."

Unyielding mazarine eyes made her reconsider her previous statement. "Go freshen up." Alicia enunciated very clearly, "And. I'll. Make. Lunch. Got it?"

Slightly freaked by Alicia's determination to make lunch, "Got... it." Nanoha said slowly as she stood to go upstairs.

"Peachy. See yah in bit." With that the blonde was off to the kitchen and Nanoha was dragging herself up the stairs.

By the time Nanoha made it back to the kitchen Fate was at the counter with a two triple decker turkey bacon club sandwiches. Nanoha's human portions sat on the breakfast island waiting for her.

As her stomach growled she realized Alicia had been proven right. "Thank you for lunch, Alicia."

"No problem." The blonde replied before taking a seat to eat.

After swallowing half of one of her sandwiches, Fate told the other two they needed to leave for the clinic after lunch.

An hour later they arrived at arrived at the clinic with time to spare. Amy, Chrono, Hayate, Signum, Vita had also arrived early. Silence filled the lobby of the veterinary clinic as the small group sat impatiently awaiting the arrival of the others. Fate rolled her eyes knowing they were early, but the fact that the other two weren't there yet still irked her. "Dammit! Where are they?"

_Meanwhile... at the Aunty Belle's One Stop Shop..._

"Hurry, the hell up, will ya!" A flustered redhead complained.

"You know I have trouble making decisions. And you pacing around behind me doesn't help." The girl with violet hair sighed.

"Just choose... GODDAMMIT!"

"You're making me nervous! I don't deal well under pressure!"

"Oh fine time to declare that shit. Right before we go into battle with assassin badasses."

"Wait! I've narrowed it down to two."

"Well I'm waiting on you, Princess."

"Relax, Tea. This is critical decision... between... Cool Ranch Doritos or Spicy Nacho Cheese Doritos."

"I don't care. Just chose one before we're late and Fate eats us alive. I can already imagine the disappointed look she ALWAYS gives us." Teana said as she thought about Fate's imminent responsibility speech.

"Okay... okay. I've decided. Cool Ranch." Subaru almost plucked the bag off the self, but had a moment of indecision. Teana knew that this was just Subaru's way of delaying having to walk into a depressed Knight's meeting. However, it didn't prevent her from being irritated with her girlfriend.

"That's it." Teana grabbed the Spicy Nacho bag and pulled Subaru's ear, eliciting a string of 'ow, ow, ow' from the girl.

"Wait, wait..." Subaru said as they made it to the check out line where Teana let her go. "Can I get those mini powdered sugar donuts?" Virid eyes begged and were accompanied by a puppy pout.

Teana's eye twitched as she felt herself fall helpless against the stare, "Fine. Hurry up." When Subaru ran back to the check out stand Teana couldn't help but defend her pride a bit, "Those are all sugar," she said pointing to the donuts, "They'll go straight to your hips."

"Really? But you eat them all the time. And you're not fat." Subaru paused to examine Teana legs, "You were really light when I lifted you against the wall in the shower." The young male checkout clerk stared wide-eyed at the green-eyed girl and began repeating "mail" under his breathe.

As soon as they paid for all of their snacks Teana dragged Subaru to her truck by the ear.

_Ten minutes later..._

"I can't believe you! You're dumber than box rocks!" Teana yelled as she entered the clinic. Behind her trailed a confused Subaru.

"I don't know why you're angry. You're words are hurting me!" Subaru looked on the verge of tears, clutching her bag of snacks in one hand.

"Good!"

"GIRLS!" Fate shouted.

"Oh shit..." Teana whispered and froze in position. Subaru did the same when she saw a frustrated Fate Testarossa heading straight for them.

Without stopping Fate latched onto the back of their necks, squeezing their necks to encourage both teens to walk faster. Outside the clinic she released them and spun on her heel to face the horrified teens. "Why are we having this meeting?" Fate growled.

"Because Lindy and Shamal missing." Teana replied meekly.

"Right. And inside are people very, very worried about their safety. More than that we're dealing with serious criminals. That could very well attack at any moment and... try to KILL us. Is this clear to the both of you?"

"Yes, ma'am." They both responded softly.

"Show some respect when you walk back through those doors." The two teens nodded. Fate took a deep breath to calm herself, "This is not a training exercise. It will be more dangerous than what we've dealt with in the past. I need you both to be focused. I don't want to see either of you get hurt. 'Kay?"

"Yes." Teana looked down in shame.

"Okay." Subaru replied with sad eyes.

"Now let's get back in there before everyone thinks I killed the both of you."

"I thought I was gonner." Subaru admitted quietly.

"I didn't know if you were going to strangle us or shoot us." Teana conceded.

Fate rolled her eyes and slung her arms over both teens shoulders. "Annoying little sisters..." the blonde sighed.

Once inside Fate noticed Signum missing from the group. After sending a questioning gaze to Chrono he replied simply, "Her office."

Fate made her way over to Shamal's office to find Signum holding a picture frame of her and Shamal sitting on the dock at Fate's lakehouse. "Signum..."

"This was taken the day I asked her to marry me. Remember?" Fate remained silent as Signum had her back faced to the blonde. "I was so nervous. I never get nervous, but she does that to me." Signum choked back her tears and continued, "I thought it'd be romantic to put the ring on her sundae, but it sank into the whipped cream. She almost ate it," she laughed but there was no humor behind it only pain, "When I stuck my hand in there to grab it. I swear she wanted to kill me, but then she the ring... and she... She's my dream come true... she's air to me Fate." Signum turned around, tears streamed down her cheeks, pain and suffering in her dull blue eyes.

Fate quickly moved forward to hold Signum tight in her arms, making silent promises as she held the pink-haired woman. "I need her. I need her..." Signum broke down in shuddering sobs, crying into Fate's chest. Anger and resentment blinded Fate. To see someone as strong-willed as her pink-haired friend break only made her loathing of Jail grow stronger.

She couldn't make any promises to Signum, but she made several to herself including torturing the Jail until he begged for death.

Just as Signum's sobs slowed as Fate's phone began to ring. Fate was about to silence it, but Signum pulled away telling her to answer it. The caller ID said Restricted and she was about to press end as she watched Signum leave the room. Thinking the better of it she answered, "Testarossa."

"Well, well been awhile. Although I don't know if you remember me. You're daddy only let me see you once."

A shiver ran down Fate's spine noting the oddly familiar cold voice. "Who is this?"

"Don't remember your Uncle Jail?"

"Son-of-a-bitch..." Fate spat.

"Ah, ah, ah... You're mother wouldn't approve of that kind of language."

"What my mother doesn't know won't kill her... unfortunately."

"That's where you're wrong Fate. Your mother happens to be a very knowledgeable resource. I mean I had my doubts for a while, but she turned out to be quite helpful... with a little persuasion. Of course. It's why I'm winning this little game we're playing you're left guessing, which pawn I'm going to take next."

"I'm not interested in your games, nor anything to do with my... with Precia." The name felt like acid on her tongue.

"So cold aren't you? I wonder why. Is it because you lost daddy and uncle in front of your eyes? Had everything around you turn ash? Or was it mommy abandoning you? Maybe because I have aunty and a kindly blonde here?"

"What do you want you fucking prick!"

"Must've hit a nerve. Was it reminding you about the daddy pancake?" Jail said in his mocking voice.

"Fuck you!"

"Bad Fate. I just want to get to know you better. Understand the person you grew into. You and I go way back." Jail paused, "And if you're NOT going to play along and talk to me, then I'm not sure how long Lindy and Shamal will live."

Fate clenched her jaw trying to restrain her hatred, "Fine."

"Good. Now tell me how much do you remember about me?"

"..."

"There must be something you remember."

"You funded my mother's research. I vaguely... remember meeting you once before. Good enough."

"Well, I'd hoped for more. But that'll do." Jail was unconvinced that was all she knew, but it go. "What about you're mother, the real one. Remember much?"

"How can I forget the psychotic bitch who tried to destroy my life."

"Quite harsh for knowing half the story. See its all about the minor details Fate. Little extra bits and pieces. Big events are far few in between. It's little details that matter most."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I want them back." 

"Unless you want them back in body bags. I suggest you play nicely and listen. Am I clear? Because if I'm not being clear you must tell me Fate?"

"We're clear."

"Good. As I said its all about the details. The journey to this very moment in time." Jail paused, "You see before I began Project FATE. Ironic isn't it. Anyways, I'm sure you heard about that."

"Yes."

"I was always a little curious about finding any truth in legends about immortals. Always wondering if it was possible to live forever." He paused once more for dramatic effect, "Most were simply bedtime stories and nothing more. But then I came across the work of one man who made a new discovery. A new mysterious ancient civilization. Very advanced. Very advanced. You know who that brilliant man was."

"No." Fate was growing tired of the game.

"Come on. You know who. Guess."

"My grandfather." She said quietly

"Exactly. Old man Scrya was quite brave to claim certain things that would only earn him ridicule in his profession. The Scrya men have turned out to be very helpful to me." He paused to let those words anger Fate further, "Long story short. By the time I came looking for him, he'd already handed over the reins to his daughter. Guess who."

"Precia..." Fate growled.

"Correct. Good girl." Fate began clenching and unclenching her fist. "Mommy needed funding, thus I came into the picture." He paused, "Very determined your mother. Worked extremely hard the first year, then..." He sighed, "you came along."

"Oh she tried concentrating on work, but you just had to be a weakling. I remember seeing her so worried about her precious little unborn baby." She could hear the disgust in Jail's voice, "And your father, so attentive to her every need. But no amount money in the world was going to make you better." He paused once more. Fate grew nauseous hearing the story told by the monster on the other end of the line.

"No money could've made you better... But a little blood did." She could almost see Jail smirking on the other side.

"I caught her one day, shooting up with wolf blood. Stuck a little deal me and her. She told me about the Knights, the legends... everything she knew at the time. At least that's what I thought. In exchange, I wouldn't tell your daddy-o. And out of my own curiosity I promised to give her more blood. Urging her to take more... Telling her that your condition might relapse if she didn't use more."

Fate wanted to throw up at the thought of Jail being the reason behind her... advancements. "Oh she ate that story up. Real nice. Begging me for more because she didn't want to lose her Fate. It sickened me to watch how much she loved you. The distances she'd go for you. An ungrateful little child."

"Shut up!" Fate's grip had tightened bending the steel of the file cabinet .

"You should know I used that desperation to take advantage of a once in a lifetime opportunity... to experiment on a human being. You were my Project FATE renewed. Feeding her that blood, guessing what might come of it. I still wonder whether you are a success or a failure."

Fate couldn't restrain the bile building in her throat and threw up into the trash can beside the desk.

"That didn't sound good. Don't worry I didn't add anything to blood. It was strictly natural experimentation."

Fate spat out all of the acid before she responded, "You bastard!"

"Oh don't be so self-righteous. You've been granted gifts of the gods. And well don't blame your mother's condition on me. If anything her repulsive love for such an abomination creature as yourself drove her crazy. Consumed by her addiction to that blood. Blood she willing shot into her veins for you. All for you."

"Are you done?" Fate nails were biting into her skin, blood trickled to the floor, but she failed to notice.

"Never. Anyways, she finally broke down and surrendered to her addiction, then winded up in prison. I thought she'd lost her usefulness. After a few years of good behavior I thought just maybe she could continue working for me. So I had her released from prison, I didn't know she'd go completely INSANE after you refused to give her the information we both needed."

He paused and Fate was using all of her will power to not lose control, "But I must say she did go out with a... BANG! I mean stealing all of that equipment and explosives from me. Must've picked up some interesting knowledge in prison. I have to admire her creativity."

Fate was about to curse once more, but stopped herself. Not realizing the tears spilling down her cheeks nor the crowd gathered around the doorway. "When she got sent to the crazy bin I really thought she was useless, but a few years in there and she started spewing some rather interesting information."

"Seemed as if she was quite as open the first time we made our little agreement." He paused, "So I found a way to convince her into surrendering the details. Don't worry she won't be visiting you anytime soon."

"I don't care about her." Fate said through gritted teeth.

"Sure you don't." Jail paused, "Well now that were done with that rather revealing trip down memory lane. Let's get down to business." He arranged his thoughts before starting again, "I have two people you want back and I have three things I want in exchange."

"What do you want?" Fate spat. Reluctant to give the monster anything.

"Bardiche and Raging Heart. Give me those two artifacts and I will handover your precious Lindy and Shamal. Alive, healthy, unharmed... in the same condition you saw them in last. Simply and easy. We'll do the the exchange at your barn. On Saturday at noon. I don't want to see any of your little helpers there besides Alicia Maranello and that pesky brunette that seems to be attached to you by the hip."

He paused allowing Fate to digest. "No weapons. My people won't have any on them."

Fate scoffed at that.

"Are my instructions clear enough for you?" Jail spoke with authority.

"Crystal."

"Good."

"What about number three? What's the third thing?"

"Details. You listen well..." As Jail made his third request, Fate noticed the other's at the door and her anger dissipated at the sight of concerned sapphire eyes.

"Are we done?" Fate questioned softly as Nanoha placed Arf on the ground and came to inspect Fate's bleeding hand.

"Good day, Fate. Take care." He paused but didn't hang up, quickly adding, "And Fate you'll be learning in about two minutes that crossing me would be an unwise idea. And if you want the others to live you'll do just as I instructed." With that the line went dead. As Fate hung up the phone, her attention turned to the sound of helicopter blades slowing. Not thirty seconds later Fate could hear the rhythmic beat of boots against the floor in the lobby. Fate pushed through the small crowd outside Shamal's office door, fearing what was to come.

Before she could see it, she smelt the overwhelming scent that made her stomach churn once more. It was like hitting a brick wall, the sight and the stench bringing her to her knees. "Oh God."

In front of her stood a broken Tiida Lanster covered in blood. Only it wasn't his own, it was someone else blood on his body. But there was more, it was a scent stuck in her mind from last week's failed surgery... wolf blood... "I.." Tiida couldn't form any words, breathless from running.

"How many?" Fate didn't even the weak voice that left her mouth.

"I wasn't... Didn't make it in time... All of my rangers protecting them... They were all killed. The wolves..."

"How many?"

"Six people..." Tiida couldn't hold back his own tears at the thought of all the friends he'd lost and... "Both the East and West packs... they... they've all been slaughtered..."


	17. Fallen Part II

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 17: Fallen Part II

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Time changes and lyrics in _Italics_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or its characters.

_Last time_...

In front of her stood a broken Tiida Lanster covered in blood. Only it wasn't his own, it was someone else's. But there was more. A scent stuck in her mind from last week's failed surgery... wolf blood... "I.." Tiida couldn't form any words, breathless from running.

"How many?" Fate didn't even recognize the weak voice that left her mouth.

"I wasn't... Didn't make it in time... All of my rangers protecting them... They were all killed. The wolves..."

"How many?"

"Six people..." Tiida couldn't hold back his own tears at the thought of all the friends he'd lost and... "Both the East and West packs... they... they've all been slaughtered..."

_Present..._

Tiida's words echoed through her mind... slaughtered... all of them slaughtered... Six people... Six families would never know the real reason why their beloved died.

She could feel the bile rising in her throat. Her eyelids shut tightly as she tried to blind herself from the harsh reality crashing down around her. Both hands covered her face, shielding herself from the scared souls looking to her for answers.

Her mind replayed those familiar words, "Eyes wide open". She can envision her father's disappointment. The mask she normally wore without effort had cracked.

The walls she worked so hard to build up came crashing down. Her mother's words proven true, rang loudly in her mind. She accepted the insults her mother hurled at her years ago.

She was a failure, she was a monster, and she was an empty shell. For the second time in her life everything she cared for would be ripped away as she watched.

Control was slipping, her mind fading into the void of darkness. The beast within ready to take over and destroy everything in its path. Her body begins to shake uncontrollably, restraint withering away. Her fingertips press against her temples in an attempt to quell the pulsating beat, growing louder with every passing second.

Veins protruded underneath her skin. Muscles tensed and tightened. The constant thump of blood rushing through her head becomes all she can hear. It drowns out the the concerned voice of a blue-eyed brunette. But her strength disappeared too quickly and the battle with the beast was becoming hopeless.

A hesitant hand came to rest on her unsteady shoulder. Sapphire eyes probed her with unspoken questions and genuine concern.

Burgundy connects with caring blue orbs. At that moment realization dawns on the blonde.

Her mind was torn from the shadows of her soul. Fate withdrew abruptly from the comforting gesture. With her self-control on the precipice of good and evil.

To Nanoha disoriented burgundy eyes regard her hand as if it was diseased. Worse still, the blonde was looking at her as if she was the devil incarnate. Ignoring the hurt and rejection coursing through her, she stepped closer to the terrified blonde. Her movement halted mid-step upon noticing Fate flinch at her encroaching presence.

Fate's arms wrapped tightly around her chest, nails dug into her smooth porcelain skin. It was as if she was physically imprisoning the animal within. Swiftly she turned away from the hurt brunette. Without a single glance back she strode past Tiida, hitting his shoulder in her haste to leave the room.

In the bathroom she slid the lock into place trying to assemble her scattered thoughts. An impossible task as her imagination ran wild, projecting images of blood soaked meadows with lifeless bodies strewn throughout. The vivid pictures became overwhelming, forcing her to run into the first stall vomiting until she had nothing left in her stomach.

She went to the sink to wash the acid from her mouth when she could find the strength to stand again. She doused her face in ice cold water, but it did nothing.

Droplets of water slid down her face as she stared into the mirror. The sight of her reflected wine-red eyes made her insides flip once more. She sees the perfect mask has disappeared and all that remains is the weakling and failure she truly is. The reflection is a woman who couldn't protect anyone from herself... much less a psychotic asshole who wanted the world to burn.

Anger and insecurities took over. Without thinking she slammed her fist into the glass, watching as the damage spread. Cracks spidering over the reflective surface. The damage mirrored the cracks currently creeping over her well-crafted facade. She doesn't feel the sting of her sliced and torn knuckles.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there, staring blankly at her reflection in the broken mirror. The only sound in the bathroom was steady trickle of droplets hitting the cold, white marble flooring. Each drop staining the snow white surface crimson.

As her mind circles the situation she is stuck in, her hands move mechanically turning on the faucet. Icy water ran steadily over her damaged hand. Slowly she began rinse away the blood as it continued to seep out her wound.

Using the uninjured hand she cups the cold water and splashes her face over and over again. However, the truth remains... It isn't a nightmare... Two people are missing, six are dead and two packs have been annihilated.

Burgundy eyes once again connect with their reflection, but this time there is more than emptiness. Instead she recognizes those eyes... Eyes that held fear, anger, despair... and the desire to feel nothing at all. These were the eyes of her father. She remembered seeing them.

It was the morning after her mother was arrested the first time.

She had awoken in a hospital room, still in a haze from the beating she'd taken the day before. Her eyes moved from the beeping machine at her side to the IV. Then, they shifted towards the window where the early morning light streamed through. Leo, her dad, turned slowly from watching the sunrise to meet her confused, glazed eyes. He smiled at her, but she could see the strain. She could see his face drained of color and tension in his posture. It hurt to see her personal superhero broken and his eyes void of life.

But through his defeated spirit, he was still trying. He was smiling, pushing past the pain and the sadness for his little girl. So she too mirrored his weary smile despite the painful ache she felt throughout her body.

"Hey baby girl." His voice was soft and brought with it a feeling of warmth and comfort.

"Daddy..." Fate whispered quietly in return.

He walked over to her and took a seat by her bedside. It broke his heart to see his precious baby girl so broken. Worse still she had received that abuse at the hand of his wife. Releasing a heavy sigh he took his daughter's hand into his larger one. He bent over to kiss her forehead. Fate's eyelids fluttered shut as she felt her father's rough lips lightly touch her forehead.

He didn't bother asking if she was alright because Lord knew she wasn't. He didn't tell her everything was going to be alright because he didn't know himself. All he did know was that she needed something to help her through the pain. She needed him to be strong, to be her rock.

He swallowed his pain, his fear, and his insecurities. He wore his mask and gave her small hand a light squeeze, "We're gonna make it okay. I promise. Don't give up on me."

Fate took him in. His disheveled hair, the wrinkled, bloodstained clothes he'd been since yesterday. She was laying in a hospital bed feeling the furtherest from okay. But his eyes... His eyes held determination and truth. Those wine-red orbs, the same color as her own, renewed her hope. They renewed her spirit and gave her the strength to push forward.

"Okay..." Came her quiet reply. The pain and exhaustion took over once more and her eyelids grew heavy.

Before she fell asleep she heard his low voice whisper, "Before you lose faith, turn to me, and I will give you hope. Goodnight baby girl." She felt his grip tighten slightly on her hand, but not uncomfortably. With her hand encased in his she felt at home... safe and protected.

Later she would learn from him it was a motto passed down through her family. Every generation would pass it on to the next, so the youngest would always know he or she had ancestors watching over them. At that moment she realized her father was still with her, giving her a small shred of light in the darkness she had fallen into.

A tear rolled down her face as she saw his smiling face offering her hope. "Thanks Dad."

She inhaled deeply. Opening her eyes once again she could finally see clearly. Somehow the world didn't seem as dark anymore. There were possibilities all around her. The situation didn't seem as dim. Options she had forgotten sprouted before her.

All she had to do was make it through Saturday. Once that was over, control would once again be in her hands. Lives had been lost, but they wouldn't be in vain. She had her recently acquired trump card and all she needed was to get Lindy and Shamal back. Then, Jail better get ready because hell would be at his doorstep.

Her thoughts brought her back to the present and the crowd she ran from. Her attention shifted to her hand, still oozing blood onto the bathroom floor. Quickly, she turned on the faucet and rinsed the wounds briskly, then bound hand in paper towels. Inhaling and exhaling a large breath she collects her emotions and wills herself to be strong. With her mask of determination set she walks out of the bathroom with a refreshed perspective.

Fate enters the silent lobby of clinic taking in the solemn faces. Some wear an expression of hurt, worry, fear, anger, and hopelessness. The best description of the entire room would be... grim.

In the corner against a wall, Nanoha sat with her knees pulled up to her chin as she stared dejectedly at the lobby floor. Fate walked over to her. When she stopped in front of the other woman Nanoha just continued to stare at the floor. She bent down and lifted her the brunette's chin to looked deeply into those dark blue depths. "I'm sorry." It's a whisper but Nanoha acknowledges it with a furrowed brow. Her confusion quickly melted into concern upon noticing the darkening paper towel. "It's fine." Fate reassures her as Nanoha reaches out for the injured hand. A simple apology would have to do for now, until she had time to explain. But that time wasn't now. No at that moment she needed to address a room filled with souls in despair.

Unsure of how to start, she goes for blunt, "Jail has shown us how serious he is. On Saturday at noon he wants to exchange Lindy and Shamal for the two items, Bardiche and Raging Heart."

Everyone's eyes widen at the announcement. "But..." Teana tried to say something, but Fate cut her off.

"We have no choice. If we mess with him...he'll," She paused, unwilling to finish that thought, "We are going to give him what he wants."

A silent agreement rang throughout the room. Fate's eyes shift over to Alicia, who met her gaze.

Alicia then turned to address Teana's concern, "I have Raging Heart." The blonde turns her attention back to Fate, "I presume I'll be making the exchange with you."

"Yes."

"What about the rest of us?" Signum asked, concern evident in her eyes. This is what Fate dreaded the most. She knew Signum wouldn't just comply with her instructions.

"About that," Fate paused before facing the outrage she knows she'll encounter, "No one besides Alicia, Nanoha, and I are to be present at the exchange. If anyone else interferes there will be consequences." Fate meets Signum's harsh glare.

"That's bullshit!" Signum announced. "I can't believe this! He has MY WIFE. And only the three of you can go. These two just pop out nowhere and they can go?" Signum turned her glare on both Alicia and Nanoha, "Sounds like a goddamn trap if you ask me." The pink-haired woman stormed out of the lobby yelling, "Fuck this!" The outburst was a shock to everyone who knew Signum to be reserved and logical. With a heavy sigh Fate moved to talk to her, but was stopped short by Nanoha.

"Let me talk to her." Nanoha declared.

"Nanoha, I don't think..."

"Please." Pleading blue eyes bore into her own. "I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now."

"You're not her favorite right now neither." Nanoha pleaded with her eyes. She needed to do something. "Okay." Fate nods weakly and Nanoha places a light kiss to her cheek before running out the door to find Signum.

Walking up behind Fate, Chrono places his hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. "Hey, let me clean that up," he gestures to the reddening paper towel, "before you bleed all over the goddamn floor." Smiling weakly at his attempt to lighten the mood she agrees and follows him to one of the operating rooms.

_Outside the clinic_...

Nanoha ran out the clinic doors, ready to call out to the older woman, but stops when she sees Signum sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. Signum's shoulders were slumped, Nanoha could just feel the frustration and sorrow rolling off of the pink-haired woman in waves.

Instead of saying something Nanoha sat beside the other woman. After ten minutes of silence Signum finally lifted head to address Nanoha's presence, "What do you want?"

The brunette searched her mind for the right way to start. Tact was never her specialty, she always like to dive head first into a problem, "Fate's not doing this on purpose. It was Jail's orders. You can't hate her for this. I know she'd have you there if she could."

Signum appreciated the other woman's directness. However, she wasn't willing to let this go so easily. "You don't understand." Signum paused and looked at the asphalt, "You think I care about some stupid order? You think I care about procedure?"

These were rhetorical and Nanoha knew better than to answer.

"There's only one thing that matters to me. My wife. And she's is being held by some ruthless murderer. A bastard who kills indiscriminately as long as he gets what he wants. You think that this 'exchange' is going to go smoothly?" Signum's eyes closed slowly as she said quietly, "They may already be dead..."

Steel blue eyes pierced through Nanoha, "So tell me I'm being foolish. Tell me I'm being unreasonable. Because, frankly I don't care. I just want her back in my arms."

Nanoha really had nothing to say in response. Everything Signum said was true. "But..."

"Why do you even care? You have something going on with Fate. Fine. But why do you care about the rest of us? You got what you came for."

"You're right. I've done my job." Nanoha wrung her hands together, trying to find the right words. "But I'm here to help. You're Fate's best friend. Anyone who's important to her is important to me."

Signum looked at her unconvinced.

Nanoha again opted for brutal honesty, "Fine. You're being unreasonable and selfish. Chrono is missing his mother. But he throw a fit because he knows that he isn't being purposely excluded. She didn't say that he would be an emotional liability and that's why he couldn't be there. No, she's just following directions to ensure the safety of two people who are important to her."

Nanoha took a deep breath but continued. "Fate's under a lot of pressure. She's trying to protect everyone and everything she loves. She's trying to uphold the burden of being a knight. At the same time dealing with the issue of her mother and friend being held hostage. So stop being a diva and even thinking about causing more problems for her. Hold your shit together because right now," She paused, "Your wife's life depends on Fate."

Signum stared at her with wide eyes. She wasn't sure if she should be angry. As she was about to say something in response, Nanoha held up her hand as she inhaled another breath. "And before you say anything. I apologize for my words, though true were insensitive. I'm sorry. I'm dealing with a lot of emotions. You just happened to be on the receiving end."

"It's..." Signum tried to start but was cut off.

"No."

"What?"

"No, I don't know what its like to have the one I love in danger. Like Shamal is." Nanoha closed her eyes again, hands still fidgeting in her lap, "And I don't want to know the feeling of hopelessness that you have right now."

Signum exhaled, feeling her shoulders slump further. Hopeless is exactly what she felt.

"But if I was you... I'd probably do everything in power to hold that person again. I'd get frustrated. Do something reckless." The brunette paused because the next words were easy to say, but for Signum to believe would be difficult. "But that reckless decision could very well cost me the one I care about. Then, I'd hold myself responsible for the death of the person I love." She paused for it to sink in, "That is not a burden anyone should have to carry."

"I just... I need to do something." The last word came out as a whispered cry of desperation. "It's unbearable to just SIT on the sidelines and wait for someone else to save her." Signum's jaw clenched after her confession. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Then believe in me." Nanoha reached out for Signum's hand. "And if not me. Then believe in Fate. She cares about you and Shamal. And I know she'll do everything she can to make sure Shamal is in your arms again."

Of course Nanoha hadn't talked to Fate about it, but she knew Fate had a passion for protecting others. She knew the truth of her words.

"So believe in us. Trust us. And I promise I'll bring her back to you alive and safe." Nanoha begged once more for understanding, "I know the despair you feel when you reach out and try to help the one you care about, yet you can't. So just put your faith in me and I'll get her back." Nanoha took Signum's hand into her own, pleading the woman.

It was definitely a leap of faith for Signum to place her trust in someone she barely knew. But there was a sincerity in the other woman's eyes. Those sapphire orbs held nothing, but compassion and determination.

"...Alright."

A smile of gratitude took residence on Nanoha's face. She tried to hug Signum, but the pink-haired knight held her hands up in defense. "Whoa. Easy there. I don't do hugs." Nanoha backed away, reeling in her jubilance, "Let's shake on it."

Signum held out her hand and Nanoha to a firm hold of it. Blue eyes pierced Nanoha, "I'll hold you to it."

"Good." Signum let go of her hand and stood up. Following her motions, Nanoha stood and turned towards the clinic entrance.

Just before going through the doors, Nanoha felt a strong grip on her arm. She turned around questioning Signum with her eyes.

"Be careful." Signum said in a stern voice as her hand fell from Nanoha's arm. "Beasts come in all shapes and forms." Before the brunette could reply Signum was walking past her and into the clinic.

Nanoha could only frown at the other woman's warning.

As she walked through the doorway, her eyes instantly met two pairs of red eyes. Fate and Alicia immediately looked away. Their attention shifted back to one another as they continued with their conversation. It was odd, but Nanoha decided to ignore it for now. She walked over to Amy and Hayate who seemed to be getting ready to leave.

"What's happening?" Nanoha asked, pulling the duo out of their current conversation.

"Nothing new. We're just getting ready to go." Hayate replied automatically.

"Can't do anything else today." Amy quickly followed.

There was something in there eyes Nanoha didn't trust. "Why do I get the feeling the two of you are hiding something?"

"Ridiculous." Amy said as she looked away.

"Preposterous."

"Alicia is staying with Amy and Chrono until Saturday." Said Vita while flipping through her magazine.

"Oh that." Hayate acted like it was a meaningless bit information.

A second after Hayate, Amy added, "Forgot about that." Although Alicia asked her ten minutes prior.

Nanoha glared at both women. "Why?"

"Don't know."

"Don't care." Hayate replied as she inspected her nails.

Sapphire eyes landed on Vita for an explanation. Before Vita could say anything Hayate stepped on her girlfriend's foot. The younger girl squealed in pain and glared at her brown-haired attacker. In spite of her agitation Vita remained silent, her gaze fixated on the National Geographic magazine.

"Amy?"

"What is it, hon?" A polite smile and mischievous eyes glanced up at Nanoha.

"Why is Alicia staying with you?"

Nanoha could see Amy mentally sifting through different reasons. The brown-haired girl smiled as she answered, "Well dear, out of safety of course."

That wasn't the answer Nanoha was searching for. "No. What I mean..." As she was about to ask why Alicia wouldn't be staying at Fate's.

"Look who's here." Hayate hurriedly interrupted.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Fate asked as she causally slid her hand into Nanoha's. Distracted by the sensation the brunette forgot her question. She paid no attention to Alicia standing beside Fate as she nodded her head in response.

"Okay. See y'all later." Nanoha felt Fate gently squeeze her hand and nudge her towards the doorway. "Stay safe." The blonde called over her shoulder as she walked out the entrance with Arf in-tow.

"Bye everyone." The brunette managed to say with a wave as Fate dragged her out of the clinic.

"You're a pretty decent actress." Amy said with a bit amusement in her eyes.

"What are you spouting?" Alicia responded.

"She's talking about you acting all fine and dandy about that." Hayate nodded her headed in the direction Fate and Nanoha left in.

Alicia smiled as she answered, "I am okay with it. Fate and I... we had our time. I think Nanoha is good for her." The words sounded convincing enough. "I'm happy for her." And she was. But a part of her heart still ached with heartbreak at seeing Fate with someone else.

Fate had always been closed off. Even after they had been friends for a few years. Fate still hide her emotions from Alicia on occasion. However with Nanoha, Fate appeared far more willing to be open with the brunette than she had ever been with Alicia.

In some ways it hurt to see her ex-girlfriend instantly enamored with another woman, but no one else had to know that. Though she still cared for Fate, she had meant what she told Nanoha earlier that day. She would never try to steal Fate's affections away or try to interfere in their blossoming romance. That was one reason why she decided to stay with Amy and Chrono.

Alicia knew the new couple would have some issues to sort out.

While another part of her had no desire to watch them together.

She did say that she only loved Fate as a friend. But... that was a statement she wished to be true. In time it would be the truth. Meanwhile she would ignore the small ache in her heart and be the supportive friend Fate needed.

"So you're fine?" Hayate interrogated.

"Yes." Alicia said with renewed confidence. "Now are we gonna get out of here or what?"

_Meanwhile in the Fate's truck..._

An awkward silence filled the air as Fate and Nanoha drove back to the blonde's house.

"So..." Nanoha decided to break the ice, "So..." But didn't know exactly what to start with.

"So?" Fate prompted.

The question she was going to ask earlier came to mind, "So, why is Alicia staying at Chrono's?"

"Safer than the hotel. And um..." Fate remained focused on the road, "She said we needed time to talk... just the two of us."

"Oh." Nanoha was completely surprised that Alicia would give them privacy. Alicia had a kind heart. This was just another way to reassure Nanoha she only wanted both her and Fate's friendship. "That's sweet of her."

Fate turned briefly to smile at her girlfriend, "Yeah it is."

"Of course she may just not want to see us together. Or feel like a third wheel." Fate added with a smirk.

"Thank you for ruining the moment." Nanoha rolled her eyes.

There was a moment of comfortable silence. Fate reached over to take one of Nanoha's unsteady hands. Intertwining their fingers Nanoha sighed as she felt a wave of calm run through her body.

Many things still needed to be said. Many things still needed to be explained. But for that small moment in time both women basked in each other's warmth. Each searched for the right questions and the right answers.

Countless problems stood in their way, but the short reprieve they were experiencing right then helped to take away the stress of it all.

**A/N: **So I know you hate me for lying like three times about when I'd update. I'm really sorry. But to make up for it I'll be releasing four more chapters over the next couple of days. I'll have chapter 18 out tonight. Thanks for all the reviews and for even reading this. You're all awesome!


	18. Sparks

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 18: Sparks

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**Music:**

_Sparks _by Coldplay

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MGLN or the music.

**Normal**

Gravel crunched beneath the weight of truck tires as Fate pulled into her driveway. It was almost five in the afternoon, but there was still two hours of daylight left.

The black F-350 slowed to a stop in front of the house. The remainder of the ride had been quiet save for the radio playing music neither was listening to. Neither occupant wanted to leave the comfortable setting they were in. Both women feared being in a completely silent environment where they would be forced to ask and answer questions.

Fate retracted her hand from Nanoha's to turn off the truck. The diesel engine died off with a loud rumble leaving the cab in an awkward silence. The sound of breathing had never been more disturbing to Nanoha than at that moment. She almost felt tempted to hold her breath.

"I'm...um... I'm going to go feed the horses. Cause they need to be fed... by five." Fate couldn't help but feel like an idiot. She didn't know when the situation had taken a turn for awkward. All she could think to do was run away.

The brunette wasn't certain on how she should respond, so she came up with, "Rightokaycool." Somehow combining three words of confirmation made everything feel less awkward.

"Yeah... So um... I'm gonna do that. And you can... You can take a shower or whatever you want to do." Fate resisted the urge to slam her head against the wheel. It shouldn't be this strange, she thought to herself.

"Sounds good. Well we should..." Nanoha made to grab the door handle.

"Yep." Fate copied the brunette and exited the truck along with Arf.

The blonde and her puppy walked towards the barn while Nanoha headed towards the huge redwood house. Before the blue-eyed girl was out of hearing range Fate stopped.

"Can we talk... later?" She wanted to talk, but not just yet.

Nanoha turned around to face the other woman. "I'd like that." The soft words brought a smile to Fate's face.

What am I going to say? Thought Fate as she went about her chores. She just finished mucking out all the stalls and was now onto watering and feeding.

What am I going to say? What should I say? What do I need to say? Do I need to say anything? These questions along with a few of their friends continued to run through her mind.

For example... I wonder what Nanoha is doing right now? Is she taking a shower? I wonder if we could take a shower together? Oh God! I did not just think that, did I? When did I become a pervert? Why am I calling myself a pervert? It's natural right? Why am I talking to myself? Why am I thinking about this with everything else going on? I'm still talking to myself. This not good.

The questions rolled on until she finished her jobs without breaking a sweat. As she made her way to the house she paused before turning the doorknob as she thought to herself... What am I going to say?

She was saved from saying anything as she could hear the shower running upstairs. To buy herself more time she decided on a shower of her own.

Before walking upstairs she lit the fireplace and made sure it would last.

In her bathroom she finally glanced at her hands as she unwrapped bloodied gauze. She'd forgotten about the wounds on her palms caused by her own nails, but they didn't look as bad as her knuckles.

Once her clothes were shed she entered the shower, glad to wash away the stress of the day.

_Forty-five minutes later..._

**Fate**

I padded down the stairs, hoping I wouldn't be heard. From the sound of her steady breathing I knew she was in the living room. A bittersweet smile spread across my face as I stood in the doorway. The last rays of sunlight spilt in from the large window on one side of the house. The blood orange tint left the room with a feeling of warmth.

The dark auburn of her silky strands sparkled in the setting sun. She sat on the chocolate-brown, leather couch, legs pulled up to her chin as she sat staring into the jumping flames of the fireplace. Her soft brunette hair was splayed across her white hoodie. She was wearing pink boxer shorts that left her looking sexy and cute at the same time.

But what brought a tinge of sadness to the otherwise perfect picture was that faraway look on her eyes. Jaw set to what I would deem the thinking pose. Even the position she sat in seemed so uncomfortable almost as if she were guarding herself from the rest of the world. Almost as if she were guarding herself from me... emotionally or physically. And that was not something I wanted... well not right now.

I had to fix this and the best way to break down the walls of both of our defenses... Make a fool out of myself. I needed this perfect moment to be completed. A perfect moment that included my red puffball of a puppy curled up at the foot of the couch.

A plan quickly arose as I spotted my guitar on it's stand next to the doorway. Luckily, she was still to lost in her thoughts to notice me. Quietly and quickly I strapped on the guitar.

The strummed the guitar to catch her attention. Immediately, sapphire eyes fixed me with a surprised, then curious stare. I continued with the introduction, just strumming the chords until it felt right.

Feeling the flow, I started to sing, hoping and praying that these words would help her understand. At the very least I hoped I'd get a smile.

_Did I drive you away?  
I know what you'll say,  
__You say, "Oh, sing one we know",  
But I promise you this,  
I'll always look out for you,  
__That's what I'll do._

As I finish the first few lines I see the corners of your mouth tug until it results in a genuine smile.

_I say "oh,"_

_I say "oh."_

I knew I hurt her when I pulled away. And I do regret having to do so, but all I wanted to do was protect her. I hadn't meant to cause her any pain. I hadn't meant to push her away and I hoped she'd understand.

_My heart is yours,_

_It's you that I hold on to,_

_That what I do,_

_And I know I was wrong,_

_But I won't let you down,_

_(Oh yeah, yeah, yes I will)_

These past days have been so crazy. These new feelings I have for her have added to the confusion, but did never regret having them. Truthfully, these emotions were the best thing that ever happened to me in a very long time.

_I say "oh,"_

_I cry "oh."_

When I'm in her arms or when I'm holding her, those are the only times I feel safe. When I feel any sort of peace.

_And I saw sparks,_

_Yeah I saw sparks,_

_And I saw sparks,_

_Yeah I saw sparks,_

_Sing it out._

As I sang these lines I could see her eyes had once again flickered to life. Bright sapphire orbs alight with hope and happiness instead of the melancholy I saw earlier.

_La, la, la, la, oh_

_La, la, la, la, oh_

_La, la, la, la, oh_

The final lines faded away, matching the sun that had disappeared over the horizon. I walked slowly over to her as the last strum of the guitar echoed throughout the room. Her smile widened as she stood up, closing the small gap between us. Wordlessly, she lifted the guitar and its strap from around my neck, setting the instrument on the couch beside us.

Without pause she turned her attention back to me, smile still in place as her soft palm came to rest on my cheek. It was followed by the right hand, lightly resting on on my other cheek. Sapphires stared deeply into my own eyes before Nanoha leaned up, eyelids fluttering closed as her lips tentatively touched my own.

The brush of lips was so faint I wasn't certain it had actually happened. She withdrew from the kiss to quickly for my liking. Her hands had slipped behind my neck and before she could completely turn away I slid my hands behind her back. Pulling her into me, I bent down, attaching my lips to those luscious pink ones with a bit more force.

As I felt her front press fully against my own, I tightened my arms around her. I lost myself in the sensations. The heat emanated between our bodies increases by the minute as we grow more engrossed the feel of being flush against each other. Her hands entangled in my hair, pulling at it and massaging my scalp with her fingertips. I bunched the white cotton hoodie in my fists, yearning to pull her closer still. Our pace increases, but we remain in perfect sync with each other. It's almost as if her lips were made for mine, and mine for her.

Without a second thought my hands slipped underneath the white hoodie to find velvet smooth skin. They roamed up her sides, gently but firm enough so it doesn't tickle her. My hands coasted downward and came to rest on her hips. I rubbed gentle circles with my thumbs over her hipbones, at the feeling she gasps. Seeing the opportunity, I inquisitively stuck my tongue into her mouth. I retreated hurriedly, but was pleasantly surprised as her tongue followed by own. The kiss turned deeper and the intensity made me unsteady.

I turned us slightly so I could sit down on the couch. Without missing a beat she straddled my waist. In between moans, my wandering hands venture up her toned back. The muscles tense beneath my touch, as I reached her shoulder blades I quickly take into account that she isn't wearing a bra. Too lost in the haze of lust and the taste of her mouth I lost control over my hands.

My left arm wrapped around her waist as my right hand moved over her abdomen, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Before it could reach it's destination, I whimpered as Nanoha grounds her center into my own. Growing more desperate with want, my hand wrapped around Nanoha's shapely breast squeezing with just the right pressure. Her head tilted back, her moans of approval spilling forth from her lips as I continued to massage her breast.

Her head thrown upward allowed me to leave a trail of wet kisses along her jawline. I continued my ministrations and added to it by sucking and nipping at her throat. Every inch of her tasted delicious and I couldn't wait to taste more. With that intention I slid my left hand down over her abdomen, enjoying her quivering muscles beneath my touch. My fingertips met lace when Nanoha breathed out, "Fate... wait..."

Too caught up in the moment I ventured onward by slipping my fingers past the waistband, but before I could go any further a hand stopped me, "Wait... wait." Nanoha managed to get out between gasps for air.

I pulled my hands away, retracting them back to her hips. However I went on with my assault on her neck. "Fate... Stop. We should stop."

"Okay." I mumbled before recapturing her lips. But she pulled away and before I could move back she covered my mouth with her hand.

"Down, lassie." Nanoha said as she giggled. Finally, having a semi-clear mind I glared at her for the dog joke. She noticed I'd halted all actions even allowing my hands to rest outside her hoodie. "That's good girl." She patted my head for emphasis.

"Not funny." I deadpanned.

"Sorry. But it got you to stop didn't it."

It did. Which meant I almost pushed us too far, too fast. "Sorry."

Nanoha seemed to understand and nodded while saying, "It's fine. Not like I was complaining. I just think we better slow down."

"You're right." I paused before speaking again. Now was the right time I surmised, "We should probably talk."

"Good idea."

"Perhaps in a less tempting position." We both looked at our current position and tried not to blush.

"I think a little distance might help." Nanoha got off of my lap and sat on the other-side of the couch.

No that wouldn't work. I couldn't think with her that far away from me. "Too much distance." I stood up and placed the guitar in the corner. Then, turned on a lamp to add to the firelight in the room.

I pulled Nanoha up then sat down with my back to the armrest of the couch. After throwing my legs up on top of the couch and opened my arms and legs for her to sit down in. She sat with her back facing my front. We watched the dancing flames of the fireplace and the puppy who was still sound asleep.

"Much better." Nanoha snuggled into my chest to show her approval.

"I agree." Silence overtook the room as I waited for the girl in my arms to start.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. I wanted her to know that I was right there with her. My breathing fell into rhythm with hers as I waited patiently.

Fairly certain she didn't know how to start I spoke a little louder than a whisper. "I was scared."

"Hm?" She prompted.

"When I pulled away from you. It was just instincts. I don't know if you noticed, but being emotional in front of others isn't my strong point. It's why I wear that mask. If don't look scared, uncertain, nervous... The mask helps you to believe your own lie."

"But we're going to get Lindy and Shamal back. And everyone is going to take on Jail together. So..." She trailed off.

"That's not it. I freaked out, Nanoha. I panicked and I almost blacked out..." I hoped that she understood what it meant for me to lose consciousness... like that. "I almost lost control... I almost became a monster."

"Oh." I couldn't expect her to know everything. Especially when she was trapped in a whirlwind of the new and mysterious.

"When you put your hand on me. You pulled me out of the haze, but..."

"Fate..." She squeezed my arm, encouraging me to continue.

"You surprised me when I was on the precipice. I pulled away out of the fear of hurting you. When your hand first landed on my shoulder. I... just for a millisecond... I thought about attacking you."

She was silent, but didn't move and for that I was thankful.

"It's just instinct. I felt trapped and you surprised me. No different than a wild animal." I could still see those hurt sapphire eyes from when I turned my back on her. "It's not safe when I'm like that."

The room was left in silence save for the crackling of the burning wood. "I don't care."

I waited for her to continue.

"I want to be there for you, Fate. I don't want you to lock yourself away. To hide your emotions from me. If we are going to be together I need to be able to help you. If you shut me out, then... then... it's not gonna work."

I could hear the plea in her voice, but she didn't understand. "I could've..."

"You could've attacked me, but you didn't. You caught yourself." She went quiet, but I knew there was more. "Maybe because you always lock up your emotions and cage that thing... Maybe that's why you lose control."

I knew what she was suggesting. To allow her in, to show reveal my inner thoughts... Inevitably, it would free the animal within.

"I can't, Nanoha." She stiffened in my arms and I quickly explained, "I can't just let it go Nanoha. I'm terrified I'd hurt you. Or worse..."

Still tense I added, "As for letting you in. I'll try harder, but if it means endangering you. I just can't do that. I'm sorry." I was internally begging her to understand.

"I see." I wasn't sure if she was okay or still tense.

For reasons I couldn't even understand I cared for the girl in my arms so much. If harm ever befell her by my hand I would never be able to live with myself. I would share more with her. I'd open my heart to her, but it wouldn't happen overnight.

"I know its hard for you." She paused, "Being open with others I mean. And I don't expect you to just bare all of yourself to me. You've already shared so much and for that I'm so thankful. I just want you to be able to depend on me."

"My lighthouse, huh?"

"More like a safe harbor." We both chuckled at our attempts at analogies.

After our laughter quieted she started again, "I just want you to talk to me and know I listen. If I can, I'll help. And for you to know that even if you don't want to say a thing. I'll still be there to hold you until you're ready. I care about you. I want you to be able to lean on me."

"Done now?" I attempted to lighten the moment.

"Hey!" She elbowed me in the ribs. "It was a very heartfelt rant. Thank you very much."

I squeezed her just a little tighter. "I know. And I appreciate it." I paused, "It's not going to happen overnight though."

"I know." She chuckled to herself before continuing, "With the way things have been going I'm expecting it to be about a week."

I couldn't help but laugh at the timeline. Considering all that had happened a week could've been a great prediction.

"Weekend included." I amended.

"Weekend included." She giggled. The room turned somber again.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For understanding. For not freaking out... For being you." I could almost feel her smile as she snuggled into my chest.

"You're welcome. Thank you for being you. Cheesy lines and all." She whispered softly. Her hands continued downward wrapping around my bandaged knuckles. Her touch was light as she ran her fingertips along the gauze. She flipped my hand over to see my palm. Upon seeing it she flipped over the other hand, I felt her take an exaggerated breath.

The damage wasn't extensive. In fact the puncture wounds from my nails had already started to heal. "You didn't notice." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Too angry. It's not that bad." I decided to share as I added, "Cutting my nails was worse."

Right on cue she flipped my hands over again to see I'd trim my nails short.

"Why'd you cut them? Besides the obvious damage they can deal out."

"Actually, they weren't that long this morning." Her silence indicated she was trying to figure it out.

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm on that edge of losing consciousness my nails start to grow. Or when I get extremely angry." Nanoha turned in my lap, staring incredulously at me. "Yes. You've stepped into a science fiction movie." Her eyes narrowed. "They don't grow extremely long."

She smirked before saying, "Just enough for you to rip people apart."

"You have a great sense of humor."

"I know. But thank you anyway." Her smiled widen as she returned to her previous position. "They must be really strong too."

"Yeah." I inhaled deeply detecting the strong berry fragrance from her hair. "That's why its so hard to cut them."

Silence again filled the room, "Fate?"

"Hm?"

"Fate are you worried about Saturday? What if Lindy and Shamal are already..."

I interrupted before she could allow her doubts to seep out. "Don't."

"What?"

"Don't think about the 'What if's'. If we think that way we'll become unnecessarily stressed. I don't want you to worry about the exchange until Saturday. Got it?"

"That's your job. Isn't it? Worry about everything and hide it behind that mask of yours." The sarcasm in her voice.

"Precisely." I paused, "I'm serious. Don't worry about it until Saturday."

"Okay." She seemed to fidget as if uncertain as to whether or not she should ask another question.

"Ask me anything."

She stopped her shifting, "What happens to all of those wolves and the people?"

"How we clean it up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Ginga and her team will take the bodies and clean the area. Classify the case as a serial killer on the lose. Probably use one of Jail's Numbers." There were too many civilians killed to blame the attack on the bears.

"As for the wolves. Tiida and Teana are in charge of the wildlife in Mid-Childa. And their father's control in the wildlife world extends internationally. So any reports about the population will be conveniently swept under the rug so to speak. The bodies," Most were drained of blood but I wasn't about to say anything concerning that, "Carim and Verossa will take care of that. But most likely they'll be burnt. A few will be kept for research. Those two can be fairly creative. They'll probably start a forest fire after all the bodies have been completely burnt. Or they'll just throw them into the incinerator." My voice had become objective, void of emotion.

"Wow."

"Protection around Arcadia has been increased as well."

"Very thorough. And professional." I couldn't figure out what else she wanted to add so I waited, "In a strange way I'm... I'm impressed."

"The ability to cover things up isn't something I'm proud of, but it needs to be done."

"Elaborate conspiracies wasn't exactly what I expected when I came here."

"Oh yeah? What were you expecting?"

"Cows. Lots of green fields. But mostly, a lot of cows."

I laughed because most tourist only saw cattle, "I'm sorry to disappoint."

"Better be. I had my heart set on seeing miles cows."

"Hahaha... I'll see if I can arrange something... to see the cows."

"Aww... Really?"

"Really."

She turned around and kissed my cheek, "You're so sweet."

"Just a kiss on the cheek for making you're dreams come true."

"Don't push it." She shifted back into position.

"Hungry?"

"No." We laid there content with the small moment of tranquility.

After an hour of just laying around I made chicken Alfredo for dinner. Too exhausted from the day she decided to go to bed early. I told her about the meeting I had tomorrow in the city and that she could hang out in Hayate's shop meanwhile. As we parted for the night I was tempted to follow her into her room, but we needed to slow down so I left her with a kiss to the cheek.

I didn't go to sleep though. Instead I waited until I was sure she had fallen asleep, then went downstairs into my lab to finish some work.

**A/N: **As promised the second update. Thanks for reading!


	19. The Date Part I

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 19: The Date Part I

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

_The next morning..._

**Nanoha**

Fate was sleeping when I left this morning. It'd been too long since I could get in any quality stress relief so I decided to go for a morning run. I planned on running for an hour. After I threw on my shoes and walked out the doorway to be greeted by the brisk early morning air, causing chills to run down my spine.

With a deep breath I started, heading towards the forest's path. Low laying fog crawled along the pastures, the sun beginning its ascent in the East. As I entered the trees, the mist dissipated enough so I didn't feel like I was caught in M. Night Shyamalan's _The Village_. As I thought about the thriller it reminded me that I was in fact running alone, in dimly lit woods, while a psycho and his cohorts were on the lose.

It made me appreciate the fact that Fate had given me a Taurus Judge and shoulder holster the night before. But instead of the bulky weapon, I had a set of throwing knives tucked into an ankle wrap on my right foot.

The volume on my iPod was set to be nothing more than background noise. I'd been on full alert since Tuesday, but Fate was always by my side. I was far from fearful, knowing I was equipped to take on almost any challenge. Conversely, in the Twilight Zone I wasn't quite sure what I might face.

Fifteen minutes into the run I started to feel the familiar burn in my legs and my rising heartbeat. This place holds so many secrets, but running through the woods its hard to believe. The birds filled the air with cheerful songs. Chipmunks ran hurriedly over the dry leaves, pausing only briefly to watch as I passed them by. The crunch of twigs beneath my feet caused cottontails to hop away as quickly as possible from the beaten path.

The sunlight peaked through the canopies, leaving the forest floor to be lit with staggered rays of light. Morning dew clung to the leaves and sparkled in the light like clear crystals. I inhaled deeply, loving the spicy woody scent, given off by the surrounding trees. The air was so crisp and refreshing it was hard to believe I went most of my life without ever knowing what quality oxygen really was.

My smile widened as I got closer to the sound of rushing water. Right before my eyes the path cleared, allowing me the privilege of seeing crystal clear water rushing downstream. I could just imagine how cold it felt. I slowed down to a walk, taking deep breaths as I came to a stop. I squatted down near the water's edge so I could cup some of the icy water and splashed my face with it.

I sat back on the rocks lining the sides of the creek. I allowed the stress and the tension slid off of my shoulders. Without no one else around it was easy to just relax and simply not think about anything in particular. I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with the pure air.

I exhaled my frustrations, my doubts, and my insecurities. It was easy to say I wasn't worried about Saturday, but I'd always imagine Signum's desperate eyes. The image brings forth my worry, one reason I had a hard time falling asleep last night.

And then there's Fate... I'm sure I looked like a fool sitting in the middle of the woods with a goofy grin plastered on my face.

As I thought of her I thought about returning to the house before she panicked about my disappearance. I did leave a note, but it wouldn't be wise to be gone for too long. Standing up I readjusted my armband and fixed the volume on my iPod.

I fiddled with the device not paying attention to where I was walking. Almost as if my sixth sense told me of an impending collision I glanced up in time to see a tree. With a second to spare I stopped my momentum and turn around while releasing a sigh of relief. "Thank... THUNK!" My forehead collided with a tree. "Stupid tree!" I kicked the tree trunk, not my best idea since it to pulsate in pain. I stumbled backwards, away from the enemy.

As if it couldn't get any worse my heel catches a tree branching laying on the forest floor. Oh shit... I decided to surrender as I fell backwards, not even bothering to flail in attempt to catch myself. Resigned to my fate, I screwed my eyelids closed tightly. Finally, I landed but it wasn't painful. There was no stinging in my butt or back. No concussion like effects. It occurred to me that maybe I fell and knocked out before I could feel the pain, so I squeezed my eyelids closed tighter. Hopefully, I'd wake up when I opened them.

"Are you planning on opening you're eyes anytime soon? Or should I just carry you home?" Shocked by the voice, my eyes remained closed. It was then I felt an arm wrap around my legs that I finally felt the one behind my back. Then, there was a rush of wind as if I was being lifted into the air.

I prayed I wasn't dreaming as I cracked open one eye slowly followed by the other to be met by amused burgundy eyes staring back at me. "Hi there."

"Hi." I whispered. "How..."

"I saw you start running and..." I smiled at her reluctance to continue.

"Are you stalking me Ms. Testarossa?"

My savior shook her head at my question, but remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No..." There was a light blush on her cheeks. "Arf followed too..." I looked in the direction she gestured to with her head.

"I have two stalkers."

"Well it was a good thing I followed. You almost face-planted back there. Although I didn't arrive quite fast enough I see." She examined the red hill forming on my forehead.

I ignored the jab, "So you admit to following me." Her cheeks darkened in color. "How'd you find me?" I asked, but then it occurred to me, "Nevermind. Super smell and all. In some way I find that very disturbing."

Fate glared at me, "How so?" I tugged at her neck, which my arms were wrapped around. "Keep in mind I could drop you right now."

"You wouldn't," she smirked. "Well, I'm not sure. It's weird. Like I wouldn't be able to hide the fact that I forgot to put on deodorant." She raised a sculpted eyebrow at me. I shook my head vehemently, "I put on deodorant!"

"No wonder I could pick out your trail so easily."

"FATE!" I jerk at her neck, but it doesn't affect her as she continues to walk with me in her arms. "I'm just saying that it makes me very self-conscious."

My blonde hero smiled before saying, "It's okay. I'd still want you bad B.O. included." I slapped her shoulder making her grin grow.

"I was running." She walked a bit further, "I didn't hit my head that hard. I'll walk."

She set me down gently, but I stayed close and wrapped my arms around her neck again. I swallowed my pride, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Her lips met mine for a chaste kiss. "I'll take that as payment."

"Easy." I stuck out my tongue at her.

She simply rolled her eyes and took my hand. "Let's go graceful."

Before we started to walk I bent down to pat the little red wolf on her head and gave her a little scratch behind the ear. As we walked down the forest trail, Arf ran happily in front of us.

"If I scratch you behind the ear will you wag your tail too?" I asked the blonde, barely contain my smile.

She glared at me, "No."

"Darn! What if I scratch you're belly? Will you do that leg shaking thing?"

"You're pushing it." I gave up with a chuckle.

Nothing else was said as we walked out of the woods. I thought this place was beautiful when I was alone, but holding Fate's hand made it absolutely magical.

When the house was in sight Fate released my hand and grinned at me, "Race ya?"

"That's not fair. I know I'm gonna lose." An idea quickly formed. I never could resist a challenge.

"Oh come on. Don't be a ch... OW!" She was interrupted by my swift kick to her in the shin. I ignored her grunt of pain and didn't bother watching her cradle the throbbing shin.

I ran as fast as I could to the front door. I sprinted so fast that as I neared the stairs to the house I almost couldn't stop my momentum. Victory was in sight. Only ten feet laid between me and bragging rights. I was almost there... WHAM!

Fate tripped me from the side, but as a hurtled towards the ground her arm slipped around my waist. After successfully stopping me from eating the stairs she laughed into my shoulder at my feeble attempts to escape her grip. She relented her grip and allowed be to break free so I could face her.

"You cheat!" I yelled in frustration. I poked her in the forehead.

She raised an eyebrow at the accusation, "Oh and kicking me in the shin was playing fair."

"Yep. It evened the odds. But apparently I should have kicked the other one to make it more fair." I said bravely though I was at her mercy still.

"Oh really?"

I tippy-toed to get in her face and growled out, "Really."

Her burgundy eyes and beautiful face remained neutral, then her lips curved into a devilish smirk, "Okay."

The mischief in her eyes warned me to move away... But I wasn't fast enough. She hoisted me over her shoulder, held onto my thighs and spun me around. "Fate! Let me down! NOW!" I pounded my fists into her back and it did nothing but make her laugh. Damn wolf girl! I frantically flailed my legs and arms. Finally she slowed and put me down on my feet again.

Angry, I squared my shoulders and took a step forward to retaliate. But somehow that step forward felt like a step back. Suddenly, it was Fate and her twin. Then, world stared to tilt. Soon my legs were carrying me backward and to the side. I attempted to gain my balance on the unstable ground.

Before falling to my knees from the constant swirling of my mind I managed to squeak out, "Help..."

On command my hero and my enemy saved me by wrapping her arms around me yet again. She steadied me and held me close until the spinning subsided. I liked being this close to her, inhaling that scent that was unique to her. Somehow her slow, rhythmic heartbeat made me at ease. I don't remember being this comfortable around anyone... And in some small way it freaked me out. Again... commitment issues. Or perhaps just issues.

I silenced those flight risk thoughts as I leaned away from her front to stare into those intense burgundy orbs. My hands were resting on her shoulders as I smiled and said, "Thanks and I'm sorry."

Her forehead furrowed at my words, "For what?"

"This." In a fluid motion I backed away enough to pull my knee back and launch it forward as I pulled her down by the shoulders.

As soon as I finished, I ran towards the stairs and did my victory dance. I tossed in a few fist pumps here and there. "Winnah winnah chicken dinnah!" Arf was right next to me, howling with the declaration.

Fate turned to glare at us while still clutching her gut. I felt a little bad, but competition is competition. Let it be known that I, Nanoha Takamachi, never back down from a challenge. My sympathy was dampened because she did almost cause me to vomit a few minutes ago.

"You're something else. And you," She looked at Arf, "traitor." Fate shook her head and walked towards me. Prepared for revenge I went on guard. She rolled her eyes, continuing to the door, and opened it. "Who taught you that?" The red pup eagerly shuffled through the doorway.

"I went through training, remember?"

"No. I meant the phrase."

"Hayate." She told me it was the perfect way to celebrate a victory.

"Figures." Her long golden tresses were up in a ponytail. It swayed from side to side as she walked. I stared at it in an attempt to deny my eyes the downward journey.

As a distraction I pondered my victory. I was a little surprised I managed to get the jump on her. A part of me figured she let me. The competitive part told me I am awesome and I am trained professional.

I paused on the first stair as she continued down the hall to a closet. I heard a rustling sound like a bag being crumpled. The red fluff was sitting and watching the door to the closet attentively. When the door opened she remained seated as her owner walked towards the kitchen food bowl in hand.

The bowl made a flat thud on the kitchen floor, but the obedient wolf pup sat still. Finally, Fate directed her voice in the direction of Arf, "Okay." The hungry puppy dashed into the kitchen. Confounded by the sight I turned to stare at Fate, who was behind me. "What?"

"The dog whisperer." I said in awe.

"Pfft..." She shrugged and said, "I'm very in touch with my inner animal."

I giggled at the joke and walked up the stairs. "So I've heard." Halfway up, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Right behind you."

I spun around as I reached the top, stopping her. "I thought we were going to take it slow. Bad Fate!"

"Haha," she said without humor, "Go take your lonely shower, comedian."

"I will relish every second alone."

"Yeah well just imagine you could have had your hot girlfriend, in a steamy shower with you. But no you wanted to take it slow. I'll be down the hall if you need me." She added an extra sway to her hips as she walked to her room. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glued to watching her sexy body until it disappeared.

Dammit! I slammed my door as I undressed for a cold shower. I tried to not imagine my gorgeous girlfriend, who was down the hallway, probably stripping out of her black shorts and skin tight, black tank top. She was most likely turning on the hot water, allowing the bathroom to steam up, and... Yeah a play by play wasn't helping me. I think even the ice cold water felt warm at that point.

After an extremely long cold shower. I dried off, picked out my clothes for the day. I wore a white strapless sundress with a baby blue belt and white flats. To top it off I had a blue and white polkadot ribbon to hold up my side ponytail.

I did a final inspection in the mirror, then went downstairs. There was noise in the kitchen and I followed the noise to find Fate moving about kitchen, collecting ingredients for what I assumed to be smoothies. She hadn't looked up yet, so I just stood by the granite breakfast island watching her move around.

She was wearing a black skirt suit with a light blue dress shirt underneath her black jacket. Her damp gold hair was up in a bun, held up by a black chopstick. Finally, she looked up and my breath caught. Without make-up Fate was absolutely beautiful, but at that moment she had on a light layer. Her eyes popped and captivated me with one look. I could stay trapped in those wine-red orbs all day and the next.

Her lips looked extra plump and irresistible. My eyes scanned lower noticing the way she exposed just enough cleavage. Around her neck hung a silver chain, seemingly guiding me deeper... I brought my eyes back to her's. Although her eyes may not have been the best place to look as they held this burning passion in them that fueled the building fire within me.

"You're adorable." Not what I was looking for, so I pouted at her words. The guilt worked as she continued, "And extremely attractive." She moved around the island to take me into her arms.

I wrapped my arms around her neck as she kissed my cheek, "Hot," she kissed the other cheek, "And cute." Before I could pout again she gently placed her lips against mine. It was sweet and... perfect. When our lips met it was as if the rest of the world just evaporated. All the problems and issues faded into dust and only we existed.

"Much better." I said as we pulled apart.

"Good."

"You look very sexy, but also very... business."

A gentle smile came to her lips, "Well thank you." She went back to making the smoothies, "Now I hope you don't mind, but I'm making a quick breakfast here. Strawberry banana smoothies."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. So I'll get these finished, then drop you off at Hayate's shop along with that," she pointed to Arf. "After my meetings and some paperwork I need to get done I'll pick you up. And take you out for dinner. Sound good?"

Something occurred to me, "Fate Testarossa, are suggesting I go on a date with you?"

She paused the blending, "Nanoha Takamachi, will you please make my dreams come true by accompanying me to dinner this evening?"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but yes. I would love to."

"Why thank you." She finished the smoothies, cleaned up. We headed for the door but as I was about to open the door she stopped me. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" Quickly, she placed the drinks on the side table and walked up to me. While looking into my eyes she removed the ribbon from my hair and let it fall down my back. She ran her hands through it to fix it, "Perfect. You're hair looks beautiful anyway... But this way I can run my hands through it." Then she tied the ribbon to my wrist, grabbed the cups, and walked out the door.

I stood in the entryway, dumbfounded by what had just happened. Finally, my brain caught up and I locked the door. I walked briskly towards the sleek, black BMW she was already sitting in with Arf. Perhaps I should have been upset she had changed my look. Truthfully though I'd never really liked wearing my hair down. It never seemed right to me, but she took the insecurity away with just that simple gesture. Suddenly, leaving my hair down didn't seem like such a bad thing.

As soon as I got buckled in, we were in motion. When we hit the paved road Fate took my hand into her own, holding onto it until we arrived at Hayate's shop.

**Normal**

Fate sat through two meetings. One with the board of Testarossa Electricity and another with the CTO. Both passed uneventfully and allowed her to daydream about a multitude of more pressing issues. She set up the date night yesterday, so that didn't have her worried. Instead she was constantly running through different formulas she had been testing in her lab. The test results were promising, but she thought it could still be improved. Her lab assistant was currently running through simulations halfway across the world.

She forced herself to abandon those pestering thoughts and focused on finishing her last report. The workload wasn't much as she had always been known to do overtime and complete paperwork at home. When she came into her office it was primarily for signing pertinent documents. Despite everything that was going on every knight was expected to continue working as if nothing was wrong. That was the way it had always been.

Her eyes hurt a little from staring at the desktop all day, but she was far too excited to be bothered by it. She turned it off and grabbed her briefcase.

She was almost out of the office when she heard, "Fate!"

It was Russell, Alicia's father, the man she considered family. Her defenses went up when she met his apologetic brown eyes with her impassive red ones. She started politely, "Mr. Maranello. How are you?"

"Fate, please don't be like that. You know I couldn't have told you."

He was right and should have been commended. Alicia's mother had told him the secret and even after their divorce had remained faithful to keeping it. "I'm sorry, Uncle Rus. It's just..."

"I understand. I hide the truth from the both of you. Can you forgive me?" How could she not forgive the man who had helped to raise her after her father passed away? The man that kept her family's company running smoothly.

"Of course." She smiled at him, "Have you talked to Alicia?"

"Yes. We're having dinner tonight."

"Wonderful. Speaking of dinner," Fate checked her watch, "I need to be going. I have plans, but I'll be sure to keep in touch. Say hi to Ali for me. Bye Uncle Rus."

"Bye kiddo." The older man watched as the blonde walked briskly towards the parking garage. He'd have to ask his daughter later why she seemed happier... somewhat. That girl was always intense to him.

_Twenty minutes later..._

Fate walked into Hayate's store, stumbling into a heated argument.

"NO! It's not physiologically possible, Mistress." It amazed the blonde that even when Hayate argued with her assistant, Rein still called Hayate, Mistress or Master. It was also quite strange.

"NO! You're wrong. I'm telling you that the balance is perfect and it works." She guessed they were discussing a new design.

"You are misguided by you're wild daydreams and those strange stories you read." Maybe they weren't arguing about designs.

"My wild daydreams result in splendid creations. And they aren't strange stories... They aid in my creative process." Maybe they were. Nanoha approached Fate, her white clutch in hand.

"Do I even want to know?" She nodded in the direction of the duo.

"No. You don't. In fact, let's go." The battling pair barely noticed the retreating couple as they continued their fight.

"Hayate, please remember to keep track of Arf."

Finally, the designer took notice of Fate and Nanoha leaving, "Okay. Have fun you love birds. Don't have too much wild sex! Fate has to work tomorrow!"

Fate rolled her eyes, but responded anyways, "No, I don't!"

"Oh... Well have hours, and hours of wild sex!"

"Bye Hayate." Nanoha deadpanned. "Bye Rein."

"Goodbye Ms. Takamachi. Bye Ms. Testarossa."

"See you later, Rein." Fate called out. Arf woke up to the sound of her owner's voice, but quickly went back to napping as the argument continued.

"So what was that about?" Fate couldn't curb her curiosity.

Nanoha blushed before admitting, "A sex position."

The businesswoman pursed her lips, "Nevermind. I don't need to know."

"Thank goodness." The brunette was spared from providing the details.

"Hungry?" Fate asked as they buckled in.

"Getting there."

"Good." The key was in the ignition and they were off to their first date.

**A/N: **Okay so I'll have their date and another chapter later today. I actually need to get some work done first. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	20. The Date Part II

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 20: The Date Part II

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and Time Changes in _Italics_.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MGLN or its characters.

**Normal**

Fate drove for forty-five minutes, waving off questions about where they were going. They had left the city, got onto the interstate. The scenery changed from skyscrapers to staggered houses with large parcels of acreage. Some estates had large paddocks with horses grazing on green grass.

As they continued the terrain changed to a steep, winding incline road, lined on both sides with towering evergreens. They passed ski lodges and clear slopes. At the peak of the incline was a golden meadow with a trail leading from the roadside through the field and into the woods. The road began its decline and the view opened to a wide valley with a lake at the center. Mountains surrounded the dark blue lake. Nanoha thought it looked familiar, but didn't say anything. Instead she stared in awe at the lake glimmering from the sunshine resting right above the western ridge. The scent of pine wafted through the open windows of the car accompanied by a brisk cool breeze.

"Come on. Just tell me. Please?"

"No."

"Where are we going?" Nanoha demanded an answer with a glare.

"I'm trying to be romantic. You're not helping." Fate rolled her eyes... for the tenth time.

"I want to know. I've had enough of the secret keeping."

"Well this is one is worth the wait."

"Lies." The brunette accused. "I know what's going on here. You're going to get rid of me. I know too much and you're going to dump my body into that lake. But even without witnesses people will know I'm missing. Then again you're all about cover ups, so what is it going to be? Hm? Car crash? Murdered by a serial killer?" Nanoha narrowed her eyes at Fate. "I'll have you know I won't go down easy."

"Really?" Fate shook her head, but continued to watch the road. "You have quite the imagination."

Her passenger raised a sculpted eyebrow, "With everything that's happened a little imagination is required."

"Okay, I'll give you that. But could you please rein that fantastical imagination of yours. Just a bit." Fate shook her head and flicked on her turn signal. "I promised I'd never hurt you." She parked the BMW and turned to stare deeply into sapphire orbs. "I'm going to keep that promise."

There was so much truth in those burgundy orbs. Nanoha's breathing faltered at the determination in the blonde's voice. She gave up on the teasing and smiled kindly at Fate, "I know."

Fate broke their staring contest, exited the car and quickly opened Nanoha's door.

"Thank you." Nanoha took the hand that was extended to her. "Where to?"

Fate smiled at Nanoha's attempt to garner the truth... yet again. "Almost there."

The blonde locked the car and walked off, linking hands with Nanoha as she led the way. Blue eyes stared their joined hands, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of fear. It was never this fast before. She was never able to place her trust in someone else so easily. Never allowed herself to reject her guarded instincts. Never allowed another to look too deeply into her inner thoughts.

So lost in thought she tripped over a slightly raised board on the walkway. "Ah!"

Luckily, Fate caught her by the shoulders, helping her to stand straight and steady. The blonde bit her bottom lip to ward off any laughter.

"Don't say anything." Nanoha gave her a warning look.

Fate took her hand and faced forward again, "I didn't anything." She paused, "...Except," Nanoha glared, "I bet you could trip over a cordless phone."

"Fate!" Nanoha bumped into the taller girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." Fate chuckled as they continued to walk down the boardwalk. As they turned the corner Nanoha sighed away her anger. She noticed boats tied to the docks. Along the dock were small boutiques, various eateries, and tackle shops.

"So are you going to tell me now?"

"Nope."

Nanoha began to try and piece together what Fate wasn't saying. Further down the docks was a expensive, five star restaurant and Nanoha thought she had it. She smiled at her investigative skills, but then Fate stopped.

She glared at Fate, wondering why they weren't continuing. "I thought..."

Fate looked down the docks and connected the dots. "Showing off my money. Isn't that a little predicable? And you were so creative earlier. Come on detective."

The blonde lead her to an order window at a dockside pizzeria. "Can I get a large, hand-tossed cheese pizza with extra cheese and two bottles of Apricot Ale?"

"Sure thing. That'll be $28.95, Ma'am."

Fate let go of Nanoha's hand and gave the man thirty dollars, "Keep the change."

"Thanks. Your order will be up in twenty. Order 23." He handed her the two bottles. "Here's you go."

She nodded to the older man and took the drinks,"Thank you."

After handing Nanoha a bottle they sat on a table in front of the pizzeria, overlooking the clear blue water. The dock lights flickered on as the setting sun sunk into the Western horizon lighting the sky ablaze.

"You brought me all the way out here for pizza? Why?"

"Why not?" Fate raised an eyebrow at her, "It's your favorite isn't it. And this place makes the best pizza."

Nanoha continued to stare at her, not saying anything.

"And look around you. Come on. You could never find a more beautiful setting than this place... in the city at least."

The brunette narrowed her eyes at the claim. "Fine." She paused, "Nice by the way, with the keep the change bit. Only rich people."

"Oh geez. What is your problem with me having money?"

"I have no issue with you being filthy rich. But showing it off..."

"That was not showing off. It was one dollar and five cents."

"Oh so you couldn't spare anymore change." Nanoha was just goading her. She knew Fate wasn't rich brat.

"Okay. Now I'm giving too little as apposed to giving too much. All in my pursuit to impress you with money." Fate glared at her. "You know what I give up. In fact I'm going to shun you. Yep 'til that pizza comes you're shunned."

"Don't..." Nanoha was interrupted.

"Shunning commencing."

"Fate..." The blonde held her hand up and looked at her phone. "Two can play this game."

Nanoha looked at her iPod and began playing Tetris. She could always rely on Tetris in frustrating situations and distract herself with falling blocks that would serve to frustrate her.

The cook called from the window, "Order twenty-three." Without muttering a word, Fate stood and retrieved the pizza.

"Your large cheesy pizza." Fate placed the box on the table and opened the lid.

Nanoha's mouth watered at the sight before her. A giant, pizza pie, oozing with gooey cheesy goodness. But there was a catch, "So we're talking again?"

"What do mean?"

"I'm referring to your little vow of silence."

"You're still stuck on that. Check your phone again." Nanoha glared at Fate, but complied with the directions given. "I said I was sorry."

Nanoha read the text message aloud. "I'm sorry I am shunning u. Please talk to me when the pizza comes. I really want to talk to u right now :( ." The message was sent fifteen minutes ago, right after Fate had began the silent treatment. The brunette narrowed her blue eyes at the blonde before cheerfully saying, "I forgive you."

"Thank you. Now lets dig in." Fate handed Nanoha one of the plates and some napkins.

Nanoha folded the large slice in half, mozzarella seeping out of the folded thin crust. She blew lightly on the pizza before her first bite. Cautious about burning her tongue. "Oh my gawd..." She moaned as savored the cheesy goodness she was chewing up. Her eyes slid closed in delight. "So good." She managed to say between bites.

Fate just smiled at the woman across the table, who looked like she was in heaven. A very cheesy, tomato-ish, carb-filled heaven. Looking onward with an amused expression, Fate ate her own piece.

So consumed by the delicious pizza neither said anything until there was only two pieces left. Nanoha conceded defeat at being unable to eat another bite. Never able to turn down food, Fate devoured the last two pieces.

Nanoha watched admiringly, albeit mildly disgusted, but nonetheless impressed. She knew Fate had to have eaten two-thirds of the pizza and was almost finished with her second beer. It was just ridiculous to her that someone so thin, so super model-ish could eat like a lion. Or wolf...

Jokingly she asked, "Are you full?"

"No. Maybe after dessert." Her eyes widened at the serious answer she received. Fate noticed her shocked expression, "I'm growing girl."

"Yeah. Of course." She paused, "You could be much taller, right?"

"Yep." Nanoha shook her head and inhaled deeply trying to breath after all the bread she scarfed down so fast.

"So," Sapphire orbs scanned the surroundings. At the moment she couldn't see the trees, but from what she saw earlier she noticed some similarities.

"So?" Fate prompted.

"Is this the same lake as..." She trailed off seeing Fate nod.

"As the lake house?" Nanoha nodded in agreement, "Yes. Except that would be on the Northern shore. This here is the Southern. It's more... commercial I guess you could say."

Of course it would be considered more commercial when there was nothing else on the other side other than the lake house.

"So one half is business and the other is private Testarossa land." Fate didn't say anything. Nanoha thought it wasn't possible. Instead of remaining silent she decided to just ask, "Do you own the lake?"

"No," Fate paused, "I mean you can't possibly own a lake." Nanoha smiled and accepted that as the final answer until the blonde continued, "I just own the land around it."

"You're joking right?" Fate looked her directly in the eyes as she shook her head from side to side. Nanoha took a long swig of her beer, finishing it. She tilted the bottle in the air, trying to get every last drop. "So you own all of this?" She waved her hands about, gesturing to all the land surrounding the lake.

"Not exactly."

"Please simplify it for me then."

"I told you our families have been here a long time. But it's not only our families. There are a few other wealthy ones just..."

"Not as wealthy."

"Yes. I currently own about two thirds of the land. The other third belongs to residential owners." Fate turned to look at mountains across from them, "Most of the land is leased for commercial use. Some has been given to the Wildlife Refuge."

"Which just happens to be the Lansters."

"Ah! She catching on."

"So you," Nanoha pointed at Fate, "Lease this land? Sold some it and gave some up for the wildlife?"

"Pretty much. Do you know why?" The blonde leaned on her elbows towards Nanoha.

Nanoha pretended to think for a bit, despite knowing the answer, "To take away any suspicion about your family. Is there another reason?"

"Yep." Nanoha considered the most pretentious, rich person reason she could think of.

"You didn't want anyone else around the lake house."

"Yep." Fate nodded to show her agreement, smirk widening by the second. Nanoha shook her head.

"Rich people." Nanoha sneered.

Fate just smirked, "I'm joking. Plus, we are merely beneficiaries." Then her expression turned somber, "Its not the whole truth. Protecting the wildlife was the best method we assumed would keep the hunters at bay."

"Don't they still try... and sneak?" Nanoha's curiosity was piqued.

"There's too many people around to be firing powerful weapons. And wildlife rangers roam through pretty often."

"True." Nanoha thought about it further, "If you own this land. Who owns the slopes? Is that even legal?"

"Well," Fate paused, "Lansters own the outer slopes. Really just the lodges and ski shops. They own a few resorts down here too."

The brunette stared at her in awe. "They're like rich too."

"Filthy."

Nanoha shook her head, "This is disgusting."

"Hahaha." Fate laughed at Nanoha's furrowed eyebrows. "We've been here a long time. Similar in other places too. Around the world. Rich get richer..."

"Unless there's an idiot heir." Nanoha thought for a moment, "That would explain why Yunno could afford to live in Japan."

"Don't underestimate him too much. He is smart in his own right. He did have a scholarship." Fate paused, "But yes he does have a very... large inheritance."

"None of you seem as wealthy as you actually are."

"You mean we're not high class assholes." Fate wore playful smile as she explained, "We were raised to live inconspicuous lives. Enough to get by."

Nanoha raised an eyebrow. The huge house, barn, and cars weren't just enough to get by with. There was a bit of extravagance.

Fate seemed to catch her disbelief, "And a little bit more. I like my toys."

"Whatever." Nanoha huffed.

"We give back." Fate shifted her eyes to the calm water. "We just need to have unrestricted access to certain places."

Nanoha took some time to process all the information that had been given to her. It seemed too unreal. Then again she worked for a weapons maker that created the stuff of science fiction movies. When had her world been turn upside down and inside out. She smiled at the thought. From the moment she clumsy stumbled into one Fate Testarossa. When she stared into intense burgundy eyes that sparked something in her heart... in her soul.

Fate smiled when she looked back at Nanoha. The brunette went from her adorable thinking frown to a gentle smile. Almost as if she were recalling a wonderful dream her smile grew wider by the minute.

Nanoha felt the familiar racing heartbeat she always got when she thought about Fate. Then, she really considered the effect the other woman had on her. As she thought it she began to freak out again and her smile slowly melted into a frown.

Her commitment issues always stopped her from truly being with anyone. It scared her that she wanted to be by Fate's side for as long as the blonde would allow her to be. It scared her to consider that she trusted the woman across the table. The issues of commitment linked to her fear of trusting someone completely, placing herself at their mercy in a way. With Fate her feelings just came naturally. There was no pretending to like, no pretending to be interested, no pretending to be comfortable... It just was.

A pale hand landed on her own, breaking her from the rampant thoughts. She was met with concerned wine-red orbs carefully observing her.

"Are you okay?"

Her fears melted away, but didn't completely disappear from her mind. "Yeah."

Fate could tell there was more. Instead of pressuring Nanoha she changed the subject, "I think we met before."

Nanoha's eyes widened. There was no way that was possible... "I would've remembered."

"I'm serious. But we didn't really meet. It was in passing. I was visiting your boss and I think you were carry papers." Fate paused to reflect, "Anyways you dropped one and I gave it back to you. It was just a split second, but I'm sure it was you."

"I don't believe you."

Fate chuckled at her reluctance. "Well it had to have been a month into your training. And I wasn't really paying attention, nor had I seen a picture of you before."

"You're positive?" She knew she would have remembered Fate. How could she not?

"Pretty positive."

"Wow." It was fate, she knew it had to be. She was suppose to meet Fate one way or another.

"We were both pretty distracted at the time so..." Fate trailed off as she stared at Nanoha frowning as she tried to remember. "Nanoha..." She tried to get the girl's attention back. "Look, maybe I'm wrong. I could've..."

"No... I think you're right. I remember telling Yunno I'd seen a girl with the strangest eyes. He told me only freaks have red eyes."

"Not surprising."

"Not at all." Nanoha paused, "I can't believe I forgot."

"You're clumsy ways were meant to bring us together." Fate chuckled.

"Hey!" Nanoha playfully swatted at Fate's shoulder.

Fate smiled, "Come on. Let's get some ice cream."

Fate couldn't stop smiling when Nanoha lit up at the suggestion. "Okay."

The brunette intertwined her fingers with Fate's as they left the table. She knew she was being foolish to be afraid of her relationship with Fate. The blonde was perfect... except for the fact that she could run faster and teased her. Minus those things the blonde was perfectly imperfect for her.

Coming to the conclusion she squeezed Fate's hand and smiled brightly.

They stopped at the counter of a homemade ice cream vendor. Fate ordered first, "Can I get a scoop of Mocha Chip and Coconut please?"

"Cup or cone." The brown-haired girl asked from behind the counter.

"Cone." The girl nodded and scooped the ice cream into a homemade waffle cone. "Thanks." Fate replied after receiving her cone.

Fate turned to Nanoha who was biting her bottom lip as she debated. She narrowed her choices to two, "Fudge Brownie and Chocolate Chip in a cone, please."

The girl went about scooping Nanoha's choices and handed it to the brunette once she finished. After punching in a few numbers she said, "That'll be $7.00."

Fate hand over a ten dollar bill, and stuck her three dollars change in the tip jar.

Nanoha rolled her eyes at the gesture. "Showing off again," she jested.

"Just for you." Fate joined the brunette in laughter.

"So..." Nanoha licked her ice cream in thought.

"So...?" Fate prompted. She knew another question was headed her way.

"If all of you own these places. How did you're families not know exactly who were knights and not? I'd imagine it'd be easy to figure out."

"There's a lot of families who are wealthy and live in Mid-Childa. Some have been here for a while too. And..." Fate gathered her support as she took a bite of her cone. "It wasn't... I'm not sure if this will make sense, but none of the knights of old wanted to find each other."

Nanoha considered the idea. It did make sense. They were trying to keep the puzzle pieces hidden and separated. "That was their way of protecting the secret."

"Yep. I guess even from each other in a way. It was easier to protect the secret from being discovered if no one knew the keepers."

The brunette found a flaw, "But their concern for the wolves. I mean wouldn't that have been a problem. Given them away."

"Not really. There are many people who support the protection of the wolf. They are slow to reproduce, so there was no need for population control. Wolves have been and are the guardians of Mid-Childa."

There was a lull in conversation as the pair leaned against the railing, gazing at the shimmering water. Each left to her own thoughts as they licked at their ice cream cones.

Fate chanced a glance in Nanoha's direction. She smiled at the other woman happily lapping at her melting ice cream. Never had she seen anything more beautiful than the brunette smiling with the moon lighting her features perfectly. Sapphire eyes almost looked purple in the darkness. Then again the woman always appeared absolutely gorgeous in her eyes. She went back to her cone before she got caught.

The blonde was too late though. Nanoha had felt her intense stare, but didn't have the strength to look back fearing she might melt if she met those powerful burgundy eyes.

"It's... just magical here. Something out of a movie." Nanoha chuckled at her own words. This really was too unreal for her.

"Yeah. On nights like these." She gazed at the stars, shining down upon them. They illuminated the night sky, even stardust was visible against the pitch black background.

"Growing up in place like this," Nanoha paused to look at Fate's side profile, "Would make anyone want to save the world."

The blonde smiled as she connected with blue eyes, "It does." Fate took a deep breath and looked out over the water again. She ate the last of her cone and wiped her hand with a napkin. Nanoha did the same and threw away her trash.

Her hand again found Fate's as the blonde led them further down the dock.

With a grin on her face Nanoha said, "So do all the girls fall for this romantic first date under the moonlight? Hm? The smell of pine in the air and the breathtaking scenery."

The golden blonde laughed, "What girls? I haven't been on any dates since Alicia." Nanoha stopped in her tracks, pulling a confused Fate to a stop.

Nanoha gave her a suspicious glare, "You haven't been with anyone since Alicia."

The knight was lost for words. Fate was left open-mouthed, gasping for anything. Her mouth opened and closed several times while her cheeks held a light blush. "Don't lie to me, Testarossa." Nanoha condemned.

Fate used her unoccupied hand to rub the back of her neck in a nervous gesture. "Well... I haven't dated anyone, but I didn't mean that I haven't... You know... You know." The blonde shook her head back and forth, "BEEN," she stressed the word, "With anyone."

Nanoha retracted her hand from Fate's, "Whore!" She shouted at Fate. It wasn't like she had any grounds to make the claim.

Good-naturedly Fate rolled her eyes. "It's not even like that. It was few times."

"A few. How many are we talking here, Smooth Operator?" Fate laughed at the nickname.

"Oh please. Don't give me that Miss Virginator." The knight smirked triumphantly

"I didn't even know... That goddamn Hayate!" Nanoha crossed her arms over her chest defensively, "I can't believe she told you. I didn't even know they were virgins."

"Geez, taking advantage of girls under the influence. Tsk, tsk." Fate waved her pointer finger from side to side to show her disappointment.

"That was only one girl."

"Four... four innocent flowers. Desecrated." Nanoha's glare hardened. "Four cherries just popped." The blonde curled her fingers into a ball, then flicked them open as if demonstrating the popping.

"Shut up! It was not like that."

"How could you have not known? Four virgins in one semester." Fate blurted out.

"I was drunk!" Nanoha screamed angrily.

"Oh ho ho ho." Fate chuckled, "Casanova and the life of the party. Huh? Wow. And to think my cousin held you on this pedestal."

It was Nanoha's turn to roll her eyes. She gave up defending herself and grabbed Fate's hand again. The couple began walking again. Nanoha broke the silence first.

"I never told him." She whispered.

"Hm?" Fate heard perfectly. She just wanted to know the details.

"I never told him I was bisexual. Well, now its more like gay. I haven't told my mom yet either." Nanoha mulled it over in her head, "I think she might have an idea though."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. Just motherly intuition." The moment Nanoha said it she thought she might have hit a nerve in the blonde. Looking up she saw nothing else, but a gentle smile.

"So if you went home with me in hand she wouldn't freak out?"

Nanoha briefly considered her mother, "Freak out. Probably not. She would just ask when we were planning on having children."

Fate choked on air and Nanoha smirked triumphantly. "Children... noted." They remained in a comfortable silence as Fate pulled Nanoha to the rail of the dock again. Nanoha had her front against the railing, hands resting on the wooden support. Fate wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, holding her protectively.

"Do you know how to bake? I mean I know you grew up in a bakery, but..."

"Of course I know how to bake. Pfft," Nanoha paused, "I don't know how to cook."

"Good because I can't bake, but I can cook."

"Right or left side," the brunette clarified, "Of the bed."

"Left."

"Right." Nanoha thought of another question, "Favorite place?"

"Hm... I've been to quite a few beautiful places. But I think I'd have to say here. Especially being here with you."

"Smooth." Unable to resist the charming response, Nanoha smiled anyways. "I'd have to say the creek. In the woods by your house. It's so peaceful there."

Fate smiled at the response, "It is." She paused, considering her next words, "It was my dad's favorite place."

Nanoha turned in Fate's arms, giving her an surprised frown. "Really."

"Yeah well one of them." Fate fixed her eyes on the moon's reflection on the water. "He'd take me further upstream. The beginning of the creek. When we were there once he told me, 'It's amazing. The same water flowing through that creek, so pacifying and calming. It could very well be the same as the water of destruction.'"

"It is ironic." Nanoha commented.

Fate just hummed a yes.

They stood there absorbing the brief sense of peace offered by the lake. Nanoha debated with herself if she should ask. Finally, having decided she voiced her question, "Could you... Will you take me there? The start of the creek I mean."

Fate smiled, "Of course. Tomorrow?"

"Okay." Nanoha sighed contently as she leaned back into Fate's embrace.

Suddenly, Nanoha remembered Fate's injured hands. She pulled them up to inspect. First she stared at the palms where the red crescent-shaped wounds had been. Instead of cut skin she saw light pink scars. Then, she inspected the once sliced and torn knuckles. The cuts were visible, but healing and the bruises fading.

"The cuts weren't that bad. Small stuff like that heals fairly fast."

"Amazing." Nanoha said in awe and placed Fate's hand back around her waist.

"Terrifying." Fate mumbled.

"No. Amazing." Nanoha turned to peck Fate on the cheek, then face the lake again.

"Ready to go?" Fate's sultry voice whispered into her ear.

"Just a little while longer." She held Fate's arms firmly around her waist. The moment was too perfect to leave just yet. Fate kissed Nanoha's cheek, then rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder. Also content to remain there.

The couple stayed for another half-an-hour absorbing each other's calming energy. Once it became too cold the duo returned to Fate's BMW. Nothing was said on the ride home. Half-an-hour into the smooth ride Nanoha fell asleep in the reclined, leather seat.

In the darkness of the cab, Fate was left to her thoughts. She tried her best to think positive. Focusing her thoughts on tomorrow and hiking with Nanoha. It was easy to ignore the bad when she was with the brunette, but the insecurities and doubts regained control when she was left alone. Despite how boring board meetings could be at least it had been helpful in distracting her.

Her mind went to worrying about Lindy and Shamal to Arcadia. And despite her best efforts she thought about Precia. Images of dilated pupils with a thin ring of violet, eyes that held nothing but loathing and disgust directed at her. The tall woman lunging at her just to see her flinch. She could envision the vein on her mother's forehead throbbing underneath the porcelain skin. Waves of hostility rolling off of the woman with dark violet hair.

Instinctively, her hands gripped the wheel tighter. The rhythmic beating of her heart began to increase as images of the past began to flood her mind. The long since healed lashes on her back began to sting and pulse. Ever since Jail mention talking to Precia, she'd been on edge. Constantly looking over her shoulder when she was alone.

It didn't surprise her that Jail had managed to get close to her mother. But it angered her that he could get that close to Precia for that long and she didn't notice.

Suddenly, she snapped back to reality hearing the soft snore of the girl sleeping in the passenger seat. The brunette appeared so peaceful, so relaxed. The veins of Fate's arms were straining against her cream colored skin. She inhaled deeply to calm her steadily increasing heartbeat. Gradually, a sense of tranquility overcame her frayed senses.

Sighing away her anxiety, she returned to thinking analytically. If she were being honest with herself she would admit that the reason she hadn't been sleeping wasn't because she needed to work in the lab at night. The real reason was she was too afraid that if she closed her eyes for too long she would inevitably miss something.

Everyday since she found out wolves were being killed she had checked if her mother was still restrained. In fact she used her connections to place the woman under more severe security. Precia was now wearing straight jacket and placed in a padded cell. Still she knew that if the woman was determined to get out of her padded cell she would. After finding out about Jail's contact with her she researched exactly who had been in contact with her mother.

Precia's visitor sheet didn't have anyone on it. She reviewed the patient file, scanning over all the doctors and nurses that had been in contact with her mother. When she finished thoroughly reading it she identified Jail's associate that somehow escaped her usually observant style. Instead of acting on the information she decided to ignore the minion.

If Jail thought he could take information from Precia without consequence he wasn't as brilliant as he claimed to be.

That didn't mean she wasn't focusing on the problem that Jail did represent. At the moment he was her enemy. The toxin he had created was troublesome and costed her a great deal of time to figure out. With the information Yunno had provided her she had been working nightly on an antidote. Her partner had managed to find some of Yunno's research. It wasn't much and she didn't have much time. It didn't mean she was just going to give up though. Nightly she worked on an antidote to the toxin without much success.

She was brought her back to the present when she saw the motion light of the garage flicker on. The rhythmic breathing of the brunette provided a small relief to her restless soul. The fears she hid so well from everyone drifted back to the shadowed recesses of her mind. She pulled into the garage turned off the engine and pocketed the keys but remained still in her seat reluctant to leave the dark haven.

The sleeping woman was facing the window, an ideal image of tranquility. Unable to resist the urge, Fate combed her fingers through soft brunette locks. Only the dim glow of the garage's motion light illuminated the cab.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Two words. How could they possibly make up for the mess the brunette was now involved in. It had been Nanoha's choice, but it didn't make the guilt lessen. Fate wasn't a fool. There would be a blood bathe in the near future and she was well aware that she couldn't protect Nanoha at all times. The girl made it clear she could take care of herself, but that didn't dampen any of the blonde's fears. There was more to this game than fighting off the enemy...

"Fate?" Nanoha murmured through her sleepy haze.

"We're home." Fate replied quietly, afraid loud words would disrupt the peaceful atmosphere.

"Okay..." The brunette made no move to get up, so Fate exited the cab and went to her side.

She reached in and lifted the girl out. Nanoha made minimal effort to stand on her own. The blonde caved and carried her bridal style. The brunette didn't struggle against the embrace, instead she rested her head against the blonde's shoulder.

Once upstairs Fate laid Nanoha down on the bed and removed her shoes. She placed the blanket over the sleepy girl and kissed her forehead. Fate turned to leave, but a hand shot out from underneath the blankets to snatch her wrist.

"Stay," She heard the sleepy whisper. Confused she turned to face Nanoha only to find shy sapphire eyes with a light blush on the other girl's cheeks. Choosing to not question the brunette she replied by going to the other side of the bed and crawling under the covers.

She moved close to Nanoha's back, but didn't touch her. A pale hand seized Fate's and placed the blonde's arm around her waist. Nanoha shifted until she was snuggly pressed against Fate's front.

"Better." Nanoha mumbled.

Fate smiled at whispered words. "Goodnight Nanoha." She pressed a light kiss to the other girl's exposed shoulder.

Nanoha shivered at the skin to skin contact. "Goodnight Fate."

Fate held Nanoha until she was sure the girl had fallen asleep. It was hard to walk away from the girl in her arms, but she silently slipped out of the room.

With a cup of coffee in hand she went downstairs prepared to work for a few hours.

**A/N:** Well that was a lot to get out. I'll be releasing another shortly. But I'd like to get back to Bad Romance. I really appreciate everyone who has read, reviewed and added this to your favorites. Please review. Thanks!


	21. Guardian Angel

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 21: Guardian Angel

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**A/N: **I know some of you expressed your interest in Nanoha's past. It should be clear when asking about someone's past in this story one should always be prepared to be opening Pandora's box. Anyways, thank you so much for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. Hope you enjoy.

**Music: **

_Your Guardian Angel_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_Dancing in the Moonlight_ by Toploader (mentioned)

_We Will Rock You _by Queen (mentioned)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MSLN or any of its characters.

* * *

**Nanoha**

I woke up to an empty bed and I suppose I shouldn't have been disappointed... but I was. Instead of pouting and being depressed I chose to find out exactly why I woke up alone. After taking a shower and changing, I tip-toed towards Fate's room and attempted to listen through the door.

Maybe I should have learned my lesson from the last time I tried to spy on Fate.

"Whatcha doing?" A mischievous voice asked from behind me.

I jumped up into to standing position at the sound of Fate's voice, "Nothing... I was just... um... you know... inspecting the craftsmanship... beautiful woodwork. Yep." Not even I could believe that lie.

Fate nodded in approval accepting the terrible fib. "Okay, inspector. I just came upstairs to see if you were ready to go."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Remember hiking? Going to see the start of the creek?"

"Oh right!" My memory finally kicked in. "That."

"Yeah that." Fate had an amused grin on her face. "Well, are you... ready?"

"Um," I looked down at my own clothes which consisted of booty shorts and tank top, "I think I need a little while to... yeah..." I stared down at the floor, fidgeting with the hem of my shorts.

"Okay then, I'll see you downstairs. Oh and here," Fate handed me a strawberry smoothie. "Breakfast."

"Thanks." I finally looked into those burgundy orbs and noticed the heavy bags underneath Fate's eyes. I reached up to touch the slightly bruised skin. "Did you sleep last night?" Fate turned away from my touch and shoved her hands into her pocket. "Fate." I cupped her cheek and made her face me again. Guilty eyes looked sadly into my own.

"I shouldn't have left." She admitted quietly. It did feel like I was a one night stand, but I didn't say that aloud.

"Why did you?" My hand slipped away from her face to hold her hand.

Giving her hand a small squeeze she started, "I had to keep working on an antidote for Yunno's toxin. I should have just told you, but..."

"I would have told you to sleep." I smiled because that's probably exactly what I would have said along with wrapping my arms around her so she couldn't leave.

"That... And I don't want to work on it during the day." A light pink blush rose to her cheeks, "I wanted to spend the day with you." I couldn't stop my wide smile at the confession. It was just too easy to fall for her. But then I remembered to be angry about being abandoned.

"You don't have to hide anything from me. Okay?" The sentence was so hypocritical and the guilt settled a bit more heavily than before. If anything it was time for me to stop hiding things...

"Yes, ma'am." She smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. The light touch sent a jolt of electricity through my body, leaving me yearning for more. Before she could get away I wrapped my free hand around her neck to pull her into a deeper kiss. Thoughts of secrets and hypocritical words slipped my mind.

Our lips met tentatively at first, just enjoying the feel of moving against each other. Then, deepened when I ran my tongue along her lips eager to taste more. She accepted and suddenly our tongues were warring for control. In the back of my mind I could feel Fate's hands slip around my waist pulling me closer. When the need for air became too much we pulled away, eyes glazed as we recovered from the intense "good morning" kiss.

"That was... interesting." Fate breathed out, resting her forehead against mine.

"Good morning."

"It is now." Fate inhaled deeply and placed some distance between us. "I better let you get ready. Oh and pack a bag of spare clothes and a swimsuit."

"Okay." My eyes were still glazed over with desire as she reluctantly walked away from me. I hurried to my room taking a sip of my smoothie as I went. Hastily, I chose a white V-neck shirt and jeans to wear over my two-piece. As instructed I grabbed a shorts, a dark blue long-sleeve, and matching black, lacy bra and low-cut bikini. So maybe I was being a tease, sue me.

Fate walked out the kitchen with a backpack on her shoulder and basket in hand. Arf was right behind her.

"When..." I was about to ask about how the red fluff got home, but Fate beat me to it.

"Signum and Vita dropped her off early this morning." Geez these people moved around like ninjas I didn't even hear anyone come up the driveway.

"How early?" I asked.

"Early." I raised my eyebrow at the vague answer, "Like 4:00 am."

"Why?"

Fate's eyes drifted to the floor, "Signum hasn't really been sleeping. Vita watches over her... you know... in case."

"Oh."

"Yeah." That brought up another question.

"Did you sleep at all?"

Fate blushed again and turned towards the door, "For a few hours."

"Liar!" I yelled at her retreating form.

"Three hours." She shouted at the doorway.

"Fate!"

"Hurry up!" I tossed my cup into the sink and followed her out the door.

We walked into the garage, which looked more like a warehouse. She disabled the security system and proceeded to turn on the lights.

"Oh. My. God." I said under my breath as I took in the view.

"I'll take that as 'I'm impressed'." Besides the BMW we rode in yesterday there was a black Ferrari Italia, an Audi R8, a black Toyota Sequoia, and an assortment of bikes.

"You have too much money." Fate just laughed and walked towards the bikes.

"They're my babies." She walked past the Ducati 1098S, and Kawasaki 450, to a red Foreman 4x4 and dark green 4x4 Rancher.

My face lit up at the sight of the ATV's and Fate noticed, "Have you rode one before?"

"Yeah. We had to drop off some merchandise to a customer who lived... off the beaten path."

"Good. Makes this a lot easier. Choose one."

"You mean I can..." The smile on my face grew wider. "Okay!" I jumped onto the red Foreman. Fate laughed at my antics, but didn't say anything. Both ATV's had a cargo box bolted to the rear of the bikes. Fate placed her bags and basket into her box and I did the same.

"Heads up." Fate threw me the keys and a helmet, then mounted her own bike. "Just follow me. Its about a half and hour ride."

"Okay." I slipped on the helmet and slid onto the seat of the bike. My companion opened the garage door and while we waited for the ATVs to warm up. Fate reversed into the driveway and I followed. Arf was running beside Fate's bike. I didn't think she was going to last very long at the pace Fate was setting but I wasn't about to complain about going fast.

**Normal**

They rode along the tree line, passing the pastures filled with long blades of grass bending to the gentle breezes. Remaining water droplets from the night before sparkled like diamonds in the morning sunlight. Birds sat on the fence lines watching the loud disturbance pass by. The ground was moist from the rain and small puddles lined the path they were following.

Soon they came upon an opening through trees and followed the rough road. The forest blocked out majority of the sunlight, but a few strong rays filtered through the treetops. The sparse light didn't affect the riders as they raced through the woods.

They sped through puddles and weaved through fallen branches. Nanoha stood as she charged through a lake-like puddle sending dirt brown water flying and mud rocketing into the air around her. She could feel some of the wet sludge hit her back, but didn't spare a second thought about speeding through the next pool of water.

They kept some distance between them to avoid hitting each other with mud. Nanoha paid slight attention to their surroundings, noticing the huge trees that had probably been there since the Spring was created. Through the mud and the water she could see a wet Arf still in stride with Fate. She would definitely question what Fate was feeding the little monster that made her run so fast.

The woods gave way to another open field, but they sped past the pasture relatively fast and returned to the darkness of the woods. The next opening was a meadow filled with pastel blue, yellow and violet wildflowers. The wildlife of the woods disappeared quickly at the sound of the ATVs and the sight of the red wolf.

Finally, Fate appeared to slow down as they came to a narrowed rocky passage through the staggered trees. Fate parked close to the rocky path and turned off the bike. Nanoha did the same and got off of the ATV, stretching as she did so.

"It's beautiful." Nanoha said as she gazed at the sunlit field of flowers surrounded by trees.

"It's just the beginning. Listen closely." Fate advised as she retrieved her backpack and basket.

Nanoha did as she was told and heard the faint sound of rushing water. "Is that..."

"Come on." Fate said as she turned towards the trail. They treaded carefully over the damp rocks that seemed to be on an incline. Both hiked in silence, absorbing the feeling of peace the forest radiated.

The trees released a faint fragrance of spice and menthol into the moist air. As they continued the sound of rushing water grew louder and the trees began to thin.

Nanoha's breath caught at the sight she was presented with. No words could be said about the majestic scene. Fate smiled at her companion's reaction. She never brought anyone else to this place, so it was interesting to see someone else react to beauty of the little oasis.

Clear mountain water was falling over a thirty foot ledge into a pool of water. The pool gave berth to a stream of cool liquid flowing over a bed of smooth rocks.

"Whoa..."

Fate chuckled at the awestruck Japanese girl. "Let's jump in."

Nanoha bit her bottom lip to stop from grinning like a fool. Both women stripped down into their swim suits and walked carefully to the edge of the pool before slipping into the cool water.

Nanoha shivered as she entered the rippling liquid. Fate drove under the surface having quickly adapted to the temperature. She smoothed back her long golden locks when she caught sight of the panting red wolf at the water's edge. Arf eagerly awaited her master's permission to jump into the pool.

"Come, Arf." As soon as the words left Fate's mouth the pup leapt into the water and paddled towards Fate.

Nanoha watched the adorable scene play out. "Aww..." She teased a blushing Fate.

Nanoha was amazed by the natural beauty. Every time she thought she'd seen the most captivating and awe-inspiring place another replaced it. But there was no doubt in her mind that all of these places were more spectacular because of a particular blonde. The same blonde who had consumed her thoughts, awake and asleep. "Beautiful." She whispered as she stared longingly at her object of affections.

Snapping out of her daze she swam to the other side of the pool. She watched at the mist of the waterfall, glittered in the rays of light before quickly evaporating into the air. SPLASH! Her daydreaming abruptly interrupted by a cold wall of water hitting her face.

"Big. Mistake." She muttered through her blurred vision. Brushing back strands of wet brunette hair she set her eyes on a grinning blonde. Without warning the relatively calm pool turned into a war zone. Water flew through the air in every direction as hands viciously swatted at the surface sending waves towards each other.

Amazed at her opponents ability to generate angry waves so fast, Fate dove below the surface to go in for the ambush. Eyes closed, Nanoha was unaware to her adversary's disappearance. Instead of questioning why she didn't feel waves of water slamming into her she continued her attack.

"Aaahhh!" Nanoha screamed as an arm wrapped around her body, trapping her arms to her sides. She thrashed from side to side as she tried in vain to get away. "Let me go!"

Fate held onto the resistant girl and maneuvered them to the edge of the pool. She supported their weight by hanging onto the rocks. "Geez, calm down will you?"

"No!" Came the stubborn reply. I'm not gonna give up this fight, Nanoha thought to herself.

Rolling her eyes at the response and simply let the girl go. "Fine."

Without the support Nanoha sank, but before she could swallow the pool Fate pulled her up again. Nanoha hastily brushed away the wet strands blocking her vision. Once clear she glared at Fate, whose back was against the rocks. She closed her eyes again and inhaled a relaxing breath.

"Are you calm now?" Instead of answering, Nanoha opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Fate's neck. "OW!" Fate cried out when Nanoha unexpectedly pulled her hair.

"Good to know that still works." Nanoha said triumphantly.

"You do enjoy your dirty tactics. Don't you?" Fate narrowed her eyes at the smug brunette.

"So what if I do?" Nanoha's voice dropped lower and turned seductive as she whispered into Fate's ear, "I don't remember you complaining when I kissed you." The first time she tasted Fate's lips, she knew she was addicted.

"Well, I couldn't complain about that. Just the being kicked." Fate's eyes turned darker and her grip on Nanoha's waist tighten as she brought the brunette flush against her body. "The kiss... well... That kind of punishment I can deal with anytime."

"Oh yeah?" Their lips moved impossibly closer until their breath mingled. Fate moved in eagerly to capture those soft pink lips, but Nanoha moved just out of reach to tease her. The blonde moved slower this time, burgundy watching lust-filled sapphire darken noticeably. Their lips met, sending a pleasant shiver through Nanoha's body. The kissed turned deeper within seconds. Nanoha slipped her tongue into Fate's awaiting mouth. Heat surged through their bodies as tongues dancing and Nanoha's hands ran through wet blonde locks.

One hand held onto the rocky ledge while the other travelled up and down the brunette's side. Nanoha needed more contact, she wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. Fate's body tingled at the feeling of Nanoha's smooth skin caressing her own.

Moans of pleasure were released into the otherwise silent forest. In a split second to breath, Fate took that opportunity to shift their positions, pinning Nanoha against side of the pool.

Nanoha could feel the smooth rock against her back, but was quickly distracted by soft lips kissing a trail down the column of her neck. She released an animalistic groan as Fate nipped and licked at her skin. The blonde couldn't get enough of the brunette's sounds, wanting only to hear more. She sucked on Nanoha's pulse point, then bit down. The girl gasped at the pain that quickly vanished as Fate soothed the reddening skin with her tongue.

Each woman could feel their arousal increasing by the second. Every touch, every sound, raised the temperature of the surrounding water. Fate returned to the brunette's kiss swollen lips and Nanoha tighten her grip on Fate's shoulders as she rolled her hips into the blonde. The mere pressure against her center sending her deeper into the haze of desire.

They managed to press closer still. Nanoha's harden nipples rubbed against Fate's sending a new wave of arousal through their bodies.

Fate kissed a path along Nanoha's jawline. Then, the blonde's wandering hand grasped the inside of Nanoha's thigh, close to her throbbing core. Her eyes shot open and Fate stopped moving when she heard Nanoha gasp. Coming back to reality for a brief moment Fate realized that maybe a waterfall, though romantic, may not be the best place to have sex for the first time. Especially, when she claimed wanting to go slow.

Nanoha seemed to realize the same thing as she went rigid in Fate's arms. Both women caught their breath but didn't dare to look into each other's eyes or to say anything.

Three minutes passed in silence when Nanoha finally gave up. "We don't do well with slow."

Fate laughed and Nanoha pulled away to look into burgundy eyes. "And we have an audience." The blonde nodded in the direction of a drip-drying pup.

Nanoha smiled as her eyes connected with the curious blue eyes of the wolf pup. Arf cocked her head to the side as if trying to understand what they were doing. "Avert your eyes, Arf."

"We almost tainted her virgin eyes." Both girls chuckled at the thought and disentangled themselves to get out of the water. Fate took out a towel from her bag for Nanoha and one for herself.

After drying off, Fate took out a blanket from the basket and spread it out over the flat grassy area. Nanoha wrapped her towel around her waist and sat down beside Fate.

The brunette braced herself on her elbows and threw her head back to soak up the Sun's warm rays.

"Hungry?"

"Starving." Nanoha opened her eyes as she sat straight up again. Fate handed her a sandwich. "Thank you." Her mouth watered at the sight of the soft kaiser roll filled with a pesto aioli, grilled chicken breast, lettuce and tomatoes. "Mmhh." She hummed as she ate.

Fate smiled and set out a a bag of SunChips and a bottle of water for the hungry brunette. The soothing sound of the rushing water, the chirping of birds, and the occasional rustle of leaves filled the air as they ate. The sun made quick work of drying them off while they finished their lunch.

Fate broke quiet atmosphere, "Every time we'd come here his face just lit up," she paused, "Then it would fade into this sad smile."

Nanoha listened as Fate reflected on her father, "I realized later on when I'd come here by myself. It was placed filled with bittersweet memories."

"He used to bring your mom here." Nanoha added quietly.

"Yeah." Fate furrowed here brow before adding, "This is where he proposed to her." The blonde didn't say anything more and Nanoha knew she wouldn't continue.

"It's so peaceful. Almost like you can feel the calm in the air."

Fate nodded in agreement. Whenever she came here she couldn't feel anything else besides relaxed.

They watched as Arf gnawed on her bone. Nanoha's question popped back up while watching the pup, "How does she run so fast?"

"She's a wolf. A special one." Arf seemed to realize they were watching her and decided to plop down between them. Fate ruffled her fur, "They're amazing animals."

Nanoha shook her head at the simple explanation, but didn't question any further. If the blood of these animals was what altered Fate so fundamentally, then it was a secret she'd rather not dive too far into.

And she had her fair share of her own secrets to share. Sooner the better...

Both women laid back on the blanket, soaking up the afternoon sun.

Nanoha's conscious slowly ate away at her as they lay together soaking up the sun. She had been debating whether or not to tell Fate her darkest secret. Saying something would be a risk she needed to take, "Fate?"

Fate hummed her response. "Hm?"

"I need to tell you something." Fate could hear the shift in Nanoha's tone. The atmosphere suddenly tense. "You've been truthful with me and... And I haven't..." Nanoha was choking on her words. She rolled over to turn away from Fate.

"Nanoha?" Fate rolled over so she could wrap her arms around Nanoha's waist. "You can tell me anything," she whispered into Nanoha's ear.

"I'm... I'm afraid you won't like what you find out." Nanoha pleaded.

"Nanoha..."

"It's true. I act like I... I'm better, but I..."

Fate waited for the girl in her arms to continue, giving Nanoha a squeeze of encouragement. Tears of guilt and regret, silently rolled down the the brunette's cheek as she gave into the memories. Terrible and dark memories she had worked so hard to bury. No one else had been privy to witness the watery reminders of her sins.

It was the first time she had told anyone about what she had done. The first time the words that constantly assaulted her conscious would be spoken aloud. "I've killed people..." The silence that filled the air after those three words made the tears flow faster. Fate's arms stiffened against her waist causing a soft sob to escape her lips before rushing out an explanation.

"I know it would be a part of the job. But I..." Her eyes filled with tears, blurring her vision. As she broke into uncontrollable sobs, Fate rolled Nanoha over, holding the sobbing girl in her arms.

The blonde knew she was in no position to judge the brunette. She knew how the guilt over taking another life could weigh upon the soul. Fate had taken lives and in the heat of the moment killing someone was justified as self-defense... kill or be killed. But when given the time to remember, to reflect upon one's actions the reasons just didn't seem to be enough.

Because the life taken with a simple pull of a trigger could have been someone's son, daughter, brother, sister or worse... a father or a mother. No one can explain to a child that his or her parent was a bad person and deserved to be killed. All that child would know is that his or her daddy or mommy won't be coming back home.

Many restless nights were spent on those thoughts. It was where the lines of right and wrong blurred too much and too often.

Fate was broken from her reverie as Nanoha's sobs subsided. The blonde could only assume this to be the first time Nanoha had ever confessed to killing anyone. The knight waited for her to say something.

"The first time it happened... We were delivering a weapon." Her throat constricting as she tried to get out the words, "There was an ambush... I couldn't see anything and then my friend got shot. Bullets were going everywhere... It was the first time I used my weapon." Her mind replayed the blinding pink light that was emitted from her staff. "I hadn't receive proper training yet. I didn't know how to control the power." She paused as her mind flashed to smoke and falling rubble. "It was a like a bomb went off. I'd been slammed against the wall from the recoil. There was so much smoke and dust. And... and this ringing in my ears."

Any other words were caught in her throat as she curled into herself willing the guilt to go away, for the bloody memories to fade away.

When she felt strong enough she started, "Bodies just..." Nanoha paused to squeeze her eyes closed. "Strewn everywhere. Broken... bloody... Most were because... because..." She didn't have the strength to admit it was because of her, but Fate seemed to know because she tightened her hold on Nanoha's waist. "My friend died so I tried to jus..." The words were cut off by a small sob.

"You tried to justify it." Fate finished in a voice void of emotion. "Because it makes it easier to sleep at night when you have a reason." Nanoha could only nod into the blonde's chest, gratefully to find someone who knew. "It doesn't though... make it better, I mean?"

Nanoha nodded again. It didn't make it easier. Self-defense, survival instinct... Nothing made the guilt disappear. Not then and not anytime after that. But none of that guilt ever made her hesitate to pull the trigger the next time. And that thought made it even worse.

"But you can't change the past." Sometimes even the future, Fate thought to herself. "And," She paused to carefully consider her next words, "I can't make myself regret those actions. And you shouldn't regret your own. It's hard for me to regret anything that brought you to me."

For the first time since she began her confession, Nanoha dared to look into those burgundy eyes she had come to adore. She had expected to a look of disappointment or disgust as anyone else would react, but instead she found acceptance and compassion. Despite all of her flaws and misdeeds she had managed to find someone who understood exactly how she felt. Someone who had endured the same hell and made her stained soul seem lighter. Someone who was lifting the burden she thought would never be lifted.

How she could be so lucky would always be a mystery. Or perhaps it was just fate.

"I'm not a good person." Nanoha mumbled as sapphire stared deeply into burgundy.

"Neither am I." Fate whispered while she rested her forehead against Nanoha's.

"You deserve better." The brunette tried to reason.

"All I want is you." The blonde spoke quietly, afraid of breaking the fragile atmosphere. "There is no one better than you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just..."

"Don't." Fate paused to wipe away a lone tear falling down the brunette tear-stained cheek. "You don't ever have to explain yourself to me. Nanoha..." She tried to coax the shorter girl's eyes open again. Nanoha melted into Fate's palm opening her eyes slowly once again.

"We've both done less than," Fate tried to look for the right word once again, "admirable things. But that doesn't mean we don't deserve a chance to be happy." The blonde gave a half-smile as she thought about a wise, pink-haired horse trainer, "A wise old lady told me that."

Finally, Fate recognized a spark in those sad blue eyes when Nanoha gave her a small, hopeful smile. "You've helped me with all of my... baggage. Give me the chance to help you?"

The nagging fear of trusting someone else with all of her secrets, her quirks, and her heart was laid to rest in that moment. Her constant fear of commitment drifted away with the wind as she nodded slowly.

The kiss was soft and chaste, but full of promises each woman needed in that moment. Fate lightly pressed her lips to Nanoha's forehead before laying on her back with Nanoha snug against her side.

"Fate?" Nanoha whispered against the blonde's creamy skin.

"Hm?" Fate hummed with her eyes closed about to drift off.

Nanoha had an internal debate and decided to keep those words to herself, "Thank you." She decided to just bask in the moment, content with listening to Fate's steady heartbeat. The peaceful, rhythmic beat lulled her to sleep. There would be time for in-depth conversations about sins of the past, but the most important thing at that moment was to enjoy their time together.

* * *

Nanoha had felt brand new after their nap as if a great weight had just been lifted. She was finally free and finally had someone to share everything with. A 1000 watt smile never left her face even when Arf shook out her fur right next to her after playing in the pool.

The girls packed their things into the cargo boxes and started up the ATVs, leaving the little paradise behind.

"Race you back." Fate challenged.

"You're on. Prepare eat mud, babe."

Fate laughed at the challenge. "It's so on."

They sped through the forest, splashing each other with mud and dirty water. When the path narrowed one would fall behind, but as soon as it opened again they were tied once more.

Gravel crunched and flew into the air as they slid into the driveway.

Nanoha threw her bike into neutral and jumped off, "I KICKED YOUR ASS! Hell yeah!" Nanoha fist pumped to rub salt into the wound. She continued her victory dance by singing Queen's _We Will Rock You_. "You got mud on yo' face, you big disgrace, kickin' your can all over the place. We will..."

As she continued her victory chant Fate walked over to the grab the water hose. Of course she had to rinse off the bikes, but she also thought Nanoha needed to be 'cleansed'. Nanoha stopped in the middle of 'rock' as the ice cold water hit her back. She turned to face her attacker only to be shot in the face. Wiping the water away with the back of her hand, she glared at Fate. The glare soon faded into a smile and the chuckling Fate began to worry.

Nanoha charged and tackled Fate, drenching the blonde with a wet hug. Having distracted Fate Nanoha grabbed hose and shot Fate in the face.

Once they soaked each other and Arf, they decided to clean the ATVs. After wiping down the bikes and parking them in the garage they headed inside to shower.

"I feel so much better." Nanoha announced she walked down the stairs drying her hair with her towel. The words doubled for both how refreshed she felt after her shower and after her confession.

"Me too." Fate responded from the living room. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Nanoha fell into Fate's lap on the couch.

"How about... _Definitely, Maybe_?"

"Perfect."

Fate slipped in the DVD and returned to the couch hugging Nanoha close. "Comfortable."

"Yep." Nanoha snuggled further into Fate's warmth.

"I don't understand how he didn't realize April was in love with him. Those failed proposals should have been a sign. Then, to hold onto the book for so long... ugh." Nanoha had been ranting nonstop since the movie finished. "He wasted all that time with those other girls when the perfect one was right... mmphf..." Fate kissed her across the counter in hopes of stopping the movie analysis.

She pulled away, leaving a dumbstruck Nanoha in her wake, "Sorry I could help it. The perfect girl was right in front of me."

Nanoha tried to hide her blush, "Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not." Fate smiled, "Okay I'm almost done." Nanoha looked at the kitchen counter lined with various ingredients. She hadn't been allowed to help, but didn't complain about it. "Now I just need you to go upstairs and change into something warm. I'll get you about ten minutes."

"Why?"

"It's surprise. Now go, go, go."

"Fine. As you wish." Nanoha wandered upstairs, thinking she could always sneak back down.

"No peaking!" Fate yelled behind her.

"Dammit." She cursed under her breath.

"Heard that."

"Stop using your super hearing."

"Can't stop!"

"Ugh. Stupid mutt..." She could have sworn she heard a growl from downstairs. Nanoha changed then paced back and forth waiting for the blonde. As promised Fate knocked on her door ten minutes later. "Finally!"

Fate chuckled and kissed her cheek to calm the impatient soul. Fate led her downstairs, then covered Nanoha's eyes with her hands. She guided them through the french doors of the deck.

When Fate removed her hands Nanoha fell even more for the blonde. In the middle of the deck there was a table with candles, a bottle of wine, and a vase with two white lilies in the middle. Fate moved to pull out her chair. Nanoha took the offered seat with soft, "Thank you."

The blonde then disappeared into the house and returned with two spinach salads in hand. It was then Nanoha noticed the sizzle coming from the stainless steel grill. Fate popped the bottle of wine and poured their glasses.

"How do you want your steak?" Fate asked.

"Medium."

"Good." They talked and ate their salads while the steaks continued to cook. Fate turned them over and lightly seasoned them. Once the steaks were cooked just right she plated the medium ribeyes and placed some oven roasted vegetables beside each.

Nanoha took a bite of the steak and flavorful vegetables. Her eyes closed as she savored the flavors, "You are an amazing cook."

"I know." Fate accepted the compliment.

"And humble." Nanoha quipped.

"Always." The blonde chuckled. "I love the Food Channel. It's addictive."

"I completely agree. It's like you can taste the food without actually eating it."

"Yep. Guilt-free gorging." They shared their favorite foods they'd seen on the Food Channel and the things they'd like to eat. That conversation led them to the places they'd seen on the Travel Channel and would like to see. Suddenly, it was many tangents, a bottle of wine and two hours later.

"I can't believe you actually tipped a cow."

"It wasn't that bad." Fate tried to explain. They had moved over to a blanket laid out over the deck and were leaning back against some throw pillows. Fate had grabbed a new bottle of wine and blanket to keep them warm as they watched the stars and listening to the soft music playing in the background. "It was high school. Well, Alicia and Johnny were in high school. Johnny convinced us that it would be the coolest thing ever so we went."

Nanoha gave up her discipline and caved into wanting to know the details, "What was it like?"

"I don't know you just push and they fall." Fate shrugged.

"Was it funny?"

The blonde thought for a moment and small smile crept onto her lips, "It was funny."

"When you take me to see the cows," Fate chuckled and Nanoha poked her in the ribs. "Don't laugh. I'm serious here. When we go to see the cows you have take me cow tipping."

"What happened to 'You shouldn't do that to a poor, defenseless animal'?"

"I'm curious. I can't help it."

"Excuses." Both women laughed. It was a perfect moment during times that were certainly far from perfection. It made them feel guilty, but they couldn't get lost in those thoughts. "I promise to take you cow tipping."

"Yay!" Nanoha threw her hands into the air. It was then Fate noticed the familiar intro of one of her favorite songs.

She stood up and offered her hand to Nanoha, "Dance with me?"

"Okay." Nanoha accepted the hand and Fate turned up the music with a remote.

Nanoha smiled when she recognized the lyrics. "Don't step on my feet." Nanoha teasingly warned.

"I'm a spectacular dancer. You seemed to forget that you," She poked Nanoha's nose, "were the one who has a problem with violent dancing." Toploader's _Dancing in the Moonlight_ filled quiet night, causing smiles to blossom.

"Pfft." Nanoha grasped Fate's leading hand into her own. They swayed to the music. Nanoha laughed as Fate spun her out and pulled her back in. They shifted through the steps of the waltz and into a sensual tango. Fate even managed to work in and impromptu Macarena. Nanoha wouldn't be out done so she threw in a few moves from Michael Jackson. She did a little bit Thriller and a well-executed moon walk. Fate did the shovel, a relative of the fax machine, salt shaker, and the boneless chicken.

The faster paced songs faded and they had found their way back into each other's arms. "Nice moves." Nanoha complimented her dance partner.

"Not too bad yourself. I especially enjoyed the Egyptian."

"A crowd pleaser." Both women laughed as they swayed to the slower rhythm of an acoustic guitar. "I like this song."

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Fate listened to the first verse verse and couldn't help but agree. "Me too," she whispered softly.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Nanoha rested her head against Fate's shoulder, loving the warmth that could only be found in the blonde's arms.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

Fate began singing along with hoping convey her feelings through the lyrics.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Nanoha closed her eyes, storing the memory for a rainy day. Fate whispered every word like a promise.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, woah stay woah_

Nanoha couldn't imagine losing Fate now that she finally had her. The blonde may think she needed saving, but Nanoha couldn't stop herself from making the same promise. To protect Fate even if it meant seeing heaven's gates.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

Whatever Fate needed she'd be there to help.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

For both women it was a dance that made a pledge. A silent promise that tomorrow would be a good day.

It was a desperate plea that the person in their arms would still be there the next night...

* * *

**A/N: **I did warn you to be fair. Anywho, the stage is set. And now all those tedious little details I mentioned will come into play. Thank you so much for reading! And here's a little short...

_Meanwhile Teana's Basement..._

"I demand a rematch!" Tea shouted angrily.

"Nope. I get the powdered sugar donuts."

"That's not fair. You had those super-charged serves."

"I guess I was just born with Wii tennis skills." Subaru shrugged as she grabbed the bag of mini donuts.

"Subaru," Tea warned in low, threatening voice, "If you don't play me again... I will withhold."

Subaru appeared to seriously consider the threat, then shrugged again. "No, you won't."

"Yes, I will!" Tea exclaimed angrily.

"No, you won't." The purple-haired girl opened the bag, inhaling the smell of deliciousness.

"Yes, I will!" The orange-haired girl declared stubbornly.

"No, you won't." Subaru turned her attention to her headstrong girlfriend. "Because after we play any game we always have sex afterwards."

Tea narrowed her eyes at the accusation. "No we don't."

"Yes, we do. Yesterday we played Dance Central and after I lost attacked." Tea thought about disagreeing but it was like partially... sorta... kinda... true.

"You weren't complaining." Tea huffed. Subaru ignored the comment and continued.

"Last week when we played tennis at the courts we didn't even make it home. We had sex in the back of the Xterra. Or when we went swimming and you said let's race. After you lost we had sex in the pool. We barely made it out before the kids came in for swim class. And then..." Subaru was interrupted by a blushing Tea.

"I get it. I get it... Just stop." Tea flopped down on the couch. "What's wrong with me?"

"I think you get this competitive adrenaline rush. And you get horny because of it." Tea's blush deepened at her girlfriend's nonchalant tone. "I happen to like what's wrong with you." Subaru declared proudly. "I like aggressive Tea." Said girl threw her head back, thoroughly embarrassed. When she looked at her rather quiet girlfriend her eyes widen.

"What are you doing?" Tea exclaimed as she watched Subaru unbutton her shirt, having already discarded her shorts.

"Getting naked."

"WHY?"

"Because I don't want you to rip this shirt like you did the other one."

"Oh my god." Tea faced-palmed.

"You don't want to have sex?" Subaru pouted with her sad puppy eyes.

"That's not... I didn't..." Tea panicked at her girlfriend's hurt expression. She sighed in defeat because as much as she didn't want to admit it... she was feeling a bit... a lot... horny despite the awkwardness. "I want to have sex." She admitted softly.

"Awesome." Subaru smiled brightly while Tea shook her head at her beloved idiot.

"Why do I love you?" Tea mumbled to herself before pinning the other girl to the couch and giving her a bruising kiss.


	22. Demon Part I

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 22: Demon Part I

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**A/N: **First off I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take so long to update this fic, but here it is. Thank you for all the favorites and reviews. Without delay here is the new chapter with a bit of a summary.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or its characters.

* * *

**So far**_... Fate confessed to Nanoha about being a part of a group of knights who protect a "Spring of Life". Jail Scaglietti used Yunno to create a weapon to kill the wolves. Consquently, Yunno is being sent to work for Nanoha's employers, Mariel Atenza and Shari Finieno. Alicia is Fate's Ex and is the fifth knight and possess Raging Heart. Lindy and Shamal have been kidnapped by Jail Scaglietti in exchange for three items two of which are Bardiche and Raging Heart. They are to exchange the items for the two women on Saturday at noon at Fate's barn..._

_**End Recap**_

_Last time..._

_Nanoha couldn't imagine losing Fate now that she finally had her. The blonde may think she needed saving, but Nanoha couldn't stop herself from making the same promise. To protect Fate even if it meant seeing heaven's gates._

_Whatever Fate needed she'd be there to help. _

_For both women it was a dance that made a pledge. A silent promise that tomorrow would be a good day._

_It was a desperate plea that the person in their arms would still be there the next night..._

* * *

**Fate**

She was so beautiful, laying peacefully in my arms. Slivers of sunlight leaked through the white lace curtains, casting a golden glow in the room. My fingertips grazed over the smooth porcelain skin of her lower back. Her pink cotton tank top lay bunched up, exposing the perfect amount silky skin to entice me.

I didn't verbally admit it, but I was Nanoha's possession at that point. There were three words that I could say to her and probably mean them. Yet, I'm not sure they would be true. I felt love before or at least I believed it to be. Then, came the beautiful brunette. All I previously knew was instantly erased.

The way my heart raced, the way my body tensed when I considered her falling into harm's way. My jaw clenched and my senses heightened as I thought about the danger I'd be putting her in today. I recall the scent of blood, the sound of agony, and the heat of flames. Unconsciously, my arms tightened around her, the veins in my forearm began to strain against the skin.

"Fate..." The voice was faint at first, calling me from the shadows of my mind. "Fate, wake up." The dark thoughts that filled my mind fade as I open my eyes. "...Can't breath." Came the soft complaint. Quickly, I realized my mistake and relaxed, releasing her from my constricting hold.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I see her gasp for air. She propped herself up, placing her elbows on either side of my body.

She shook her head, "It's fine." Her blue eyes turned concerned, "Nightmare?"

"Something like that." She nodded in acceptance, biting her lip to keep from asking me anymore questions. "I'm okay now. I'm sorry." My eyes are filled with pleading for her to surrender her inquisition.

Albeit reluctantly, Nanoha settled her weight back on top of me. I listened intently to her soft breathing next to my ear and her steady, strong heartbeat. "I'm sorry I fell asleep last night," she sighs heavily.

I wanted to laugh but refrained. "It's alright."

"No its not." The muffled reply was grumbled into my shoulder. I knew she was embarrassed after she invited me to come to her room following a short make-out session. I raced to put everything away, calmly entered her room only to find her sleeping peacefully in bed.

"I think I fell asleep as soon as I hit the mattress." I laughed as she groaned again. I dressed her in shorts and a tank top on to cover up the black lingerie she was wearing after I found her sleeping. Suddenly, her head popped up and she fixed those sapphire eyes on my own. A bright smile was offered to me, "You stayed," she said happily.

"Yep." Her smile widened, then turned gentle.

She pushed a stray strand of blonde hair away from my face, "I'm glad you stayed." I was happy too when she leaned down to chastely brush our lips together.

She pulls away and I wish the perfect moment could last just little bit longer. But the world doesn't wait for anyone and time won't stop for anyone... well any normal person. And as "special" as I am even I fall into the category of normal according to time. I glanced at the clock and knew we had to get ready. "Breakfast?"

Sapphire eyes gazed deeply into my burgundy ones, searching my thoughts. She pursed those pink lips, then I see the surrender in her hypnotizing blue orbs, "Okay."

"Pancakes or waffles?" I was desperate to hold onto the pseudo-normality before Alicia arrived and we would have to meet that evil man.

"Hm..." She tapped a finger to her chin as she stood before her suitcase, "Waffles."

"Alright." I was almost through her doorway, but her voice halted my steps.

"Fate?" Her voice was hesitant.

With an eyebrow raised I turned to face her, "Yes?"

She looked down gripping a white long-sleeve shirt in her hands. As if changing her mind, she shook her head while looking at the floor, "Never mind."

My eyes narrowed at her reassuring smile, "Nanoha, what..."

"Really. It's nothing." She waved off my concern, "Go. I'll be down in a little while."

I bit my bottom lip. Part of me knew I should have been more persistent and pried until she said what she was thinking. But another side of me was thankful for the out she had given me. Cowardly as it may have been I let the conversation die and was glad that it did. I was suffering physically and mentally from all of the soul-bearing conversations we were having. I couldn't afford to be distracted by an emotional Q&A session so early in the day.

**Nanoha**

Granted I didn't enjoy the bear hug that stole the air from my lungs, but I definitely loved waking up in her arms. Although, she did have that distant gaze that left me searching for answers in those puzzling burgundy orbs. Her vague answers do nothing to ease my worries instead they served to wear on my nerves.

As she was walking out my door I knew I should have spoke up, but I simply couldn't find my voice. The day would already be difficult to say the least, so I bit my tongue in favor of leaving the morning drama-free. My hesitancy didn't settle well with me. I had to take some time to collect myself before going downstairs.

I stop in the entryway to the kitchen leaning down to pet Arf before walking in. I had a feeling she already knew I was there, but gave no indication. My eyes traced the curves of her body, the outline of her sturdy shoulders, the marble smoothness of her skin, and the clearly toned muscles of her arms. Her luxurious golden locks up in a messy bun did nothing to damper her looks. She looked like she could be a Victoria's Secret Angel despite the flour and batter on her hands.

I was leaning against the doorframe at that point, blatantly staring at her as she moved around the kitchen frying bacon and ham. Maybe it was a little creepy, but she did know I was there she just hadn't acknowledged the fact. "How are you so beautiful?"

The question surprised me, especially how brash it sounds. However, it was completely legitimate. She may have been the product of a desperate mother's attempts to save her child. An unintentionally created supergirl of sorts but still. Shouldn't she have come out looking like a baby werewolf? Not the ethereal being standing in the kitchen with low-rise jeans that made her look especially delicious. I wasn't complaining I just think God mistakenly sent one of his angels to Earth.

She dried her hands on a dish towel and faced me with an amused smirk on her face. I could tell she put together some smart response for me but decided to milk the dramatic pause for just a second longer. Suddenly, her eyes drifted downward then shifted back to me. I noticed her self-depreciating smile. "Only on the surface."

I glared at her and was about to say something when she interrupted. "You on the other hand, truly have no idea how fascinating you are, do you?"

My eyebrow shot up at the description, "Fascinating?"

"Yep." Fate moved around the kitchen island, "You're gorgeous at first sight, but you have a beauty that doesn't just make someone stop in their tracks. You have this allure," burgundy eyes inspected me up and down, "it captures the attention and draws me in. But when I get close..." She was a foot away from me with one hand resting on the wall beside me.

The intensity of her eyes mesmerized me and I suddenly understand why moths just can't help flying towards the light. "When you get close?"

"I burn." I frowned and she smirked. My wrinkled brow was quickly eased by her hand coming up to rest against my cheek, "This fire ignites inside my chest and I'm yearning to unlock the secrets behind those blue eyes." Fate slowly ran her hand down my arm, leaving goosebumps in her wake, "I wanna know more. I wanna know what makes you laugh, what makes you cry, what makes you stay awake at night... I wanna know everything, but I know it'll never been enough. I'll always be enchanted by you, my desire will be burning for you." She leaned down, pausing an inch from my lips, "A ceaseless fascination."

Our lips brushed so softly I wondered if they even touched. Before she could pull away completely I pulled her back down, crashing our lips together. After witnessing the passion in those wine red orbs I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around her neck and fiercely kissing her.

She rested her forehead against my own as we caught our breath. Her smile was blinding and I was unable to resist returning it. She kissed me again, but lightly and turned around to lead me to the kitchen. I instantly missed the warmth of her hand in mine as she grabbed a light blue ceramic plate, placing a fresh waffle on top.

I took the plate back to the kitchen island and poured the strawberry syrup over golden waffle then sprayed whipped cream all over. Fate raised an eyebrow at my completely covered waffle, but didn't say anything. "Don't judge." I admonished and dug into the crisp and warm breakfast. "Mmm..."

Breakfast passed in relative silence, both of us enjoying the meal.

**Normal**

Fate and Nanoha worked together to clean up after breakfast. The brunette was finishing drying the last plate Fate had washed when the doorbell rang. Both glanced at the clock and noticed it was already 10:30 A.M. The blonde dried her hands as she walked to the door. As soon as it opened ruby red-eyed blonde latched on to her waist. "Morning!"

"Good morning to you too." Fate laughed and returned the hug.

Alicia smiled widely, enjoying the embrace. She pulled away with an unreadable look in her eyes. Fate was about to question the odd stare, but Alicia beat her to it.

"Smells like I just missed breakfast." The strange look was gone, replaced by mischievous eyes.

"Waffles. Are you hungry? I can..."

Alicia shook her head, "Nope. Already ate." She waltzed in past Fate and made her way to the kitchen.

Nanoha was standing by the entry to the kitchen watching the interaction between the blondes. She tried to run back into the kitchen, but Alicia had already spotted her. The red-eyed blonde looked amused at her deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"Good mo-morning." Nanoha stuttered and cursed herself for her awkwardness.

"Morning." Alicia responded and surprised the brunette by pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "Gotta come in for the real thing. We're practically family now. Right Fate?"

"Sure." The tall blonde agreed with sarcasm in her tone. "Weirdest family ever." She mumbled to Arf as she bended down to the puppy's level.

The two other women didn't appear to hear as Alicia asked about breakfast.

Nanoha took in the other blonde's appearance and couldn't help but notice how similar Alicia and Fate looked. They could have passed as twins, which only made it strange to think about. Mostly because the two women had been in a relationship before.

Alicia was was wearing short denim shorts, a gray tank top and two bracelets. What caught and captured her attention was the ruby red jewel hanging on a silver chain around Alicia's neck. She felt compelled to reach out and touch the red sphere.

Alicia watched as Nanoha lifted her hand to seemingly touch the jewel resting on her chest. She was thrown by the glazed over blue eyes staring at her relic. By the time her mouth opened to warn the brunette Nanoha had already latched on the stone. However, her hold was quickly abandoned as soon as she came in contact with the jewel.

"OW!" Nanoha cried out and Fate stopped petting Arf to see why the brunette had cried out. She held her place already knowing what had happened. What she didn't know was why Alicia had allowed Nanoha to touch the item in the first place.

"I'm so sorry, Nanoha. I should've warned you. I just... didn't expect you to just grab it." Alicia tried to apologize and reached out to see if there was any damage. Nanoha opened her hand for the blonde to see. Luckily there were no marks or permanent damage.

"What was that?" The brunette asked, holding her jolted hand. When she had tried to grasp the jewel a bright pink light flashed and it felt like she was zapped with a small stun gun.

"A defense mechanism of sorts." Alicia explained as she held the ruby sphere in her fist. "All relics have them."

Nanoha nodded in understanding. Fate elaborated, "The owner of a relic must grant permission to anyone who will touch the device. Permission is granted verbally or mentally."

"If the owner of the relic is killed before ownership is granted to another we assume that no one can take control of the relic until the relic itself choses another master." Alicia turned to look at the middle of Fate's chest where she could tell lay the end of Fate's necklace. "At least that's what we assume."

Fate looked down as she unconsciously lifted her hand to cover the golden triangle resting on her chest. Nanoha noticed the action, but shifted her attention back to Alicia.

"So that's," she pointed to Alicia's relic, "Raging Heart."

Alicia nodded, "Yes." She removed the necklace and held it out to Nanoha.

Nanoha was hesitant to hold the jewel after the last time. "Don't worry. I grant you permission. She won't bite you... again."

The brunette took the relic in her hands albeit delicately. Once the relic fully settled into her hands her eyes widened as she felt a pulse run through her body. Alicia grinned at the obvious shock displayed across the other woman's face. She knew the woman probably wouldn't say anything, but she could tell by the shock in those sapphire eyes that her assumption was right.

Closing her hand around the device, Nanoha could feel the rhythmic pulse resonating from the small jewel. "Oh my god," Nanoha whispered as stared at the ruby. She didn't want to mention the "heartbeat" that the jewel appeared to possess lest the other women think she was insane. Instead she opting for something close, hoping maybe Alicia would tell her the jewel did have a pulse. "It's alive," she said in awe. An odd tingle moved through her body stemming from the hand holding the jewel. For some reason she didn't want to let go of it however she held relic out for Alicia to take.

Alicia slipped the silver chain around her neck again and stared at the little red jewel, "I think it is alive." Her wine-red eyes hold a reverence for the jewel, "I think whatever is in there is sleeping." The blonde smiled and let the jewel rest over her chest again. "There's only a brief description of what it looks like in the literature we have. Bardiche is described in greater detail." Both women turn to the other blonde who appears to be lost in her thoughts.

"As you know I found Bardiche. It's described in detail in Aurora's writing." Fate finally spoke as she met both pairs of eyes. She lifted the necklace over her head and held the small gold pendant in her hand, feeling the occasional pulse emanate from the relic. As Fate moved closer Nanoha inspected the intricate engravings covering the pendant. "It feels almost weightless when you hold it." Fate placed the relic in Nanoha's open hand.

Nanoha immediately closed her hand, afraid the ancient artifact would fall out of her hand. She opened her hand again to look at the golden triangle with a raised triangle in it's center. Upon further inspection she notices what looks like writing etched onto the edges of the triangle. "The level of detail. It's amazing and it doesn't show any signs of decay. What is it made of? It's so light I feel like I could break it."

"You could try, but it might take you a long, long time." Fate smirked, "I don't know what it's made of. But I do know it is bulletproof."

Nanoha frowned at Fate, "How do you know it's bulletproof?"

"Yeah. How do you know that?" Alicia raised an eyebrow at Fate.

The blonde in question opened and closed her mouth several times before any sound actually came out. "It's a funny story you know." Fate rubbed the back of her neck and looked anywhere but the two women glaring at her. "Um... you see... There were these poachers hunting the wolves about two years ago. Signum and I managed to track them back to their hideout, but before we could get the jump on them... Well they opened fire on us. Right before I jumped behind a beat-up old pick-up truck I got shot in the chest."

Nanoha's eyes widened at the information, gasping at the confession. She had the urge to wrap her around the blonde to make sure she was really there. Alicia appeared to being going through a similar experience with the news.

"But when I looked down there was no blood just a hole in my shirt. There was a decent-sized bruise and I did feel like air was just knocked out of me, but otherwise no damage. The bullet was like small pancake on the ground and Bardiche didn't have a scratch on it. But I knew it stopped the bullet." Fate took the pendant back from Nanoha's outstretched hand. "I'm forever indebted to it." The blonde smiled at the item before placing it around her neck again.

"You weren't wearing a vest?" Nanoha glared at Fate, who cringed away from the fierce gaze.

Fate smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "No time. We might've lost those guys." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. It doesn't take that long to put on a vest." The other blonde shook her head in disapproval and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's in the past. And I'm still here. It doesn't matter." Fate said defensively.

"Somehow." Nanoha grumbled.

Alicia smiled then glanced at her watch. "Anyways, I had a ton of coffee and it's pushing against the gate. I'm gonna borrow your bathroom." Before Fate could respond Alicia was out of the room and starting up the stairs.

Fate sighed looked at Nanoha who was still glaring at her. Hoping make the brunette smile. She shrugged and smiled innocently, "Welcome to the world of magic."

"It's definitely not the disney version." Nanoha smiled.

"Yeah no animated animals talking... yet."

"Yet." Nanoha seconded. She wouldn't be surprised if Arf walked up to her and asked for a steak.

Fate looked at the living room clock knew she couldn't put the inevitable off much longer. "I'm gonna go downstairs." She kissed Nanoha on the cheek and turned to leave, but Nanoha's hand closed around her wrist. She turned around giving the brunette a questioning look.

Worried sapphire met curious burgundy, "Please be careful today."

Fate offered a weak smile, "I'll try."

Nanoha wished the blonde's reply was a little more convincing, but she appreciated the honesty. She'd rather the truth than a promise that gave her false hope. "Okay," she whispered and leaned up to kiss the blonde's lips. She memorized the feel of the blonde's lips, hoping she'd feel them again after getting back Lindy and Shamal. "Try hard."

Fate nodded and kissed Nanoha's forehead, "Stay safe for me, okay."

Nanoha smiled and watched as Fate disappeared downstairs into her "cave". Nanoha was starting on the stairs up as Alicia was walking down. "Where's Fate?"

"Downstairs. She had to do something in lab or something." Nanoha explained as she held onto the hand rail.

"Oh. Okay." Alicia was about to continue down the stairs when she thought to say something, "Nanoha?" The brunette stopped to face her, "No matter what anyone else says... You were meant to be here. Never forget that." The blonde smiled and continued downstairs presumably to see Fate.

Nanoha frowned at the cryptic words but made her way to her room.

* * *

They stood in the barn ten minutes before Jail was expected to arrive. Fate stood with her arms at her sides and clenched fists watching the entrance of the barn. To her left was Alicia leaning against a few bales of hay she appearing bored with her arms crossed over her chest. To her right was Nanoha sitting down on a wooden bench, wringing her hands together in apprehension.

"He's here." Fate growled and the two other girls snapped to attention. Listening closely they heard the crunch of gravel in the distance. Most likely at the entrance of the property. Both the blonde and brunette took their position at Fate's side.

Fate's fists clenched tight as she watched two women in skin-tight purple and black leather suits exit two tinted Mercedes. The passenger in the first car had bright red hair and yellow eyes. She appeared to be wearing some kind of metallic fist and forearm. The red-haired woman smirked in her direction before moving to open the backseat door. As she turned her back to them Nanoha noted the roman numeral IX written in yellow on her back.

Alicia inspected the driver from the other vehicle. The woman had pastel pink hair and brown eyes, but also wearing a long black leather trench coat in addition to her catsuit. On the back of the jacket was etched in yellow the Roman numeral VII.

Fate watched closely as a Italian black leather shoes hit the gravel and the man she loathed emerged. His long violet hair was hung freely and his calculating yellow eyes immediately took in the surroundings. He was wearing a black suit with white dress shirt and a lab coat over the ensemble. She had the intense desire to wipe the grin off of his face, but ground her teeth instead.

Number VII opened her side back door and reached inside. Attached to her iron-grip was Shamal. She jerked the short-haired blonde out of the car and took her place at Jail's side. A seemingly normal body guard in a gray suit and sunglasses stepped out of the second car and moved to the back of the vehicle. From the backseat he pulled out Lindy who tripped as she stepped out, but was forcefully pushed to walk forward by the guard. Fate had to restrain herself from lashing out and destroying the man.

Nanoha glanced briefly at Fate when she heard a low growl emerge from the blonde's gritted teeth. She could tell Fate was going to great lengths to remain collected. After seeing the bags beneath both Lindy and Shamal's eyes, their dirty clothes, and clear signs of malnutrition she was poised to attack as well.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Testarossa. Oh what pleasure to see how you've grown." His amused gaze passed over the three women, inspecting them. "I trust you've honored our agreement and aren't armed."

"As you can see. You're people are welcome to check if you wish." The words were spoken with sharp edge to them.

"I trust you." The doctor smirked and pointed to the two hostages. Both women had duct tape over their mouths and their hands were taped together behind their backs. "I've brought my end of the bargain where's yours?"

Fate took off her necklace, holding Bardiche in her clenched fist. Alicia removed her own chain and held Raging Heart in her hand. "They're right here."

"Good." Jail stepped forward closing the distance between himself and Fate. "One for one. At the same time. I give you one woman and you give me a relic. Fair don't you think?"

"Fine." Fate said, not really having a choice in the matter. She stepped forward first.

"Bardiche. Without permission." Fate raised an eyebrow, "I need to be certain its the genuine article."

Fate nodded and allowed Jail to touch the pendant. However, Jail waved the red-head touch the relic in his place. Using the hand not covered by the metallic fist, Number IX grabbed the relic only to wrench her hand away when the item sent an electrical shock through her body. Jail moved forward quickly ready to claim away the pendant.

He waved for the normal bodyguard to move forward with Lindy. As soon as the golden triangle was in his hand Lindy was pushed forward and tripped in her weakened state. Luckily the older woman was caught by Nanoha's quick arms. Nanoha made quick work of removing the duct tape as Jail inspected the gold pendant. "It's amazing. Really is a pity that your mother won't ever see the elusive item she searched relentlessly for. All of her sacrifices and nothing to show for it." Fate grit her teeth and forced herself to step away from the doctor.

Number IX opened a briefcase for him to place the item inside. He turned his attention back to them and stared at the ruby red jewel in Alicia's hand. He grinned evilly and stepped forward with the red-haired Number. Again the Number tested the relic for the defense mechanism and appeared to clench her teeth in anger for having to endure the mild electrocution.

Alicia's left hand moved from behind her back and slipping out of her shorts' pocket. The action went unnoticed by Jail and his people.

"My, oh, my. The Holy Grail. I almost thought it didn't exist along with the fifth knight, but to think both mythical beings are right before my eyes. Truly incredible." He held is hand out for Raging Heart and Alicia ground her teeth to stop herself from running away with the jewel.

The moment the red jewel hit his hand Shamal was shoved forward by the other Number. Fate caught her and removed the duct tape as Jail placed the jewel inside of the briefcase which he took from Number IX.

"You okay?" Fate asked softly to exhausted looking Shamal.

"I'll live." The blonde managed the meek response. Fate only nodded then looked to Nanoha.

Burgundy locked with sapphire, "Get them out of here and somewhere safe." Nanoha understood the meaning of Fate's words and without reply took hold of both women. The walked briskly out of the barn made a beeline for the underground safe house.

"Well so far you've made good on two out of three. All that's left is... You." Scaglietti smiled as he spoke.


	23. Demon Part II

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 23: Demon Part II

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**A/N:** Of course I couldn't leave y'all hanging again so here's part II. I don't think this deserves an M-rating, but WARNING for violent content. And yes I did listen to the 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace and 'Monster' by Skillet for writing this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN nor its characters.

* * *

Alicia glared at him but quickly switched back to watching the three bodyguards. Fate had told her Jail's final demand was for her to go with him. Both knew that was never going to happen if they could help it. "I'm not going with you."

"So you're going to sacrifice the safety of your beloved family and friends?"

"They were never safe whether I left with you or not. At least this way I can protect them."

Jail laughed and shook his head, "Well see about that." He walked to the car and opened the back door of the first car. The driver had already started the vehicle and he turned to grin at the two blondes one more time before he said, "Sette, Nove... make sure you bring her back with you willing or not." With the final command he sped off.

Alicia relaxed her shoulders and slid her right foot backwards along the concrete, bending her knees as she did so. Her arms lay at her sides, hands open, and poised for action. Her wine-red eyes narrowed on the red-head whose yellow eyes were eager for a fight.

Fate scrutinized the man and woman closest to her, noting the slightest shift in weight. In the distance, she could hear the Lindy, Nanoha, and Shamal entering the house. They may have wanted her, but she knew they wouldn't hesitant to kill anyone else. Jail like her mother knew the key to clouding anyone's judgment was playing with their emotions. They knew the perfect way to set her inner monster off was to hurt or to kill the one's she held dear.

She heard the Nanoha and the other's footsteps fade away. Simultaneously Nove's right ankle lifted off the ground, shifting the red-head's weight to her toes. Alicia also saw the movement braced herself for the attack.

Alicia felt the wind from Nove's punch whizzing in front of her face. The red-head narrowed her eyes at Alicia's swift dodge and shifted her momentum from the punch to spin around deliver a roundhouse kick to the blonde. Again Alicia dodged, hit the ground and rolled away from the fierce attacks. She failed to become offensive as the Number seemed to get faster and faster in delivering her punches and kicks. She paid particular attention to the metal fist that she was sure would do some damage if Nove succeeded in catching her.

Meanwhile Fate avoided the swift string of attacks from both bodyguards. When she finished dodging an axe kick on her right from Sette, the brown-haired man would deliver a shovel hook aimed at her liver. Fate's forearms were beginning to smart from the constant blocking. Adrenaline pumped freely through their veins and both knew they couldn't win against the two Numbers if they didn't become offensive fast.

Nove and Sette didn't show any signs of fatigue. They actually appeared to be building momentum and their attacks were increasing in power and frequency.

Trapped between two bodyguards Fate thought to duck and rolled out of the way causing the emotionless Sette to deliver a roundhouse kick straight into the man's chest. Instead of helping the bodyguard that laid spread out on the ground gasping for air, the Number focused her attention back to the blonde.

Alicia didn't notice the heartless action, too preoccupied with the burn in her muscles and Nove's swift attacks. "Shit," she hissed after a particular harsh blow to left forearm. Her red eyes never left the red-head closing in on her. The Number appeared to be breathing normally while her own chest rapidly expanded and contracted.

With the man temporarily immobilized Fate knew it was her chance to launch her attack on Sette. From what she learned the Numbers were fierce assassins and fighters. However, something seemed off about these women. No one person she fought against had been able to match her speed and strength. Perhaps it was the interference of the other man, but something just didn't seem right. There was simply no way a normal human being despite their training could have delivered that many attacks and not be breathing heavily.

"What are you?" Fate asked rather stoic Sette. The only response she received was straight punches, backfists, uppercuts, and powerful kicks. Fate found her rhythm and saw a clear opening when Sette tried to deliver a haymaker. In the brief opening provided by Sette's lowered guard she aimed a potent uppercut to the woman's exposed chin. The surprised Number stumbled backwards and Fate used her momentum to smash her fist into the side of Sette's face.

The dizzy Number stumbled backwards, tripping, and falling on her ass. By then the bodyguard had regained his breath and began to take over in attacking Fate.

Alicia took advantage of the split second of distraction Nove experienced when she saw Sette fall. She launched a hard hook to Nove's side. As the Number winced, Alicia aimed a low kick to Nove's hamstring. Continuing her attack, with a high side kick directed to the Number's face. Nove fell back into the stack of hay bales. Alicia placed her guard up and stood ready to face whatever action the Number took.

As Fate observed the fashion in which the bodyguard moved. She could see and dodge his attacks before he struck. They were clearly slower than the pink-haired assassin although he was above average for a normal human fighter. Sette had a superior accuracy and strength, despite the speed of her attacks. Aware that the pink-haired number would be attacking again soon Fate blocked his punch with her left arm and slammed her right fist between his eyes. The medium-built man staggered backwards and fell down.

As soon as the man hit the ground Sette was on her feet, ready to engage Fate yet again. Nove wiped the thin line of blood leaking down her chin from her split bottom lip. "You're gonna regret that." The furious number growled.

Alicia shrugged and tilted her head to the side, "We'll see about that." Pissed off, Nove pushed off the bales and launched into a furious attack.

Fate faltered in one step and Sette was right there to take advantage. She landed a kick square to Fate's midsection, effectively knocking the air out of the blonde's lungs. The kick was followed abruptly with overhand punch to Fate's cheek. Fate could taste the metallic flavor of her blood before braced for her fall. She barely managed to rolled out of the way to dodge a powerful kick meant to smash her ribs.

Finding her balance, Fate stood up again cradling her bruised abdomen. She was surprised by the power behind the kick and punch. With her attention focused on the oddly-powerful woman in front of her she failed to notice the brown-haired bodyguard stand up again.

The fatigue of constantly blocking and dodging was taking a toll on Alicia. She slipped up momentarily allowing her block to become sloppy. Nove struck during the opening and slamming her metal fist into Alicia's side. The blonde heard the crack and involuntarily screamed in pain. Her back slumped against a wooden wall of one of the horse stalls. She gasped for air and clenched her teeth, protecting the injured area with her hands. Briefly, glancing to the side she saw the man draw a long serrated blade poised to slice into Fate's back. "Fate! Behind you!" She screamed, forgetting about her own pain and the enemy closing in on her.

Fate had witnessed Alicia's downfall, but was prevented from doing anything to help because of Sette. Upon hearing Alicia's warning Fate spun around twisted the knife out of the bodyguard's hand. She was in the midst of knocking the man out, but her punch was halted by Sette gripping her arm. Caught off guard, Sette kneed her in the stomach. Air left her lungs, but she wasn't given anytime to recover as Sette punched her square in the face. Fate fell backwards as crimson blood spilled from her nose.

Unsatisfied the pink-haired Number smashed her fist into golden blonde, lifting her off the ground. Sette released her hold on the blonde's wrist and watched as Fate slumped to the ground.

Meanwhile, Nove had descended on Alicia. Alicia steeled herself for the worst, but her eyes widened considerably when the red-head raised her metal fist. She saw glowing yellow energy causing the metallic band wrapped around Nove's wrist to expand. Thinking fast she placed her arms in front of her, slamming together the pearl-colored bracelets she was wearing. Bullets of energy came blasting towards her at point-blank range. Unseen to Nove was the clear shield of energy that had expanded from the bracelets being activated. With the closeness in which she delivered her attack Nove was blown backwards by some of her own bullets that had ricocheted off of the transparent shield.

Sette directed her attention from Fate's slumped form to the bright yellow blast. She watched Nove managed to shield her face from majority of the blast. However, Nove was slammed into another wooden stall, causing the wood to crack.

Her shield had diverted most of the blast, but the energy required to block had clearly drained the blonde. After the continuous fighting Nove finally demonstrated signs of fatigue with her red cheeks and rapidly rising and falling chest. The energy blast she had used drew from her own energy and had clearly taken a toll. Alicia tried to stand from her place in the smoke only to stumble to her knees. Her knees were scraped and bare legs had scratches all over them. Her shirt was ripped in several places and her left arm had blood trickling down it from a gash on her elbow.

If Nove was pissed before, she was driven to madness from the surprise the blonde had just given her. She reached for the black rectangular pack at her side and ripped open the button. She withdrew a thick round black tube that looked like an autoinjector to Fate. Vaguely, Fate could make out a crimson fluid at the clear end of the tube. She watched as Nove slammed one into her bare neck as soon as it was empty the woman grabbed another tube and did the same think on the other side of her neck. Burgundy eyes narrowed as she saw the veins in Nove's neck strain against the skin.

The skin-tight suit made the expansion and straining definition of the Number's muscles against the leather material obvious. It was clear the fluid was some kind of performance enhancer and Fate had an idea what it was made out of. Nove's black pupil's expanded leaving a thin yellow ring around it. Burgundy eyes scrutinized the way the Number licked her canines.

"Enough of this. I'm done playing with you." In one fluid motion Nove picked up the male bodyguard's knife, swiftly running towards Alicia. The movement was so fast that by the time Alicia registered to what was in the red-head's hand the knife was already slicing into the smooth skin of her lower abdomen.

Fate's eyes widened at the sight and she pushed off of the ground attempting halt the attack. She was grabbed by the back of her shirt and tossed into a wall. Grunting in pain she shoved off of the ground again to see the knife plunged completely through Alicia. Nove had her pinned to the wall and Alicia's nails dug into the unfeeling Number. Nove swiftly withdrew the blade and stabbed a slightly higher into the defenseless blonde. The Number reveled in the sound of of the serrated edge ripping through the flesh and screams of agony produced by the blonde.

Fate flung herself off the floor and toward Nove, but her path was impeded by the pink-haired Number. Beyond angry, Fate aimed her fist at the Number's head but was too slow. Sette caught her punch, then latched onto her throat. Fate dug her nails into the Number's arm, but the stoic Sette simply tightened her grip.

Nove withdrew the blade again and used her forearm to hold the blonde in place as she prepared to plunge the dripping red blade back in.

Gunshots echoed through the barn and the blood soaked knife fell from Nove's hand. Blood leaked and spilled down her purple catsuit from two gunshot wounds in her back. She lost her hold on Alicia who promptly slumped to the floor. Thick crimson fluid flowed freely from the two large gashes and covered her jeans and legs.

Nanoha stood at the side entrance of the barn holding Smith & Wesson M&P .40 with both hands. Her eyes shifted from Nove to the male bodyguard and then to Sette. "Drop her." Nanoha demanded. Sette let go of Fate who was on the edge of losing consciousness. The blonde gasped for air and stared at the two injection marks on Sette's neck. By the look in both Number's eyes she could tell bullets were hardly a threat. These were addicts... addicted to whatever was in those black tubes and druggies looking for their next fix and eager to do whatever to get more.

Nanoha stared at the badly wounded Alicia, moving towards the blonde. Nove had backed away from the fifth knight. She touched her wounds and gazed at her blood-soaked fingers, smearing it all over her hand. Sapphire eyes watched the three bodyguards, making brief eye contact with Fate who was catching her breath.

After making certain Lindy and Shamal were in the safety underground lair, Nanoha grew nervous as they waited for the two blondes. Despite her obvious fatigue Shamal managed to turn on the system and log into the security cameras. Finding the camera for the barn she tuned into find Alicia and Fate caught in a fight with the three bodyguards.

The brunette made Lindy and Shamal promise not to leave the safe confines before taking off. The two captives wanted to help but were far too weak. Nanoha rushed upstairs grabbed her gun and sprinted to the barn knowing she was already too late.

As Nanoha stared at the blown pupils of the two women in catsuits she knew they had to be on something. There was no way Number IX could be walking around with two bullets in the back without taking something. Moreover she couldn't understand how they were on equal terms with Fate.

Nanoha looked down for a split second to inspect Alicia's wounds. She missed the death glare fixed on her by Nove, but Fate hadn't.

"Run!" Fate shouted as she slammed her shoulder into Nove's side. She knocked the wind from the red-head's lungs, pinning Nove against the wall. She briskly seized the woman's neck. "Alicia, Nanoha, run!" She shouted again as Sette moved in to kill both women.

Hesitation not being an option, Nanoha lifted up Alicia with one arm. She had already shot at Sette warding the Number off before seizing the blonde and running out of the barn. Dragging the wounded woman she could only reach a shed to hide in.

Alicia held her midsection, but the blood continued to pour out. Nanoha grabbed her phone from her jeans pocket. Blood smeared the "9" and she was about to continue calling for emergency assistance. However, Alicia clasped her bloody hand over the cell phone. "No..." The blonde whispered weakly.

"There's still time. Just hang in there." The brunette attempted to pull her phone away but Alicia held on.

"No time. You need to listen." The blonde reached into her back pocket. Alicia pulled the phone from Nanoha's hand and the security guard let it go. Placing her clenched fist in Nanoha's open palm, Alicia slowly opened her hand. When the crimson coated hand was removed, Nanoha's eyes widened considerably. "Always have plan z."

"But you... I saw you hand it over." Nanoha stuttered as she stared at the ruby red sphere in the palm of her hand.

"Fake. Remote controlled." Alicia withdrew a small white rectangular clicker, "Shock on command." The blonde smiled, but it quickly faded. "You are now the fifth knight... The keeper of secrets."

The brunette shook her head, "I can't. This is yours." She tried to place the pulsing bead in Alicia's hands.

"No," the blonde looked at the roof above them, "You... you are the true master."

"But, Raging Heart..."

Alicia could feel her heart slowing, lungs struggling with every breath. "Stop," it was a mere whisper. "Listen," she took Nanoha's free hand into her own, "You feel it, don't you? She beats for you. She has waited for you... for so long."

Nanoha frowned, not understanding anything the woman was saying, "What do you mean?"

"No time." Using the little strength she could muster Alicia reaches into her front pocket, "I should've... worn cargo pants," the blonde giggles, "more pockets." She extracts the last remaining item she kept in her denim shorts. "Here," she hands Nanoha a key on beaded chain, "in your room. There's a desk with a locked drawer. I've left something for you there." Eyelids slipped over wine-red eyes, she could feel her time running out. Her remaining grains of sand passing swiftly through the orifice.

"Alicia... Alicia!" The blonde opened her eyes again and smiled at the brunette. Those red eyes bore into Nanoha's as the ex-knight tried to speak again. "Don't. You have to save your energy."

Alicia chuckled humorlessly, "What for? My duty is over." Nanoha wanted to disagree, but something told her not to. "By the way her real name is Raising Heart. Things are bound to change when playing telephone through the ages."

Nanoha narrowed her eyes at the strange things the mysterious knight kept spouting.

"Thank you for letting me stand in your place. It was an honor to meet you." Alicia poked Nanoha in the forehead, leaving a red dot on Nanoha's forehead. "Don't run into trees and no matter what follow your gut." Alicia turned serious as she looked out across the field, "Protect Raising Heart," tears ran down her cheeks, "And save Fate from herself."

The brunette clenched her jaw, heart breaking for the dying woman. "I promise I will."

"Good." A sad smile took over the blonde's face, "Looks like my bodyguard finally decided to show up." Alicia swallowed, "Fang..."

Nanoha spun around to see an overgrown golden wolf step into view from the side of the shelter. The fur of the beast shimmered in the midday sun. He padded over to his owner, nuzzling into limp blood-soaked hand. "I'm sorry I didn't call for you sooner."

Nanoha moved away from the two partners. She felt as if she were intruding as she watched the golden-eyed wolf whine. He sounded as if he were crying for his rapidly weakening master. The beast laid his head upon the blonde's lap, eyes fixated on his master's red ones.

"I assume you answered her call." Alicia spoke to the animal. Nanoha could have sworn she saw tears brimming in the wolf's eyes.

The wolf licked the side of Alicia's face as if to say 'I'm sorry'. "...Destined to happen." Nanoha was unable to hear the first part of Alicia's sentence. At that moment Nanoha seemed to tune back into their surroundings. A loud crash echoed across the open pastures as splintered wood flew into the air. Nanoha jumped to her feet and ran to the side of the shelter to see what had happened.

At the end of the barn lay planks of wood presumably from the wall of the barn. Her heart clenched painfully so. Fate was fighting alone, she needed to do something... anything. But then she remembered Alicia and Fate ordering her to take Alicia. She simply couldn't leave the woman.

"Go." Alicia intruded her thoughts, "Go. But be careful that might not be the Fate that we left." Nanoha nodded, finally understanding something the blonde had to say.

"What about you?" How could she simply leave the dying blonde. It wasn't right, but her heart ached at the thought of what could happen to Fate.

"I'll be okay. Just flesh wounds." The blonde chuckled. Alicia smiled at Nanoha, "Good luck, Lamia stellarum."

Nanoha felt a tear slide down the side of her face. The moment would be the last time she would see Alicia smile. She did the only thing she could think of... She smiled brightly at the woman, hiding her sadness. "I am honored to have met you, Alicia Aurora Maranello." She walked over and kissed the blonde's cheek, "Thank you."

The blonde smiled as she watched the brunette leave. She had finished her duty and seen the one that so many of her predecessors dreamed of meeting. It was a bittersweet ending she thought to herself, but she couldn't find anything she would really wish to change about her life. "Fang... out... sunlight."

Fang understood the command and helped to drag his master out into the sunlight. The wolf laid down, curling his body so Alicia could rest against his side. "Thank you, Fang." The words barely a murmur but the beast heard.

Alicia inhaled deeply, eyes slipping closed. A smirk resided on her face as a cloud seeming blocked the light. A shadow of a figure fell over her. "Hey. Come to lead me to paradise?" Alicia smiled, "Shall we."

The cloud passed and as did Alicia.

_Earlier..._

After Alicia and Nanoha had made it out of the building, Fate threw Nove into the approaching brown-haired man. He stumbled backwards into the pile of hay with Nove landing on top of him.

Sette, who had only suffered a few grazes from Nanoha's bullets, rushed towards Fate. The air is forced from Fate's lungs as Sette tackles her into a wall. Weak from the battle, Fate slides to the concrete floor of the barn when the number releases her. The build up lactic acid in her muscles makes her heavy limbs useless.

The number watches the slow expansion of the blonde's chest. Satisfied with Fate's beaten state she calls over to her partner, "We're done here. Let's go."

Launching herself off of the man, Nove strides over to Fate. "No." Sette's stoic expression cracked, frowning at her companion. Nove withdrew her two remaining autoinjectors, stabbing one into the side of her neck and throwing it on the ground. She unzipped the front of her purple catsuit and jabbed the injector into the base of her neck. Her grip on the syringe loosens, allowing the tube to fall to the ground.

Yellow eyes rolled up in the back of her head. Long nails dug into the soft flesh of her palms, breaking the skin in crescent shapes. Groans of pain escaped her gritted teeth as her body temperature rises and the strange fluid courses through her body. She turned her attention to the crumpled blonde as the burning subsided.

Fisting the blonde's cotton shirt with bloody hands, she lifts the tired woman to her feet. "I don't even know why the doctor wants you. You're a useless waste of time." Fate grabbed Nove's wrists, but lacked the energy to do anything. "After he's done with you, I'll make you beg for death. But first I'm gonna kill your girlfriends."

"No!" Fate tried pry off Nove, but the woman doesn't budge. Instead Nove uses the back of her hand to smash the blonde's cheek. Nove repeatedly kicks the blonde's ribs, satisfied when she hears a crack. Dizzy from the blow, a blurry haze took over Fate's vision. Her heart hammers in her chest, the rage driving the muscle into a frenzy. She wanted to stay awake, to protect Nanoha, but a shroud of darkness falls over her as she drifted off. The intense desire to fight back, the desire to protect is all the beast needs to break free from its cage.

Her trapped and weakened state fueled the inner animal's hatred. The beast devoured her fears, her anger, and her sadness. Any weakness, any hesitation, any mercy is destroyed as the animal surfaces.

Unaware of the internal struggle happening within her supposedly 'unconscious' captive, Sette releases the blonde and stares at Nove's back. She knows they shouldn't be wasting any time. They were ordered to retrieve Fate, the witnesses were of no consequence. Sette took a step in the direction Nove had gone, but paused her motion knowing she could do nothing to change the red-head's mind.

Meanwhile, the unconscious blonde on the barn floor ground her teeth as her muscles expand and contract. Veins strained against exposed pale skin, fingers curled into the dirt as nails grew long and sharp. Eyelids remained tightly sealed as canines elongated into dangerous fangs. Broken and cracked ribs begin to grow and mend. The torn and split skin of scraps and scratches slowly begin to kit together leaving light pink skin in the healing wake. An image of a bloodied and lifeless Nanoha flashes through her mind causing liquid fire shot through her veins. In a mere second everything inside of the blonde's world goes black.

Suddenly, eyelids flew open revealing fiery bright red eyes. The hair on Sette's neck stood at attention as soon as the blonde's eyes opened. She heard a light gush of wind and turned slowly to see the cause. Her blood ran cold as her fears were confirmed. Pivoting on her right foot she quickly scanned the barn, from the rafters to the stalls, but the formally beaten blond is nowhere to be seen. The only other person she can sense in the barn is the disoriented brown-haired bodyguard. He rubbed his temples still regaining his bearings.

Sette turned her back to the bodyguard to search for the blonde.

A flash of yellow appeared in the bodyguard's peripherals, but before he could prepare his defense two hands latched around his neck. His feet swung above the ground as he struggled to break free of the constricting hold. His large hands wrapped around his attacker's pale forearms, desperate to break free. All his feeble attempts to escape the predator's clutch only depleted his air supply faster.

His fear and panic only increased as he stared into bright crimson depths. The demonic eyes seemed to be fascinated by his struggles. It felt like he was staring into the depths of hell and he could tell the beast was simply playing with him. Sharp nails sunk into his skin like a knife through butter. Little by little she edges toward fully constricting his windpipe and eventually crushing his trachea. Absolute terror ran through his body as darkness encroached. His struggles died and his limbs turned weak from the lack of oxygen to his brain as the pink-haired number turned around.

Her brown eyes narrowed on the scene. She shrugged out of her coat and immediately withdrew two folded blades that she opens into two boomerang-shaped blades. Tightened her grip on the end handles of the blades. She aimed one of the blades directly at an occupied Fate, then threw it with all her strength.

Sensing the halt in the pink-haired woman's movement, the blonde remained aware of an imminent attack. From the corner of her eye, she could see the Number aiming for her. As soon as the blade left pink-haired woman's hand Fate readjusted her hold to the bodyguard's suit. The blonde pivoted so the blade became embedded into the bodyguard's back. The thin, sharp blade cracked his skull and almost sliced his body in half. The blonde tilted her head to the side as she stared that the lifeless form still in her grip. She didn't bat an eyelash through the whole event, even when drops of his blood hit her face.

Her face is stoic as she dropped her lifeless prey. Sette aimed to be a machine-like fighter, but the eyes of her new opponent unsettled her. These eyes were hollow and at the same time predatory. The woman before her was the not the same she had originally fought. Long bloody nails, veins straining against pale skin, and bright red eyes. The one before her now wasn't even human, it was a animal.

Sette fixed her gaze on the blonde watching as red eyes scanned her body. The animal moved gracefully from side to side as if deciding which angle to attack from. Not one to wait, Sette ran towards her target slashing upward with the curved blade. Unphased by the Number's speed of attack, the blonde moves effortlessly out of range. Brown eyes remained locked on the fast golden blonde as Sette ripped the blood-soaked blade from the bodyguard's back.

The pink-haired villain launched her frantic attack, slashing and swinging her boomerang blades at the agile blonde. Sette's stoic nature faltered as the blonde dodges her strikes with ease. Bright crimson eyes watch every move of her attacker, quietly studying the Number's movements. Frustration mounted as Sette viciously swung her right blade from ground level upward to the left. In a burst of unexpected speed, the blonde smashed her fist into the Number's exposed right abdomen. Air rushed from her lungs as her body arced from the force of the punch.

The strength of the blow sent Sette into a wooden wall behind her. Her weapons clattered on the concrete floor as she tried to regain her breath. Nove had been halfway to her destination when she felt something strange in the air, as if a new presence. She stopped walking and listening for any noise coming from the barn. She was about to continue onward when the sound of metal and something else thump on the concrete floor of the barn.

Upon hearing the sound of metal she ran back to the barn. She stopped in her tracks when her eyes locked onto the back of Fate Testarossa closing into on a sitting Sette. Fury coursed through her veins. She rushed the blond from behind, aiming her knife straight for Fate's heart.

The animal could hear Nove's hurried steps long before she ever entered the barn. A growl rumbled through her chest upon catching Nove's scent. She didn't recognize the reason for her anger with this new attacker, but all she wanted to do was to crush the aggressor's heart in her hand. The beast delights in the idea of hearing the female struggle for her last breath only to have it stolen away.

The blonde pivoted just in time to catch the red-haired woman's forearm with one hand and her neck with the other. Immediately, the blonde dug her nails into the weaker woman's neck. The blonde didn't smile or smirk at the fear that flashed through yellow eyes. Instead the animal watched the lines of blood spill down the Nove's neck. The blonde licked her lips at the smell of blood. The reaction isn't her hunger, but her appreciation for the aroma.

Weakly but enough to be heard, Nove asked, "Wh-what a-are y-you?" She had taken more doses of the Doctor's drug than she ever had before, but she couldn't break free of the blonde's iron grip. Bright crimson eyes told her this was not the same woman she had beaten before.

Unsatisfied with her prey's current condition, the blonde increased her grip on the woman's forearm. CRACK! "ARGH!" Nove's cry of pain would have been louder had her windpipe not been painfully constricted. Fate had flexed her muscle and flicked her wrist resulting in a sickening crunch of bone fracturing and breaking. The knife immediately fell from Nove's hand, slicing the blonde as it fell. If the cut hurt, the blonde's face never reflected any pain.

Nove dug her metal nails in arm holding her, drawing blood. Crimson beads slid down the blonde's pale arms and fell steadily onto the golden straw scattered on the barn floor. Nove let go of the blonde's arm, sending her energy to the metal fist. Clenching her fist she aimed the glowing yellow weapon at the blonde's face. Quickly, the red-eyed demon grabbed the fist and redirected the strike to the side. The bullets of yellow energy obliterated the barn wall into wooden splinters. The blonde felt the heated air rush by the side of her face.

Irritated by the audacity of the red-head, the animal snarled and bared its white fangs at the woman. Having used up most of her energy in the last strike Nove was fading into the void. The blonde's eye twitched hearing the slight scrape of metal against the concrete floor. The animal swung her arm from left to right sending the Nove into a wooden pillar.

The demon pivoted to face Sette. The Number ignored the pain of her broken ribs, swinging her curved blade with all her might at the blonde. The tip of the blade made a small slice across the blonde's front and ripped her shirt. Frustration and hatred flashed through brown eyes as she used all her strength to take down the blonde. Sweat dripped down her forehead as the blonde evaded her. Always a second too late, she began to feel like the blonde was simply playing with her.

After her last round of attacks, there was some space between her and the agile blonde. She thought to take advantage of the distance by throwing the curved blade at the demon, then attack her head on while the blonde was distracted. With a deep breath, she flew the blade directly at the blonde. The red-eyed demon dodged the curved blade and watched as it became embedded in the wall behind her.

Not a moment after the thin boomerang blade flew past her, Sette was in front of her slicing downward. The demon flung herself to the side, briefly feeling the gush of air caused by the blade. The power behind the attacked caused the blade to crack the concrete. Sette's arms shook with the impact and before she could regain her defense the monster hovered over her. Without hesitation, the blonde ripped the blade from Sette's weak hands and tossed the weapon to the side.

Still on her knees from the attack, Sette could only close her eyes as the blonde's combat boot connected with the side of her face. She couldn't scream out in pain as she felt her jaw break and her vision go blurry.

The demon approached the pink-haired Number slowly as if to taunt her. Dizzy from the blow to her head, she could only grab the blonde's leg when a foot came to rest on her chest. Not fond of her prey being able to move the animal gripped both arms near the elbow. She bent them until she felt maximum resistance and then very quickly snapped them. Broken, jagged bone sliced through her skin and her catsuit. Unintelligible screams of pain escaped Sette's broken mouth.

Dropping the limp arms to the side, the animal stood back to watch as Sette feebly tried to inch her body away from the blonde. She fought against the incredible pain shooting through her body so she wouldn't faint. She managed to roll over onto her stomach in an attempt to get away faster, but knew the situation was hopeless.

The demon loomed over the pitiful Number. As a cat would hover a paw over a struggling mouse, claws poised to sink into the battered prey, the blonde lifted her boot yet again.

Nove had managed to recover in time to see the action. Her throat ached from the strangulation she experienced earlier, but she attempted a weak, "No..." However, Sette's time was up and the demon's boot slammed down like judge's gavel handing out the final decision. The sickening crunch of Sette's broken trachea along with her neck caused Nove's arms fall limp to her side. Any and all movement of the pink-haired Number ceased.

Sensing her other prey was moving again, the blonde turned to face the red-head. Nove pushed up from the concrete floor and tried to run for the barn exit. Her speed was no match for the blonde.

The demon caught her hair and pulled her backwards. Nove's back slammed into the ground and her head hit the concrete hard. The blonde immediately seized her metal fist. With her foot resting on Nove's chest, the animal grasped the area where the metal became skin. One hand on the metal and one on the skin Fate snapped the bone in half as if it were a twig. "ARGH!" Nove screamed and only agitated her sore throat further. Severing the metal fist completely from the Number's body, the animal tossed the appendage to the side.

A growl rumbled through her chest as her eyes landed on the red-head who was a few seconds from blacking out. Bright crimson eyes narrowed on the Number's throat. Abruptly, Nove found herself being pulled to her feet and slammed against a wall. The monster's claws dug into the flesh of the Number's neck once again. However this time the demon didn't cease it constricting grip. Instead claws dug in deeper and deeper. Nove's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as the blonde crushed her windpipe. Unsatisfied with the simply not hearing the red-head cease her breathing, the animal sought something more.

Using her right hand, the blonde ripped away the catsuit in the area that she wanted exposed. With inhuman strength and sharp claws, the blonde tore through the flesh and seized her prize. Extracting her hand and at the same time forcefully severing all arteries and veins connected to the valued organ. The demon squeezes the heart, watching in fascination as the blood spilt from it. Her claws sunk into the muscle further compressing the feeble organ.

The scuff of a shoe against the concrete distracted her and she dropped the heart as well as the Number.

Sapphire eyes watched in horror as the blonde went about dismembering the Numbers. "Fate..." Nanoha whispered. The woman covered in blood before her isn't her Fate she thought to herself.

Curious bright crimson eyes analyzed every movement of the new prey. Blood dripping from her hands, she approached the brunette cautiously.

Nanoha's senses buzzed and her instinct was telling her to use the gun resting against her thigh. At the same time her heart fought equally hard against shooting at the blonde. Every step brought the confirmation that the red-eyed woman was a threat to her life. The predatory look in Fate's eyes verified that this wasn't the warm and loving woman she'd woken up to. Her grip tightened on the gun...

The blonde animal looked at the object clutched in Nanoha's hand and knew she had to be careful. The brunette was a threat to her. A threat she'd eliminate.

Nanoha's heart hammered as she recalled all the acts of violence she'd just witnessed. No, this isn't the same personality she had grown to care deeply for, but this was another part of her. Another part of her Fate. And no matter what she couldn't hurt Fate.

The blonde stopped a foot away from Nanoha, watching the still brunette. Eyes locked Nanoha threw the gun to the side. The sudden movement caused the blonde to grab her throat. The hold wasn't overly constricting, merely a jerk reaction. Curious bright red eyes look to the side where the gun landed, then back to the brunette who is still standing still. Confused the animal switches her line of sight between the two. "Fate." Nanoha whispered. The blonde frowned at the name as if it were trying to recall some vague memory.

The blonde's eyes suddenly widen and her nose crinkles as if picking up another scent. Abruptly, the demon tossed the brunette to the side and leapt onto the stairs. Nanoha watched on from the ground in confusion. Fate raced through the loft and crashed through a wall.

"FATE!" Nanoha yelled as the blonde fell through the air.

Fate and a person in a long trench coat fell from the second floor of the barn onto the gravel. The mysterious cloaked figure stood and ran from the scene. Nanoha ran to Fate's unmoving form. She flipped the blonde over to find her eyes closed. Quickly, she scanned the blonde's body checking for injuries. Luckily, there was nothing more than a few scrapes and scratches.

Nanoha brushed blonde hair and dirt away from Fate's face. "Fate, please wake up." She helped the blonde up, cradling her. "Fate!"

Weary, but conscious. Eyelids flicker open to reveal warm burgundy eyes. "Thank goodness." Nanoha breathed out with an ever widening smile.

"You're safe." Tears slide down Nanoha's cheeks and Fate lifted a weak hand to brush them away. But all movement ceased when she spotted the crimson streak she left on Nanoha's cream-colored cheek. Burgundy eyes stared at her sharp claws and blood soaked hands. Finally, her vision lands on the blood smeared handprint on Nanoha's neck.

"You... I..." Fate sat up quickly and clutched at her head. Images flashed through her mind. The memories of before and after her transformation come back with painful clarity. She stood too quickly almost losing her balance, but Nanoha helped to steady her.

She glanced at the lifeless bodies and then to Nanoha. She stumbled backwards out of Nanoha's hands, hating herself for even laying a hand on the brunette.

She remembered holding the still warm twitching heart of Nove in her hand. Worst still she remembered enjoying it, basking in the joy of her kill.

She felt the telltale signs of vomiting approaching, but another haunting memory comes to mind. Suddenly, she looked up from the gravel, eyes searching everywhere. She pushed through the overwhelming scent of blood, trying to find one specific scent. Her heart hammered as she closed in on the shed.

She couldn't hear it over the hammering of her own heart and it terrifies her. "Alicia." She whispered as the long grass flattens beneath her feet. Any remaining strength escaped and her knees give out. "No... no... Please God no." Her voice cracked as she pulled the lifeless, bloody body into her hands. A golden wolf sat nearby watching the scene unfold. She brushed matted golden locks away from Alicia's forehead. Tears rolled down her cheeks, falling onto the peaceful blonde's face. Fate placed a soft kiss to Alicia's forehead and hugged her close. She held the limp body to her chest, then looked to the sky.

She lost so much already, it simply wasn't fair. She stared at the pale blue sky and released a pained cry, "Argh!"

Nanoha stood a few feet away, watching the scene. New tears glided down her face, tears of sadness, of anger. She clutched at the ruby red jewel resting on her chest.

Nanoha didn't want to think any further ahead but accepted that this was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: **So... _Lamia stellarum_ used by Alicia means "Enchantress of the Stars". There are multiple translations... This will be expanded upon in the next chapter. As always feel free to ask questions (I chose to answer... or not.) Thank you for reading and please review. Thanks! And it maybe early but Happy Thanksgiving!


	24. Get Up

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 24: Get Up

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**Song:** _Get Up_ by Barcelona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN nor its characters.

_**Recap:**_

_Fate met with Jail on Saturday at noon. She and Alicia (the fifth knight) handed over their relics Bardiche and Raging Heart. Lindy and Shamal were returned and Nanoha led them to the safety of Fate's underground lair. They fought against the Numbers, Sette and Nove, as well as a male bodyguard. Alicia was fatally wounded by Nove and died. Before her death she handed over the real Raising Heart to Nanoha and bid her farewell, calling Nanoha 'Lamia Stellarum'. Meanwhile, Fate fought and defeated all three attackers in a beast-like state. Nanoha re-entered the barn to find a massacre of bodies. Fate, in her demon state-of-mind, seized Nanoha by the neck, then was suddenly distracted by someone upstairs. _

_**Last Chapter:**_

_The blonde's eyes suddenly widen and her nose crinkles as if picking up another scent. Abruptly, the demon tossed the brunette to the side and leapt onto the stairs. Nanoha watched on from the ground in confusion. Fate raced through the loft and crashed through a wall._

"_FATE!" Nanoha yelled as the blonde fell through the air. _

_Fate and a person in a long trench coat fell from the second floor of the barn onto the gravel. The mysterious cloaked figure stood and ran from the scene. Nanoha ran to Fate's unmoving form. She flipped the blonde over to find her eyes closed. Quickly, she scanned the blonde's body checking for injuries. Luckily, there was nothing more than a few scrapes and scratches. _

_Nanoha brushed blonde hair and dirt away from Fate's face. "Fate, please wake up." She helped the blonde up, cradling her. "Fate!" _

_Weary, but conscious. Eyelids flicker open to reveal warm burgundy eyes. "Thank goodness." Nanoha breathed out with an ever widening smile. _

"_You're safe." Tears slide down Nanoha's cheeks and Fate lifted a weak hand to brush them away. But all movement ceased when she spotted the crimson streak she left on Nanoha's cream-colored cheek. Burgundy eyes stared at her sharp claws and blood soaked hands. Finally, her vision lands on the blood smeared handprint on Nanoha's neck. _

"_You... I..." Fate sat up quickly and clutched at her head. Images flashed through her mind. The memories of before and after her transformation come back with painful clarity. She stood too quickly almost losing her balance, but Nanoha helped to steady her. _

_She glanced at the lifeless bodies and then to Nanoha. She stumbled backwards out of Nanoha's hands, hating herself for even laying a hand on the brunette. _

_She remembered holding the still warm twitching heart of Nove in her hand. Worst still she remembered enjoying it, basking in the joy of her kill. _

_She felt the telltale signs of vomiting approaching, but another haunting memory comes to mind. Suddenly, she looked up from the gravel, eyes searching everywhere. She pushed through the overwhelming scent of blood, trying to find one specific scent. Her heart hammered as she closed in on the shed. _

_She couldn't hear it over the hammering of her own heart and it terrifies her. "Alicia." She whispered as the long grass flattens beneath her feet. Any remaining strength escaped and her knees give out. "No... no... Please God no." Her voice cracked as she pulled the lifeless, bloody body into her hands. A golden wolf sat nearby watching the scene unfold. She brushed matted golden locks away from Alicia's forehead. Tears rolled down her cheeks, falling onto the peaceful blonde's face. Fate placed a soft kiss to Alicia's forehead and hugged her close. She held the limp body to her chest, then looked to the sky. _

_She lost so much already, it simply wasn't fair. She stared at the pale blue sky and released a pained cry, "Argh!" _

_Nanoha stood a few feet away, watching the scene. New tears glided down her face, tears of sadness, of anger. She clutched at the ruby red jewel resting on her chest. _

_Nanoha didn't want to think any further ahead but accepted that this was just the beginning. _

**Chapter 24**

**Normal**

Nanoha eyes travelled from the heartbreaking scene before her to the trucks barreling down the gravel driveway. Little grey stones were thrown in different directions as the large vehicles skidded to a halt beside the meadow she was standing in. Hayate was the first to exit Signum's truck, jumping over the fencing and running towards Nanoha. The brunette grabbed her best friend and hugged her tight.

Through her haze of shock Nanoha could hear her friend asking if she was alright. She could hear the plea to know what happened to them. She could feel the shorter woman shaking her to illicit a response, but all she felt was distant and numb. In response to the questions she was asked, her body turned to face the two blondes still on the flattened, bloody patch of grass.

Hayate's grip on her arms became loose and her hands slid away from Nanoha's pale, blood-splattered skin. Tears filled Hayate's eyes as she moved towards the two blonde women. She could see Alicia's blood-soaked and torn grey tank top. Alicia's arms hung limply at her sides. The two sizable gashes in the blonde's abdomen and her unmoving chest were clear indicators as to why Fate's body shook uncontrollably.

Silent tears slid down Hayate's cheeks as she watched the heart-wrenching scene. The brown-haired woman turned away from the two and into the comforting arms of her girlfriend. Vita held close the woman she loved. She shushed away Hayate's tears. With a vague facial expression, she watched Fate cradle Alicia's lifeless body.

Hard rubber soles of boots and steel-toed shoes struck the concrete. The sound echoed through the half-destroyed barn. Chrono and Signum walked carefully through the wreckage. They observed the broken walls and stalls. Scattered hay, wooden planks, and splinters were splayed over the concrete floor.

Signum's eyes narrowed in on the pool of thick dark maroon fluid. The pink-haired knight knelt down to inspect the red-head's body. She ran hand over her own face, then pressed her fist against her pursed lips. The ripped flesh,the handprints, and the holes in the woman's neck told Signum exactly who had killed the woman on the concrete floor. With a shake of her head she stood, casting a glance at the mangled organ beside the red-haired Number.

Chrono rubbed the stubble on his chin with one hand. Steel blue eyes narrowed on the disjointed and broken body of Sette. His eyes travel from her crushed spine and throat to the exposed, jagged-edged bones of her arms. The blue-haired veterinarian backed away from the scene as he too concluded the person responsible for the death of these Numbers.

They exited the barn and walked towards the meadow the others were still gathered. Chrono shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and bowed his head as the sight of Fate cradling a body in her arms. Signum did similarly.

At the sound of crunching gravel, both knights turned their attention to the entrance of the driveway. They silently watched as two white, unmarked vans pulled into the driveway. Aware that the situation in the meadow wasn't their area of expertise, Chrono and Signum started for the house. Both eager to hold their loved ones.

The group around Fate noticed the arrival of the vans and heard Ginga handing out various instructions to her personnel. After the purple-haired FBI agent was done inspecting the barn and distributing various tasks she approached the group of women.

Amy nodded in acknowledgement to the agent, then shifted her eyes back to the two blondes. She had an arm around a unmoving Nanoha. Ginga strode toward the bloody scene, but ceased any movement when Fate lifted her head. The tall blonde readjusted her hold on Alicia's body. Everyone watched in silence as the golden knight stood with a lifeless Alicia in her arms. Fate faced the group with her broken burgundy eyes filled with anger, pain, and sadness.

Fate carried Alicia through an open gate and walked directly toward two of Ginga's men. The two men had been preparing a stretcher with a black body bag for one of the Numbers. They halted their actions upon noticing the blood covered blonde closing in on them. With the vague idea of what the blonde was about to do they lowered the stretcher to the ground and opened the bag.

The two men in dark blue jackets stepped away from the bag as the blonde stopped before the stretcher. Fate knelt down with Alicia still held firmly in her grasp. Slowly and gently she placed the cold, unmoving body in the bag.

She straightened the blonde's legs, ensured Alicia's arms were at her sides, and brushed away the matted hair from her face. Fate's thumb ran over Alicia's forehead before she pressed a tender kiss to the blonde's forehead. The blonde stared at the ex-knight for a few seconds, then whispered, "I'm sorry, Ali." The gravel crunched beneath steel-toed boots, announcing Ginga's presence to a frozen Fate.

Nanoha watched everyone move around her. She watched them wipe away tears. Watched as they detached themselves from their emotions. Her sapphire eyes caught Signum and Chrono entering the house. Hayate and Vita entered the barn to examine the scene. Hayate took blood samples from the mangled bodies of the Numbers.

Nanoha's attention, though divided, always returned to Fate and Ginga. They stood side by side in front of Alicia's body. As far as she had seen Fate had yet to look at Ginga, instead the blonde had chosen to stare into the distance.

Abruptly, Fate pivoted and met Nanoha's curious sapphire eyes. Burgundy eyes drifted from the grey gravel to the purple-haired FBI agent. Again Nanoha couldn't understand what was being said between the two. From the intense eye contact they shared, she discerned the conversation to be of great importance. The agent then turned around and locked gazes with Nanoha. Ginga broke their connection, but she understood the agent's desire to speak with her.

Chrono and Signum arrived in the underground lair beneath Fate's house. They entered the medical room and were greeted by the sight of two very pale and worn women. Shamal was in the process of inserting an IV into Lindy's offered hand. The veterinarian was thoroughly exhausted and exhibited signs of malnutrition. However, she possessed enough energy to care for the older woman. She finished the process and helped Lindy lay down comfortably. Finished with the task, she turned around to give a weak smile to the two knights.

Chrono strode directly to his mother's bedside. He hugged the woman tightly, careful to avoid the IV line. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as his dark blue eyes roamed over her sunken facial features, ghostly skin tone, and dull cerulean eyes. The young knight adjusted the blankets around his mother. He kissed her cheek, whispering 'I love you' as he pulled away.

Powerless to help her, he sat at her bedside cradling her hand. He wasn't about to ask her any questions in her frail state and certainly wasn't ready to leave her bedside yet. She smiled briefly and repeated his words with a weak voice, "I love you too, son." The older woman allowed her eyelids to shut, giving into the first peaceful slumber she would have in days.

Signum held onto the thin blonde in her arms. She dreamed of the moment and at some dark moments believed it would never happen. "Don't ever leave me again," the pink-haired knight whispered into her wife's ear.

Shamal nodded into Signum's neck, "I don't intend on doing so." It was not a promise because they simply didn't have the luxury of making guarantees about the next day. Signum said nothing, all too aware of their ambiguous existence.

Signum pulled away, looking into deep green eyes that still shone despite the visible wear on the veterinarian. The knight leaned forward and captured the lips of her love, indulging in their passion for a moment. Both women lost themselves in the feel of what they had been craving and missing since Wednesday night. Out of breath after separating, they shared a minute of silence until Signum spoke up. "How'd you do it?"

"I honestly don't know how we're still alive." Shamal held Signum's hand, then sat back down on one of the medical beds she had chosen for herself. The blonde looked over to Lindy, then back into the blue eyes of her wife. "Three days," she shook her head, "no food and no water."

"Yet you had enough strength to turn on all of the cameras in the barn, warn all of us about the situation, and take care of yourself and Lindy," Signum gestured towards the IV being inserted by the blonde into her own arm.

"I know." The vet clenched her jaw, brow kitting together as she stared at the floor. The young knight could tell the blonde was in deep debate with herself.

"What is it?"

"We were kept in a cement cell with a blanket and a bucket." Shamal shook her head, "We didn't even have a blanket at first, but one of them dropped it in the cell. She was different than the others," the blonde absently remarked. "There was a small window with bars. The only way we were able to keep track of the time. We'd sleep in shifts for safety, though it was almost impossible to actually fall asleep. They didn't say anything to us. In fact for the most part they completely neglected us. Their sole focus was to obtain what they wanted, everything and anything else would have been wasted effort."

"Still you should be..."

"A lot worse right now? I know."

"Shamal, just tell me." Signum pressed, knowing her wife was holding out on her.

Shamal bit her lip before saying anything, "Every time I felt like I was about to pass out or just collapse, the wind would come drifting through the window and... and... I felt renewed. Especially, today. When Nanoha brought us here it felt like I was being pushed forward..." Shamal shook her head from side to side, disagreeing with her thoughts, "No. It was more like being carried by the wind. It was very... odd."

Blue orbs focused in on the IV in her wife's arm, "Ignore it. Think nothing of it." Confused green eyes stared hard into hardened blue eyes. "I've felt it before," the pink-haired knight confessed after a long silence, "except with fire."

Shamal frowned, her gaze prompting Signum to continue. "After we confirmed that you had both been kidnapped, I broke. Fate had Vita keeping an eye on me in case I decided to well... do something. I was so worried, so anxious, and all I could do sit in the living room by the fireplace." The knight picked up her wife's hand, running the pad of her thumb over the Shamal's dry, pale skin. "Sitting by that fire, letting that heat seep into me. Suddenly, I felt so calm as if the warmth I felt was you. It was your warmth and I just knew that you were alive cause I could still feel you." Signum snorted at her own words and shook her head, "I don't know what it was, but it gave me the strength to hold on and believe I'd have you in my arms again."

"Do you think the others have ever felt something like that?"

"I don't know." Signum met her wife's troubled eyes, "We can't afford to be thinking about... strange happenings. We need to focus on the matter at hand."

"Jail has both items and I'm sure he has the location of the spring. He could have already attained immortality."

"No, he wouldn't be so hasty. He's in a rush, but he put time into planning this. He'll make all preparations first, then act."

"So what? That gives us until tomorrow."

"Yeah." Signum agreed absently. The knights needed to gather immediately, there was much to discuss. "Get some rest. I'll be back later." Shamal agreed with a nod and shifted to get comfortable on the hospital-type bed. The blue-eyed knight shuffled with the white sheets and comforter to ensure her wife was well-covered. She placed a kiss Shamal's forehead and whispered 'I love you' before turning away.

"Signum," the knight pivoted to face her wife once again, "don't expect me to sit on the sidelines tomorrow. It's just as much my duty as it is yours."

Arguing with the blonde would be senseless, so Signum simply nodded in agreement. With that Signum left the medical room and re-entered the main room of the underground layer.

Chrono stared at the static computer screen in front of him. "I tried looking over the the security footage from the barn. You know to see happened." He said without looking at the the pink haired horse trainer standing at his side. "All I got was this," Chrono rewound the footage until they were looking at a skewed angle of the inside of the barn.

Despite the cameras slanted view, they saw Fate laying on the ground and the redhead Number walking away from the barn. The Number with light pink hair moved toward the retreating form of her comrade. However, her pursuit ended after a single step in the red-head's direction. Suddenly, the footage began to blur. Chrono slowed the recording and zoomed in to Fate's approximate location on the barn floor. Through the black and white static they watched the blurred form of a golden yellow mane move out of the camera's line of sight. The brief flash of golden yellow left only black and white static in its wake.

"That's it?"

"For this one, yeah." Signum frowned, "I check another one and its similar. I'll have Amy check the other two cameras, but I don't think she'll come up with anything. I think they all went on the blink at the same time."

"You think someone else was in the barn?"

"Maybe. But the way the footage steadily worsens makes me wonder."

"They didn't seem intent on killing Fate." The blue-haired man nodded in agreement with Signum's statement, "If they didn't want to kill her. Maybe they were testing her strength, then collecting her."

"Or Jail was using them as a test for Fate."

"And someone else was taking notes."

"He'll kill Fate after he finds out what happened." The veterinarian proposed.

"I don't know." Signum's eyebrows knit in deep in concentration, "She's been a threat to whatever he's planning all along. He would have or should have killed her immediately. A test wouldn't have been necessary."

Chrono leaned backwards in the black rolling chair. "True. And if he's been planning this for years. She would have been target number one even before the wolves. So why keep her alive?"

"Why test her abilities? Taunt her?"

"Obviously, the Numbers are expendable to him." Chrono bit his bottom lip and sighed heavily, "A man in pursuit of immortality wouldn't take any chances when a prize like that is on the line. Fate is a big risk."

"You think... No. No way."

"What?" Signum crossed her arms over her chest and stared into steely blue eyes.

"Do you think he promised Precia not to kill her?"

Chrono scratched at the stubble on his chin, then shook his head from side to side, "No. That's impossible. She's crazy and she wouldn't make a deal like that. Even if she wanted to kill Fate with her own hands." The blue-haired man rolled his eyes, "She just wouldn't do that."

"If its not her Chrono, you know what that means."

"He's a pawn in someone else's chess game." Chrono answered numbly. The days just kept getting better.

"More like someone's bishop. But he's not the only piece. We all are."

"Wonderful." Chrono cursed under his breath. The knights were broken from their own thoughts at the vibrating buzz of Chrono's cell phone. The veterinarian removed the black iPhone from its black leather case, "Amy says Nanoha led Fate back into the house."

"I see." Signum sighed heavily, then pushed her body away from the computer desk she had been leaning against. "Fate's pissed more than any of us, but she'll push through it. She knows we don't have any time to waste."

"She'll be exhausted." Steel blue met ocean blue eyes, "You know how long she sleeps after these outburst."

"Something tells me she won't be able to sleep." Signum shook her head at her own thoughts, "We can't afford to let her rest and she understands that. Call everyone. We move out at four in the morning."

"Okay."

"Give Fate some time to clear her head. Meanwhile, we have to get everything prepared. Ginga will interrogate Fate. After she takes care of her questioning, then we can decide on a plan." Tired blue eyes stared intensely at the concrete floor. "Chrono?" The knight called out to her blue-haired comrade.

Said man stopped walking and turned to face the pink-haired woman, "Hm?"

Their hardened eyes met and with a grave voice Signum spoke, "I think Precia may be free."

"I know. I'll check with the clinic. If she is, should we tell Fate?"

"We won't have to. She'll know before us. I'm certain she can simply feel Precia's killing intent focused on her." Signum shook her head. She had no desire to run into the psychopath, fearing she would probably be quickly eliminated.

Chrono paused before completely turning his back to Signum. "We'll have to use the prototype weapons. If an immortal rises tomorrow, we'll need our aces."

"We haven't finished training with them. They may drain us completely of our energy."

"We have no other choice."

"Alright. Go. I'll give you a report if anything changes here."

"Okay. "

Fate allowed herself to be led upstairs by the silent brunette. Nanoha hadn't said anything to her yet and she was grateful for that. Ginga instructed them to get cleaned up before she interviewed them. Fate didn't move when the agent issued the command. Though her mind told her to move, to lead them inside the house, she couldn't find the energy to do so. Somehow Nanoha understood her paralyzed state and guided them inside.

Fate looked at their intertwined hands. Thick sharp nails were covered in blood and little chunks of flesh were embedded under her nails. The sight caused her stomach flip and her world began to spin. The only thing that held her to the ground was Nanoha's tight grip.

Arriving in Fate's room, Nanoha made the battered knight sit down on the wooden chest at the end of her bed. Nanoha let go of Fate's hand and flicked the light on in Fate's bathroom. She adjusted the shower faucet handle until there was a steady stream of warm water.

"The shower is ready. Do you need help?" Nanoha asked. Her tone was straightforward with only a hint of concerned. She wasn't uncaring of the blonde's empty eyes and hollow presence. She understood it was better to hide the immense sadness and worry she felt coursing through her veins for the blonde. To resist comforting the lost warrior she clenched her small, trembling fists at her sides.

"No." The blonde whispered with a hoarse voice.

"I'm going to wash up." The only response was small nod of acknowledgement. Nanoha pivoted and strode to the doorway of the room.

It was true a part of her wanted to wrap the blonde in her arms and give her words of comfort. However, the fighter in her told her this wasn't the time. Pity may be felt for those broken by battle, but Nanoha understood the inappropriateness of expressing such an emotion for someone who willing walked into hell knowing well of the possible outcomes.

A knight had pride. They walked into battles cloaked in their pride and would die with their pride. Fate fought and protected others with her pride. If she won, her pride in her abilities would grow stronger. If she were broken by her battles. Physically. Emotionally. Her pride would be crushed and left shattered at her feet, but pride didn't vanish. It would take time and self-healing, but eventually pride could be rebuilt and shine once again.

Pride was a warrior's greatest weapon. A sharpened blade to be cherished and polished. To pity a defeated warrior was the greatest insult to their pride, even if it was a mere pile of broken shards.

Nanoha was in Fate's doorway, leaving the knight to reassemble the shards. "Nanoha," the brunette stopped and turned her head to face the golden blonde. Tired burgundy eyes suddenly turned hard, enforcing the blonde's next words, "I don't know what Alicia told you, but don't tell anyone you have it. The fifth knight is unknown for a good reason. I don't know all the reasons and that's the way it should remain."

Nanoha nodded and left the blonde to stare at her back. Inhaling a deep breath, the bloody warrior stood from the chest and proceeded to the bathroom. She had mourned the loss of a cherished friend, first love, and dedicated knight. Now she needed to wash away the loss and set her mind on the impending battle.

The brunette closed the door to her room and leaned against it for support. Moments before she used most of her strength to appear strong for Fate's sake, but the day had been draining. Nanoha allowed her head to fall back against the wooden door. She closed her eyes and shoved her hands into her pockets. Her falling eyelids shot up at the feel of warm, jagged metal against her fingertips.

Nanoha withdrew the key and stared at it for a moment. She glanced over at the old desk sitting in the corner of her room with a dark brown leather computer chair before it. Sapphire eyes scanned the desk looking for a drawer with a lock. There was no apparent lock and Nanoha wondered if it was the right desk. Instead of checking elsewhere, she moved to the side of desk and moved the old oak desk forward. There was nothing hidden behind the desk.

Going back to the front of the desk she slid open the top drawer above the empty space the chair had been pushed into. The drawer was empty aside from dust. She switched her attention to the side drawers. The descending row of side drawers were evenly spaced and sized. She slid open the top one and found a few papers sitting inside, but nothing unusual. The next drawer also had nothing particularly interesting. The third drawer proved to be just as uninteresting. Nanoha closed the third drawer, the one closest to the ground. Then something caught her attention. Below the bottom drawer there was a slight space between it and the ground.

Nanoha kneeled on the ground and withdrew the third drawer from the desk. Underneath the removed desk drawer was a flat metal cover with a lock set close to the face of the desk. She quickly set aside the wooden drawer and shoved the small key into the matching lock. With the faintest click the drawer popped upwards, leaving a slight crack for Nanoha to slip her fingertips into and lift the steel cover upward. Inside the drawer lie a yellowed envelope on top of a leather bound journal with a metal buckle lock.

She removed both items from the hidden compartment, closed the metal cover, and replaced the desk drawer.

**Nanoha**

I didn't want to read the letter, but there may not be any time for me to do so in the next few hours. I stood up only to fall back into the old leather chair. Pulling myself closer to the desk, I picked up the yellowed envelope. My name in neat script was written on the front of the envelop. Opening up the unsealed envelope, revealed two items inside. One was a letter written on thick parchment stationary. The other was a small key clearly designed for the unique lock on the old leather bound book.

I removed the key attached to thin silver chain from the envelope first and set it on top of the book. After a moment of hesitation, I seized the letter and unfolded it slowly, knowing my world would again shift.

Reading the letter, I could hear Alicia's voice through the written words.

_**Dear Nanoha, **_

_**If you're reading this then I haven't made it through the first battle. Fate and I knew her refusal to go willingly with Jail wouldn't go over well. But that is in the past and unfortunately I will not be there to aide you in assuming your role as Lamia Stellarum. The title has many meanings, but you should not heed the words of others. Your name translates to 'Enchantress of the Stars'. Of the secrets our line has kept, yours is our most honored. To meet you as well as the other two prophesied heroes has been the wish of all my predecessors. I have been blessed. **_

_**I have given you this book of the true history of Raising Heart and of the other relics of power. I advise you not to read this journal until after you and the others have defeated Jail. This information will be sure to make you a greater target. Unfortunately, your mind isn't strong enough to defend against those who are able to extract such information through psychic means. Yes, it is possible. **_

_**There is much to tell, but I fear it will only serve to distract you. Therefore I trust another, much more knowing than I, to advise you. Never allow Raising Heart or this book to fall into the hands of another, even the trusted. **_

_**Many trials lie ahead of you, but trust yourself and you will make it through. As a personal, selfish request please protect Fate for me. Trust in each other, rely on each other, and you'll be undefeated. Remember, you were here and you are meant to be here!**_

_**Good luck and farewell,**_

_**Alicia**_

I reread the letter again, but I still felt lost. With all these cryptic warnings it was difficult to trust in anything. And what did the blonde mean by 'Lamia Stellarum'? Enchantress of the Stars? Who were the other two heroes and why was she so honored to meet them? As tempted as I was to open the book and try to answer my questions, I resisted the urge.

Instead I slipped the silver chain over my neck. The feel of two precious items people would gladly kill for resting on my neck did nothing to calm my nerves. I quickly buried the journal in my luggage underneath a mountain of clothes. My time was running short and I needed to get cleaned up before Fate or Ginga came looking for me.

**Normal**

Fate looked around, she was surprised Nanoha hadn't arrived downstairs before her. She even spent a good deal of time filing and trimming her elongated nails. Her canines seemed to gradually retract, which she appreciated despite the pain. Even with the warm shower and fresh change of clothes her soul and body felt tainted. She was unable to wash away the loss of her friend and of her control.

She heard the door open and the sound of Ginga moving towards the living room she was currently in. "Do you want to do this here or downstairs?" The FBI agent asked, pleasantries ignored.

"Here is fine."

"Okay. Where is Nanoha?" As she asked the question they both heard the padding of feet against wooden floor announcing said woman's arrival.

"Sorry for making you wait."

"Its fine. Please take a seat. This will be brief." The agent instructed, assuming a seat in a recliner across of Fate and Nanoha on the couch.

Ginga sighed and pulled out a notebook. "Everything I talk about will be on the record unless I say so."

Both women on the couch nodded in compliance.

"Before we start," Ginga shifted her clear eyes to Nanoha and without emotion stated as a clear fact, "You were never on the premises. You had no part of this and no knowledge of this event. You were never here. If necessary a story will be provided, but so far there is no reason to create an alibi for you." The statement was spoken as fact and Nanoha had no choice but to agree. Alicia's repeated words rang through in her mind and bothered her. She ignored the odd feeling and remained in the situation.

"Fate," the agent shifted her focus to the tired-looking blonde, "earlier today a man and two women entered your barn at approximately 12 o'clock this afternoon. Correct?"

"Yes." There was a different kind of vagueness to Fate's eyes, Nanoha absently noticed.

"These trespassers threatened to kill you if you refused to comply with their commands?"

"Yes."

Nanoha frowned. This wasn't an interrogation. Ginga wasn't questioning or seeking the truth, she was giving Fate a cover-story.

"The three then proceeded to demand a large sum of money from you in exchange for your safety. About this time your ex-girlfriend, Alicia Maranello, who was visiting you arrived in the barn. Something these trespassers had not expected, correct?"

"That's right. It threw them off."

Ginga flipped a page of notes over in her notebook. "At her arrival, you decided to fight back against these intruders. Yes?" Fate nodded her head. Nanoha noted the frigid air around her as she agreed to the statements, "Ms. Maranello, also engaged the trespassers in hand-to-hand combat?"

"Yes," wine-red eyes bore into Ginga, "She was no match for them."

"I see. From what could be discerned, she was stabbed to death by one of the attackers."

Nanoha heard the grinding of teeth next to her, but did not lift her sapphire eyes from the pile of ashes in the fireplace. "The redhead stabbed her with a knife, the man had been carrying."

Ginga nodded and wrote a small side note in her book. "As was suspected."

Nanoha couldn't understand the formality between the two nor the false questioning session. Ginga shut her notebook and checked her watch. "You shot and injured the woman with red hair. Then, proceeded to strangle the male and killed both women with the knife and shovel found in the barn." A sculpted eyebrow curved upward at the suggestion provided from the agent. A shovel, Nanoha thought to herself, all that with a shovel?

Fate didn't appear to be as surprised by the lie, "Yes, I used both weapons."

"Well, until we can identify the suspects we can't say anything for certain. However, as of now with the autoinjectors found in the barn they appear to be drug addicts looking for quick cash."

"I see. Do you have any other questions?"

"As of right now, no. These were strangers to the town and their disappearance will go unnoticed. As for Ms. Maranello her family has been informed of this tragic misfortune."

Fate looked down at her intertwined hands in her lap. She squeezed them tightly, then looked up at the standing agent. "Thank you for your assistance."

Ginga nodded and turned away from the blonde and brunette. She stopped in the doorway of the living room. "Off the record, Yunno safely returned to Japan and is in the custody of Mariel Atenza."

"Thank you." Nanoha spoke up. After sharing the information Ginga promptly left. Hesitant sapphire eyes looked to right at the unmoving blonde. "So what now?"

"I'll have to talk to Signum and the others. We need a plan about how we are going to fight against Jail. I assume they've chosen a time at which we will assemble in the Northern forest. Carim and Verossa are in charge of protecting the remaining wolves. I know where Jail will be and it won't be long before he realizes he's been deceived." With the back of her right hand, Fate rubbed at her tired eyes.

"Are you okay?"

The air around them grew heavy with silence and Nanoha suspected she may have asked the wrong question. "Yes." Fate paused for a moment before adding, "Most of my injuries healed after the change." The blonde appeared to deflate in Nanoha's sapphire eyes, "As for Alicia, she died in battle. Fighting proudly as knight for the ideals she believed in." Nanoha frowned. From Alicia's letter, she felt a tinge of guilt. The words of the former fifth knight made it sound like Alicia had fought and died for her sake. An idea the young bodyguard couldn't fathom.

Despite her words, Fate appeared to be in a deep inner turmoil. Nanoha chose not to speak, waiting for the blonde to chose what she wanted to share. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Fate bowed her head and covered her face with her hands. "I'm weak," Nanoha could barely hear the muffled confession. "I can't control the power inside of me. Someone warned me that fearing my power and locking it away would be like blocking a raging river with a dam. Eventually, nature would prevail and the water would break the dam." Burgundy eyes burned with determination when Fate looked up at Nanoha. "I don't want to be afraid anymore. It's my power. I should be able to use it the way I want to."

The brunette nodded, not knowing how to respond to the sudden change in the blonde. She partially knew the determination was from guilt she was harboring. "You're right." Fate frowned in confusion at her response. "Alicia died as a proud knight. She would not have wanted you to think you had to protect her."

The golden blonde looked down in guilt because Nanoha was right. Alicia walked into battle fighting to protect her beliefs and her pride. She would be angry if she knew Fate felt guilty about not being able to protect her.

Fate smiled sadly and threw her exhausted body back into the couch. "You're right." Nanoha was leaning forward, thinking about something she had remembered when she left Alicia. Two strong arms wrapped around her mid-section and pulled her backwards in a soft, warm chest. "Thank you," the husky words of gratitude brought a smile to the brunette's face.

Nanoha turned her head to the side to nuzzled into to the blonde's neck. "For what?"

"Existing." The security guard frowned at the odd word choice, but didn't question it. It eased the worry she felt earlier when Ginga told her she was never here.

The question Nanoha had been pondering returned to her. "Fate?"

"Hm?" The blonde hummed her acknowledgement, despite her closed eyes.

"What just happened?" Nanoha asked in reference to the odd questioning session.

Fate smiled, seemingly understanding Nanoha's confusion, "Ginga may be one of us, but she has to provide her superiors with stories." There was a brief pause before Fate continued, "She modifies the truth, then questions us." Fate used air quotes on the word 'questions'. "She indirectly feeds us our stories, so if someone else comes along we will be prepared for the questions and appropriate answers."

"I see." Nanoha had another question. "What happens to Alicia's wolf, Fang?"

Fate's eyelids lifted slowly. Her wine-red eyes hardened as she pondered how to respond to the question. "Normally the bond a wolf shares with his or her partner is so strong, they go into depression if the partner is killed or dies. They starve themselves and eventually wither away with a broken heart."

The knight paused, uncertain of whether to continue. However Nanoha prompts her, "Normally?"

"Fang, isn't a normal Mid-Childa wolf."

The brunette frowned, he looked just like one. "But..." Nanoha was interrupted by the blonde.

"He may look like them. But the difference is in his presence." Fate sighed heavily, "Before today I didn't notice anything unusual about him or his scent, but today with my heightened senses I did." She clenched her teeth together tightly, then said, "He may have been Alicia's partner, but he is someone's familiar."

"What do you mean, familiar?" Nanoha rolled her eyes, more magical things she didn't understand.

"In folklore, a familiar was either animal or humanoid in form and served a witch or fairy." The brunette shook her head. She was right, more magic stuff. "In the case of Fang and other familiars like him, they do serve other beings of great power, but they aren't considered witches or warlocks. In simple terms, they are immortals."

Nanoha sat upright and whipped her head around to look into the amused red eyes staring at her, "What?!"

"Fang is the familiar of an immortal I know." Fate frowned and asked herself, "Why would he be Alicia's partner?"

Nanoha threw her hands out in front of her, "Wait, stop! I thought you were preventing the creation of immortals. They're not suppose to exist, right?"

Fate threw her head back and stared at the ceiling while she reluctantly answered, "We are preventing the creation of a soulless immortal. But there are immortals that exist and have existed for millennia in this world."

"Okay, okay. I'm going to need a second for this one." Nanoha took a deep breath as Fate smiled at the processing woman. Finally, Nanoha seemed to have digested the new information and formed a few questions, "If these immortals are so powerful why don't they take care of this problem? Of soulless immortals?"

"It's complicated. But this is a mortal problem. Oddly enough ending in the creation of an immortal being, but its still an issue created by mortals. And consequently, it needs to be taken care of by mortals."

Nanoha frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't get it."

"Mortal wars, mortal affairs are to be handled by mortals. Immortal wars, immortal affairs are to be handled by immortals. For those who are aware of the immortals' existence, these rules are known. In their world, it is a serious offense for an immortal to interfere with a mortal battle." Fate recited the words spoken to her as a child, "Two worlds constantly brushing against each other, but never completely colliding."

"I understand. I guess." Nanoha then frowned, "So wouldn't Alicia's partner being an immortal's familiar be... illegal."

Fate chuckled at the brunette's choice of words, which earned her a glare. "Possibly. But I've never known that immortal to consider breaking the rules. Even when she so badly wanted to." The blonde lost herself in thought for a moment. She closed her eyes, shook off her apprehension. There was no time to be considering irrelevant players.

Nanoha resumed her former position, though she did so with much more confusion. The world had suddenly become so much more complicated than when she arrived in Mid-Childa. Whether she was glad to know so many truths she couldn't be certain. The only thing she could be happy for was the steady heartbeat of the woman beneath her.

They sat in silence, each lost in her own thoughts. Nanoha thought Fate had fallen asleep and was considering a nap as well. Suddenly, the blonde's muscles went tense beneath her and the grip she had around Nanoha tightened. Tilting her head up to see the blonde's face, Nanoha saw the blonde's clenched jaw and wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Nanoha whispered.

"My mother is free." Sapphire eyes widened at the gritted out news.

"How do you know?" She couldn't help but ask.

"How does a prey animal know it's the prey?" Fate asked in a monotone voice, her protective grip on Nanoha tightening.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know I'm late. I really intended to have this out by my set date. I'm surprised I could get it out by today with my condition. Anyways I know its been a while and may take some rereading to tune back in but I hope you enjoyed. And yes I will be continuing this story. Finally, after all my waiting I can start the fight scenes! Thanks for continuing to to support this story, though I apologize for my tardiness. In regard to Blind I'll have that out as soon as possible. There is part of an alternate version of this chapter I struggled with letting go, if your interested in it PM me. Thanks!


	25. I Will Not Bow

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 25: I Will Not Bow

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN nor its characters.

* * *

**Normal**

A solitary figure gazed at the illuminated city from the balcony of a penthouse apartment overlooking the capital city of Mid-Childa. The cool evening breeze swept her ash blonde hair to the side as she leaned against the cast iron railing. Car alarms, voices of the dawn, and police sirens drifted through the night air. Darkened eyes gave no heed to the endless shuffle below her. Instead of skyscrapers, street lights, and car horns, her mind's eye beheld limestone temples, glowing torches, and whispers of living ghosts.

_A time long forgotten..._

Translucent waves of heat rolled over a golden sea. A gust of wind whipped a spray of sand at a shimmering steel plate, jagged and half buried in the sand. Further away from the protruding metal, the desert worked at devouring an billowing bundle of cloth.

Suddenly, the base of the black and silver mass shifted. The on-looking falcon cocked his head to the side as he watched from his perch on a torn mass of metal. The cloth shifted again. Slender fingers emerged from the mass and curled into a fist.

Hazy dark blue eyes hesitantly opened only to close abruptly at the blinding sunlight surrounding the ill-fated traveler. She stood on unsteady legs, pushing the black and silver fabric away from her over-heated body. A sudden gust of wind-swept across the sand dune the traveler found herself on. Her dark beige hair whipped into her face, finding its way between chapped lips. Furry ears, sharp and white-tipped like a lynx flattened against her head. A tail of the same color fur wrapped around a voluptuous form. Aside from the two feline attributes, the odd stranger of the desert looked every bit human.

As the wind died down, those cat-like ears twitched at slight scrap of talon against metal. Not-so-human reflexes were on display as the woman smoothly pivoted and withdrew a serrated knife. Startled, but intrigued the falcon hopped to the other side of the protruding sheet of metal. Predatory eyes watched the stranger bobble from sudden movement.

The woman placed a palm against her forehead to quell the throbbing and disorienting dizziness. She found her answer for her uncertain footing. Crusty blood stuck to her hairline above her left eye. The sting at her own touch indicated the probable cause of her concussion-like symptoms.

Blue eyes combed over the wreckage. There was no sign of life among the scattered pieces of metal that stretched over two miles. She touched the silver pouch at her side for reassurance. A triangular pendant poked left thigh letting her know of its safe keeping.

The woman returned to the place she awoke. Her knife tore through the retirements of her parachute, creating a thin sheet for protection from the sun and a strip of cloth to wrap around her face.

Her baby sister and brother were nowhere to be found. She need not worry about Gabriel, who was well versed in the sword and survival. Alexandria was exceptionally strong and under normal circumstances would be fine. However, the situation was far from normal. She had no magic. If Lexi found herself in the same situation with she didn't know how long the younger woman would last.

Into the desert wasteland she wondered. The end of the second day approached and she collapsed under the intense desert heat. In the distance she heard the bleating of animals, the jangle of chains, and the shouting of men. A caravan emerged from the shimmering heatwaves like an illusion. She tried to muster the strength to move, but could not. She looked to the side and noticed a falcon watching her. As the caravan came closer the bird of prey took to the skies.

When the ash blonde awoke her feet and arms were shackled. She looked up to see the wooden bars of a moving wagon. The wagon was full of men and women clothed in rags. The wagon rattled as the sand shifted beneath. Outside of the moving prison cell, men astride tan furred animals watched them with dangerous eyes. They were prisoners, they were slaves. She was a slave. Heavy eyelids closed once more and she lost herself in the rough rhythm and sounds of the caravan.

_Past Present time, Mid-Childa Apartment..._

A fragile orange glow emerged in the east. Blue eyes remained glazed over memories, but the woman's heart ached with uncertainty for the battle about to take place. Miles from where she stood atop of the world, her life's purpose took the first step toward an undecided future.

_Present... In a northern forest of Mid-Childa..._

Tendrils of sunlight crawled over the mountain ridge, chasing the sleepy darkness from the forest. Burgundy eyes glanced to the right, Chrono nodded and entered the silent woods. Before stepping forward, Fate looked to her left and caught sapphire eyes staring in her direction. It is too late to stop Nanoha from joining the fight. All Fate hoped for was the young woman's safety.

Warm wine red eyes turned into hard rubies when a ray of sunlight fell on them. At that moment she began her march into the woods.

Signum assessed her situation. For twenty minutes she ventured into the woods without seeing a squirrel much less an assassin. Her ear bud hadn't even buzzed with static. The overwhelming silence wore on her nerves.

A small twig cracked beneath Signum's black boot. To the knight's ear it was thunder rolling. In the midst of her next step a prickling sensation coursed through her neck. She ducked, then hid behind a wide tree trunk for protection. As she turned to hide, a pearl handled throwing knife embedded itself in a large tree. Her gloved right hand hovered over the hilt of the blade resting on the outside of her left thigh.

Trees and thick brush surrounded the knight. She grabbed the serrated hunting knife strapped inside her right boot. The seven-inch stainless steel blade would have to fend off the attack of the Number pursuing her.

Erie silence of the forest gave away her enemy's movements. She felt the foreign presence closing in on her. Hearing the slicing of air, Signum ducked, then propelled herself forward from a kneeling position.

A sharp blade embedded itself into an old broadleaf right behind her. Narrow tree trunks with barely three feet of separation slowed her pace. Low lying thicket and fallen trees made her escape doubly difficult.

Signum cursed her luck for choosing the densest part of the forest. Her opponent lingered a step behind her. The brief head start she gained earlier was rapidly decreasing. She quickly switched the hunting knife into her left hand, braced her left shoulder into a smooth trunk, and drew her crossbow from a thigh holster. The bow snapped into place after being drawn. She ripped out a red nock bolt and slid it into place with a practiced ease. A trained eye narrowed on her target.

The short-haired Number dug her heels into the soft earth. She halted all forward motion by wrapping her right arm around a smooth-bark trunk behind her. The bolt embedded itself into the soft white bark of the tree trunk six feet in front of her. Her target took off again. She was about to pursue when the sound of beeping caught her attention. In a haste, she covered her face with a mask. The assassin ran through the spray of splinters as if they were nonexistent.

Signum raced forward, her pursuer steps behind.

_Present... Mid-Childa Apartment..._

The woman on the balcony closed her eyes, allowing the memories to ease her momentary worries. She tightened her grip on the polished cast iron. Hundreds of years passed and she could still smell the sand of the unforgiving desert.

_Long ago and far away from Mid-Childa..._

In the desert market, the sun's rays beat down on her slumped form. Her once pale skin reddened and peeled. They didn't feed her. Only the occasional sips of dirty water were provided. If she fainted in front of customer they would never get rid of her.

Her lynx-like ears were the source of blatant stares and whispers but never resulted in her purchase. Try as she might, she wasn't able to decipher the strange tongue the onlookers used. However, their fear of her was not difficult to decide.

Four days passed with no food. Her stomach should have ached in pain from the lack of food, but that wasn't the case. Her ravenous hunger was mental, born out of habit rather than need. She should have been dead, but she remained.

On the fifth dawn she felt it. A tidal wave of energy. Footsteps paused in front of her shriveled form. With dead eyes she glanced up from her shackled feet to the source of the oppressive energy. Captured. The only word to describe the moment.

Violet orbs pierced her entire being. They seemingly began to glow behind the thin black veil as they stayed fixed on her slouched form. Distantly, she felt the trader's iron grip on her bicep yank her to her feet. Without warning her mind was pried open with an unnatural ease.

As smooth and slippery as silk a new consciousness slid inside her mind. The frantic beat of her heart pulsed through her limbs as another voice echoed in her mind. Failure to respond led to the foreign presence wandering around her mind at incomparable speed, flipping through her memories like the pages of a book. Then, the invasion ended. The silk eased her nerves.

"What is your name, traveler?" The silken voice asked mentally, in her language.

"You already know my name, why do you ask for something you've already taken?"

"I've taken nothing from you." The smile hidden beneath the veil deepened her distrust. "Forgive my intrusion into your mind. I only wished to understand you, traveler."

She sighed and twisted the chain in her hands. There was nothing to lose. "Linith."

"My name is Aurora. Those closest to me call me Aura. You, traveler, may call Aura."

"What do you want from me, Aurora?"

"I see you are not charmed, why?" The playful lit to Aurora's voice was not lost on Linith.

"Should I be charmed by one who enters my mind without consent?"

"Yes. And by my enchanting beauty." She heard the undeniable humor in Aurora's mental voice. And charmed she came to be... slowly.

_Present... Mid-Childa Apartment..._

A golden light shone behind her from the living room of the penthouse. Dark eyes casually shifted to the side, but she didn't turn her head to see the source of the light emerging from the inside of the apartment.

She felt the slight spike in her energy moments before the light appeared. She need not turn to know the identity of the person behind her.

From the dissipating glow, emerged a large wolf with blood stained gold fur. The darkened apartment glowed once more as the wolf's paws widened, and claws receded into clear nails on the hands of a man. The golden light receded leaving in its wake a man with shoulder length sandy blonde hair.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" He yelled at the woman on the balcony.

The woman remained silent, unmoved by the outcry.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" His voiced filled with anger and pleading. But he didn't move from the spot where he appeared. He balled his hands into fists at his sides. His body shook with anger as the woman remained still. His advance halted at the sound of gentle, pained plea.

"Fang." The voice sliced through his outrage and left him weak. "You know I couldn't do that."

"You called me away when I should have been with her. Protecting her. Fighting with her." The woman heard the heart-breaking agony in his voice.

"I've placed a terrible burden on you, haven't I?" The woman asked softly, but the man with slumped shoulders heard her. "When the human partner dies, the wolf follows." She bowed her head, dark eyes filled with sympathy. "But you who is both Alicia's partner and my familiar must bear the pain of the loss and continue living. I'm sorry." A heavy silence filled the space between them, "Do you resent me for holding you here?"

The blonde lowered his golden eyed gaze to marble floor, ashamed of himself for allowing his emotions to get the best of him, "No." He felt his anger ebb with the word, fading into melancholy.

"Despite our many years, great friends have been far and few in between. And their passing never gets easier, does it?" The blonde man slipped into black slacks and a black satin dress shirt. He didn't respond. Instead he lifted his gaze to stare at the now straight back of his master.

Ash blonde bangs were brushed to the side as the woman turned around. Dark eyes filled with years of wisdom connected with dull golden eyes. "She knew." The woman paused to conjure her words, "Alicia didn't want you to be there. And I promised her you wouldn't be."

"Mortal matters..." He whispered dejectedly.

"Yes."

The blonde man's black tipped wolf ears drooped to the side displaying his disheartened state, "It's not fair."

"It is what it is." The ash blonde spoke in voice void of emotion.

"Sabine interfered first, why can't we?"

"Her master intervened first." The woman ground her teeth, "But it's no longer manipulated by either of their hands. Jail Scaglietti is deciding things on his own now and they know better than to expose themselves clearly." She sighed heavily, "We've done as much as allowable. I will not stoop to their level and get involved in a mortal fight." Dark eyes narrowed on the blonde man before her, "Nor will you."

The man in black nodded, but ground his teeth, "How can you stand by while Fate fights?" His golden eyes fell back to the white marble, "While they both fight."

"Because this is Fate's battle. She must learn what I cannot teach her."

"One of them will die, Linith? Can you handle that?" The man hesitated asking his master the next question, but felt obligated to steel her resolve. They needed to be certain of each other's decisions to watch from the sidelines. "Don't you love Precia?"

"I am in love with only two women." The woman crossed her arms over her white and brown leather jacket. Her short fingernails dug into the brown leather sleeves. Those deep, old pools of midnight blue darkened considerably, "Precia is not Aura. The Precia I cared for died long ago, but her will lives on. And I will support the daughter for which she sacrificed her heart and soul."

"I see." Molten carmel eyes assessed his master's strong shoulders and hardened eyes. "You were thinking about her, Aura. I felt it."

Linith sighed. She turned back to the city, "Yes." Again the memories consumed her busy mind. Fang watched silently as his remaining master lost herself in another time.

_Long ago..._

For six months she served Aurora in her temple. Aurora held the position of priestess. The priestess was both respected and feared by her patrons and outsiders. Aurora never ventured into her mind without permission after the market.

The priestess mentally conversed with her, which is how she came to learn the language of the common people. Linith left only her eyes to be seen throughout the day. Her odd hair color and ears only attracted unwanted attention.

From other attendants she learned Aurora was the daughter of ruling lord of the land. Her father had recently remarried. The strange-looking princess was loved by her absent father, but was the daughter of a mistress and could not live the life of a traditional heiress. Aurora's appearance and her presence served better to inspire devotion of the people and inspire fear in opposing forces.

Stranger of the stars, a title Linith was bequeathed from her fellow attendants. Some people were kind, others avoided her completely. In time she learned something about herself that made her thankful Aurora no longer delved into her mind. She did not possess the magic she once held, but she did possess magic.

One night she summoned the courage to ask about Aurora's gift. Whether her mental prowess was the product of magic. The priestess was genuinely happy to answer her. "Yes, mortal magic."

"What do you mean?"

"There is both immortal and mortal magic in this world." It was a late night. The desert chill did not affect her like Aurora, who was bundled in a fur blanket. "In this world, immortals walk among us. They're different types of immortals and different forms of magic. My teacher, who taught me to control my gift, she is immortal. Some immortals are purely that. They do not die no matter the injury or illness. Others they call the mortal immortal, given everlasting life, but vulnerable to death by mortal wound."

"Is that the extent of their power?"

"For some. Many have unique abilities. The control of the seas, the sky, the earth. Some practice the craft. The weaving of words. The mixing of potions. Some are masters of summoning, and such."

"Then what is the difference between immortal and mortal magic?" Linith frowned at the information being given to her. From what she recalled of her world immortality did not exist. Though it was highly sought after myth. A myth she was privy to learn existed.

"My teacher told me that mortal magic is fairly new to this world. With each generation less immortals are born. Their population, she believes, will steadily decline." Aurora settled into her bench overlooking the dimly lit desert oasis. Men shouted and tables crashed in the distance. "You see. Mortal magic evolves. That is why it is a curiosity to immortals, who remain unchanging through the decades."

Aurora smiled, "This is the most invested in our conversations so far. Though a bit one-sided I'm enjoying it."

"Please just continue," Linith said with a sigh.

"Of course. Mortals change over time. We start weak, become strong, then fade into weakness. Though our physical energy fades with time, our magic grows stronger."

"But immortal magic doesn't?"

Aurora nodded, "To an extent. Immortals reach maturity in terms age and magic. They cannot go beyond that point. They can hone their skills and improve on their use, but never become more powerful than a certain peak." Aurora frowned, something Linith rarely saw. "Mortal magic is limited only by age. If one is devoted enough to its study they can become..."

"Extremely powerful." Linith finished.

"Yes. But there is a physical limit to how much power one can use. That is a truth both existences." Aurora paused as a tiny ball of fur wobbled onto the veranda from inside Aurora's room. "Hello my little Fang." A small rough pink tongue licked Aurora's sun-kissed skin.

"What will the people think when they see their pure priestess hiding a flea ridden mutt?"

"I'm sure I will hear much disapproval, but I care not of the opinions of others. I am a woman before I am priestess." Aurora told Linith in her language. They often conversed in Linith's language when alone. Something swirled in those dark violet eyes, but the look was brushed away along with a strand of dark purple hair. "Where was I?" Aurora asked as she gently laid Fang in her lap and stoked his soft hair.

"The limitations of mortal magic."

"Ah yes. One must be strong, with enough energy to actually wield powerful forces. With continued use of magic one will grow tired and fatigued. If they exceed their limitation, they stand the chance of death." The priestess stopped and flipped over the pup in her lap.

"And immortals? Don't they have such limits?"

Aurora frowned, "Immortals may not possess magic as powerful as mortals, but they have a greater magical stamina. They are able to recover from fatigue faster. In a battle of strong magics, immortal and mortal, I am uncertain as to who would be the victor."

"Why? An immortal is..."

"Immortal." Aurora finished. "With magic nothing is certain."

"You believe differently?"

The priestess appeared to truly think about the question. "I believe death is the inescapable fate of all living creatures. Some of us are just granted longer lives."

"I see." Linith nodded accepting the priestess' words.

"Do my beliefs confuse you?"

The foreigner shook her head, "No. Just an immortal..."

"Is immortal." Aurora laughed in understanding. "Magic defies logic, traveler. Remember that well."

Linith rolled her eyes, "Immortal until proven mortal then."

"Or mortal until proven immortal." Blue eyes narrowed on the priestess, who in turn rolled her violet orbs. "I need not look into your thoughts to see the things you hide from everyone else." Aurora stood, carrying a sleeping Fang in her arms. "I care not what you are. But others may. Do a better job at hiding your magic, Linith." She didn't know how Aurora knew she was immortal. Perhaps the priestess could sense a type of magic or sensed it when she explored her psyche in their first encounter.

"You do not hide yours."

"Its a part of my allure." Aurora said with a serious tone, her back turned to Linith.

The priestess entered her chambers, but halted her movement when the servant spoke up, "Has a mortal ever become immortal?"

"No." Aurora immediately answered. The priestess turned to her servant, "When an immortal is born they grow up as any other, but when they reach maturity they become frozen in time. Unchanging from then on. One can recognize an immortal from birth. A ring of gold around their irises." The priestess laid Fang on his bed. "I have never heard of a mortal becoming immortal. I have never seen immortality passed on from an immortal to a mortal." Aurora paused, taking a step closer to the foreigner, she whispered, "Nor have I seen irises with silver lining."

Linith ground her teeth. How could she hide when her eyes gave her away.

"Fear not, Linith, your blue eyes make it had to distinguish the truth. Only recently has the mark become prominent."

"Is that why you keep me around? To keep an eye on me? To see what kind of animal I am?" Her tone held anger, but she didn't know the source.

Aurora held her ground. "No." She stared at Linith, then turned away. "Goodnight, Linith."

"Why?" The servant followed the priestess into her chambers.

Aurora sighed heavily, "I am not studying you, Linith. I am curious about who you are, not what you are."

Linith stopped at the foot of Aurora's bed. That was not the answer she thought she would get. She felt guilty for getting angry with someone, who had shown her nothing but kindness. Aurora refrained from entering her mind, spoke her language, and went out of her way to teach her about their culture. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate. Goodnight, Aura."

"You were foretold to me." Aurora whispered, looking away from Linith's curious gaze. "When I was a little girl my teacher, she told me I would help a stranger from another world to find her fate." Violet eyes finally lifted to meet curious blue. "I didn't believe it. I craved free will. The ability to decide my path. Then, when I was twelve I dreamt of you for the first time. I dreamt of hair the color of dark ash. Of ears I wished to touch. I craved to know if those ears were as soft as they looked. Of eyes as blue as the western sea. Ten years later my dream came to life." The priestess averted her intense gaze. The darkness of the room did well to hide her rosy cheeks.

Linith held her silence. Embarrassed by the confession and at the same time intrigued. Aurora's complete honesty left her defenses in a heap at her sandals. "Your bewitching methods could still use a little work," the servant teased.

The priestess smiled. Linith saw the playful light return to Aurora eyes, "I will charm you yet, Linith." The servant shook her head about to walk out of the room.

"There is an exception." Linith frowned and turned to face her master once more. Aurora didn't look at her, but instead stared at the curled up form of Fang. "A woman. I cannot consider her immortal, but that is what she has become. Others pay for her immortality."

"What do you mean?"

Aurora whispered her next words, "She is not like you and the others, whose immortality is at their own cost. She is old hag who absorbs the life and now the magic of others." Finally violet eyes met Linith's dark blues. "Be careful, Linith. She is forming her own kind. A spell, no other is capable of casting created her."

Linith stepped forward, never having heard the fear that filled Aurora's voice. "Aura, who is she?"

Aurora shook her head. In silence of the room, she murmured a term Linith would not forget, "_Lamia_." Vampire.

_Present... Mid-Childa northern forest..._

A dismembered tree fell. The crash echoed through the sleepy forest. "What was that?!" Chrono asked over the intercom. "I think it came from the eastern end of the forest."

"That's Signum's section. She hasn't reported anything. Give me a sec'." Amy instructed him as she tried to determine Signum's exact location.

"Sounds like she doesn't have time to report anything. I'm gonna head over."

"Chrono hold your position." Shamal's tired voice ordered.

"I don't care if all you're fighting is mosquitos. Stay where you are!" Amy commanded, "You'll put yourself in danger if you wander into someone else's section."

The blue haired knight pouted. He was insanely bored. "I know I just." Then he felt it. That crawling feeling as if someone's fingertips were dragging slowly and lightly across his spine. He was being watched. "Never mind. I just got busy. "He cut off the connection and heard the slight shifting of leaves to his right flank mirroring the presence on the his left.

His mind instantly shifted into business mode. One means stay and two means go. "Screw this shit," he silently cursed before running and weaving through the trees. Fighting two juiced up assassins was most definitely not on his desired agenda for the day.

Chrono ran at a full sprint through the woods, trying his best to avoid upraised roots and foliage. However, the distance between him and his pursuers gradually decreased. Suddenly, an attacker emerged from the shadows, appearing in his peripherals.

As if sensing the rear attack, he dived to the right as the attacker sliced the air above his head. Landing in the bush with a few scratches was a lot better than landing headless. Quickly, he rolled over to greet his frustrated attacker. Instead he heard the sickening crunch of bone and sinew. A sprinkling of his attacker's blood landed like heavy raindrops on his face.

The metallic, iron-like smell filled his nostrils and turned his stomach to stone. The dark blue wolf spared him one glance, then resumed its 'playtime'. Chrono's unlucky attacker dug his hands into Durandal's midnight fur, but the effort was fruitless. The wolf's long canines sunk into the man's neck, ripping through arteries. Hands raised in defense fall to the ground as blood gurgled from his open mouth as he struggled to breath.

Chrono looked away from the bloody scene to watch a woman with a skin-tight navy blue catsuit running towards him. His right hand wrapped around the black leather grip of his sword. With his thumb pressed firmly against the gold disk-like pommel. As the Number closed in on him, he pulled his blade from its sheath. He stepped to the left as his opponent struck downward and to the right. The sharpened steel edge of his blade slid against his opponents blade, redirecting the brunt of the attack away from him.

With practiced ease he shifted his grip on the hilt, he grasped the bottom of the hilt with his left hand and rotated his right hand beneath the cross-guard. His timing matched that of his opponent as she shifted the force of her original attack. She swept her blade in an arc, sliced through the air, and kept the blade fixed at her midsection. The fluid pivot of his dancing partner impressed Chrono, but he stood ready to parry the upward cut of the assassin.

Muscle tensed and reverberated under the strain of the colliding steel. Chrono gripped his hilt tightly. He didn't change his calm façade, but the Number unnerved him. Between her nearly glowing eyes and that she used only one hand to swing her blade with such power made him weary. He wasn't scared but he sure as hell wasn't stupid. After their first exchange he knew momentarily sacrificing his pride in exchange for leveling the playing field would be well worth it. He just needed to lead her on a little further.

They broke away from each other. The woman launched herself at him, swept her blade in an arc to the left. Her killing intent was clear in both her eyes and the ferocious way she swung her sword. He managed to parry her strike. However, the three knife like claws on her right hand swiped at his abdomen. Only able to jump backward to avoid the attack, she managed to slice through his padded leather vest. Luckily, his body armor underneath prevented any serious damage.

He paid no attention to the blonde's satisfied smirk and slide his left foot behind him. He had a feeling she would start with her sword again. He was ready. The aggressive blonde closed the distance between them and struck downward as if trying to dash his existence into dust. Chrono pushed forward, building strength from his legs to push the Number's sword upward. Thrown by her prey's sudden force, the blonde was unprepared for the knight's driving attack.

Within her space, Chrono brought down his sword and delivered a harsh blow to the Number's exposed abdomen with the pommel of his sword. After delivering the breath-stealing hit to the assassin, he drew away his blade, pivoted on his left foot, and slashed the exposed back of his opponent.

Knowing he bought himself only a few moments according to Fate and Shamal's warning, he turned and ran into the caves. Maybe he should have finished her off, but doubted his ability to do so outside of the cave.

She may have been momentarily caught off guard, but the strike to her back made his decision for him. When Chrono slashed at her back the resulting wound should have sliced midway through her body. Instead the armor she had on deflected most of the strike and the only proof that remain of his attack was a thin cut. It looked as if he cut her with a pocket knife, when she should have been split open.

_Elsewhere in the Mid-Childa forest..._

The pink haired knight considered her weapon again. Her sword was too dangerous to remove in the thicket. Just a little further until meadow she thought. She sprinted through the bushes ignoring the thrones that latched onto her white leather jacket.

Finally, she broke into the green meadow lit up by the morning sun. Signum holstered her crossbow and tightly grasped the hunting knife. The silver glove of her right hand sparkled, catching the sun's rays at the right angle. Her purser dashed into the meadow holding to twin sai.

The roman numeral 'VI' stood out in gold stitching on the assassin's navy blue catsuit. "You have nowhere to run."

"Who said I wanted to." The light blue hair of the assassin shifted in the light breeze. As soon as the meadow was motionless, the Number began her approach. Almost cautious, the assassin struck first. The first crossing of weapons was like a test. Or possibly a demonstration.

Though Signum read the assassin was young underestimating her could prove fatal. Anyone with enough strength to force Fate to expose her other side was not to trifled with. Not to mention she hated wasting time.

Her opponent was fast, obviously well-trained with her weapon of choice. Signum met her strikes, but the strength the woman was exercising wasn't lessening. A particularly harsh strike glanced off of her serrated blade, but the force of the attack threw her off-balance. She stumbled backwards two steps and her opponent capitalized.

Sein slashed her across her exposed back, slicing through the armor. The twin sai glanced Signum's side. She spun on her heel face her enemy, that was too close for comfort.

She had enough. Signum unlatched the sheath at her side. She grasped the sheath and undid the latch holding the weapon encased. She had to create an opening.

Separated by a few feet, Signum threw the hunting knife at the young assassin. Like sand to the eyes it did the job of distracting Sein. The assassin blocked the makeshift projectile. In that brief moment, Signum lunged forward.

The tip of the sheathed sword drove into her opponent's open abdomen. Sein bent forward. Taking full advantage of the attack, Signum spun and ripped her sword from its sheath. The sword glowed red when her right hand was completely wrapped around the hilt.

The blade was thin like a rapier, but came to an end as a triangular tip shaped like any other double-edged sword. It wouldn't be threatening if not for the two red laser beams that extended from the two points of the triangular tip to the blade's cross-guard.

As soon as the blade began to glow, Signum felt her energy slowly drain from her body into the glove of her right hand. Without hesitation she swung her blade in an arc about her center of gravity. There was the slightest hiss as the blade sliced through the midsection of the Number as if she were cutting through nothing but air.

Signum turned away from the collapsed halves of her adversary. She quickly switched the blade to her left hand. As soon as the odd sword was in her leather glove it ceased its dangerous glow. She fell to her knees and sheathed the lifeless blade.

Her limbs grew weak and her heart hammered in her chest. The new weapon was effective, but absorbed too much of her energy. Her ragged breathing would cause anyone to believe she just ran a marathon. She stood and collected her hunting knife, but couldn't bring herself to go further.

In the sunlit meadow, she collapsed with a thud. She just needed to rest for a bit, she thought before passing out. Passing deer ran from the meadow after catching the smell of burnt flesh in the air.

_Elsewhere in the Mid-Childa forest..._

"Hey Amy," he slowed his breathing, "I'm in the caves." She immediately knew where he was. It was where he trained when they were young.

"What's going on? There's no camera's in there." There also wasn't much light in the cave aside from the meager amount of sunlight that filtered in to illuminate the unique blue crystals of the cave.

"I got a blonde wolverine on my ass." Chrono smiled despite his situation. "And I think I just pissed her off." He said more seriously.

"Due." Amy recognized the signature of the assassin. "Do you need back up?"

"No. Durandal evened the odds."

"I'm guessing you played coward." The blue haired knight adjusted the glove on his left hand. He wasn't excited at the prospect of using his new weapon, but he would do what was necessary to take down his enemy.

Chrono watched the entrance to the cave. "I used logic. I'll check in when I'm done here." His left hand withdrew a second blade from the scabbard on his back.

Amy knew it was a confident statement to ease her worry, but her nerves reacted anyway. "Good luck." Chrono nodded to no one as the line went silent.

At the entrance, the Number stepped into the unfamiliar territory. Through the darkness Chrono could see the anger and hatred contorting the woman's features. In the forest he saw the roman numeral 'II' on the woman's back. Lucky me, he thought upon seeing the mark. He read her file. She was the most cunning and dangerous of the group. Chrono also read about her talent for escaping death.

Those reasons led him to playing the coward and leading the two attackers into Durandal's den. The footing in the cave was difficult to navigate for anyone who didn't grow up training in the cave. Whether or not he made it out of the cavern. The underground lair would be the assassin's eternal coffin.

Chrono squared his shoulders and watched as the Number neglected the poor footing of the cave. She leapt over the small rivers separating them. Her eyes seemed to glow even brighter in the dim blue light. Fate warned him about their use of wolf blood as a performance enhancer. The pouch attached to her waist earlier was gone. What he was about to face was surely superior to the assassin he fought moments ago.

The assassin crossed the remaining distance between them. Her blade cut through the air with such force, it was as if he could feel the blow before it made contact with the edge of his sword. Chrono ground his teeth. A quick succession of blows were exchanged. The Number seemingly refused to give him time to catch his breath.

Finally, the assassin lowered both hands and began to circle him like a shark. Chrono gave up his calm mask. His arms shook from the strain of receiving a constant barrage of vicious attacks.

"You won't make it out of here alive, coward." She growled out. The threat forced his brain into overdrive. His dark blue eyes followed her all too graceful movements. Much to his chagrin the jagged and slippery cave floor had no effect on her agility. It was an unexpected hitch in his plan, but this was the better terrain of the cave.

Rhythmically, drops of water hit the cave floor. Each droplet marked a passing second. Finally, Due stepped forward. She brought her sword down on his right side with so much strength he used both swords to block her high strike. With a smirk the Number swung her forearm into the knight's exposed abdomen, flicking her steel claws out to rip through his abdominal armor.

"Argh." He couldn't contain a pained groan. He didn't have touch his stomach to know the damage done. The armor was shred and blood trickled to floor from a sizable slash.

Due flicked her tongue against the cold steel of her middle claw, catching a falling drop of blood. "I can't wait to taste the blood of your wolf, knight." Dark blue eyes narrowed on the grinning woman, "I'll be sure to kill him myself."

She approached again and Chrono beat her to the attack. The Number grabbed the left sword with her claws and brought her sword down. Chrono managed to use his free blade to guide the blade away. She moved with the deflected momentum.

Due stepped back only to pivot in a circle and attack again with just as much force. He continued to dodge her supernaturally strong attacks. She swung her blade with such effortlessness and moved with the grace of a dancer.

Even when he faced off against Fate he never felt the same ache in his bones from matching her attacks. He did his best to conserve his energy. However, he deflected her strong strikes lasted only so long.

The way his eyes sometimes strayed from her form drew Due's curiosity. "You dare take your attention from me, coward."

"Well, you're not exactly my type." She didn't find the comment very humorous.

Due inhaled deeply and ran her claws against her blade. Chrono ignored the screech of metal, but saw the clawed hand of the Number glow. As Due pulled her claws away from her blade, Chrono felt a wave of heat approach. Fearing the heat waves blistering in his direction, the knight dove behind a pillar of limestone. The heat wave hit the small river behind Chrono. A cloud of dust and steam filled the cavern.

His weapon just became a necessity. Quietly, he sheathed the sword in his left hand. He tried his best to stay aware in the confusion. Abruptly, Due appeared behind him. He blocked her claws with his remaining sword, but he was forced to block her sword with his left arm guard.

He stumbled away from his attacker and let his left arm to hang at his side. The armor managed to prevent any bloodshed, but the shear blunt force left his forearm fractured. His body couldn't take much more. In hindsight he laid low for too long.

Chrono launched his attack. Due parried the swift and calculated strikes of the suddenly fierce knight. The blue haired vet swallowed all his pain and put all of his energy into driving the woman where he wanted. With one strike he moved her away from him. The small distance gave him time to grab for the bulky gun in his left hip holster.

He removed the weapon and fired. The Number grinned as he obviously missed due to his injury. Taking his weakness as her advantage, she attacked. Chrono holstered the weapon and parried Due's lunges.

After a succession of exchanges, the knight found a pattern to her movements. The assassin left a brief opening in her guard and Chrono took full advantage. He swept his blade in an arch and the white steel edge was painted red when he finished.

"Son-of-bitch!" She growled, then removed a necklace with a vile like object hanging at the end. Ripping the vile off her neck, she jabbed the autoinjector into her necklace. Her eyes rolled back as the intoxicating black fluid flowed through her body. Before his eyes Chrono could see the wound stop bleeding. The glow of her eyes visibly reignited and he grit his teeth to prepare for the attack.

The woman threw the injector to the cave floor and marched towards him. She slammed her blade against his. He couldn't grasp the blade with two hands and Due pushed his right arm up leaving him exposed. The knight anticipated her next move. He turned his armored back to her slashing claw.

The attack sent him stumbling forward, across the small river of the cave. Exhausted, blood dripped down his armor staining the cave floor crimson. Due grinned at the breathless knight. Chrono pulled out a stainless steel vial from his pocket without his enemy seeing. He undid the cap with his thumb, having abandoned his sword beside him.

The predator took her time approaching, figuring these were the knight's last moments. She wanted to savor his fear and make him beg for mercy. However, when her glowing eyes finally connected with his no emotion present lingered in those blue eyes. She frowned at his weak attempt to throw something at her. She didn't want to take her eyes off of her enemy in case he still had some energy left.

Unfortunately for her when she looked down it was too late. The light blue liquid from the vial mixed with water of the river she was standing in. Much to her horror, she was immobilized in a frozen river. Chrono regained his breath and stood. The furious Number struggled to break free but couldn't move.

She threw her sword at him, but he easily dodged it. His expression is blank. His steel-blue eyes hold a strange detachment. Once more he withdrew the bulky weapon, "I didn't miss." He backed away from the motionless assassin. Her legs felt numb, but her anger kept her focused on the man before her. He lifted the gun to the roof of the cave, using his right hand to support the weapon.

She noticed a second trigger on the gun. He squeezed the second trigger, then said, "I'm sorry." He jogged towards the cave exit as the ceiling began to shake. A high frequency weapon embedded in the cave ceiling caused tons of stone to fall on the trapped Number.

Chrono ran into the sunlight as the cave buried his opponent alive. He sheathed his sword and holstered the weapon he could barely hold.

The honorable warrior bowed his head as rock closed off the entrance. That was not how he would have preferred to win. He preferred it had been blade to blade, but dying was not an option.

"Amy?"

"Chrono," she tried to keep the panic out of her voice, "are you okay?"

He was bleeding more than he liked, but replied, "I'll live."

Amy was silent, but found the answer acceptable, "Okay."

"What's happening?" He leaned against the entrance to the cave and ripped open a brown package. He dabbed at his wounds with a handkerchief and poured the Bleed-X hemostatic powder on his wounds.

"Johnny is in a sniper war. It would be best to stay away from there." Amy sighed, "You should probably head to Signum's location. I think she may have passed out from using her weapon."

"Okay." The bleeding had stopped for the most part, but he would last long if he didn't get some bandages. "Tell me where."

_Mid-Childa apartment..._

Midnight blue eyes shifted to the opening front door.

Fang rolled his eyes as he caught the scent of the intruder.

"What about _Lamia stellarum_ and _Dominae_?" The new comer asked.

"They will not come into being if Fate does not succeed." Linith sighed, "As of now they aren't a concern. All they need to do is survive the battle. If Fate does what I believe she will, then and only then, will _Lamia stellarum_ and _Dominae_ be awakened along with the others."

"Yeah. So your girl better do what she's suppose to." The woman of short stature announced in a tired voice.

"Why short-stack? Afraid of revisiting pre-school." Fang said with a grin.

Light turquoise eyes narrowed on the furry-eared man. "For your information, dog boy, yes. I'm not entirely fond of the idea of shrinking another foot. I can't even remember how tall I was."

"As much as I would love to hear how this argument ends, I'd rather know why you're here, Rein."

Blue gray hair of the short assistant shone under the light of the penthouse bar. "Making sure neither of you makes a decision we all regret." She dropped a few cubes of ice into a glass and filled it halfway with vodka. "No mistakes this time." Turquoise gems stared at the memories flowing in her cup. "If my mistress doesn't rise in the next century, I don't have enough energy to exist outside of that book."

"Don't worry I'm sure Hayate will rub your book the right way."

Rein ignored Fang's comment and stared at Linith. "Will Fate release mortal magic?"

"I believe she will. Alicia told her there is no risk in destroying the spring." Linith moved into the apartment and closed the patio door behind her.

Gray hair swayed from side to side, "What will be the price?"

"I don't know." Linith threw herself back into the black leather couch.

"She reminds me of your wife." Linith's jaw clenched at the comparison and Rein's turquoise eyes don't miss the way Fang tensed. "Well, personality wise."

"Fate is different." Linith's tone made it clear this was not a topic she wanted to delve into.

The short woman relented and sat down on the loveseat. "So when do you plan on telling them what's going on?"

"When it becomes necessary."

"Necessary? I think it's pretty clear we are past necessary. As soon as mortal magic emerges from the watery grave we agreed to lock it in, they become the prey. And as soon as she is well fed. Your mother-in-law won't hesitate to come after immortals, namely us, the ones who sealed her away."

"I'm well aware." A weary hand ran through ash blonde locks, "I wished for mortal magic to be locked away with the jewel seeds. Sabine nor her mistress have moved until they were born. But Fate nor the others are ready to know the truth yet."

"We will tell them as soon as they can handle it," Fang defended his master's words.

"I don't have to remind you what happened the last time we underestimated Sabine." Rein warned in her high feminine voice. "Hayate may not have her power yet, but I'm certain she is my master. I can feel the pull of magic from all of them. We need to warn them as soon as possible."

"We will, Rein." The assistant nodded, appeased by Linith's promise. She downed the rest of her drink.

A guilty expression crossed Rein's face. "So I came here because I was thinking about helping them."

"I figured." Linith admitted with a smile.

"This sucks." Fang whined and stood in the middle of the sunken living room. A golden light enveloped the blonde man. The light flashed a brilliant white glow, then disappeared leaving behind a large golden wolf sitting in the living room. The majestic beast padded up to Linith and nuzzled his large muzzle into his master's open hand. He laid down beside the leather couch.

Turquoise turned soft, "I'm sorry, Fang." Rein knew too well the pain of losing a life companion.

Fang bobbed his head in acknowledgment.

Soft hands ruffled the golden fur of the wolf. Linith spoke softly, "Alicia is still with us," she scratched behind the wolf's ears much to his liking, "I saw her off myself."

Rein smiled at the duo. Centuries passed, they all changed in form and spent years apart. Yet, they were still uniquely the same. Fang sat loyally at Linith's side as he had done in the desert palace years ago. Though in those days he was a simple guard dog.

Linith lacked the painted-on tattoos she once wore as a bodyguard to the desert priestess. A priestess who fell in love with a stranger from the stars. Turquoise eyes glazed over as distant memories were summoned to her surface thoughts. Memories of her own stranger from the stars.

_Long ago..._

She was mercenary back then, paid to capture the priestess of the neighboring town. The mortals back then called her the dark sorceress. Creativity wasn't their strong point. Thievery and murder were her primary focus. Magic was a unique skill set that got her more jobs than the rest. Of course, the two feet in height she currently lacked also came in handy.

The capture of the priestess would be her biggest score yet. She heard the stories of the fierce bodyguard that protected the priestess, but she didn't fear that. She wasn't even afraid of the stories about the powerful priestess that stole thoughts from your mind. These stories existed everywhere and none she heard had proven true. Mortal magic that existed was still in its infancy and no mortal was capable of such a power.

She was a realist and a pessimist. A realist that was quickly and easily disarmed the moment she snuck into the temple chambers of the priestess. That single bad decision changed her life forever.

At the time she was certain her punishment would be death and Linith was ready to carry out such a consequence. However, the priestess stared at her with entrancing violet eyes that seemed to drown her own will. For the first time in her life she felt completely defenseless as another consciousness sifted through her thoughts and memories like sand.

"You who sought death, shall now find life." The priestess told her, but her mouth didn't move. No sound was made in the silent chamber aside from her labored breathing.

In her dazed state she didn't decipher the meaning of the words, but her questioning was quickly answered. "She has a fighting spirit." Another woman moved out of the shadows and into the dim moonlight glow of the room. "She is an ideal guardian for the book." In the ethereal light, the woman with dark black hair, pale skin, and purple lips seemed like the demons some men in her profession spoke of.

Feeling the threat to her life, she tried desperately to summon the flow of magic in her. However, the room repressed her entire being.

The black-haired enchantress spoke again, "What do you think, Alexandria?"

Another feminine voice from the shadows responded, "I sense a great deal of strength from within her. She fights still. What is her name, Aura?"

Violet eyes lost their original otherworldly quality, but still possessed a strange allure, "She has no name." That time the light purple lips moved.

"Does she have honor?"

"She's a thief." Linith scoffed.

"But even a thief can have honor. Much like a servant." Aura responded with a smile.

Blue eyes of the bodyguard hardened. With a speed the others rarely saw, Linith brought her blade down and stopped it an inch from the assassin's neck. The hired hand didn't flinch, a cold hatred filled her eyes. The bodyguard smiled as the thief spoke with loathing, "I'd rather you kill me than what it is you have planned."

"Trust me, I'd love to grant your wish." Linith looked to the shadow. "She is what you have searched for."

"I see." The black-haired enchantress saw the nod from the shadowed sorceress, "Begin the binding, Kaira."

The memory remained fresh in her mind. Like fire burning through her veins. Time became a distant sensation. Minutes, days, months. She couldn't discern what exactly was happening. All she could feel was her whole physical form being torn apart. Her mind ripped open and exposed. Foreign knowledge invaded her weakened conscious. Languages and forms she never knew were suddenly understood. Heat consumed her and just before her fragile mind could break, the flow of information ceased.

In the cold dark recesses of her psyche, a rhythm like no other she heard before called out to her. Though she was exhausted, her entire being was numb. An underlying pulse pulled at her mind. It was a current she couldn't escape, and despite her will, her spirit responded.

Suddenly, the beat surrounded her. Though there was no noise or voice echoing in the dark. Alexandria, she heard. The name floated into her consciousness. A blanket of calm fell over her, soothing fears she didn't want to acknowledge. She desperately wanted to fight her desire, but easily surrendered to the calm. Surrender was a concept she would quickly come to associate with Alexandria. Submission of her own free will.

At that moment, she became guardian of the Tome of the Night's Sky and it's master. However, as soon as she was able, she tried to kill Alexandria. And she failed horribly. She quickly discovered that their lives were intertwined.

Alexandria's energy was her energy. Alexandria's anger, though rare, was her anger. She despised the idea of being controlled, of feeling like a pet, and being named Reinforce.

But time with Alexandria changed her. A woman of quiet strength and beautiful optimism changed her view of the world. Love seeped into her heart and bleed the hatred from it.

A life with Alexandria, filled with love and magic became her only wish. In a single moment of distance between them, her dream was bleed dry.

_Present... Mid-Childa apartment..._

Her darkened turquoise eyes looked up to see dark blue eyes filled with a mixture of sympathy and anger. "Sorry, I guess my thoughts got a little too loud."

Linith nodded, "I understand."

"Sabine took your wife and your sister." Rein shook her head, "You lost the most."

"We all lost. Immortals and mortals." Blue eyes hold that ethereal glow Rein had seen in violet orbs centuries ago.

"If I had never entered this world, Aurora would have lived a peaceful life." Linith admitted to Rein. Her mind returned to the penthouse she sat in. "But I doubt Aurora would have lived a peaceful life. The world wasn't ready for mortal magic back then."

"It is now?" Rein questioned, "Was mortal magic ours to curse? It returned to where it came from. From the Earth itself. And no mortal has been deemed worthy yet."

"We had no choice back then." The ash blonde answered with practiced coldness. "Alexandria had part of her magic stolen. The rest she gave to you."

Rein interrupted, "I know. She gave me the rest so I could fight in her stead when the time came. The first mistress of the book died in my arms. I failed completely in my duty and I failed her." The short woman poured another drink, "Your witch of a mother-in-law stole what belonged to us. Our magic. A mortal broke the rules first. Sabina would have killed more mortals and eventually immortals if we let her. That leach wasn't going to stop. If we hadn't sealed her away she would have absorbed the mortal magic she could."

"If we hadn't wished for mortal magic to be sealed, Sabina and her mistress would have too much power by the time the worthy ones were born. That is something I prove to myself everyday." Fang growled next to Linith, "He says we should have killed her."

"I've thought about that for centuries. But we weren't strong enough or in any condition to do much more than cast the binding." Rein sighed and downed another glass of vodka.

"This time we make it right." Linith declared. Over her shoulder, the first rays of dawn emerged from the darkness. They along with the rest of the immortals, including Sabina, would feel the grand presence of mortal magic entering the world if Fate did as instructed.

It no longer mattered that Sabina was awake, all that mattered was protecting the fate of future generations. When mortal magic emerged so would Sabina from whatever cave she was hiding in. They would send her right back to her grave, permanently.

"It's starting," Rein echoed Linith's thoughts. Silence reigned over the three of them. The sun rose into the Eastern sky. Sabina would die. Her mistress would live on and try to absorb the Foretold's power, but at least the Foretold would have time to prepare. Time given to them by Linith, Rein, and Fang.

Rein was dragged out of her thoughts by a certain scent in the air. She bent down to smell in Linith direction, "Fang?" The wolf tilted his head to the side, trying to understand the guardian's expression. "You smell... bad."

The wolf growled in response. Such an exchange of playful comments made even the worst situations better. These things took away their shared loneliness and the pain they accumulated over their long lives. Each overcame loss faster than others, which was expected of those who saw many lives fade away. There weren't numb from their many years. They understood the celebration of life. Old souls bound together by loyalty that would never fade even if they turned to ash.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay I apologize first to Lily Testarossa, Lance58, and FateTestarossa19 who I told I'd have this out much earlier. But I have rewritten this chapter like 4 times cause I just could not figure out the right way to introduce the backstory or if I even should. Though I think the final product worked out pretty well (and just added to the list of questions about this story). I'm sorry for the long hiatus. Bad Romance is in the works and I'll probably finish it by the end of this week cause it flows easier than this story. Also, if you're looking for simple humorous fanfic check out my fic 'Couples Therapy' for a good time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
